Proyecto Casanova
by only Black lover
Summary: Todos lo conoces como el sex simbol de Hogwarts, pero que tal si hay alguien que esta dispuesta a darle una cucharada de su propia medicia y hacerlo sufrir tal y como el lo hace con otras chicas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bien, como lo prometi aqui esta ya el primer capitulo de este fic, espero no se hayan enojado porque lo volvi a escribir, pero aunque la historia no cambia hay muchas cosas que si asi qeu espero paciente sus reviews y ojala les guste..._**

**_Todo es de su dueño, si no lo conocen en hp es porque es mio... por cierto, Mary es gemela de James, para los que no conocen mi fic anterior._**

* * *

TODO POR SIRIUS

Una divertida pijamada estaba siendo llevada a cabo por las alumnas de último año de Griffindor. Las cuatro chicas habían logrado poner todo el cuarto de cabeza, como era su primer sábado en ese año, lo querían comenzar con una buena fiesta, después de todo ella era su último año juntas y querían pasar todo lo mejor posible. En fin, habían unido las cuatro camas del cuarto, para que dos estuvieran de frente a las otras dos, en medio de las cuatro camas estaba una buena dotación de toda clase de comida y bebida chatarra que las chicas pudieron conseguir para la noche.

-Te lo había dicho Mary, te ves mucho mejor con el cabello largo –dijo Diane mientras recogía su cabello en una larga trenza.

-Sabes eso me has dicho –dijo Mary frotándose el cabello con una mano, lo tenía ya muy largo, debajo de los hombros -, no lo e recortado desde el año pasado.

-Eres buena con estas cosas –comentó Elizabeth o Lizie, tal y como le decían sus tres amigas allí presentes.

-Gracias chicas me halagan –dijo la rubia tirando su trenza a un lado y fingiendo importancia.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer una promesa chicas –dijo Lizie cambiando de tema -, es nuestro último año, así que hagámoslo un gran año. Deberíamos hacer cosas que nunca hemos hecho en todo Hogwarts.

-¿Y como que cosas? –preguntó Mary empezando a comer una nueva rana de chocolate.

-Yo se de una –interrumpió Diane a Lizie antes de que ella pudiera contestar -, tenemos que conseguirle a Lizie una cita con Remus Lupin.

-Diane… -dijo Lizie sonrojada completamente.

-Diane tiene razón Lizie, ustedes dos llevan más de tres años sin poder decirse lo que sienten –agregó Mary logrando que su amiga se sonrojara más y que la otra comenzará a reír a carcajadas.

-Esta bien, Remus me gusta, consíganme lo que quieran –dijo Lizie entre su sonrojo y las risas de sus dos amigas.

Lizie dejó de sonrojarse y se unió a las risas de las otras dos. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que las tres se calmaron y comenzaron a comer de nuevo sus respectivas golosinas.

-A mi me toca Remus, ¿Qué le toca a Diane? –preguntó Lizie después de un tiempo.

-Adelante chicas piensen en algo –dijo Diane valientemente.

Mary y Lizie intercambiaron algunas miradas y el silencio se volvió a escuchar en la habitación. Excepto por algunos de los sonidos que hacían las envolturas que estaban haciendo al comer. Mary miró a Lizie un poco confundida, a ninguna de las dos se le había ocurrido algo, se acercaron la una a la otra para murmurarse en secreto algunas palabras, luego con una sonrisa pícara en los ojos ambas miraron a Diane.

-Escucha, tal vez no sea tan difícil pero tienes que hacerlo –dijo Mary.

-Pero si se nos ocurre algo más te lo haremos saber –añadió Lizie.

-¿Y que es? –preguntó Diane un poco desesperada por tanto misterio.

Mary y Lizie intercambiaron una mirada divertida y girándose para ver a Diane, ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo -, tienes que olvidar a Sirius Black.

-O vamos el imbecil esta más que olvidado –dijo de inmediatamente Diane -, solo estoy buscando a alguien más, pero ya lo he mandado a buscar a alguien más que le siga el jueguito.

-Bien, entonces tienes que buscar a alguien mas, ya veremos quien –terminó la discusión Lizie -, bien, ahora tu Lily, Lily…

Hasta ese momento, Lily no había estado poniendo atención a la plática de sus amigas, solo estaba acostada en su cama mirando hacia el cielo falso.

-Lily…

-Lily…

-Lily, ¿Pero que diablos te ha hecho James para que estés tan perdida? –preguntó Mary casi gritando.

-James, ¿Qué han dicho de James? –preguntó Lily sentándose en la cama de inmediato.

Las otras tres echaron a reír al instante y solo fue cuando miraron que Lily comenzaba a enfurecerse, fue que se calmaron un poco y le explicaron todo lo que ella no había oído.

-Al menos nos has salido fácil de averiguar Lily –dijo Mary una vez ya habían terminado de contarle todo -, tienes que decirle a mi hermanito que te de menos poción de amor, porque te tiene perdidita.

-¡Muy graciosa Mary! –Exclamó Lily un poco enojada -, porque no cambiamos de tema, hablemos de algo más conocido, que tal de Sirius si.

-¿Y para que tenemos que hablar de ese? –preguntó Mary, demostrando el vivo afecto que le tenía al joven.

-¡Que lastima que no podemos hacer nada para vengar a Diane! –exclamó un poco triste Lizie.

-Hablaras de casi todo Hogwarts querida –agregó Lily haciendo que de nuevo las cuatro comenzaran a reír.

-Las únicas que tienes que exceptuar son las de primer y segundo año –dijo Mary -, al menos tiene esa poca de desecencia.

-Y a ti y a Lily –continuó.

-¡Chicas tengo una idea! –Anunció Lizie emocionada, las otras tres le dirigieron totalmente su atención para escucharla - Sirius juega con las chicas no, las deja después de haberlas usado a su gusto y conveniencia – las otras tres asintieron y ella continuo – así que lo que necesita es que alguien le demuestre lo feo que se siente ser usado, en otras palabras alguien tiene que ser el Sirius Black de Sirius Black.

Las otras tres se miraron asombradas, hasta ese momento la idea les había gustado a todas. Cada una se imagino al gran Sirius Black derrotado en su propia batalla.

-Espera un segundo… -interrumpió Lily antes de que se les ocurriera algo mas -, ¿Quién va a ser nuestra heroína que lo ponga en su lugar?

Lizie sonrió maliciosamente ante la pregunta de Lily, por lo que con su sonrisa respondió -, ¿Quién es la única, aparte de Lily por supuesto, a la que Sirius no ha tenido el valor de acercarse, pero que si le tiene ganas?

-Olvídalo, estas loca, no lo haré –dijo de inmediato Mary -, además Sirius no me anda ganas, estuvo todo el verano en mi casa y te juró que no quiero saber más de él. Si no fuera por James, hace tiempo que…

-Cálmate Mary –interrumpió Lizie -, piénsalo así, tienes todo lo necesario, tienes el cuerpo y jamás has estado con él, lo cual te hace un blanco irresistible. No te cae bien, pero si lo piensas esta es una manera de vengarte por arruinar tu verano.

-Si Mary, acepta –suplicó Diane -, yo puedo ayudarte a que te veas más genial, tu misma lo dijiste soy buena en esto.

-Lily, hazlas entrar en razón –suplicó esta vez Mary viendo a su amiga que estaba a su lado.

-Lo siento Mary, pero esta vez ellas tiene razón –dijo Lily haciendo su mejor cara de piedad.

-Esta bien, acepto –dijo de mala gana Mary tirándose a la cama mientras las otras tres comenzaban a celebrar su aceptación.

Las luces las apagaron alguna media hora después, Mary aun no se podía dormir, no paraba de dejar de pensar en si había hecho bien en aceptar aquella tontería, de verdad ella y Sirius ni siquiera se miraban.

-¿Li, estas dormida? –preguntó Mary en un susurro a la pelirroja que dormía en la cama de al lado.

-No Mary, me has despertado –contestó Lily dándose vuelta para ver a Mary -, no te preocupes, prometo que si esto va mas allá haré que paren.

-Gracias Li –dijo Mary sonriente.

-Ahora cállate porque quiero dormir –dijo Lily arropándose hasta la cabeza y dándose la vuelta.

-Gracias, buenas noches…


	2. Primeros encuentros

TRABAJANDO CON EL ENEMIGO

¡Vamos chicas rápido levántense o perderemos el desayuno! –era la tercera vez que Diane y Lily insistían para que sus otras dos perezosas amigas se levantaran, jamás volverían a tener una pijamaza en pleno jueves.

Mary sin abrir los ojos y con el puro conocimiento de la habitación caminó hasta la ducha, Lizie se incorporó en la cama esperando a que Mary saliera de la ducha. Esta salió después de algunos cinco minutos con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo y ya más despierta, dispuesta a buscar su uniforme y cambiarse.

-Lo hemos discutido Mary y ya que hoy empezaras nuestro plan creo que debes de tener algunas cosas en mente –dijo Lizie pasando de lado a la pelinegra en toalla y metiéndose ella misma a la regadera.

-Tienes que tratar con todo tu ser no discutir con Sirius –dijo Diane continuando con la platica.

-Esa es la cuestión más difícil –agregó Lily mostrando su apoyo.

-Por último, recuerda que no queremos que seas una conquista más, así que para eso ustedes dos tiene que ser amigos –dijo Diane -, y para eso tienen que llamar su atención sutilmente.

-Explícate –pidió Mary mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-Tienes que darle a entender de lo que se pierde-dijo Diane -, pero sin parecer desesperada, solo algo común pero inalcanzable para él.

-Eso suena difícil –dijo Mary mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Descuida ya veras que no –animó Diane con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mary se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta su cama donde tenía tendido su uniforme. Mientras comenzaba en la búsqueda de su zapato derecho, la puerta se abrió de golpe y James entró a toda prisa.

-Auch… ¿Qué diablos crees que?...

-¡Buenos días tesoro! –saludó James olvidando a su hermana y acercándose a Lily para darle un beso.

-Amor tu hermana esta en el suelo –dijo Lily mordiéndose el labio para evitar reír.

James dio un brinquito para darle la espalda a Lily para ver a Mary en el suelo, que se trataba de acomodar la diminuta toalla en su cuerpo.

-Lo siento hermanita –sonrió James con su mejor carita de cachorrito.

-Esa cosa de madera que pasaste hace un rato se debe de tocar antes de entrar –casi le gritó Mary desde el suelo - ¿Crees que me gusta que todo el que pase por el pasillo me mire así?

-Perdón además no esta pasando nadie y tu y yo ya no hemos visto desde los pañales –contestó James -, vine a decirte que mamá se confundió de nuevo y puso mis camisas del uniforme en tu maleta. –Se acercó a la cama de Mary y comenzó a reemplazar su ropa -, Veo que aun no estas cambiada y que por eso no lo notas.

-James tengo hambre te podrías… ¡wow! –vino la exclamación de Sirius mientras entraba a la habitación y quedaba con la mirada anonadaba en la chica que estaba medio desnuda en el suelo - ¿Qué…que… hac… haces allí tiráda Mary? –tartamudeo Sirius tratando de que sonará en un tono normal. Desde que ella había tratado de llevarse bien con él la llamaba por su nombre, pero en esta ocasión no le estaba ayudando mucho -, no sabía que eras tan exhibicionista.

Mary estaba lista para gritarle toda clase de insultos a Sirius, pero topándose con la mirada por el rabillo del ojo con Diane, respiró profundo y tranquilizándose a si misma extendió una mano y le dijo a Sirius -, ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

Sirius dudó por un momento pero al instante se colocó en frente de la chica y la jaló hasta que quedó de pie junto a él.

-Gracias –dijo Mary con una sonrisa, Sirius asintió y trató de desviar la mirada del rostro de la chica, aunque dudo un poco al toparse con las piernas desnudas al bajar la mirada.

-Lo siento Mary –dijo James entre dientes y con un beso más a Lily arrastró a Sirius fuera de la habitación.

La carcajada de las tres chicas sonó al unísono justo al cerrarse la puerta, después de todo no iba a ser un trabajo tan difícil.

Mary caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts aliviada de que el día de clase había terminado, eso de no poder contestarle a Sirius le estaba saliendo difícil, después de que Sirius estaba tan acostumbrado a discutir con ella por todo. Al doblar en uno de los pasillos su mochila chocó con la pared votando todos los libros al suelo.

-¡Maldición! –masculló Mary entre dientes mientras se tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a recoger sus libros. Un par de pies se toparon con su desorden y comenzaron a ayudarle, ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una bastante conocida – Hola Remy –saludó Mary lo suficientemente agotada.

-Mary –dijo Remus mientras terminaba de recoger los últimos libros y se sentaba con ella en el suelo – mis oídos escucharon de que hay un proyecto para un casanova en función. Me parece que Diane esta muy emocionada.

Mary miró dudosa a su amigo, sabía que Lily no le había dicho nada pero Remus era todo un psicólogo para estas cosas y por ello, eso ella lo adoraba.

-Tranquila, no pienso decirle a nadie –continuó Remus con una sonrisa para el alivió de Mary te conozco y estoy seguro que aceptaste eso con ciertas condiciones de por medio ¿verdad? –Mary asintió con la cabeza -¿Y lo dejaras si esto te causa problemas? –Ella volvió a asentir -, bien pues entonces no me queda más que ofrecerte mi ayuda.

-¡Gracias lobito eres un ángel! –exclamó Mary lanzándose a los brazos de Remus en un rápido abrazo.

-¿Y como va todo hasta ahora? –preguntó Remus ayudando a Mary a ponerse de pie.

-Mal, necesito gritarle a alguien, ¿En eso no me quieres ayudar? – preguntó Mary con una media sonrisa.

Remus rió a carcajadas con la pregunta y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Mary ya no te rías –gruñía Sirius.

Mary trato de contenerse un poco, estaba practicando con Sirius un hechizo para una clase con la profesora McGonagall. Gracias a la intervención de Remus, que se había dado cuenta del plan de las chicas y por supuesto la mala suerte de Mary estaba trabajando con Sirius. Ahora me explico, James, Peter y Remus (Remus estaba reemplazando a Sirius) tenían detención esa noche y en la clase se había designado ese trabajo en parejas para lograr un hechizo de reflejo. Mary tuvo la suerte de sacar a Sirius de la bolsa ya que el trabajo era con chicos y chicas de la misma clase.

Lo siento –contestó Mary después de tranquilizarse –no es mi culpa que a mi me haya salido a la primera y que tu sigas haciendo muecas. Ya no me rió lo prometo, no pienses mucho y hazlo. Mira el punto bueno nadie más ha practicado y si lo hacemos ambos mañana no aremos examen.

Sirius sopló aire, vio a su alrededor y contempló con suerte que la sala común estaba bastante vacía y que solo Mary iba a saber que tanto le estaba costando aquel hechizo. Miró de nuevo a Mary y movió la boca de lado a lado, cosa que Mary hallaba bastante graciosa y se aguanto la risa. Movió su varita al lado derecho de ella y murmurando algo inteligible una replica exacta de Mary apareció a su lado. Ella se miró a si misma y sonrió, Sirius continuó murmurando lo mismo a el lado izquierdo de ella y una copia exacta de el apareció al lado de la chica. Por último y dándole a Mary una sonrisa triunfante movió su varita y ambas imágenes desaparecieron.

Lo ves no es tan difícil –exclamó Mary.

Yo se –dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado, llevaba días queriendo estar con ella, Diane sabía muy bien como arreglárselas para que Mary llamara la atención de Sirius –lo que pasa es que estaba fingiendo un poco.

Dime algo –se bufo ella -¿con cuantas chicas te funciona esa frase?

Para serte sincero no la había probado –contestó con la misma cara de burla que ella tenía – tu dime si funciona y la uso más seguido.

Tienes que ser siempre tan… olvídalo –dijo Mary recordando que no tenía que discutir con el.

Dilo Mary –reaccionó Sirius al instante –jamás te detuviste en decirme algo.

Pues es que no tengo ganas de pelear – contestó arqueando una ceja.

Mary tomó una caja de grageas de todos los sabores de la mesa que estaba en frente a ella y empezó a comer ofreciéndole a Sirius que no dijo nada y tomó un par y comenzó a comer.

Sirius la miraba fijamente como si esperara a que ella hiciera algo, Mary solo comía con una sonrisa en los labios aun sin decir ni hacer nada.

De repente Sirius escupió lo que estaba comiendo, Mary comenzó a reír y solo se detuvo hasta que el la miró demasiado amenazante.

Piña –dijo Sirius tratando de quitarse el sabor de la boca, ella rió de nuevo –no es gracioso de verdad odio la piña.

Lo siento –repuso Mary secándose las lagrimas de la risa y sin para de reír continuó diciendo –es que pensé que era algo más asqueroso.

Para Sirius no había nada más asqueroso que la piña, desde que probó el postre favorito de su madre cuando tenía cuatro años.

No me vuelvas a decir que yo soy el malo-exclamó resentido Sirius quitándole a Mary una lágrima de la mejilla –te has burlado de mi toda la noche.

Cuantas veces debo decirte que lo siento – contestó Mary –además yo jamás he dicho que eres malo, solo demasiado…

Guapo –interrumpió Sirius en el momento en el que ella notaba como el recortaba la distancia entre ambos.

No –repuso Mary –yo diría coqueto para que no te enojes.

Estaban demasiado cerca, un poco más y podía rozar su nariz con la suya. La sonrisa ilumino de lleno el rostro de Mary, esperando que el y no ella hiciera algo tratando de seguir sus instrucciones dadas. El se movió en el sillón inclinándose más y más hasta que

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y el resto de los merodeadores entraron por ella.

Sirius regreso a su puesto más que inmediatamente, maldiciendo a todos en sus pensamientos y sin decir muchas palabras los chicos se fueron a dormir y cuando la se hubieron ido Mary se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto donde estaba segura que tres chicas aun no se habían dormido esperándola a ella.


	3. Trabajos

**_A ver si les gusta este gracias por los reviews!_**

Era sábado por la mañana y las cuatro Griffindors se levantaron bastante tarde, o por lo menos hasta donde les fue posible para llegar a tiempo al desayuno. Tenían una discusión muy femenina entre manos: Que ropa ponerse.

Diane y Lily apuntaban que Mary debería usar una minifalda ese día, así llamaría más la atención del moreno, y como ya estaban enteradas de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior, no dudaban de que esa era la mejor prenda.

Mary y Lizie sugerían que llevar un jean ajustado era igual de provocativo y marcaría la diferencia entre Mary y todas las desesperadas que andaban detrás del merodeador.

Además el punto fuerte de la discusión era que el trabajo de McGonagall consistía no solo en llevar a cabo el hechizo frente a la clase el lunes, sino también llevar un resumen en una cuarta de pergamino sobre el mismo hechizo. Por lo que Sirius se había visto "necesariamente" obligado a reunirse con Mary después del desayuno de esa mañana. Aunque las cuatro chicas aun comentaban las dudas del lugar el cual el merodeador había escogido, porque en frente del lago, "Solo porque aun se puede sentir un poco del verano y porque es mejor que la biblioteca" esas habían sido las justas palabras de Sirius. Lo cual causaba bastante intriga de lo que iba a suceder ese día.

Al final Mary y Lizie ganaron la batalla, las condiciones del lugar no eran lo más indicadas para una minifalda. Aunque Diane se terminó saliendo con la suya, ya que en lugar de colocar la minifalda, le dio un jean ajustado y un top blanco, que era lo suficientemente pequeño para ver el ombligo de Mary, pero lo suficientemente grande para no parecer una ofrecida; todo esto acompañado por un par de zapatillas blancas sencillas y el cabello negro suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Mary se miró al espejo antes de bajar con sus amigas, se sentía cómoda con lo que llevaba puesto, aunque aun estaba molesta porque Lily no quería entregarle su chaqueta blanca, pues el hecho de que aun no empezaba a sentirse frío no significaba que no lo iba a sentir con la pequeña prenda que llevaba como blusa.

Las cuatro chicas bajaron hasta el gran comedor juntas, solo platicando de cosas sin importancia.

-¡Maldición! –gruño Diane deteniendo al grupo antes de que fueran vistas. Parecía que los merodeadores se habían levantado con apetito esa mañana porque, justo antes de entrar, Remus, Peter y James discutían algo en una esquina y Sirius platicaba o mejor dicho coqueteaba con una rubia a su lado. -¡esa zorra nos ha ganado la partida! ¿Qué haremos ahora para que no se lo lleve?

Un silenció las invadió a las cuatro en el cual solo observaron la escena que tenían al frente. Hasta que Mary y Lily se intercambiaron una mirada peligrosa.

-¿Sabes cual es la razón por la cual los hombre prefieren a las "no ofrecidas" en una relación? –preguntó Lily jugueteando con la chaqueta de Mary en las manos y si abandonar su mirada malévola.

-Tendrás que compartirlo conmigo –contestó Diane, Lizie solo arqueo una ceja.

Lily miró a Mary en complicidad y fue esta la que le respondió -, muy fácil Diane, porque nosotras sabemos como ofrecer la mercancía sutilmente. Ahora esto es lo que haremos…

-¿No creen que deberíamos entrar? –preguntó Peter mientras miraba su estomago y lo escuchaba gruñir del hambre.

-Es solo que quería esperar a Lily –contestó James viendo hacia el pasillo y que aun no había señales de su pelirroja, luego vio a su amigo y se compadeció por el hambre que tenía -, esta bien colagusano, entremos. – con esto James le hecho un brazo a su pequeño amigo y comenzó a caminar con él, seguido de mala gana por Remus, era uno de esos días en el que el cansancio lo gobernaba.

Diane y Lizie los pasaron de largo rápidamente, Remus aminoró el paso, como pensándolo bien por cada movimiento que hacia. Lily corrió justo a tiempo como para tomar el brazo de James y detenerlo en su caminata con un delicado beso.

En ese momento Remus se detuvo para buscar una forma de dejar a la pareja sola y seguir el su camino hacia el desayuno, quedando inconscientemente justo al lado de Sirius. Sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y cuando volteo vio a Mary que le sonreía.

-¡Buenos días Remy! –saludó Mary mientras se soltaba una muy mala cola de caballo improvisada para su plan, el cabello al moverse libre le dio a Sirius en la espalda. Este que se encontraba diciéndole cosas al oído a la rubia, se fue separando de ella inconscientemente para ver a la pelinegra que hablaba con su amigo. Mary enrolló su mano en la de Remus, era de mucha costumbre así que al licántropo no le extraño en absoluto -, te ves muy mal, ¿De verdad te sientes bien?

-Ya me conoces, tengo mis días –contestó Remus forzando una sonrisa -, ¿Entramos?

Mary asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia adentro del Gran Comedor. Sirius, por el otro lado dio un giro completo para poder ver a la pareja caminar hasta ubicarse en la mesa de Griffindor. Luego se recordó de la chica que tenía al lado, y para no ser tan mal educado le dio una sonrisa falsa para decirle -, debo ir con mis amigos, creo que me necesitan.

-Claro –le dijo la rubia y dejándolo un beso en la mejilla entro ella misma al Gran comedor.

Sirius caminó incrédulo hasta llegar a donde el resto de los merodeadores, ¿De verdad se estaba sintiendo celoso de Remus? Y es que juraba por lo que fuera que jamás la había visto a Mary tan hermosa y apetecible como ese día.

Dejó que el desayuno transcurriera, solo escuchaba monótonamente lo que sus amigos decían sin prestarles atención, y se llevaba comida a la boca porque tenía que hacerlo. En lo único que pensaba es que luego de que terminara de comer tenía que verse con ella, con la que lo había dejado parcialmente sin aliento por el momento.

Las chicas terminaron primero, y con una simple aclaración de que ella lo buscaría en los dormitorios para que acabara de comer, Mary subió con sus amigas.

-¡Eso fue increíble! –Exclamó Diane una vez que las cuatro estuvieron en la habitación - ¿Pudieron verle la cara?

-Gracias, gracias –dijo Lily haciendo una pequeña reverencia a sus amigas.

Mary se tiró en su cama y resoplo aire, aunque el plan había funcionado y habían llamado la atención de Sirius, había usado a Remus en el proceso y eso no le gustaba. Él era su amigo y no le podía hacer esas cosas, en especial con una luna llena tan cerca y en el estado en el que se encontraba. Cuando supo que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, se levantó de la cama, buscos sus cosas y se detuvo a buscar una caja de chocolates que tenía guardado para Remus. Tenía pensado dárselas la mañana siguiente a su luna llena, pues sabía que eso le levantaba el ánimo, pero dado su estado esa mañana y lo que ella le hizo prefirió utilizarlas ese día y conseguir más para después.

Con todas las buenas suertes deseadas por sus amigas, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de los chicos. Cuando llegó la puerta estaba entreabierta, ella la tocó un par de veces para luego asomar su cabeza por la pequeña abertura.

-¿Se puede? –preguntó al solo ver a Remus sentado en su cama leyendo un libro, este levantó su vista por un instante y le asintió que sin con la cabeza. Mary entró y se acomodó en la orilla de la cama de Remus -, ¿Dime ya vino Sirius?

-Esta en el baño –contestó Remus sin levantar la vista del libro.

Mary se mordió el labio ante la cruda respuesta de su amigo, él no era así de cortante con ella. Lo miró con su mejor cara de cachorrito y le dijo –Remy…

El licántropo levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver a Mary. Cerró su libro y le dio un leve golpe a Mary en la cabeza, luego lo dejó a un lado.

-Lo siento –murmuró ella bastante suave solo para que él la escuchara, luego con un tono de voz más normal le dijo -, ¿Podemos hablar cuando termine mi trabajo?

-Aquí estaré –contestó Remus acomodándose al ver que Sirius salía del baño.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Sirius mientras buscaba sus cosas. Mary asintió y se puso de pie, siguiendo a Sirius hasta la puerta.

-Casi lo olvido –dijo Mary deteniéndose antes de salir, sintiendo la mirada atenta de Sirius mientras se acercaba a Remus y le entregaba la caja.

-Mary esto se llama soborno –le indicó Remus viendo la caja de chocolates en sus manos.

-No es un regalo, pero si no los quieres puedo…

-¿Quién dijo que no los quería? –Preguntó Remus comenzando a abrir la caja -, además los chocolates son malos para las mujeres, les hacen espinillas, barros y cosas así. Y como amigo no puedo permitir eso.

-Como quieras –dijo Mary mientras sonreía y salía de la habitación con Sirius.

Siguió a Sirius hasta salir del castillo en silencio, donde llegaron a la orilla del lago, y se sentaron a trabajar al lado de un gran árbol. Solo hablaban cuando era necesario, Mary miraba a Sirius muy pensativo pero por alguna razón no quiso preguntar porque.

-Toma ya termine –dijo Mary ofreciéndole su trabajó a Sirius ya que a él todavía le faltaba el último párrafo.

Sirius aceptó el trabajo y terminó rápidamente el suyo. Una vez que hubo terminado le devolvió a Mary el de ella con un "Gracias". Ella empezó a recoger sus cosas y dándose ánimos a si mismo le preguntó -, ¿Así que tú y Remus?

-Yo y Remus –repitió Mary dejando sus cosas a un lado y mirando a Sirius mientras le arqueaba una ceja -, Remus es mi amigo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Simple curiosidad –contestó con un nerviosismo extraño al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Mary – digo le llevaste chocolate y… se ven muy unidos. –terminó por decir a su favor.

-Bueno es que fui la primera en conocer su "secreto" y él conoce un par de los míos –explicó Mary mientras se acomodaba contra el árbol y Sirius la observaba a su lado, o más bien contemplaba a la joven.

-Mary Ann Potter y sus secreto, ¿eh? –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa malvada sentándose con la espalda recta para poder verla desde más arriba –Interesante –continuó con un dedo en la barbilla –no pareces la clase de chica que se guarda sus secretos o al menos creí que eras más como tu amiga Evans, ya sabes reservada y sin cometer nada malo.

-En primera y la más importante: no me conoces Sirius –dijo Mary apuntando con los dedos mientras hablaba y sentándose derecha para estar al mismo nivel que él, aunque este último era más alto –en segunda: que sea amiga de alguien no significa que las dos seamos iguales, solo que compartimos ciertas cosas en común. Y déjame decirte que son muy pocas, pero es mi amiga y la quiero…

-No lo dudo –la interrumpió Sirius apoyando una mano en el suelo para inclinarse hacia ella.

Mary sonrió de lado y continuó diciendo -, Y tercero: no sabes de que tratan mis secretos. Las estas haciendo escuchar como si fuera una pervertida. Pero con eso no quiere decir que lo sean o no. Simplemente no sabes que es.

-Remus no me va a decir a menos de que tu vida dependa de ello –continuó Sirius bajando más hasta topar la nariz con la de ella -, a menos de que quieras decírmelos.

-Tendré que pensarlo –dijo ella mientras él hacia el último intento para terminar de cortar toda la distancia.

-Sirius… Sirius.

Este se separó de mala gana y Mary se recostó contra el árbol de nuevo con una media sonrisa de picardía.

-Te e estado buscando cariñito –dijo la rubia con la que había conversado esa mañana -¿No dijiste que nos veríamos luego?

-Cierto, estaba terminando un trabajo que me dejo McGonagall –contestó él, ella le dio una mala mirada a Mary que solo se limitó a sonreír. Mary sintió la mirada de Sirius, que estaba pidiendo algo como permiso para levantarse.

-Anda, ya terminamos y yo tengo que ver a mi "Guardián de secretos" –dijo Mary poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Te veré luego, estoy interesado en saber –dijo él antes de que ella comenzara a caminar hacia el castillo.

-Esta bien, te dije que pensaría si te dijera –dijo Mary sonriendo coquetamente y comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo.


	4. Noches

**_Hubo muy buena inspiración esta vez, asi que disfruten de este capitulo que me quedo bastante largo..._**

**_gracias por los reviews!_**

* * *

NOCHES

Mary no podía dormir por alguna extraña razón esa noche, después de dar varias vueltas esa noche en su cama decidió mejor bajar a la sala común para no despertar a ninguna de sus amigas.

En sumo silencio bajó hasta la sala común, se acercó al fuego aun encendido de la chimenea y, en lugar de sentarse en el sillón más cercano, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda recostada en el sillón. No había tardado mucho en acomodarse cuando James se acostó en el sillón al que se recostaba Mary, y con una mano decidió revolverle o masajearle el cabello a su hermana.

-¿No crees que es raro de que aun cuando aun no puedas dormir yo tampoco? –Preguntó James mirando las sombras que dibujaba el fuego en el cielo -, bueno, creí que eso de la telepatía o lo que sea entre gemelos se acababa cuando crecías.

-Yo no creí que fuera así –contestó Mary - ¿Todavía somos gemelos no? –James asintió levemente –eso significa que todavía podemos tener esa unión, solo que ahora talvez ya no sirva tanto como cuando éramos niños –ambos sonrieron con malicia aunque ninguno se vio a la cara –Ya tienes merodeadores para que hagan bromas contigo –dijo Mary por último a lo que James frunció el ceño al instante.

-¡Oye, nunca dejaste de ser mi hermanita! –exclamó James regresando bajando su mirada para ver a Mary.

-Hermanita… -repitió Mary alzando una ceja mirando a James.

-Esta bien, mi queridísima hermana mayor –corrigió James, Mary rió por lo bajó –tienes que admitir que se oye mucho mejor que hermanota.

-Teniendo en cuenta de que soy la mayor, si –opinó Mary sonriente.

-Por dos minutos…

-Dos bellos y hermosos minutos en los que James Potter aun no se encontraba en este mundo –dijo Mary empezando la discusión de siempre.

-¿Algún día me dejarás olvidarlo? –Preguntó James, Mary negó con la cabeza sonriente –creo que todos los gemelos tienen este mismo problema, ¿no? –Esta vez Mary asintió con la cabeza como respuesta –bien, bueno mi punto es que ni Sirius, Remus o Peter te reemplazan a ti. Además si quieres ser una merodeadora solo tienes que pedirlo, ¡Creo que Remus y Tú juntos harían maravillas! –exclamó James con un desdén de soñador en los ojos.

-No quiero ser merodeadora, mi niño –dijo Mary con ternura pellizcando la mejilla de James – yo solo lo decía, no seré una santa pero merodeadora… no es precisamente mi estilo.

-Lo imaginaba –dijo James regresando a ver el techo y con su mano en la cabeza de su hermana.

Ambos guardaron silencio, solo se oía el crujido de las llamas en la chimenea, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Por qué me dejaron solo con Peter? –Preguntó Remus mientras bajaba las escaleras y se colocaba una camisa -¿No habrán hecho una broma sin mí o…? –Guardó silencio al tener a los dos gemelos en frente –Mary eres tú.

-¿Creíste que era Sirius? –preguntó Mary asustada.

-Lo siento solo alcance a ver el cabello negro –contestó Remus al momento en el que James le hacía una mueca de lo malo que había estado eso.

-¿Por cierto donde esta…?

La pregunta que James iba a ser se quedó en el aire, porque al momento el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, y por el entró Sirius. Traía un pantalón de pijama negro y una camiseta que traía dibujado un osito de peluche con un gorro de dormir, donde abajo podías leer: "necesitó un abrazó para dormir". Para continuar con su entrada, llevaba un gran tarro de helado abrazado entre las manos.

Mary quería reírse de él, pero no debía hacerlo, porque al parecer James y Remus ya estaban acostumbrados a ver a su amigo así y no habían hecho señales de risa, y si no podía discutir con él era mejor aguantarse. Se mordió el labio y trato de pensar en otra cosa.

-Linda pijama Mary –se burló Sirius una vez que se paró a lado de Remus a comer su helado.

Mary le arqueó una ceja confundida y bajó la mirada para examinarse a si misma. Llevaba una blusa celeste y un diminuto short con lunas y estrellitas. Miró a Remus de lado y este solo pudo encogerse de hombros, después de todo ella no podía discutir con él.

-¡Te vas por helado y no nos avisas Canuto! –protestó James.

-Siempre te vas con Mary cuando no puedes dormir –dijo Sirius a su favor –yo no tengo con quien ir, además lunático estaba bien dormido. Peter debió despertarlo con su melodiosa orquesta de ronquidos.

-Lo que sea yo quiero –dijo James sentándose para que Sirius se sentara a su lado y ambos comenzaron a comer un poco cada uno y de vez en cuando le dieron un poco a Remus. Hasta que se acabó y James corrió a Sirius del sillón para volverse a acostar y continuar con revolviendo la cabeza de su hermana, que ya era una maña más cada vez que ella se sentaba en el suelo.

-¡Genial, fiesta de pijamas! –exclamó Sirius cruzándole un brazo a Remus por los hombros.

-Una simple noche en el que muchos no podemos dormir –dijo Remus mientras miraba con desconfianza a Sirius que retiró el brazo.

-Mañana es luna llena, ¿no lunático? –preguntó James cambiando el tema antes de que sus amigos comenzaran a pelearse.

-Si, ¿Por qué? –contestó Remus con cansancio.

-Creí que era otro día –respondió James con naturalidad.

-Y es que desde que anda con Evans hasta eso se le olvida –rió Sirius divertido –aprende de mi –dijo Sirius mientras con elegancia se limpiaba las manos –libre y sin compromisos.

-Ya veremos cuanto te dura, Canuto –dijo James burlonamente –no todo es para siempre.

-Pero…

-James, se durmió Mary –intervino Remus antes de que los dos comenzaran a discutir y esta vez podían quedarse toda la noche.

James bajó la mirada para ver a Mary, en efecto estaba dormida, de seguro tanto movimiento en la cabeza la había relajado. Se levantó del sillón y con ella en brazos trató de llevarla a su habitación pero uno de sus huesos traqueó un poco raro, cayendo sentado en el sillón con ella en brazos.

-¿Has estado practicando Quidditch a escondidas, no? –preguntó Sirius cuando vio que James ya no podía con su hermana, si solía levantarla a cada rato.

-Es que es el último año…

-James te aras daño –reprendió Sirius por muy extraño que se escuchara eso de sus labios.

-Ya no lo haré más –dijo James frustrado -¿Remus la llevas a su habitación?

Remus miró a su amigo por un segundo pero de inmediato se recordó de él plan de su amiga -, yo no soy muy experto entrando a la habitación de las chicas, sin ofender –agregó rápidamente a Sirius que solo sonrió orgulloso –que la lleve Canuto.

-Sirius –pidió James mirando a su amigo.

-Esta bien yo la llevo –dijo Sirius suspirando resignado y tomando a Mary entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, te esperamos en el cuarto –dijo James caminando hacia su habitación con Remus por su lado.

Sirius comenzó su caminata hacía el dormitorio de las chicas. Era de lo más raro entrar allí solo a dejarla a ella dormida. Bueno era raro por dos motivos: primero si tenía que hacer algo con alguna de sus conquistas no le gustaba andar de cama en cama, así que buscaba otros lugares. Segundo: ya había tenido unas cuantas fantasías con la chica y precisamente no eran las condiciones en las que quería llevarla a la cama, y cabe agregar que él no pasaría la noche con ella.

¡Merlín! ¿Qué cada vez tenían que hacer las pijamas para chicas más pequeñas? O solo era pura imaginación suya. Se detuvo en seco y se giró a ver si nadie lo seguía. James lo mataría si lo encontraba examinando las piernas de su hermana, siguió caminando al ver que estaba solo. Aunque se le hizo imposible no ver hacia abajo.

Llegó a la habitación, la colocó en su cama y la cubrió con las sabanas. Le apartó un mechón negro del rostro y evitando todas las ganas de llegas hasta sus labios dejo un rápido y delicado beso en su mejilla, murmuró un –dulces sueños Mary –en su oído que la hizo sonreír en sueños y acomodarse en la cama. Sirius sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Mary se llevó una mano a la mejilla justo en el momento en el que Sirius daba la vuelta, había sentido algo extrañamente calido en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y vio que ya estaba en su cuarto, miró hacía la puerta pensando en que su hermano aun estuviera por allí, pero en su lugar lo vio a Sirius abrir la puerta y salir con cuidado. ¿De verdad la había besado en la mejilla o solo había sido un sueño?

* * *

Él siguiente día había pasado muy rápido, tanto así que Mary se vio sentada en una de las ventanas de la sala común por la noche, Lily le había pedido que la esperara mientras ella terminaba de comer junto con James. A las diez justas de la noche la puerta se abrió y Lily se sentó junto a Mary.

¿Terminaron? –preguntó Mary, de verdad no tenía ningún problema con que Lily le contara lo que hiciera con James, claro si es que esta quería contarle, el problema era precisamente verlos, cosa que resultaba bastante incomoda para cualquiera.

Algo así –contestó Lily -¿viste entrar a James?

Creo, no me fije – respondió la castaña mientras observaba que en el cielo la luna llena iluminaba el castillo. Mary se hizo una idea donde podía estar su hermano - ¿Qué no estaba contigo?

Si pero se levantó y no me dijo a donde iba –repuso Lily observando la ventana.

Quizás entró y no me fije – dijo Mary calmadamente – no te preocupes por James, ellos tiene sus cosas.

Lo se Mary –dijo la pelirroja abrazando sus rodillas –solo me gustaría que se metiera en menos problemas que de costumbre.

Si quizás algún día terminen con eso –contestó Mary.

Ambas observaron por varios segundos la ventana, las sombras del bosque prohibido y la claridad que reflejaba la luna en el patio de Hogwarts. Mary se distrajo unos segundos con el cielo viendo los grandes nubarrones que comenzaban a cubrir el cielo. Pronto llovería.

¿Mary viste eso? –preguntó Lily inclinándose hacía la ventana.

¿Ver que Lily? –preguntó Mary poniéndose en la misma postura que Lily para ver la ventana.

Creo que vi a James –contestó Lily asustada –allí lo ves.

Mary vio con gran sorpresa lo que miraba Lily de verdad era su hermano con los merodeadores, su mente maquinaba rápido pensando que decirle a Lily para sacar a su hermano de esta. Estaba tan concentrada que no escuchaba que Lily que decía algo así como "hay un perro" y "ya no veo a James".

Lily se puso de pie de inmediato y se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Mary reaccionando.

Es luna llena –contestó Lily regresando a donde estaba Mary y jalándola por el brazo –que tal si no sabe lo de Remus y si lo sabe, ¿que diablos esta haciendo allá?

Mary corría detrás de Lily tratando de detenerla pero Lily se negaba a todo lo que ella le decía, corría y corría hasta que lograron salir del castillo, con gran sorpresa ya que nadie se había dado cuenta de que ellas corrían hacia la salida, con todo lo que gritaba Mary para que su amiga se detuviera.

Lily caminaba más que decidida hacía el sauce boxeador, mirando hacía todos lados buscando señales de James, un trueno se logró escuchar a lo lejos dando un susto a ambas.

Lily regresemos –pidió Mary –esta helando aquí afuera, no trajimos abrigo, pronto lloverá y si…

No terminó lo que decía su temor más grande caminaba hacía Lily, Remus hecho lobo sin conciencia de nada. Lily retrocedió de poco a poco, Mary no supo como ni cuando pero Lily salió volando por los aires. Las nubes cubrieron por unos segundos la luna logrando que Remus regresara a su forma natural.

Remus –se oyó la voz de Mary mientras caminaba hacía atrás y la lluvia comenzaba a caer- James, Sirius alguien. –Logró gritar desesperada.

La forma humana de Remus no duró mucho y minutos más tarde regresaba a ser Lobo.

Mary corrió en dirección hacía donde creía saber que estaba Lily, hasta que algo su pierna enrolló en una de las raíz del sauce y cayó contra el suelo. La raíz sujetaba fuertemente el tobillo derecho de Mary mientras a su temor el hombre lobo se acercaba a ella con un enorme aullido. Tomó su varita y al gritar un encantamiento hacía la rama del árbol para que este la soltara, pero la varita salió volando por encima de ella. Cerró los ojos al sentir la proximidad de la bestia en ella, un segundo aullido salio del lobo que hizo que cada parte del cuerpo de Mary se estremeciera. No podía ni gritar parecía que el miedo la había dominado totalmente. Sintió dos fuerzas empujar a la bestia y cuando abrió los ojos vio a James parado a su lado.

¿Qué diablo haces aquí? –preguntó James enfadado.

Lily –contestó Mary sentándose y quitándose el agua de la lluvia de los ojos –busca a Lily.

James no dijo nada más y corrió a buscar a su novia, Mary aun debatía en buscar su varita y desatar el nudo de su pie que le apretaba demasiado. Tomó su varita pero no lograba safarse del árbol. Un perro negro apareció en dirección apuesta y con una sola mordida logro soltar a Mary y se trasformo al instante en un jadeante Sirius.

-¿estas bien? –Preguntó Sirius -¿te mordió?

Gracias –contestó ella sobando donde el árbol la había tenido sujeta –estoy bien.

¿Qué hacías aquí? – continuó preguntando Sirius

Lily vio a James por la ventana –contestó Mary.

Sirius se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Mary para que esta se pusiera de pie también. Ella la tomo sin dudarlo y en seguida estuvo parada justo en frente a el, de nuevo en la misma situación de rostro como la última vez que ambos se encontraban solos. Una luz salió del castillo, ambos la vieron y con perfecta coordinación dijeron al mismo tiempo: -McGonagall.

Sirius tomó la mano de Mary y empezó a correr al instante hacía el bosque, se detuvo hasta haber pasado varios árboles y sin saber exactamente el porque, apoyó la espalda de ella en un viejo tronco y tomándola por la cintura la abrazó cubriendo con el los destellos blancos de la camisa de ella hasta que McGonagall dio media vuelta y regresó al castillo.

Mary lo miraba, estaba en su interior lo bastante sorprendida con la exacta posición que su rescatador estaba usando. Más aun no supo bien si era por su parte o por lo de su plan contra él, que ella no le objeto nada. Si hubiera sido en otra situación Mary juraba que le daría semejante cachetada por el atrevimiento, más aun ella no lo hizo, solo lo miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro hasta que él le devolvió la mirada.

Mary –logró decir Sirius anonadado. Su mirada le incomodaba de cierta forma como nadie lo había logrado hacer, sus manos estaban en el pecho de él. Se puso más nervioso cuando noto que tenía puestas las manos en la cintura de ella y recordando las imágenes del cuerpo de la joven que había guardado la noche anterior. Su mirada se estableció en sus labios. Quería besarla y sentía de que sus labios se lo pedían cada segundo que pasaba y que los de ella eran algo más que jugoso que tenía que probar.

Sirius –dijo Mary después esperando que el dijera o hiciera algo.

No lo pensó más y ni siquiera le dio el gusto a nadie de que lo interrumpiera esta vez así que, quitando una mano de la cintura de ella y levantando el rostro de la ella hasta donde pudiera alcanzar la besó dulce y tiernamente. Mary se estremeció al instante pero se encontró a si misma respondiendo a aquel delicioso beso. Bien ganado se tenía ese moreno su fama con sus labios. Era impresionante lo delicioso que se sentía el movimiento de sus labios, cuando creía que estaba por ahogarse por la falta de aire. Sirius se aferró de su labio inferior, y en un lento mordisco se alejó de ella lo suficiente. Mary abrió los ojos para observar que él aun miraba anonadado sus labios, que estaban un poco rojos debido al mordisco. Lo vio recortar la distancia de nuevo, hasta que sus narices se rozaron en una pequeña caricia. No había podido con uno solo, había sido demasiado bueno.

Un quejido de dolor salió de los labios de Mary mientras apretaba las manos contra la camisa de Sirius y bajaba la mirada hasta su pierna. Una serie de largas espinas verdes estaba insertada en el tobillo de Mary.

Sirius la observó asustado y levantándola por la cintura la movió del lugar, iba a tomarla en brazos pero ella lo detuvo.

-Sirius… -dijo Mary haciendo una mueca de dolor y apretando más las uñas en su camisa –se siente extraño…

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del merodeador.

* * *

Se sentía débil, los parpados le pesaban increíblemente, por lo que decidió no abrirlos aun. Sintió una mano acariciarle el cabello, fue donde cayó en la cuenta de que su cabeza estaba recostada en las piernas de alguien. Aun no podía abrir los ojos y por eso no se movió, aun no sabia quien era.

-Vamos Mary despierta –esa voz, esa voz era la de Sirius, él la estaba cuidando –es mi culpa preciosa debí fijarme, te hice daño – "preciosa" y "te hice daño" resonaron increíblemente en su cabeza.

Un silenció regresó de nuevo, él continuaba acariciándola. Lo mejor era crecer que no había escuchado eso último. Con cierta pesadez manejo sacar un quejido, al mismo tiempo en el que movía su brazo hasta su cabeza. Sirius detuvo sus movimientos y solo se limitó a sostener su cabeza con gentileza. Mary abrió los ojos para encontrarse directamente con los ojos grises y preocupados de Sirius.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Mary enderezándose con la ayuda de Sirius y observando que su pierna ya no tenía nada.

-Te desmayaste o te dormiste –contestó Sirius, ante la mirada extrañada de Mary continuó hablando –Al menos Evans pone atención en herbología y dijo que las espinas era un tranquilizante y te habías desmayado al instante porque había sido mucho lo que entró a tu cuerpo.

-¿Dónde esta ella? –preguntó Mary.

-Con James buscando con que curarse unos raspones en la sala de requerimientos –contestó Sirius y agregó de nuevo al ver como lo miraba ella adivinando su siguiente pregunta –no tienen nada grave. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada –respondió Mary en un gran suspiró y mirando a Sirius a los ojos. Esa mirada decía demasiado. Había algo de preocupación y culpa en ella, era extraño, pues era la primera vez que se sentía atraída por él, aunque no se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento. Solo se dejó llevar por él instinto en el momento en el que ambos se fueron acercando el uno al otro.

-¡Estas despierta! –vino el grito de James que hizo que Sirius diera un pequeño saltito y se alejara de Mary. Ella se giró a ver a su hermano, que venía seguido de Lily -¿Te sientes bien?

Mary asintió con la cabeza y luego dirigió la mirada a Lily que estaba mucho más preocupada que Sirius y James juntos.

-Lo siento Mary fue mi culpa –dijo la pelirroja.

-No sabías, además tampoco te dije que James era animago –dijo Mary con debilidad.

-Estamos a mano –dijo Lily cerrándole un ojo. James y Sirius se había volteado a ver preocupados, si no le habían dicho a Lily era porque tenían miedo de que dijera algo. Lily lo notó y con una sonrisa dijo –tranquilos, no diré nada.

James y Sirius suspiraron aliviados.

-Bien a la cama ambas, dejamos a un lobo muy cerca de Hogwarts –dijo James.

Ambas asintieron, Lily le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y le dijo un "solo ten cuidado". Mientras Mary por su lado, trató de ponerse de pie, pero la pierna le dolía y fue detenida en el aire por Sirius.

-¡James olvidamos la poción de Mary, y lo demás! –reclamó Lily a su novio.

-Pues vamos porque solo tú sabes cuales son –dijo James comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia la salida, se detuvo antes de salir y dijo –Sirius, ¿Te molestaría subir a Mary? Regresaré rápido y que Lily suba con las cosas, ye veo en el sauce.

Sirius asintió y vio a su amigo salir del lugar. Sin decir nada se dirigió hacía Mary y la volvió a tomar en brazos. Solo que esta vez ella estaba despierta y le enrolló los brazos en el cuello, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Aun podía ver eso extraño en sus ojos y prefirió cerrar los de ella.

-Gracias Sirius, no tienes porque hacer esto –dijo Mary.

-No te preocupes –le susurró Sirius cuando abría la puerta de la habitación. Y caminaba con cuidado hasta la cama de Mary donde la dejaba en ella –Descansa, te veré mañana. –ella asintió levemente, él esperó que ella se acomodara y con una leve sonrisa salió de la habitación. Esa era la segunda noche que Sirius Black la llevaba a su cama.

**_y BIEN LES GUSTO?_**


	5. Culpa

**_Hola, gracias por los reviews espero les guste este capitulo..._**

**_

* * *

CULPA_**

Culpa. Era lo único que Mary podía sentir después de la noche anterior. Se levantó justo a la hora de siempre, justo con los minutos exactos para ponerse el uniforme y bajar a desayunar, en un día normal de clases. Más aun, creía que aun tenía algo de aquellas espinas en el cuerpo, porque pudo jurar que casi se duerme camino a la ducha.

Lily, pendiente de la reacción de su amiga, y como siempre la primera de las cuatro en estar preparada, la detuvo. Fingiendo que Mary tenía un fuerte dolor de estomago, la acompaño a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey le dio algunas cosas y, con la absoluta confianza en Lily, mandó a Mary a la cama todo el día.

Una vez que la pelirroja acomodo a su amiga de nuevo en la cama, bajó con sus demás compañeras a tomar el desayuno.

Y apareció de nuevo, ese sentimiento o remordimiento extraño en su interior, ese en el que ese par de ojos grises preocupados la torturaban, y principalmente en el que las palabras que él había dicho aun resonaban como agujas en su cabeza. Así fue que entro en un sueño pesado, producto de la sustancia que aun estaba en su interior, no porque ella misma lo quisiera.

James, Sirius y Peter terminaban su desayuno esa mañana, los primeros dos con las mejores caras de desvelo y cansancio en todo Hogwarts. Incluso hasta parecía que comían sin muchas ganas. Peter no decía nada a sus dos acompañantes y solo engullía la comida sin prestarles atención.

Lily que venía entrando al Gran Salón se acercó a James por la espalda y lo abrazó, dejando un beso en su mejilla en el proceso.

-¡Que mal se ven! –les dijo Lily sin despegarse de James, sin lograr mucha reacción en ambos mejor prefirió continuar hablando –deberían solo descansar cuando tengan un momento libre. Bueno, el caso es que Mary se quedó durmiendo en la habitación, Pomfrey ya le dio el permiso –James frunció el ceño preguntando como es que lo habían logrado, Sirius dejó de comer con pereza y concentró su atención en la pareja que tenía en frente –Se buen hermano James y cuando puedas ve a la cocina y le subes algo de comer, ¿si?

-Esta bien Lily voy en un momento –contestó James animando su propia pereza para darle un beso a su novia, Sirius regresó su atención a lo último que le quedaba por comer, antes de que Lily se fuera a su lugar.

Terminaron rápido sin mucho que decir, hasta que se levantaron. Peter fue directo a terminar un ensayo de pociones a la biblioteca. James y Sirius caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts lo más despacio que sus propias perezas se los permitían.

-Canuto, ¿La elfa domestica que encontraste hace mucho aun te ayuda? –preguntó James recordando la conversación con Lily.

-Me regala helado cuando no puedo dormir, ¿Por qué? –contestó Sirius.

-¿Le consigues algo a Mary? –Pidió James, el cerebro de Sirius trabajó rápido tratando de encontrar la respuesta pero no dijo nada –Vamos Canuto, ustedes dos ya hasta se llevan mejor y olvide que debo terminar un trabajo con McGonagall. Por cierto, ¿Por qué ya no discuten tanto?

Sirius se encogió de hombros pasando rápidamente el nudo que se le formo en la garganta, -tal vez ya no quiere discutir conmigo, ¿Qué no cansa? -dijo después tratando de despistar la situación, claro que no estaba listo para decirle a James que le gustaba su hermana.

-Si tienes razón –razonó James –entonces… ¿Qué dices, le llevas la comida?

-Está bien, te veré en clases –respondió Sirius cansadamente.

Se separaron en una de las esquinas, Sirius corrió hacia las cocinas, y asegurándose de que no había nadie que lo descubriera entró a la cocina. Un grupo numeroso de elfos detuvo sus quehaceres y de inmediato se acercaron a recibir al recién llegado. Pero una pequeña elfa destacó entre los demás al reconocer a Sirius, era mucho más pequeña que los demás y por ello hizo su caminó más rápido y se colocó justo en frente de Sirius.

-¡Hola Misty! –saludó Sirius con una sonrisa poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la elfa. Sonrió aunque sonaba cansado y se podía ver hasta una pequeña mezcla de preocupación y desilusión en su tono de voz y en especial en el brillo de sus ojos, que siempre decían mucho –necesito tu ayuda, ¿Crees que pueda ser?

-Por supuesto joven Black, Misty siempre esta encantada de serle útil, -contestó Misty con alegría – Misty, ¿Puede preguntar que le pasa al joven Black? Él nunca esta así de preocupado cuando viene a ver a Misty.

-Sirius, Misty Por favor –pidió Sirius –y… bueno es complicado.

-Ya veo, el joven Sirius esta enamorado –dijo Misty dando un pequeño brinquito, Sirius sonrió al instante –Pero Misty no entiende, si el joven Sirius es muy apuesto, ¿Por qué esta tan triste?

-Pues porque creo que por mi culpa la joven se va a pasar toda el día en cama, no se siente muy bien –contestó Sirius –es por eso que estoy aquí, el hermano de la joven me pidió que le llevará algo de comer para que no tenga que moverse de su habitación.

-Misty le preparará algo delicioso en seguida –dijo Misty tomando a Sirius de la mano y sentándolo en una sillita cerca de la entrada, luego salió corriendo y murmurándole algunas cosas a unos elfos cerca de ella, le prepararon algo a Sirius.

Después de no esperar mucho, Misty le entregó un pequeño paquetito a Sirius.

-Gracias Misty –dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie.

-Es un placer para Misty –dijo Misty –y como Misty quiere mucho al joven Sirius por haberla ayudado tanto, Misty le ha conseguido algo más al joven Sirius.

-¿El que Misty? –preguntó Sirius deteniendo su salida.

Misty sonrió enormemente, y le entregó una pequeña bolsa azul a Sirius, este miró curioso a la elfa y luego se dispuso a ver lo que había en el interior del paquete. Sonrió al instante al ver lo que la elfa le había dado.

-Misty pensó de que podría darle eso a la joven que tanto quiere, tal vez con eso se sienta mejor –dijo Misty un poco apenada.

-¡Es perfecto Misty! –Exclamó Sirius –Muchas gracias ahora estoy muy en deuda contigo.

Misty se sonrojó al instante, Sirius tomó los dos paquetes y salió corriendo, deseando con todo su corazón que no hubiera nadie más que Mary durmiendo en la habitación.

Había dormido todo el día, esta era la segunda vez que se levantaba, en la primera había comido algo que le habían dejado al lado de su cama, ahora sentía que debía levantarse, aunque vio su reloj y ya era de noche, incluso Diane y Lizie ya estaban dormidas. Supuso que Lily estaba abajo ayudando a Remus a ponerse al día, él siempre perdía un día de clases después de una luna llena. Se sentó en su cama, tomó una cola que tenía en la muñeca y se amarró el cabello en una larga cola de caballo. Aun estaba en pijama, aunque a estas alturas no le importo cambiarse, si ya era de noche.

Si Lily y Remus estaban abajo haciendo sus deberes, a lo mejor ella también debería ponerse al día. Buscó su mochila en el piso, y en el proceso encontró una pequeña bolsa azul, que no había visto antes. Puso su mochila a un lado de ella y comenzó a abrir la bolsa azul. Adentro había un pequeño oso de felpa negro, con un listón rojo atado al cuello. Mary revisó más la bolsa, para ver si podía encontrar una nota o algo que pudiera indicar que era de ella. Al fondo de la bolsa la encontró. Un pequeño papel que decía:

"Recuperate preciosa, Lo siento mucho.

S. Black."

Sirius y James se había ido a la cama muy temprano. En la sala común de Griffindor habían muy pocos estudiantes ya a esa hora, entre ellos Remus y Lily en frente de la chimenea, una estudiando y él otro copiando las notas de Historia de la magia de su amiga.

Remus que había recién terminado su trabajo, levantó la vista de sus trabajo y sin querer la dirigió hacia las escaleras, -¡Mary! –exclamó por lo bajó llamando la atención de Lily que dejó a un lado su libro.

Mary bajaba lentamente las escaleras hacia la sala común, había olvidado lo de la mochila, lo había olvidado todo justo cuando vio aquello que le había dejado Sirius. Solo tomó una bata y el pequeño muñeco de felpa y bajó a buscar a su amiga.

-Mary ¿Qué…? –trató de preguntar Lily cuando Mary ya estaba cerca. Pero ella la detuvo y en lugar de contestarle le arrojó a las manos el muñeco de felpa y le entregó la nota de Sirius.

Lily lo leyó rápido y luego se lo pasó a Remus, este se acomodó en el otro extremo del sofá en el que estaba Lily, mientas Mary se sentaba justo en medio de ambos, viendo directamente el fuego de la chimenea.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te esta pidiendo perdón? –preguntó Lily.

-Pasó algo más anoche, ¿No es así? –dijo Remus al ver la cara de Mary.

Mary asintió levemente.

-¿Te refieres a algo más que las espinas? –preguntó Lily

Mary respiró profundamente y de una sola vez les dio a los dos un resumen de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-Ya veo, así que él se esta culpando por lo que te pasó –dijo Lily una vez que su amiga había terminado.

-Si pero es que… -dijo Mary con la voz entrecortada. Remus y Lily intercambiaron una mirada, eso les daba a entender que había algo además de ese pequeño oso que le estaba molestando a Mary –no puedo seguir con esto. Supongamos que él este interesado en mi en alguna forma, ¿No creen que eso me vuelve mucho peor que él con lo que estoy haciendo? No es justo tomarse una venganza así y lo peor es que yo… no quiero…

-No quieres que te guste Sirius, no quieres querer a alguien que posiblemente no te quiera de la misma forma, ¿no es así? –terminó Remus por ella, Mary asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-¿Estas segura que él te gusta? –preguntó Lily al momento en el que le devolvía el pequeño osito de felpa negro.

-No lo se –contestó Mary limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas y recostándose en Remus, que le sonrió y le corrió un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Así que ahora la misión es que Sirius sea de una sola persona? –preguntó Remus haciendo que los tres sonrieran.

-Eso o morir en el intento –contestó Lily –de cualquier forma estamos contigo Mary.

Mary suspiró profundo con una extraña sonrisa, a la vez que jugueteaba en las manos con el oso de felpa negro, nunca pensó en encontrarse en una situación como esa, y ahora solo tenía una pregunta en la cabeza: ¿Lo quieres o no?


	6. Detencion

_**Estoy de regreso! Perdon por tardar tanto no es costumbre en mi, pero tenía yo que entrar a estudiar medicina en la u, y eso de avituarme al cambio se me hizo dificil. Espero que les guste este capitulo, ya tengo casi listo el que sigue asi que nada mas lea mis queridos reviews y que subo el proximo. Muchos besos y gracias por la espera...**_

_**

* * *

DETENCION  
**_

-Mary, Mary despierta –susurró Remus a su lado, pero había sido demasiado tarde. Su profesor de Aritmacia ya se había dado cuenta y se había ganado una detención con McGonagall para esa misma noche. Malhumorada salió de la clase junto a Remus.

Había sido el día más aburrido por el cual se había enfrentado en todo Hogwarts. Las clases pasaron una tras otra, cada maestro le recordaba a Mary su ausencia de l día anterior, ella simplemente esperaba que el día acabara para tener que ir a la cama lo más temprano posible. Había recibido ayuda de Remus, que había terminado todo su trabajo atrasado la noche anterior, por lo que caminó contenta fuera de su última clase.

-Esto es injusto, me reporte enferma ayer, ¿Qué eso no cuenta? No quiero ir a detención –protestó Mary apoyándose en el hombro del licántropo, iban caminó hacia la sala común y luego a sus habitaciones, a cambiarse de ropa y bajar a cenar.

-No, no creo que cuente, además estás demasiado distraída –contestó Remus, haciendo un gesto en dirección hacia Sirius, que conversaba con James algunos pasos delante de ellos.

-¿Podrías dejar de insinuar cosas? –pidió Mary incorporándose y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Remus rió por lo bajo, ver a Mary literalmente "babear" por Sirius toda la mañana ya se había vuelto algo entretenido –me detendré cuando dejes de hacer insinuaciones sobre tu querida Lizie.

-¡Eso no es justo! –protestó Mary al instante frunciendo el ceño –eres un necio y dejaré de insinuar el día en que la invites a salir –Remus abrió la boca intentando defenderse pero Mary se lo impidió y continuó diciéndole, parándose en puntillas para hablarle al oído –ella sabe sobre el problema peludo y no le importa, sinceramente ¿Necesitas más que eso?

-¿Cómo sabes que no le importa? –preguntó Remus, solo buscando con que defenderse.

-Cosas de mujeres –contestó Mary encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien lo haré –dijo Remus después de un tiempo, Mary abrió los ojos con sorpresa y para verlo a él –le preguntaré esta misma noche, para la cena.

-No te vas a arrepentir –dijo Mary justo en cuanto llegaban al retrato de la dama gorda y les daba la contraseña indicada. Ambos entraron a la sala común y allí se separaron, Mary subió directo a su habitación y nada más entró se tiró de lleno en la cama con un gran suspiro.

Lily la observó desde el otro extremo de la habitación pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada, la conocía bastante bien como para saber que ese había sido un mal día. Mary se sentó en la cama con un solo suspiró y miró a Lily que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¿Puedes creer que tenga que hacer detención? –preguntó Mary haciendo un puchero.

-Detención, ¿Por qué tienes que hacer detención? –preguntó esta vez Diane que venía entrando en la habitación y acomodándose en su cama.

-Me dormí en clase –contestó Mary, le dedicó una mirada a Lily que le asintió levemente como para darle valor –Diane, tengo que decirte algo.

La rubia la vio expectativa y le indicó en un gesto que continuara.

-Anoche decidí que ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto del plan de Sirius –Diane frunció el ceño y Mary continuó preocupada –lo siento pero no me creo capaz de hacerle algo así, no sabiendo de que puede que yo si le guste a él de verdad.

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó Diane dejando su cama y sentándose con Mary.

-No estoy segura pero si, eso creo –contestó Mary.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Diane para alivió de Mary de verdad no quería que su amiga se molestara –dime, ¿A ti te gusta?

-Aun no lo se –fue la respuesta de Mary en un solo suspiro.

Diane y Lily intercambiaron una mirada, ambas sonriendo con ternura hacia su joven e indecisa amiga que tenían al frente. Mary no se percató de mucho, solo se encogió de hombros y se levantó a colocarse un jean y una camisa negra mangas largas. No sin muchos ánimos, se tiró de nuevo a la cama, a esperar a sus compañeras. Segura que no estaba para los retoques de maquillaje por el cual Lily y Diane pasaban en ese momento. La puerta se abrió en ese momento, Lizie entró por ella sonriendo embobadamente y con un débil sonrojo en las mejillas. El cerebro de Mary no tardó en reaccionar antes de saber que era lo que tenía su amiga.

-Lizie –llamó Mary incorporándose en la cama.

Lizie se sentó al lado de Mary, para ese entonces Lily y Diane ya tenían su atención en ellas, -voy a Hogsmade con él este fin de semana –dijo débilmente, solo Mary pudo escucharla y esta misma corrió rápido los brazos y apretó a Lizie en un abrazó.

-¿Qué a dicho? -preguntaron en coro Diane y Lily.

-Que va con Remus a Hogsmade –contestó Mary al ver que Lizie se ponía aun más roja y bajaba la mirada.

Un extraordinario grito conjunto salió de las bocas de Diane y Lily que se arrojaron a abrazar a Lizie. De las cuatro la más tímida era Lizie y había sido un gran empeño en que saliera con Remus.

Después de su debida celebración, las cuatro chicas bajaron a cenar. Mary se distrajo de nuevo, hasta que al final caminó de mala gana hacia la oficina de McGonagall, como se lo había indicado su maestro de Aritmacia, al parecer no era la única en detención de la casa de Griffindor esa noche. Sonó la puerta del despachó de su ama de casa, McGonagall respondió casi al instante, miró a Mary con una ceja alzada.

-Señorita Potter, hace mucho que no la veo por aquí en esta situación, y no queremos recordar porque fue la primera ¿O si? –Preguntó McGonagall mientras abría la puerta, Mary negó con la cabeza –dejando eso claro pase adelante y siéntense al lado del Señor Black.

McGonagall caminó hacia adentro, Mary se detuvo en la puerta en el instante en que cruzaba miradas con el ojigris. Luego de eso, logró desviar la mirada y cerrar la puerta por la que había entrado. Caminó rápidamente y se sentó en una silla lo bastante cerca y a la vez lo bastante lejos de Sirius, seguro había hecho algo malo en su vida pasada, porque ese no había sido precisamente su día.

Ambos se observaban el uno al otro cuando sabían que no estaban siendo observados. A diferencia de Mary, Sirius creía que tal vez esa era una señal, o una muestra que le indicaba que debía dejar sus miedos de una vez por todas, y en definitiva hacer algo por su relación con Mary.

-Considerando el desastre que quedó en la biblioteca después de su pequeña pelea señor Black –Mary y Sirius dieron un solo brinco y mostraron su atención a McGonagall –lo más adecuado es que sea usted el que lo arregle todo. Y claro mientras arregla los tres estantes de libros que derribó vendría bien que quite el polvo que tiene cada libro, sin magia por supuesto –Sirius solo asintió, luego la atención de McGonagall se giró hacia Mary –hace mucho Señorita Potter me dejó muy claro que hacer líneas no era la detención correcta para usted –sintió la mirada curiosa de Sirius sobre ella y no supo de donde porque sus mejillas se sonrojaron como nunca lo habían hecho -así que no me da otra opción que dejarla como asistente del Señor Black.

Definitivamente ese no era su día, mira que juzgarla por una travesura que hizo con James en su primer año de clases no era algo justo. Mary solo se encontró a si misma en una situación en la cual no pudo negarse, por lo que solo se encontró caminando al lado de Sirius, guiados por McGonagall por supuesto, hacia la biblioteca.

-No se van hasta que terminen –dijo McGonagall una vez que los hubo dejado en la entrada de la biblioteca –encontraran todo lo que necesitan adentro.

De nuevo ambos asintieron y dejaron que su maestra se fuera. Mary decidió que no se iba a dejar dominar por nada que sentía o no sentía, lo iba a tratar como cualquier otra persona y de eso iba a depender su decisión, de allí iba a decidir si le gustaba o no.

-Te sigo –le indicó Mary a Sirius una vez que supo de que estaban solos.

Sirius asintió levemente y con una de esas sonrisas poderosas comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la biblioteca. Exactamente los últimos tres estantes estaban tirados en el suelo, uno sobre otro, con los libros regados por todo el suelo alrededor.

Mary alzó una ceja y miró a Sirius a su lado –Sirius exactamente, ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-No puedo decirte, es un secreto –contestó Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro, tan secreto que por eso estas haciendo una detención pagando por ello –bufó Mary mientras comenzaba a quitar unos libros para mover el primer estante.

-No todo es lo que parece –dijo él acercándose a ella para ayudarla –claro yo te diría si tu me dices algo a cambio.

-¿Algo como que? –preguntó Mary sentándose en el suelo en el momento en que Sirius levantaba los estantes y los colocaba en su lugar.

Mary lo observó desde el suelo, sus sentidos femeninos la dejaron observando la poca musculatura del joven, que se podía observar cuando la camisa de Sirius se movía en el esfuerzo por mover los estantes. Sirius terminó de levantar los estantes y se giró para ver a Mary. Vio unos pañuelos viejos que seguro eran para limpiar los libros, los tomó en un mano y le ofreció la otra a ella, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Lo que sea que valga la pena saber –contestó al fin Sirius entregándole un pañuelo –si yo te digo un secreto tú me dices uno tuyo, solo para pasar el rato. ¿Trato?

-Trato, comienza porque yo pregunte primero –dijo Mary tomando el pañuelo de la mano de Sirius y comenzando a limpiar los estantes. Sirius hizo lo mismo a su lado.

-Veras… -Sirius la observó limpiar, por un momento tuvo la intención de inventar algo, pero no pudo y se vio a si mismo diciendo la verdad -Ya sabes que no me llevo muy bien con mi familia –Mary asintió, levantando la vista hacia él mientras limpiaba –mi hermano menor, Regulus. Bueno él y yo no pensamos tan diferente. Lo que sucede es que al irme yo de la casa él tomó mi lugar como hijo mayor. No es que él quiera pero es un terco y no quiere entender que yo estoy mejor sin mi familia y… él puede hacer lo mismo.

-Así que viste a ver a Regulus y te peleaste con él –trató de adivinar Mary la situación.

-Si y no –corrigió Sirius –vine a verlo pero por desgracia Snape lo siguió hasta aquí –al decir esto Mary pudo notar como el tono de voz de Sirius cambiaba a uno con una suficiente rabia –así que no podía dejar que nos vieran hablando, si mi familia se da cuenta Reg tendría problemas, por lo que tuvimos que fingir una pelea involucrando a Quejicus.

-Así que después de todo Quejicus no es tan buena persona como algunos dicen, ¿no es así? –preguntó Mary justo cuando terminaba de limpiar los estantes, centrando su atención en Sirius.

-No, no lo es. No creo que vuelva a ver a Regulus –contestó Sirius haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Lo siento mucho Sirius –dijo Mary.

-Nah… no es tu culpa y mientras no se lo digas a nadie todo esta bien. Porque los merodeadores no saben –dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Como quieras Sirius, ¿Ahora cual es tu pregunta? –preguntó Mary sonriendo ella también.

-Mmmmm…-Sirius se llevó una mano al mentón al mirando a Mary maliciosamente -¡Lo tengo! Hace unos días me dijiste que habían algunas cosas que solo Remus sabía de ti, bien pues yo quiero saber una de esas cosas.

-Sabía que preguntarías por eso –dijo Mary tirándose al suelo de nuevo, comenzó a limpiar los libros y pasándoselos a Sirius para que los colocara en los estantes –bien pues ya sabes lo celoso que puede ser James ¿no?

-No tienes idea de cómo me he dado cuenta –contestó Sirius.

Mary lo vio extrañada, eso había sonado extraño pero prefirió no preguntar y mejor continuar –no es tan grande como tú secreto pero pediste que te lo dijera. Bien salí con alguien de Ravenclaw por dos meses, hasta que no me gusto como iban las cosas y tuve que dejarlo.

-No te hizo nada, ¿O si? –preguntó Sirius sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su estomago, si ese idiota le había hecho algo estaba seguro que averiguaría su nombre porque conocería quien era Sirius Black.

-No tranquilo, Remus dice que lo lamenta por él porque no se lo permití de una forma tranquila –dijo Mary sonriendo al ver la cara de preocupación que mostraba Sirius –el caso es que por eso aun esta enojado y me molesta cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.

-¿Y como se llama? –Mary alzó las cejas, solo para que Sirius balbuceara –bueno, ya sabes… me refiera a… a futuras referencias, no haré nada.

De Mary solo salió una pequeña risita –Roger Lake, ¿Lo conoces?

-Claro que lo conozco y no quiero hablar de él –contestó Sirius con disgusto, Mary volvió a reír por lo bajo. Se distrajo luego, ya solo quedaba un gran libro en el suelo, sacudió la tapa y lo levantó para limpiar lo de abajo -¿Por qué…? Oye que estas viendo –inquirió Sirius al ver que ella miraba con interés algo en el suelo.

-Una araña muy bonita –contestó Mary, Sirius frunció el ceño y se hincó junto a ella.

En efecto había una pequeña araña en el suelo, Sirius miró a Mary extrañado -¡Que rara eres Mary!

-¿Por qué? Si esta bonita mira tiene puntitos rojos –le indicó Mary viendo al insecto.

-Sabes que muchas gritarían por ver esa pequeña bonita araña –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa viendo al insecto.

-Si pero yo no soy como las demás –dijo ella sonriente.

-Entonces no te molesta si la dejó junto al libro en el estante –dijo Sirius tomando el libro y haciendo que el insecto se subiera en el lomo del libro -¿No querrás conservarlo o si?

-Sirius eso si sería raro –contestó Mary viendo como él colocaba el último libro.

Sirius dejó el libro y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Mary a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-Así que… ¿Somos amigo o algo así? –preguntó Sirius, si quería ser algo más por con ella, por allí tenía que comenzar.

-De los buenos amigos si tú no dices nada de mi secreto con James, yo guardare el tuyo –contestó Mary.

-Correcto, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a llamar a McGonagall? –preguntó Sirius.

-Me parece bien –dijo Mary siguiéndolo a él hasta la salida, eso había arreglado todo su día.

**Y bien espero reviews..... miren que este par no saben lso que les espera...**


	7. Favores

**_Perdon por tardar pero con la u se me haxce dificil actualizar... un beso a todos los que dejaron reviews...._**

* * *

FAVORES

Tres días habían pasado rápidamente después de esa encantadora detención, con el ahora objeto de sus suspiros. En ocasiones lograba sentirse realmente tonta, de verdad no quería ser como la gran mayoría de las jóvenes de Hogwarts suspirando por su ojigris. Pero ya había logrado entender que con eso no era el caso, al menos a ella le hablaban seguido, en casi todas las clases o lugares en que ambos coincidían. Particularmente lograron más conversación al querer realizar su labor de cupido con Lizie y Remus, ya que el proyecto aun se mantenía en proceso no había motivo por el cual ambos se dejaran de hablar. Eso la animaba además del encantador apoyo que recibía de sus otras tres animadas compañeras al escuchar cada plática o cada gesto. Cien por ciento seguras de que todo iba por buen camino.

Agradecidos, todos los alumnos en Hogwarts terminaban su cena en el gran comedor, ya era viernes por la noche, lo que significaba que un fin de semana estaba cerca y sin clases que los hostigara.

Mary comía su cena en una tranquila plática con Lizie y Diane, justamente de la noticia del momento para todo Hogwarts, la fiesta de disfraces del próximo fin de semana, justo en la noche de brujas. La ausencia de la pelirroja había sido notable, y aunque les preocupaba un poco la habían visto muy bien hace unos cuantos minutos, lo que significaba que no tenía hambre y que un libro ganaba mas su atención en la sala común.

-No deberíamos preocuparnos, ¿O si? –preguntó Diane a Mary, era la que más contacto poseía con Lily.

-Por el momento no, luego le preguntamos, tal vez necesita un momento a solas –contestó Mary, tanto Lizie como Diane asintieron y bajaron las miradas a su plato.

Una vez más la plática regresó al baile, solo que esta vez Mary dejó que Lizie y Diane conversaran sobre ello y el nuevo novio de Diane. Mary dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del comedor, esperando que tal vez Lily se decidiera venir y no tenerla con la duda, pero no apareció. En su lugar se topó con la mirada de Sirius, que le sonreía desde el lugar donde comía con el resto de los merodeadores. Mary devolvió la sonrisa de inmediato, y sorprendentemente empezó a contar a los merodeadores, uno… dos… tres… y… Si en lo correcto su hermano no estaba con ellos. Eso le quitaba un peso de encima, ya sabía donde estaba Lily.

Con un suspiro de alivio su mirada regresó a encontrarse con la de Sirius, que por alguna razón aun le sonreía, pasó a hacerle unos gestos extraños pero ella no entendió lo que quería decirle, frunciendo el ceño le indicó con una mano que esperara un momento

Cuando vio de nuevo a sus amigas ya solo quedaba Lizie en frente suyo, terminando su sumo de calabaza y al parecer dispuesta a esperara para irse de allí.

-Mary, ¿Haz hecho el ensayo de pociones? –preguntó Lizie con cara suplicante, ese era su peor materia.

-Si lo terminé esta mañana en el periodo libre –contestó Mary, Lizie hizo una mala cara disgustada.

-¿Qué has terminado? –preguntó una voz a su espalada. Ambas se giraron inmediatamente para encontrarse con Remus sonriéndoles a ambas.

-El trabajo de pociones –respondió Lizie haciendo un puchero.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo aun no termino –indicó Remus.

-Por supuesto –aceptó Lizie en seguida sonrojándose un poco en el caminó.

-Por cierto… -paró Remus tratando de que ella pasara desapercibida para no hacerla sentir más apenada, sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Mary –te lo mandan.

Mary se apresuró a abrirlo, leyendo su contenido con una letra algo apurada, pero muy reconocida como la caligrafía de Sirius:

_Lunático tiene instrucciones, espero que esta vez si la invite al baile o hará nuestros deberes por unos cuantos días si nos siguen tratando como cupidos._

_Acompáñame preciosa y deja a los tortolitos solos…_

_Tuyo_

_Canuto._

Mary levantó su vista de nuevo y se encontró con la de Sirius, que le sonreía aun. Miró a Lizie y en un gesto rápido indicándole a Sirius se levantó de la mesa dejándola a ella con Remus.

-Me parece que se ve un poco menos nervioso que la última vez –susurró Mary en el oído de Sirius en el momento en el que se acomodaba al lado del merodeador.

-Eso es prometedor –le indicó Sirius señalando con el tenedor que tenía en una mano a, un Remus con una sonrisa relajada y una Lizie sumamente sonrojada.

-Sirius, ¿Qué Peter no estaba con ustedes? –preguntó Mary una vez que había apartado la vista de donde estaba sentada antes.

-Desapareció –respondió Sirius con simpleza.

-No tengo tanta suerte…

-Disculpa –inquirió él alzando una ceja. Mary sonrió traviesa -¿Acabas de decir que no tienes suerte porque el pobre aun no se pierde?

-NO…

-Mary…

-¡Que no!...

-Mary…

-No…

Sirius se inclina por sobre la mesa y la mira directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa en especial que estaba segura solo usaba con ella y, agregándole que la ponía sumamente incomoda por tenerlo tan cerca, pronunció su último ruego –Mary…

-¿Y que si lo dije? –preguntó molesta mirando hacia otro lado.

-Curiosidad…

-La razón por la que dije eso no te interesa saberla –dijo ella y luego agregó en un tono más bajo, más para ella que para él –ya resultaría bastante incomodo contarte –Sirius hizo pucheros y ella solo se levantó de la mesa y se colocó a un lado –olvídalo, no te diré, ahora que terminaste de comer se bueno y acompáñame a mi dormitorio, me gustaría cambiarme, salí de clase y vine directo a cenar.

Sirius estuvo de pie en un instante, ofreciéndole un brazo a Mary, quien enrolló el suyo en el de él y empezaron a caminar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte un par de cosas? –preguntó Sirius en medio camino, no es que llevaban paso ligero pero supuso que le daban tiempo de entablar una conversación antes de pasar el retrato de la dama gorda. Mary asintió levemente como respuesta a su pregunta –bien la primera, ¿Me dirás algún día porque dijiste eso de Peter?

-Algún día, si necesitas saberlo y yo contarlo, serás el primero en la lista –contestó Mary.

-Supongo que Remus si sabe de eso –indicó Sirius en un tono un poco molesto, en los últimos días había muy poco que él no se enterara de ella, y ella de él por supuesto.

Mary lo miró de lado sonriente, en su interior le gustaba pensar de que él estaba celosos, esperaba que así lo fuera –yo no le he dicho nada y si sabe es por que se dio cuenta. En fin James si lo sabe.

-Entiendo, bien la segunda sería, ¿Si sabes soy hombre y que por esa condición no puedo entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas? –preguntó Sirius.

-¿Y me dirás que no haz entrado nunca en una de las habitaciones? –bufó Mary alzando las cejas.

-Bueno…

-Lo ves…

-Esta bien, pero estoy seguro que no ocupas ayuda cambiándote el uniforme, ¿O si? –continuó preguntando Sirius solo que esta vez con una carita maliciosa.

-No, yo puedo sola con mi ropa desde hace mucho –contestó Mary con una leve sonrisa al verle la cara a él –yo sugerí que me acompañaras, pero no necesariamente tienes que entrar hasta mi habitación y escogerme ropa. Entras si quieres… lo demás puedo hacerlo sola. Y supongo que si necesito ayuda estarás feliz en ayudar.

-Por supuesto, por último quiero pedirte un favor… –contestó parando en seco, ya habían llegado al retrato de la dama gorda, le dio la contraseña y dejó que Mary entrara primero.

Tan pronto como hubo entrado ella, él la siguió topándose con la espalda de Mary, que observaba interesada la discusión en la sala común.

-ESPERABA QUE TUBIERAS MAS DESENCIA Y QUE ME HUBIERAS INVITADO… -la voz de Lily resonaba en toda la sala común, gracias a Merlín y no estaba muy llena, seguro los alumnos aun estaban en el gran comedor con su cena.

-¿COMO DIABLOS IBA A INVITARTE SI NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA? –la respuesta de James salió en una voz ronca y frustrada.

-SI TUBIERAS OTRO INTERES QUE NO FUERA ESE ESTUPIDO DEPORTE SEGURO TE HUBIERAS ACORDADO –Mary y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada, no tenían si quiera que decirlo pero sabían que esa no había sido una buena respuesta de parte de la pelirroja.

James se miraba dolido, por un momento no dijo nada, solo le dio la espalda a Lily y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba. Se detuvo en un punto y se dio la vuelta para gritarle una vez más a Lily – DE TODAS FORMAS ERES MI NOVIA, ¿A QUIEN MAS SE TE OCURRE QUE VOY A INVITAR? TE CREIA MAS INTELIGENTE –eso último había sido como el golpe bajo para la pelirroja. La venganza propia de James por haberlo insultado, sin decir mas salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Lily frustrada se tiró a uno de los sillones de la sala común, que para ese entonces ya estaba comenzando a llenarse.

Sirius y Mary intercambiaron una sola mirada, Sirius forzó una sonrisa para decirle a Mary -, Me parece que tendrás que subir a cambiarte luego. – Ella asintió de mala gana –te veré luego –dijo por último Sirius comenzando a correr escaleras arriba.

Después de ver como desaparecía Sirius por las escaleras su vista se cambio de inmediato hacia su amiga sentada en el sillón, tomó un suspiro y caminó directamente hacia ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Lily…

-¡Hay no, no me digas que ahora vienes a defenderlo! –protestó Lily de inmediato cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No me grites que yo no tengo la culpa –Lily se relajó al escuchar la voz frustrada de Mary, si había algo que a ella no le gustaba era estar demasiado en ese uniforme y segura que no estaba para caprichos –lo defiendo a él cuando se que tienes la culpa. ¡No sabes lo difícil que es estar en mi posición! Si me voy a favor de él te enojas y si me voy a favor tuyo se te enoja él.

-Lo siento…tal vez me pase un poco –dijo Lily casi en un susurro.

-Lo del Quiddicth estuvo mal y tiene mucho en que pensar y creo que y tengo que ver con eso –le explicó Mary, Lily frunció el ceño sin entender –hemos tenido algunos problemas que aun no te he podido contar, más míos pero él siempre se mete, te contaré luego lo prometo. Y además ya sabes como es de celoso, supongo que esta preocupado por quien me invitará al baile.

Una risita divertida salió de los labios de la pelirroja, luego se serenó triste, arrepentida -, ¿Crees que deba ir a pedirle perdón?

-Creo que los dos tienen que disculparse –contestó Mary poniéndose de pie –yo le diré que baje y luego me iré a cambiar.

-Gracias, hablamos luego –dijo Lily antes de que pudiera marcharse.

-Por supuesto –afirmó Mary comenzando a subir las escaleras.

* * *

-Así que… ¿Mary esta con ella ahora? –Preguntó James mientras terminaba de caminar nervioso por toda la habitación y se sentaba en su cama, Sirius en frente de él asintió levemente con la cabeza -¿Crees que…?

-Te perdone –concluyó Sirius, James asintió esta vez –no solo eso te va a pedir disculpas, me parece que no sabes el poder de convencimiento que tiene tu hermana –James sonrió para si mismo, tenía razón y de todas maneras se sentía bastante culpable y con la culpa o no pediría perdón a su pelirroja –solo espera que Mary este de regreso y vas a hablar con ella.

-Gracias Canuto –dijo James con una leve sonrisa sincera. Sirius se encogió de hombros y sonrió por igual –algún día, cuando dejes de ser el conquistador que sabemos que eres, estarás en mi posición y me va a dar placer ayudarte.

-¡Dramático! –Exclamó Sirius moviendo la cabeza negativamente –para tu información no salgo con nadie desde el año pasado. Solo soy yo por el momento.

-Y... ¿Se puede saber a quien tratas de impresionar? –preguntó James con curiosidad entrecerrando los ojos, eso si eran nuevas noticias para sus oídos, Sirius Black queriendo ser de una sola persona.

-Bueno…ella… -James levantó las cejas esperando respuesta. Sirius tragó saliva, sabía muy bien lo que les pasaba a los que querían salir con Mary, y como no iba a saberlo si el mismo había ayudado a despachar a algunos cuantos.

-Y bien…

-Solo olvídalo, te diré si funciona –fue lo que logró decir al no ocurrírsele ninguna mejor idea –ella prefiere el anonimato y yo no rompo una promesa. Lo siento.

-Está bien –dijo James con el ceño un poco fruncido -¿Significa que irás con ella al baile?

-No, es muy probable que no invite a nadie si no es ella –contestó con sinceridad Sirius.

* * *

Saltó de dos en dos las escaleras para subir más rápido, estaba hasta acalorada por seguir en uniforme aun. Una vez que estuvo en frente de la habitación de los chicos se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás, incomoda y según ella algo sudada. Como siempre escuchó las voces de Sirius y James adentro, y esa curiosidad que compartía en muchas ocasiones con su hermano menor salió a flote, y se quedó escuchando la conversación de ambos al oír involucrado su nombre.

-Si no invitas a nadie, ¿Invitarías a Mary por mí? –preguntó James. Afuera Mary detuvo su mano en el aire, anonadada absolutamente, no creía lo que James acababa de preguntar. Hubo un silencio después de la pregunta, lo que significó que Sirius estaba al igual de sorprendido que ella.

Y lo estaba, que responder no sabía. Se había pasado toda la semana tratando de que esa pregunta saliera de su boca e invitarla a ella para esa noche, pero el que diría James lo estaba matando y siempre terminaba conversando con Mary de cualquier otra cosa. Pero eso era justo lo que estaba buscando, podría salir con ella sin que James los juzgará…

-¿A Mary? –repitió Sirius la pregunta moviendo la cabeza, sonó sorprendido aunque realmente estaba más feliz que eso.

-Pues si, si vas con ella no tendrá que salir con uno de esos horribles tipos que se saca –explicó James entre suplicante y furioso –ustedes ya se llevan bien y como no tiene interés el uno en el otro irán como amigos y eso me parece perfecto. Además confió en ti Canuto.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, confiaba en él, pero si lo pensaba bien tenía muy buenos sentimientos. No tenía porque sentirse culpable si a él le preocupaba tanto con quien saliera ella.

-Vamos, te daré mi dotación de Honeyducks, de tres meses –insistió James.

Más no le podía ofrecer: una cita con la chica que quería y además dulces para tres meses completos. Con la cantidad de cosas que james sacaba de esa tiendo hasta podía terminar el año con eso y tener llena de caries la boca.

El silencio llenó el lugar, ambos hermano Potter escuchaban atentos, ambos desde sus respectivos lugares, esperando la respuesta de Sirius.

-Trato –dijo Sirius estrechando una mano con James.

-¡Fabuloso! –Exclamó James por su parte –habrá Hogsmade este Sábado allí pueden buscar sus disfraces –pagaré el tuyo no es problema –agregó de inmediato James para sorpresa tanto de Sirius como de Mary.

Lo demás, Mary ya no lo quiso escuchar, ahora estaba más que segura que iría con él, y no sabía ni que pensar. Se retiró unos pasos más hacia atrás, normalizó su respiración y cuando creyó estar lista, llamó a su hermano a gritos hasta entrar a la habitación.

-Lily quiere hablarte –dijo una vez que había entrado y que ambas miradas estaban sobre ella.

-Gracias Mary –dijo James dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y apresurándose a salir de la habitación.

Mary siguió con la mirada a James hasta que perdió sus pasos con los que caminaban afuera, esto iba a ser más incomodo de lo que esperaba.

-Así que antes de que nos interrumpieran estaba a punto de pedirte algo –dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio, aunque sonaba tan nervioso como ella se sentía.

-Es cierto. ¿Y eso era…? –dijo Mary volteándose para verlo a él.

-Veras… yo me preguntaba si tú… ya sabes eso…. –un silencio aun más. Mary no sabía si reírse de él o compadecerse –bueno lo que decía es que… que… -un silencio más. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba y ya? ¿Qué no era un gran casanova? –Mary tú…

No resistió más, porque tenía que gustarle tanto como para no poder dejarlo dudar, suspiró resignada, al fon y al cabo los medios siempre serían los mimos y él iría con ella. Por lo que se atrevió a decirle –Quiero la mitad Sirius.

-¿La mitad? ¿La mitad de que? –preguntó realmente confundido.

-No finjas –dijo Mary sonriendo maliciosa –que escuche perfectamente lo que james te dijo.

El rostro del ojigris palideció de inmediato, tragó saliva y se aventuró a preguntar -¿Y no estas molesta conmigo? Que no lo hecho por lastimarte, ni soy como James.

-Lo sé –respondió Mary encogiéndose de hombros –pero si quieres cumplir con tu trato quiero la mitad de los dulces, son muchos y no trates de engañarme, que no sea merodeadora no significa que no se como llegan a Honeyducks.

-Me parece justo –dijo él, Mary comenzó a caminar hacia la salida -¿Me ayudas a escoger un disfraz?

-Por supuesto señor Black, es una cita –dijo ella sonriendo y tomando la puerta con una mano antes de irse –oye ahora que recuerdo si tenías un favor que pedirme, ¿Qué era eh?

-Te diré mañana, ya es demasiado para un solo día –contestó Sirius sonriendo por igual.

-Como quieras, buenas noches –dijo Mary y salió de la habitación.

-Buenas noches –dijo Sirius y nada más pudo se tiró en la cama en un gran suspiro.

Mary prácticamente corrió hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerró con una sola rapidez, recostando su espalda con ella una vez que la tuvo cerrada. Sus tres amigas la miraron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron las tres en perfecta coordinación.

Mary sonrió y cerró los ojos preparándose para los gritos que estaba segura venían –voy al baile con Sirius -, porque en ese momento ya nada más importaba

**_Ya se que los puedo dejar un un par de dudas de por medio, pero creame vale la pena cuando lean los proximos capitulos, se aceptan sujerencias y comentarios... millones de besos a todos_**


	8. De compras

**_Sin mucho que decir, solo lean y que lo disfruten...._**

* * *

DE COMPRAS

Mary bajó con energía el siguiente día las escaleras, por alguna razón tenía bastante hambre y molestó tanto a Lily que se apresurara que la pelirroja la mando delante de ellas. Justo cuando iba a terminar de bajar las escaleras para llegar a la sala común, divisó a su gemelo de pie dándole la espalda. Saltando los últimos dos escalones a la vez se arrojó a la espalda de James apretándolo en un abrazo.

-¡Buenos días hermanito! –saludó Mary después de bajarse de la espalda de James.

-Mary Annie, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de saludarme así cuando estoy de espaldas? –preguntó James sobándose la columna y poniendo especial énfasis en el apodo favorito que le tenía a su hermana.

-Cuando estemos viejitos y arrugados Jamie Pu –contestó Mary, James coló una risita entre dientes pero se quedó callado, él había empezado lo de los apodos -¿Qué haces aquí solito?

-Remus se levantó demasiado temprano para hacer una tarea, ya que será luna llena en medio de la semana –dijo James bajando la voz e inclinándose cerca para que solo ella lo escuchara. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a unos chicos a su derecha que estaban afanados viendo a su hermana, se fijo en el vestuario de Mary pero era algo que siempre solía usar. Un legging negro hasta los tobillos, una blusa café oscuro que él mismo le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, botas combinadas con el color de la blusa, un abrigo negro de tela suave que llegaba hasta las rodillas y su característico pelo suelto. Si, ella suele ponerse cosas así –Peter aun duerme y Sirius dijo que tardaría un poco más por lo que… decidí esperar a Lily -no pudo evitarlo y sus celos de hermano lo llevaron a ver una vez más, en efecto aun estaba observando -, Oye tú idiota, síguela observándola de esa manera y no creo que tus padres lleguen a ser abuelos a menos de que decidas adoptar unos.

La amenaza fue clara y ambos jóvenes salieron de la sala común casi corriendo, Mary solo rió divertida, ya estaba acostumbrada a James y sus arranques de celos. Pero estaba de buen humor y eso no le iba a arruinar su día. Al contrario sonrió más y miró a James contenta.

-¿Los conoces? –preguntó James mirando con recelo hacia la puerta.

Mary negó con la cabeza como respuesta, se inclinó de puntillas y le dejó un beso en la mejilla a James y, aun sonriente le dijo -, tranquilo mi Jamie Pu, te arrugaras como pasa si sigues enojándote tanto.

-Realmente estas de humor ¿Alguna razón en especial? –preguntó curioso.

-Solo yo y la esperanza de que sea un buen día –contestó Mary, James alzó una ceja ante la filosofía de su hermana. –Oh vamos James ríe un poco conmigo ¿quieres? –pidió Mary con su mejor cara de cachorrito y acercándose a James y moviendo con los dedos sus cachetes para formar una falsa sonrisa.

James le detuvo las manos y entre una risita graciosa le dijo –tu ganas Mary Annie.

-James, ¿Creí que llevabas hambre? –Vino la pregunta con la voz de Sirius que se había detenido al lado de James en su camino fuera de los dormitorios –Mary, te ves bien.

-Gracias…

-No Sirius solo tenía ganas de salir rápido de los dormitorios –contestó James volviendo a su mala leche -¿Cómo que se ve bien?

-Esta sonriente –contestó Sirius señalando el rostro de Mary –seguro esta de buen humor y se ve bien así. ¿Por qué?

-Nada que tenga importancia –contestó James fijándose más en un grupo de cuarto año que pasaba a su lado y casi todos se detenían a ver a su hermana, solo que con la simple mirada de James salieron corriendo. Sirius y Mary rieron divertidos por lo bajo, era un buen día para Mary pero al parecer no para James.

-James las arrugas –le recordó Mary, Sirius se apretó los labios evitando no reír pues había entendido el concepto, James cerró los ojos y se relajó, al abrirlos le sonrió a su hermana -¿Y entonces esperaras a que baje Lily?

-Probablemente, ¿Qué ustedes no tienen hambre? –preguntó James, pero la respuesta vino por si sola ya que un gruñido provino del estomago de Sirius y Mary, que solo sonrieron culpables –vayan a comer y yo espero a mi novia –dijo James entre divertido, Mary y Sirius asintieron y comenzaron su camino hacia el retrato de la dama gorda para salir –Mary… -llamó James antes de que estos dos se fueran, ambos se giraron para ver a James -, ¿Te molestaría tener tu buen día sonriendo menos?

-Lo intentaré –contestó Mary y con eso salió con Sirius de la sala común.

* * *

-Así que… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba un favor de tu parte? –preguntó Sirius una vez que se acomodaba al lado de Mary en el gran comedor, y ambos comenzaban a llenar sus platos con la variedad de comidas que los elfos domésticos para esa mañana. Mary asintió con la cabeza a la vez que comía una fresa y la saboreaba con cierto gusto, Sirius rió un poco y continuó diciéndole, bajando la voz e inclinándose hacia el oído de Mary -, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre mi hermano Regulus?

-Si, ¿esto tiene que ver con él? –preguntó Mary en igual tono que él, dejando la comida y apoyándose en la silla con un brazo para estar a centímetros de la cara de Sirius.

El ojigris tragó saliva escandalosamente con la atención de la joven a su lado, pero de alguna manera pasó ese nudo en la garganta y continuó explicando –si tiene en gran parte que ver. Verás si encontré una forma de comunicarme con él y necesito la ayuda de una hermosa mujer que me ayude de vez en cuando –dijo esto último dando un guiñó travieso con su ojo derecho.

Mary rodó los ojos y rió por lo bajo, agradecía enormemente no haberse sonrojado aun. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Sirius le estaría diciendo cosas como esa, seguro y se reía en la cara del propio invento.

-Me convenciste –dijo Mary siguiendo su sonrisa del día y olvidando pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, al menos así evitaría sonrojarse -, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¿Conoces la sala de requerimientos no es así? –Preguntó Sirius, Mary una vez más asintió –solo tienes que escribirme una carta, yo te diré como. ¿Te molestaría verme allí mañana por la noche?

-Mañana me parece bien –contestó Mary sonriendo y continuando con su plato de comida, Sirius se giró a ella para decirle algo más pero ella lo detuvo diciendo –no le diré a nadie, es más ni siquiera pensare en ello.

-¡Gracias muñeca! Sabía que podía confiar en ti –exclamó a Sirius con una gran sonrisa al igual que la de Mary –te veré esta tarde en Hogsmade –añadió Sirius una vez que vio que los demás ya se estaban sentando junto a ellos.

* * *

Las cuatro jóvenes caminaron más tarde fuera del terreno de Hogwarts directo a Hogsmade. Diane fue le primera en separarse del grupo pues se encontró con su cita y se fue dándoles suerte a sus demás amigas. Mary y Lily le dieron los últimos ánimos a Lizie, que estaba mucho más sonrojada de lo normal. Así que esta y su amiga pelirroja se fueron a encontrar a sus respectivos merodeadores en cuestión.

Mary tomó una gran boconada de aire y un poco ansiosa por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, caminó con determinación por en medio de los estudiantes. No estaba nerviosa, pero había esperado mucho ese día, quizás por eso estaba tan feliz ese día. Sonrió al no poder evitar saber que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

-No me esperaste –le reclamó no muy resentido su ojigris alcanzándola en su camino.

-Creí que ya estabas aquí –dijo Mary tratando de sonar preocupada.

-Olvídalo –le dijo Sirius de inmediato con una sonrisa –en fin James me ha dado el dinero, así que… ¿De que va a ser? ¿Por qué si supongo que ya tienes disfraz?

-Supones bien y eso ya lo veremos –le dijo Mary con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Mary que no vas a decirme cual es tu disfraz! –protestó Sirius deteniéndose en seco.

Mary tubo que regresarse unos cuantos pasos para contestarle igual de sonriente - ¡Y arruinar la sorpresa! Olvídalo, suficiente trabajo me costó conseguirlo. –Sirius la miró con una ceja alzada no muy convencido de la situación, Mary lo tomó de la mano y con su especial sonrisa del día lo jaló diciendo –no me hagas esa cara y camina. No te verás mal lo prometo y además será barato y James digamos que nos va a invitar a comer.

Sirius no protestó, solo se dejó conducir por Mary en medio de la gente hasta llegar a una tienda por la cual cierto número de alumnas se conglomeraba en la entrada observando las vitrinas. Mary entró primero con Sirius siguiéndole de cerca, captando demasiadas miradas de sorpresa y de odio en su dirección. Sirius no lo notó pero ella se hizo una nota personal a si misma, no caminaría sola ese día si valoraba su vida.

De momento comenzaron a revisar disfraces entre ambos, aunque particularmente él dejaba que ella buscará, simplemente se comportaba como buen acompañante que era y le hacia bromas sobre disfraces que, en definitiva él no se pondría.

Después de darle vuelta a toda la tienda Mary llegó a la conclusión de que solo había dos disfraces posibles. Una vez más Sirius no protestó pues quería combinar al menos con su acompañante y no tenía ni idea cual sería el de Mary. Pues los que ella había escogido para él eran muy diferentes.

Los clientes que habían en la tienda eran en su mayoría mujeres, así que cuando Mary llevó a Sirius a los probadores se vio ella sola sentada en un sillón muy cómodo, esperando a que él ojigris saliera de tras una cortina con su primera prueba. Suspiró una vez que se sintió sola en el sillón, agradeció con todo su interior que ese lugar de la tienda estuviera vació, se había más o menos cansado de tener la mirada de todos solo por estar con Sirius.

-Mary creo que con este no está funcionando –vino la voz de Sirius desde atrás de un par de cortinas rojas.

Mary frunció levemente el ceño y preguntó -¿Por qué Sirius? ¿Qué pasa?

-Está demasiado frió –contestó Sirius, Mary no dijo nada porque la verdad no había entendido a que se refería con "frió". Sirius asomó solo su cabeza hacia fuera de las cortinas -, solo me lo e puesto y ya me ha dado frío.

-¿Puedo verlo? –preguntó Mary sonriendo de nuevo.

Sirius volteo a ver a todos lados asegurándose que nadie estaba cerca para verlo, cuando lo hizo suspiró cansado y cerrando los ojos dramáticamente apartó las cortinas de su lado. Llevaba un pantalón pegado al cuerpo negro, con un fajón rojo en la cintura que detenía la abierta camisa que solo caía en los brazos, dejando todo el pecho descubierto, un pirata, uno muy bueno para su gracia definitivamente el Quidditch le había sentado bien. Porque ese si era un pecho muy bien trabajado.

Suerte para ella que Sirius había cerrado los ojos, lo que le dio la oportunidad de tragar duro y dejar de babear. Procuró con toda tentación posible bajar la mirada y se concentró en los ojos de Sirius, que pronto se abrirían. Dejó su sonrisa al final justo en el momento en el que é abría de nuevo los ojos.

-¡Tienes la piel de gallina! –le dijo risueña contenta de su propio autocontrol.

-¿Significa que puedo pasar al siguiente? –preguntó Sirius con cara de cachorrito que de verdad le sentaba bien.

-Por supuesto. No querrás que Madame Pomfrey tenga tanto trabajo para esa noche, teniendo que cuidar a todas las fanáticas que se desmayan por ti, ¿O si? –le preguntó ella sonriente.

-Ja, Ja, Ja ¡Muy graciosa! –exclamó Sirius incorporándose dentro del vestidor de nuevo y cerrando las cortinas como si estuviera enojado.

Mary se quedó en silencio de nuevo esperando, de vez en cuando escuchó un –Ouch –o un fuerte golpe seguido de una maldición, solo pudo preguntar entre rizas que sucedía, la respuesta de Sirius fue que el último disfraz no le agradaba, y que salir de un pantalón tan pegado como el que se quitó no era nada fácil. Aun así, Mary no pudo evitar reírse.

-Creo que este si me gusta –le dijo Sirius después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¡Quiero verlo! –demandó Mary poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las cortinas.

Sirius sacó la cabeza de nuevo, pero esta vez si había un par de personas en la esquina opuesta de donde ellos estaban.

-¿Y bien? –le preguntó Mary.

-Entra –pidió Sirius

-Pero…

-Si tú quieres mantener tú disfraz en secreto pues yo también –insistió Sirius –Entra…

-Está bien –dijo Mary entre dientes, Sirius tomó una de las cortinas y se cubrió con ellas, la otra la abrió y dejó que Mary entrará hasta el fondo del vestidor, que era bastante amplio para ambos pues no había más que un espejo en la pared y una serie de ganchos para colgar la ropa que se estaba midiendo.

Una vez que Sirius cerró las cortinas de nuevo y que giró para ver a Mary, fue que está lo pudo apreciar correctamente. Llevaba un pantalón ajustado pero no tanto como el anterior, era negro y con él iban un par de botas del mismo color por encima. Todo eso combinado con una chaqueta azul oscuro con destello en plateado por ciertos lugares, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. La chaqueta sin abrochar que dejaba ver una camisa negra de fondo, desabrochada pero no tanto como la anterior, con los mismos decorados plateados. Un príncipe azul muy al estilo Sirius Black.

-Ese está genial –dijo Mary agradeciendo haberse controlado rápido.

-¿Te gusta? Porque a mi si –dijo Sirius viéndose en el espejo, Mary asintió – ¿Combina con tu disfraz?

-Perfectamente –le contestó Mary sonriente.

-Tiene un antifaz pero no pude ponérmelo –le dijo extendiéndole un antifaz con negro con destellos plateados.

Mary tomó el antifaz y Sirius se movió un poco para ponerse frente a ella. Inclinándose un poco en sus puntillas estuvo casi del mismo tamaño que él. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente cuando sintió la respiración de Sirius en el rostro.

-Ouch…

-Lo siento… -se disculpó casi de inmediato por jalarle el cabello. Él le sonrió desde arriba y ella al instante le devolvió la sonrisa. –Listo –indicó Mary parándose de nuevo en sus pies y mirando de lado al espejo.

-Entonces este será –dijo Sirius tratando de quitarse el antifaz pero enrollándolo dolorosamente en su cabello.

-Tranquilo –le dijo Mary acercándose a él y volviéndose a poner en puntillas para alcanzarlo mejor –No te muevas –le indicó ella apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de Sirius. Rápidamente le deshizo el nudo y bajando sus brazos con cuidado le entregó de nuevo el antifaz –te dejaré para que te cambies –le dijo Mary bajando la mirada así evitaría sonrojarse frente a él.

Sirius tomó el antifaz por pura intuición pero de igual forma no se movió. El poco espacio no le ayudó mucho a Mary, cuyo pie se había enrollado en un cinturón tirado en el suelo, está resbaló pero cayó justo en los brazos de Sirius que recuperó sus reflejos justo a tiempo para atraparla. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro cuando ella se puso en pie correctamente, no habían estado así desde aquella noche de luna llena. Los ojos de Sirius se centraron en los labios de Mary, ya los había probado y tenía el fiel recuerdo en su mente que solo uno no era suficiente, aun así su sabor era algo que su memoria no se lo pudo recordar, tenía que caer en la tentación de nuevo solo para estar tranquilo. Mary no se movió un poco, hasta que sintió los brazos de Sirius abrazarla ligeramente por la cintura y a la vez atraerla más hacia él. Fue en ese instante que ella comenzó a ponerse un poco en puntillas igual que antes, estaba a centímetros de su boca, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, pero la cortina del vestidor se abrió de par en par.

Ambos se separaron ligeramente parta ver a joven que estaba en frente de ellos, rubio pero un tanto trigueño y se podía decir que de la misma altura que Sirius, con un piercing en la ceja derecha y una sonrisa extraña.

-Mary… -dijo el joven como idiota mirándola a ella, Mary solo pudo fingir una sonrisa muy forzada.

-Sirius… -añadió después mirando a Sirius.

-Roger… -gruño Sirius moviéndose instintivamente hacia en frente, dejando a Mary justo detrás de su brazo derecho.

-Lamento molestarlos –dijo Roger sonriendo hipócritamente y cerrando de nuevo el vestidor.

Mary y Sirius intercambiaron una sola mirada una vez que la cortina se cerró, Mary resopló de mala gana y sonriéndole a él como si nada hubiera sucedido le dijo -, cámbiate Sirius –con esto salió ella del vestidor.

Sirius la observó desde adentro hasta que pasaron unos minutos y pudo comprobar que en realidad ella estaba sola, se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, porque estaba seguro que ambos habían reconocido quien los había interrumpido.

**_jAJA Y bien? Si no se acuerdan quien es Roger regresense algunos capitulos que por alli veran su nombre, de lo contrario solo esperen mi actualizacion que ya pronto sabran quien es...._**

**_besos y espero sus reviews!_**


	9. Una semana sin Mary y Sirius

**_Hola a todos aqui estoy de regreso, lamento sobremanera la tardanza pero no puedo eviatrlo, con 10 fics me estoy volviendo loca. Pero con tranquilidad que no dejaré de actualizar ninguno. Ojala les guste este capitulo, que por cierto va dedicado a:_**

**_Tildita:mi fanatica y queridisima lectora (alli donde la ven se ha leido todos mis fics) muchisimas gracias tu opinion se ha convertido en la mas especial de todas. Jaja espero tengas los insultos listos jeje porque la verdad todavia no les pienso decir quien es Roger (muahahaha) vale bien un buen suspenso pero no va a ser para tanto porque se van a dar cuenta en el proximo capitulo. Por cierto toy en proceso y leyendo tus fics, no e tenido mucho tiempo por eso solo te e dejado un review pero tengo un par mas que no tardan en llegarte._**

**_Ayla1986:gracias por unirte y leer esta historia, espero te siga gustando._**

**_Skuld Dark: Como sigue tu salud mental? Espero no haberla dañado demasiado y que aun te consideres capaz de seguir leyendo el fic. Jajaj gracias por seguirme desde "mary Potter" lo apresio mucho._**

**_Rosary Blacu: Gracias siempre por tus comentarios. No tube mucho tiempo de dejarte un review la ultima vez pero ya tengo la historia dentro de mis favoritos. Soy nueva en lo de twilight y hasta recien acabo de publicar mi segundo cap de mi fic en esta categoria, pero lograre mi tiempo y leere el otro fic que me habías dicho con los pensamientos de Edward. _**

**_A todas gracias y miles de besos...._**

* * *

**_Una semana con sin Mary y Sirius_**

**Domingo.**

El peor día para cualquier estudiante, pues te recuerda que al día siguiente tendrás que levantarte temprano y asistir a clases. Las cuatro Griffindor de último año estaban en su habitación antes de la cena, había pasado demasiado ese fin de semana para que como amigas no lo discutieran juntas.

-Saben creo que después de todo tendremos un último año para recordar –añadió Lily entre plática.

-Te apoyo –dijo Diane levantando su vista de el esmalte de uñas que se estaba colocando en las uñas de sus manos.

-¡Hay pero que románticas que son! –Exclamó Lizie en tono de burla –solo lo dicen porque todas tenemos una cita para el baile de la próxima semana.

-¡Elizabeth Wood! –reclamó Lily arrojando un cojín desde su cama que Lizie esquivó.

-Lo dice la persona que lleva todo el día contándonos lo bien que lo pasó con cierto merodeador ayer –dijo Diane, Lizie tomó color al instante, Lily y Mary rieron por su lado.

-Diane, ¿Por qué no sales con Peter? –Preguntó Lizie sabiendo que el tema molestaría a su amiga –así todas tendríamos a un merodeador para cada una.

Diane resopló frustrada y guardando su esmalte de uñas con paciencia le contestó –primero Lizie, Peter es demasiado chiquito para mi gusto. ¿A dónde crees que le llegaría al pobre? Si a Mary que es la más pequeña de las cuatro no le llega ni a los hombros, sin ofender Mary.

-Tranquila continua –le dijo Mary sonriente.

-En segundo lugar yo ya tengo novio –continuó Diane –y por último y volviendo a Mary, ella aun no sale con Sirius así que no hay un merodeador para cada uno.

-Esa no es excusa todos sabemos que van a terminar juntos –dijo Lily en lugar de Lizie que se limitó a apoyarla asintiendo con la cabeza –ya la invito al baile ¿no?

-Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó ayer Mary? –preguntó Lizie.

-Anda Mary cuenta así ya no será Lizie y Remus para variar -suplicó Diane resibiendo una mala mirada de Lizie.

-Considero injusto que no nos hayas dicho –añadió Lily.

Mary sonrió y les contó un poco de su día anterior, solo un poco, pues no consideró que todas se enteraran de la interrupción que les había dado Roger. Además de que el hecho de contar la situación le daba un poco de pena. Por último con un suspiro raro, que Lily no se tragó del todo, les dijo –así que una vez con el disfraz nos regresamos a Hogwarts.

-¡Es seguro y en el baile se decide! –exclamó Diane contenta.

-Chicas han visto la hora, ya es tarde y si no bajamos nos quedaremos sin cenar –dijo Lizie, ella y Diane se pusieron de pie de inmediato y se dirigieron a la salida, deteniéndose al ver que Mary aun se ponía sus zapatos y Lily se quedaba a esperarla -¿Qué no vienen?

-Bajen y nos guardan puesto en seguida las alcanzamos –dijo Lily, las demás asintieron y salieron rápido de la habitación. -¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho Mary? –preguntó mirando a su amiga acusativamente.

-Dos cosas para ser exacta –contestó Mary, Lily frunció el ceño un poco molesta –no te enojes Lis, has estado ocupada estudiando o con James y…

-Está bien, cuéntame –dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Sirius no me invitó al baile –dijo Mary al punto que Lily frunció el ceño sin comprender –James le pidió que me llevará y yo escuché todo por accidente y como el acordó darle sus dulces de Honeyducks por un mes, ahora Sirius me dará la mitad a mi y…iremos juntos.

Lily guardó silenció por algunos minutos y luego dijo muy satisfecha consigo misma –la lógica me dice que él no hubiera aceptado el trato con James a menos de que quisiera ir contigo –Mary iba a protestar por el comentario pero Lily la dejó con la boca abierto diciendo –ya sabes lo celoso que es James y él es su mejor amigo. ¿Qué crees que James pensaría si su mejor amigo quiere algo con su hermana?

-Espero que tengas razón –dijo Mary encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es la segunda? –preguntó Lily curiosa.

-Ayer entré al vestidor con Sirius y…

-¿Lo ayudaste a cambiarse? –La interrumpió Lily, Mary la vio de muy mala gana –bromeaba, continua.

-Y Roger nos encontró a ambos adentro –continuó Mary como si no la hubieran interrumpido.

Lily dejó su sonrisa burlesca y preguntó seriamente -¿Sirius sabe sobre…?

-No con exactitud pero supongo que lo asume –contestó Mary –lo cual no es todo porque creo que de antemano no le cae muy bien. Después de eso parecía como de mal humor.

-Quizás si le caiga mal –dijo Lily.

-Eso o será porque… -Mary se quedó callada mientras se ponía igual de roja que Lizie hace unos momentos

-¿Por qué Mary? –pregunto Lily con curiosidad

-Bueno es que íbamos a besarnos cuando Roger llegó y… -la risa divertida de Lily la detuvo en seco. Miró su reloj en su muñeca y asustada tomó la mano de Lily para corroborar si su reloj estaba funcionando correctamente -¡Diablos, debí haber cenado hace media hora! –corrió hacia la puerta y le dijo a Lily antes de salir –debo verme con alguien comeré en las cocinas más tarde.

* * *

Atravesó lo más rápido que pudo todos los corredores, dio vuelta en el último pasillo, vio la espalda de la persona que estaba buscando y aminoró su marcha, tratando de que su respiración se tranquilizara. Sirius se dio la vuelta para verla y sonreírle, hasta que Mary estuvo a su lado y pudo devolverle apropiadamente la sonrisa.

-Creí que era mucho más temprano –dijo Mary con la respiración un poco agitada aun.

-Eso me pareció –le dijo Sirius enseñándole un trozo de pergamino viejo.

-¿Para que trajiste el mapa? –preguntó Mary viendo su punto y el de Sirius en el mapa del merodeador. ¿No pensarás que voy a "Merodeadar" contigo?

-No, pero supongo que si a James se le ocurre ver el mapa y me mira a mí y a su hermana en la sala de los menesteres bueno… no creo sobrevivir para contarlo –contestó Sirius sonriendo levemente.

-Tienes razón –le apoyó Mary mientras la puerta de entrada aparecía en frente de ambos.

Sirius caminó primero y abrió la puerta para que ella entrara después. Una vez adentro Sirius murmuró algo con su varita en contra del mapa y se dirigió hacia Mary. Ella estaba algunos pasos cerca de él examinando como había creado el lugar para el trabajo que iban a hacer, había una mesa en el centro con varios pergaminos en blanco, unas cuantas sillas bastante grandes alrededor de la mesa con unos cojines rojos que parecía ser bastante cómodos. Una chimenea con un fuego bastante tentador en una esquina y por último y sillón muy cerca de la chimenea.

-¿Por qué no les dices Sirius? –le preguntó Mary al sentir la mirada de Sirius sobre ella.

-Porque James se preocupa demasiado por mí, lo que es muy común en él. No creo que le caiga bien algún miembro de mi familia, aunque no sean como mi madre –contestó Sirius – Remus, bueno… no me gustaría que Remus se diera cuenta porque seguro él me obligaría a hablarle a Regulus y no pasar por esto, pero como ya te dije es decisión de Regulus y no quiero ponerlo en peligro por una plática conmigo. Y por último Peter… bueno Peter es Peter.

Mary rió un poco con el último comentario y solo se limitó a decirle –bien entonces… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Escribirle una carta de amor a mi hermano –contestó Sirius sonriente.

Mary rodó los ojos y sin objetar nada se sentó en una de las sillas, justo cuando Sirius se sentaba al lado de ella.

* * *

**Miércoles.**

-Lily ¿Has visto a Mary? –preguntó James esa noche mientras se sentaba frente a Lily en el gran comedor a la hora de la cena. Lily negó con la cabeza, James recorrió el lugar con la mirada y al no encontrar a su gemela solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo –tal vez no tenía hambre, supongo que no debo preocuparme.

Lily sonrió dulcemente a su novio, pero cuando este se distrajo hablando con Peter aprovechó el momento para decirle algo a Remus que estaba al lado de ella.

-¿Viste a Mary? –le susurro en el oído ambos con un ojo en James solo por si acaso.

-No, ¿Y tú a Sirius? –preguntó el licántropo en el mismo tono de voz que Lily.

-Tampoco, no han venido a cenar desde el domingo –contestó Lily.

-A eso agrégale que han llegado tarde a cuatro clases en esta semana –dijo Remus entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No creerás que…? –preguntó Lily pero por alguna razón que ella misma desconocía no terminó la pregunta.

-No lo se Lily, pero nos toca cuidar los pasillos esta semana –dijo Remus –si están en algo y no nos han dicho nos daremos cuenta.

Ambos asintieron al plan y siguieron con su cena como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Mary caminaba desganada hacia el gran comedor, había olvidado por completo que necesitaba hacer un ensayo para mañana y ahora por eso, llegaría tarde a cenar, de nuevo. Últimamente ya no llegaba a nada temprano, fuera o no fuera culpa de Sirius, se estaba volviendo despistada y que cosas no le podía decir Lily si se enterara de que ya había dejado de entregar dos tareas en diferentes clases. Su mochila se desprendía de su hombro cayendo al suelo, esparciendo casi todo su contenido alrededor de ella. Mary miró al pasillo por donde se encontraba, no había nadie y es que seguro todos estaban comiendo aun. Se sentó en el suelo con un gran suspiró, mientras desganadamente comenzaba a recoger sus cosas, no era justo, tenía hambre y se iba a acabar la comida. El viaje a las cocinas le iba a tardar más y aun tenía mucho que hacer.

Alguien se detuvo a su lado y la ayudó a recoger sus cosas, pudo ver su rostro hasta que le entregó sus libros de regreso.

-Gracias –dijo Mary metiendo sus cosas en la mochila y luego regresando la vista hacia el joven que tenía en frente. Se le hacía familiar aunque en ese momento tenía tantas cosas en la mente que no lograba descifrar quien era -¿Disculpa te conozco?

-No, creo que no –contestó el extraño.

Si ahora hasta su voz se le hacia conocida, hasta que después notó su uniforme. Era un Slytherin y fue en ese momento en que su mente trabajó de más y pudo saber quien era.

-Tú eres Regulus –le dijo al pelinegro que tenía enfrente. Este asintió en medio de una sonrisa un poco familiar para ella, aunque no tan exacta a la que Sirius suele darle a ella, de igual manera eran hermanos, era imposible no encontrar un parecido. Era como ella y James, solo que él era de menor tamaña y diferían en lo mínimo ciertos gestos o rasgos de la cara.

-Yo…

-Tú eres Mary, la novia de mi hermano y mi amor platónico por cartas, ¿no es así? –preguntó Regulus ofreciéndole una mano a Mary y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Sirius no es mi novio –corrigió Mary casi al instante.

-¡Oh, una lastima entonces! –Dijo Regulus con una sonrisa maliciosa –nunca lo e visto salir con alguien que valga la pena y además me parece que pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

-Tienes razón en algunas cosas –le dijo ella sonriéndole tranquilamente.

-Un placer conocerte Mary, vigílelo bien por mí si puede –dijo Regulus caminando en reversa cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se oían pasos cercanos, seguro habían estudiantes que ya habían terminado de cenar.

-Por supuesto, gracias –dijo Mary colocándose mejor su mochila en el hombro.

-Un placer cuñadita –fue lo último que le dijo antes de darle la espalda y desaparecer por un pasillo a su derecha.

Mary rió un poco para si misma y siguió su caminó, esperaba llegar a tiempo y comer algo.

* * *

**Jueves.**

Sirius asomó fuera su cabeza de la sala de menesteres. No había encontrado el mapa ese día, pero seguro de que James no lo tenía decidió no dejar atrás su reunión con Mary y ser nada más precavido. El lugar estaba vació y parecía que ya estaban un poco oscuro, y es que ahora se les había pasado el tiempo en hablar y se les había hecho tarde. Asegurándose de que realmente era seguro, Sirius y Mary salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a la sala común.

Mary dio un enorme bostezo, Sirius a su lado sonrió -¿Te sientes bien?

-Solo estoy cansada –contestó Mary una vez que pudo.

-¿Y podemos saber nosotros porque? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas que inmediatamente reconocieron como la de Remus.

Mary y Sirius se dieron la vuelta, para encontrar a Lily cruzada de brazos y a Remus con el mapa en las manos. El silencio se llego entre los cuatro.

-No es justo que a nosotros nos toque cubrirlos con James y con miles de maestros más y que ustedes no nos digan que diablos están haciendo –reclamó la pelirroja en un tono entre resentida y enojada -¿Y bien se van a quedar callados?

Mary vio a Sirius, ella no iba a decir nada, pues eso se lo había prometido a él. Si él quería confiarles el secreto a ellos dos iba a ser por su boca, no la de ella. Sirius entendió lo que Mary quería decirle y analizó bien las palabras de Lily que bien ella también estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Esta bien! –Exclamó Sirius un poco molesto –me esta ayudando a comunicarme con Regulus.

-¿Quién es Regulus? –preguntó Lily extrañada.

-El hermano menor de Sirius –contestó Mary en medio de otro bostezo, la pelirroja relajó su postura y al igual que Remus entendió muy bien el porque se había guardado el secreto.

-¿Qué diablos creían ustedes que estábamos haciendo? –preguntó Sirius aun poco molesto.

Lily y Remus intercambiaron una mirada y ambos apenados entre balbuceos pudieron decir -, bueno…ustedes tan juntos… y de noche…

-¡Que desconfiados! –Reclamó Sirius, Mary rió a su lado y él trató de no reírse con ella –díganme nada más que podrán mantener el secreto.

-Lo prometemos –dijeron en coro Lily y Remus.

-Ahora vayan a la sala común si no quieren una detención, ya es tarde –dijo Lily volviendo a su postura de prefecta.

-Buenas noches –les dijo Sirius arrebatando el mapa de las manos de Remus y comenzando a caminar por un lugar seguro.

Mary les sonrió y siguió a Sirius que aun parecía un poco disgustado con la situación.

-Sirius no dirán nada –le dijo Mary una vez que lo pudo alcanzar y que estaba segura que Lily y Remus no los escucharían. Sirius llevaba aun un semblante un poco molesto en la situación.

-Lo se, es que hubiera preguntado Mary –dijo Sirius.

-Sirius –dijo Mary deteniéndolo de un brazo - ¿Qué harías tú si te enterarás que Lily sale varias noches con Remus y no es precisamente en labor de prefecto? No harías lo mismo que hicieron ellos por James.

-Supongo que tienes razón –contestó Sirius relajándose en una exhalación de aire. Mary bostezó una vez más –ven hay que irnos o tendré que cargarte a la cama –le dijo Sirius tomándola de la mano y guiándola por el caminó hacia la sala común.

**_Y bien que tal quedo? Opiniones y criticas son totalmente bien recibidas!!! No tardare en actualizar les seré franca el proximo capitulo ya esta mas que listo solo le faltan unos cuantos arreglos pero creí conveniente subir uno a la vez, por lo que si leen rapido no se extrañen en encontrar el proximo ya cercar._**

**_Besos a todas_**


	10. Sentimientos

**_Aqui esta de regreso la loca que tenia este capitulo desde el fin de semana y pensó que ya lo habia subido...xd y yo enojada con todos por no haber recibido review alguno. En fin aun los adoro a todos xd, solo me queda decirles gracias por todos los reviews y que adore ycasi lloro escribiendo este capitulo si espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Por cierto asi como Harry Potter no es mio la canción que aparece por aqui tampoco lo es, se llama "Vivo en sueños" es de mi grupo favorito Reik... se los recomiendo profundamente y con todo mi corazon._**

**_Sin mas que decir... solo que lo disfruten!!!_**

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS**

La habitación de los cuatro Griffindors era un real desorden para la noche del baile, no es que siempre ordenaban y tuvieran limpio, pero habían encontrado que él único que acomodaba sus cosas era Remus. Pero para esa noche los nervios los invadieron a cada uno, no habían visto a sus respectivas parejas en todo el días, las chicas se habían levantado tarde y subieron temprano a arreglarse, como cualquier mujer lo hubiera hecho en víspera de un gran acontecimiento. James había sido el último en entrar al baño y, aun no salía. Remus había sido el primero y por el momento no se encontraba en la habitación, había salido por algo que ni Sirius ni Peter pudieron entender, lo importante en ese momento era que el ojimel no se encontraba. Peter no tenía ni cinco minutos de haberse marchado a encontrarse con su cita, una adorable Slytherin, que al parecer de los demás Merlín sabe como acepto a salir con él.

Y por último allí estaba Sirius, boca arriba en su cama, con la chaqueta del disfraz en una mano y el antifaz (que aun no formulaba como colocárselo él solo) en la otra. Nervioso, hasta ese momento había considerado tantas cosas como: ¿Qué tal si son mis imaginaciones y Mary no quiere pasar la noche conmigo? Y si quiere, ¿Qué tal si James se pone furioso y deja de ser su amigo por querer a su hermana? ¿Cómo hacer para no perder a su amigo y tampoco perder a la mujer más fabulosa que allá aceptado una cita con él? Aunque debía aceptar que estas circunstancias eran bastante extrañas…

-¡Idiota…imbecil… estupido…esto es ridículo…no duraré ni cinco segundos! –se regaño a si mismo mientras se pegaba con una mano en la cabeza –mírenme todos "el gran Sirius Black" es un cobarde. No pude si quiera decirle, Mary, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? Me gustas mucho desde que te vi por primera vez. Pero no…tenía que dejar que James me convenciera de salir con ella para cuidarla. ¡Merlín, me va a matar! No corrijo… me va a matar, luego me va a revivir solo para tener el placer de volver a matarme, si se entera de que solo acepté porque de verdad no quiero que ella salgo con alguien que no sea yo, ¡En hora buena Sirius eres un imbecil!

-Yo no diría imbecil, solo…enamorado –dijo Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa de pie al lado de la cama de Sirius, este último se sobresalto porque por estar regañándose a si mismo no había escuchado a su amigo entrar.

Sirius se incorporó en la cama, más blanco que un papel se limitó a preguntar tragando fuerte -, ¿Desde cuando estas allí?

-Desde el, "No duraré ni cinco minutos" –contestó Remus en una imitación perfecta de Sirius riendo en el instante, Sirius lo miró preocupado –tranquilo, no le diré esto a nadie. Me ayudaste con lo de Lizie y ahora yo los voy a ayudar a los dos.

-¿A que te refieres con, a los dos? –preguntó Sirius ahora mucho más tranquilo de tener a uno de los mejores merodeadores de su lado. Y es que aunque fuera tan aplicado Remus era un merodeador y sabía como armar las cosas tan maliciosamente como James o aun mejor, y lo más importante en esta situación, Remus era el mejor amigo de Mary.

-Porque se que fueron los dos que intervinieron para que yo tuviera una cita –explicó Remus cansinamente sentándose a un lado de Sirius–y porque es simple canuto, ¿Crees que ella estaría saliendo contigo solo por robarte los dulces de James? Eso lo puede hacer sin tener que ir a un baile contigo, es su hermana y no tienes idea cuanto se consienten mutuamente.

-¿Lo hacen? Porque pareciera que Cornamenta solo…

-Solo la cuidará a ella –terminó la frase Remus negando con la cabeza levemente –se más observador y te darás cuenta que James no dice de puro gusto que Mary es su hermanita mayor. Lo dice porque ella lo cuida mucho más a él.

-Así que… ¿No dirás ni una palabra? –preguntó Sirius levantando una ceja en dirección a Remus.

-Ni siquiera a Mary –respondió Remus con una mano en el corazón, Sirius se rió por lo bajo divertido ante aquel gesto –hablando en serio amigo, no te preocupes por James esta noche, una vez que está con Lily se le olvidan muchas cosas. Y confía en que no llevarás a Mary a un salón de clase vacío para abusar de ella. Lo demás ya verás como sale…

-¡Que irónico, tú dándome consejos a mi! –exclamó Sirius sonriente.

-Lo mantendremos como secreto, así no arruinaremos tú reputación –dijo Remus poniéndose de pie. Ambos rieron por su lado –por cierto fui a la habitación de las chicas porque Lizie me pidió que le llevara algo y… se ve preciosa.

Sirius sonrió para si mismo y luego preguntó curioso -¿De que se disfrazó?

-Lo siento eso juré no decirlo –contestó Remus al momento en el que Sirius hacia una mueca de disgusto –además valdrá la pena la espera.

Sirius sonrió para si mismo, mientras se quedaba como estatua sentado en su cama imaginándose una y un millón de posibilidades sobre el disfraz de su cita.

-Canuto, ¿Qué no piensas ponerte eso? –preguntó James sacando a Sirius de su ensueño, señalando el antifaz en la mano de Sirius.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros contestó sin ver a James hasta terminar la frase –aun no averiguo como –giró lentamente para ver la reacción de su amigo y no supo si reír o compadecerse de él cuando lo vio –James, ¿Qué diablos llevas puesto? –preguntó enfocándose en unas mallas verdes y una camisa del mismo color que su amigo llevaba.

-Mi disfraz –respondió James con un suspiro extraño, como ya resignado por el asunto –es una cosa muggle, Peter algo…

-Peter Pan –le corrigió Remus desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Ese mismo –concordó James –en fin aquí lo importante es que Lily va de… ¿Cómo se llama Remus?

-Campanita –respondió Remus cansinamente.

-En fin, ¡se ve genial! –exclamó más para si mismo, luego examinó los disfraces de sus amigos, Remus iba de pirata, Sirius de un príncipe o por lo menos eso era la idea, Peter…bueno a Peter aun no lo había visto pero seguro era mejor que lo que él llevaba puesto. Resopló profundamente lo pensaría dos veces la próxima vez que deje a su pelirroja elegir el disfraz.

-Animo amigo, si ella se ve genial no van a notar las mallas –dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a James, este lo fulminó con la mirada –tranquilo que era broma, no es tan malo.

-Sirius tiene razón, es raro pero no esta tan mal –apoyó Remus a la causa –solo bajemos para que Mary le pueda poner ese antifaz a Sirius.

-¿Y porque Mary? –preguntó James viendo como Sirius se ponía la chaqueta sin ayuda de su hermana.

-El no puede solo y ¿Qué tan raro se puede ver que uno de nosotros se lo ponga? –Intervino Remus antes de que Sirius se pusiera más nervioso, James asintió entendiendo el punto de su amigo –además Mary es la cita de Sirius.

-Puedes ponérmela tú si prefieres –añadió Sirius tirándole un brazo a James por los hombros y enseñándole el antifaz en una mano.

-Paso –dijo James quitándose el brazo de Sirius.

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta y bajaron a la sala común. Se situaron en una esquina a esperar a sus citas, James aun no estaba tan seguro de su apariencia, al menos no con Lily a su lado. Lizie, Diane y Lily bajaron juntas las escaleras, Diane se despidió de ellas y salió de la sala común para encontrarse con su cita que no estaba en la misma casa.

Lizie y Lily se acercaron a James, Sirius y Remus. James no había mentido, incluso el mismo no salió de su asombro cuando vio a su novia bajar las escaleras hacia él, el vestido verde diminuto combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y el cabello pelirrojo en un solo moño los hacia resaltar más. Lizie por su lado llevaba un vestido un poco medieval y el cabello pelinegro recogido en un moño parecido al de Lily. Ambas se colocaron al lado de sus citas sonriendo entusiástica mente al escuchar los cumplidos de ambos merodeadores al recibirlas.

-¿Y Mary? –preguntó James viendo que su hermana aun no bajaba.

-Se le ha olvidado algo y subió a traerlo, dijo que nosotras podíamos bajar antes –contestó Lily, James asintió y aprovechando que este se distrajo Lily, Remus y Lizie intercambiaron una mirada de picardía. Sirius entendió bien a que se referían pero no quiso interferir pues, como él lo veía eso lo iba a veneficiar a él.

-¡Allí está! –exclamó James mirando hacia las escaleras, pues allí venía bajando su hermana.

Mary, que llevaba un vestido blanco precioso. De un corsé ajustado en el pecho y bajar en hermosas capas hasta sus pies, tocando el suelo justo con delicadeza. Llevaba la mitad del cabello recogido y la otra caía en gruesos y perfectos rizos, que aunque su cabello no era así, se le tenía que reconocer que se le miraba muy bien. Detrás del vestido venían dos pequeñas alas con destellos plateados de un color extrañamente plateado, del mismo color que el pequeño y antifaz que llevaba, haciendo juego perfecto con la chaqueta de Sirius. Este último abrió la boca de golpe justo cuando observó a su cita de esa noche -!Un angel! -exclamó entre sorprendido e idiotizado, Remus le dio un codazo en las costillas y de inmediato volvió a cerrar la boca, causando algunas suaves risitas en Lily y Lizie.

-¡Pobre del idiota el que piensa que tiene oportunidad con ella! –exclamó James orgulloso mirando a su hermana, Sirius tragó grueso el nudo que se le formo en la garganta.

-Ya oíste Sirius eres un idiota –se dijo Sirius en voz muy baja para si mismo, esta vez fue Remus el que rió por lo bajo pues el lo alcanzó a escuchar.

–Al menos se que va a estar segura contigo ¿no, Sirius? -dijo James dándose la vuelta y poniendo un brazo en el hombro de Sirius, que solo pudo reír nerviosamente.

-Cariño, deberíamos irnos –propuso Lily al ver que Sirius ya comenzaba a sudar helado con tantas insinuaciones de James.

-Si, además Sirius aun no se pone el antifaz –agregó Remus y sin que él mismo se diera cuenta sacaron a James casi por la fuerza por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Sirius tomó una sola boconada de aire para darse valor, en ese momento agradecía enormemente haberse detenido en la parte más lejana de la sala común, pues esto le había servido para relajarse y que ella se tomará un tiempo en llegar.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Mary sonriente una vez que estaba delante de Sirius, señalando su vestimenta.

-Bellísima –respondió Sirius entre anonadado -¿me ayudas con este de nuevo? –preguntó entregándole el antifaz.

-Sabes no tienes que ponértelo si no quieres –le dijo ella quitándose el suyo propio con cuidado de no despeinarse –yo solo me lo puse porque pensé me quedaba mejor, de igual manera no iba a dejar que solo tú usaras uno.

-Nah… te ves mucho mejor sin él –dijo Sirius arrojando ambos en un sillón cercano, Mary se sonrojó un poco al escuchar las palabras de Sirius y volteo a ver hacia otro lado. Él le sonrió cariñosamente y le ofreció su brazo -¿Nos vamos señorita? –Mary le sonrió de regreso y aun con color en las mejillas dejó que él la guiara hacia fuera de la sala común, directo al gran salón.

-Sirius, ¿Qué los demás no estaban esperando contigo? –preguntó Mary unos cuantos minutos antes de que llegaran al Gran salón.

-James estaba un poco incomodó por el disfraz que le hizo usar Lily –explicó Sirius un poco risueño –así que decidieron adelantarse y entrar de una vez por todas a la fiesta.

-¡Con esas mallas seguro y gana el más sexy de todos! –le dijo Mary entre risas una vez que habían llegado a la entrada del Gran salón.

El lugar estaba típicamente decorado para la fecha en celebración, había calabazas y murciélagos flotando en el cielo, tan solo iluminado con la luz de las estrellas y la de candelabros en las mesas y candelas flotando en el cielo. Se podría decir que habían llegado justo en el momento en el que todo Hogwarts ya acababa de entrar antes que ellos, porque Mary repentinamente se lamentó de no haberse puesto el antifaz con tantas miradas en cima. La mayoría de la población femenina la miró de forma resentida y con cierta envidia en la mirada, podría haber jurado que si las miradas mataran en ese momento ya estuviera siendo velada por su muerte, nunca había dudado de la capacidad de casanova de Sirius, pero tener que vivirlo era diferente. A su lado Sirius caminaba orgulloso, aunque no lo demostrara tanto, le gustaba sobremanera lucir que era él quien llevaba la mujer más hermosa al baile. Y si esta opinión era o no compartida por los demás, poco le interesaba porque para él ella lo era.

Se adentraron entre la gente hasta encontrar a los demás. La música no era tan mala así que, las chicas no dudaron ni un segundo en sacar a bailar a sus acompañantes. La estaban pasando bien, a decir verdad. Mary pidió un descanso con Sirius y se fue a sentar a una de las sillas mientras el moreno le conseguía algo de ponche. Vio divertida como un grupo de chicas miraban desesperadas en dirección a Sirius cuando este dejó la pista de baile y también se alejó de su acompañante, pues lo más gracioso es que este no les estaba dando mucha atención.

-¡Hermosa cuñadita, simplemente hermosa! –escuchó que le susurraban por la espalda, no se tubo que girar porque al instante comprendió quien era él que le hablaba –no voy a negar que ese bueno para nada tiene buen gusto.

-Gracias Regulus, pero me niego a creer que no hayas traído a alguien quien admirar –le dijo Mary sonriente aunque suficientemente disimulado.

-Ves a la rubia que está en el centro de la pista bailando con un grupo de amigas más –le indicó él, Mary buscó a la persona de inmediato topándose con una bruja rubia y de rostro encantador –se llama Samantha.

-Es muy bonita –dijo Mary.

-Mary, después de esto no podrás decirme "no estoy saliendo con Sirius" –le dijo Regulus risueño en una perfecta imitación de ella.

-Es porque no estoy saliendo con él –dijo Mary, ambos rieron por unos instantes –esto es diferente, te contaré en nuestra próxima carta querido –le dijo ella en un tono meloso.

-Sea como sea sales con él –refutó Regulus –de todas formas esperaré con ansias la carta, salúdamelo y cuídalo por mi quieres.

Mary asintió y él se perdió en la multitud. Sirius llegó pocos minutos después y se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a ella, le extendió un poco de ponche que ella bebió rápidamente. Luego se inclinó hasta tocar su cabeza con el hombro de Sirius, él sonrió nada más sintió el tacto, cuando la vio tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cansada? –le preguntó suavemente.

-Resistiré un poco más, ¿Qué hay de ti? –contestó ella abriendo los ojos y viendo a las parejas de baile en la pista.

-Igual que tú –respondió el.

-Bien, acabo de ver a Regulus –le contó Mary –te manda saludes.

Sirius sonrió un poco para él mismo pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí sonriente, ella prefirió no preguntar y en lugar de eso enrolló uno de sus brazos con el de Sirius y aspa estuvo mejor apoyada. No dijeron nada por algunos segundos, hasta que Mary estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos pero sintió que el cuerpo de Sirius se tensaba a su lado. Dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de él para ver que ya no sonreía, solo miraba fijamente hacia un punto en especifico. Lentamente se incorporó para ver lo mismo que él estaba viendo, Roger Watson los estaba viendo desde lejos, aunque por momentos supo que no era a ambos sino que solo a ella, este desvió su mirada luego de ver la de Sirius por unos minutos, se perdió en medio de la multitud luego de eso.

Sirius se relajó después de eso, o al menos eso pudo sentir Mary que aun estaba aferrada al brazo de Sirius. Pero ahora tenía una mirada extraña que Mary no pudo descifrar.

-Sabes, nunca me dijiste porque te caía mal –dijo Mary al oído de Sirius debido al volumen de la música. Él se giró a verla un poco sorprendido, por un momento había olvidado que ella estaba a su lado.

Sirius pensó su respuesta por un determinado tiempo, en su entorno anunciaron la última canción de la noche, una balada lenta comenzó a sonar. Ambos habían entre huido a ese tipo de canciones, ambos tenían miedo de cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder o al menos si de la reacción de los demás, era la última así que decidió correr el riesgo –te lo diré si bailas conmigo –le dijo sonriendo una vez más y ofreciéndole su mano.

Mary la estrechó sonriendo al igual que él, dejándose llevar hasta un buen lugar en medio de la gente –sabes que si te lo voy a recordar mañana, ¿verdad Sirius? –preguntó ella una vez que sentía una mano de él en su cintura, en una perfecta posición de baile que ella no esperaba de él.

-Y yo te voy a responder –contestó Sirius guiñándole un ojo con picardía, ella solo sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, dejando nada más que él la guiara en el ritmo de la canción.

_Sueño con tus abrazos,_

_Tus besos…_

_Soy fiel, al calor que existe en tu piel_.

_Sueño con tú sonrisa_

_Tú pelo al caer_

_Y otra vez te vuelvo a querer…_

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Sirius inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, quedando nariz con nariz. Mary respiró entrecortadamente, su cercanía la ponía nerviosa, sin contar que con cada respiración aspiraba un poco de su respiración. Un deseo nació en ambos en el momento, un beso…ambos tratando de contenerse, sus mentes les decían que no y un instinto poderoso atrás de eso ordenaba con todo su ser que si.

_También sueño que tú,_

_Te das cuenta que yo,_

_Quiero estar en tu cielo_

_Como la luz del sol…_

Él se había decidido, que importaba después de todo solo era un simple beso… la adoraba, la quería de verdad, la deseaba y estallaría de pronto si ella no podía comprenderlo. Quiso dejarse llevar por su instinto por unos segundos, escuchó la música que los acompañaba tratando de calmarse antes de hacer cualquier cosa, era increíble que ella lo pusiera tan nervioso.

_Vivo en sueños_

_Quiero despertar,_

_Darte mi amor de verdad_

_Vivo en sueños_

_Quiero despertar,_

_Estoy harto de imaginar._

Sonrió para si mismo, como si para él estuviera sonando la canción. Iba a hacerlo, se había calmado, pero como siempre el destino no fue contra él. Aun no sabia decir como, pero de lejos vio la figura de James bailando al lado de Lily, se podía decir que la pelirroja había hecho un esfuerzo enorme al lado de Remus de dejarlos solos, pero ahora James los estaba viendo, confiaba en Sirius y si la besaba iba a arruinar las cosas con él. Regresó su atención a Mary, le sonrió débilmente y se enderezó un poco para dejar un beso en la frente de ella.

_Sueño siempre contigo,_

_No tengo otra opción,_

_Solo así vive mi corazón._

Mary pudo saber que lo conocía lo suficiente, lo suficiente como para entender ese beso en la frente y para entender la sonrisa forzada y la mirada que tenía. Él no estaba a gusto con la situación, pero no iba a ser ella la que arruinara sus decisiones. Le sonrió para darle a entender que con ese beso había bastado por el momento para ella.

_Sueño que a tu lado_

_Puedo creer que esta vez,_

_No voy a perder._

_También sueño que tú,_

_Te das cuenta que yo,_

_Quiero estar en tu cielo_

_Como la luz del sol._

Olvidó las formalidades por el momento, corrió sus brazos por el cuello de Sirius y se abrazó a él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, como si él la acunara suavemente mientras bailaban. Sirius la abrazó de la cintura y la apretó contra él. ¿No iban a matarlo si la abrazaba, o si? Se le podían ocurrir millones de excusas solo para tener así aunque sea por unos segundos.

Mary pudo tener una mirada de todos alrededor de ellos, todo por encima del hombro de Sirius. Lizie y Remus los miraban de vez en cuando, con una sonrisa extraña de felicidad al verlos juntos, Lily hacia lo mismo cuando regresaba a la tierra y olvida a su acompañante por unos segundos. Un sin numero de chicas los miraban entre enojadas y celosas, eso no importo de momento, era ella la que estaba en brazos de Sirius ahora, ya podría pagar por eso después. Extrañamente Roger también los miraba, de él no quiso pensar nada así que pronto desvió la mirada de él. James los miraba como orgulloso y a la vez protector, podía decir que su hermano confiaba en Sirius, en ese momento entendió que esa era la mirada que más valía tanto como para ella como para Sirius, el único problema es que él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ellos sentían. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Mary, ella se apuró a limpiarla antes de que él notara que estuviera allí.

_Vivo en sueños_

_Quiero despertar,_

_Darte mi amor de verdad._

_Vivo en sueños_

_Quiero despertar,_

_Para que sea realidad._

_Vivo en sueños_

_Quiero despertar,_

_Estoy harto de imaginar._

_Vivo en sueños_

_Ya quiero despertar._

La canción terminó tan lentamente como empezó. Ella se enderezó un poco para verlo a la cara, él frunció el ceño al ver sus ojos llorosos aunque no había rastro de que alguna lágrima había sido derramada. Mary negó lentamente con la cabeza, controlándose a si misma le pudo sonreír cariñosamente. No muy convencido Sirius lo dejó pasar, se encontraron caminando en silencio de regreso a la sala común, entendieron que no habían sido muchos alumnos los que se habían quedado hasta esa hora, pero es que hasta ese momento no había sido un dato importante.

Mary se volvió a aferrar al brazo de Sirius, su cabeza llegaba exactamente al hombro de él, por lo que mientras caminaban ella pudo apoyarse una vez más en él. Sirius la tomó de la mano en ese instante, en medio del vestido de ella prácticamente ni se notaba.

Llegaron hasta la entrada del cuarto de Mary sin darse cuenta como habían caminado las últimas partes, James se despedía de Lily por el momento, así que ambos se alejaron un poco para dejar a la pareja. Sirius levantó la mano que tenía de Mary y caballerosamente le dio un beso en la palma.

-Gracias por una gran noche señorita Potter –le dijo con una sonrisa que si pudo decir que era genuina.

-Fue un placer también señor Black –dijo Mary devolviéndole una vez más esa sonrisa que sentía que solo era para ella.

James apareció por el pasillo, se despidió con un beso en la frente de su hermana y Sirius se fue con él. Mary llegó a su habitación justo después, no podía negarlo la había pasado bien, pero no podía evitar las ganas de llorar. Lo cual odiaba sobremanera, pero las lágrimas ya estaban allí y odiaba más no saber porque exactamente. "Había sido una gran noche" se repetía ella en su mente tratando de no llorar pero parecía que sus ojos no le respondían como ella deseaba, se dio por vencida y resbalándose por la puerta quedó sentada en el suelo, donde sintió que las lágrimas ya comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

Lily, Lizie y Diane observaron sorprendidas la escena, Mary era de las personas que no lloraba por cualquier cosa. Pronto se acercaron a tratar de descubrir lo que pasaba, pero terminaron nada más consolando a la pelinegra en el suelo que aun no resolvía porque tenía tantas ganas de

**_Y bien...diganme por todos los medios que si les ha gustado...!!! Dios mio la unica cosa que me queda por decir a estas alturas es reviews porfavor, quiero opiniones y criticas constructivas!!!! Y por cierto si agregan la historia a sus favoritos dejen un review porfavor que nada les cuesta y es especial para esta escritora que se muere por leerlos. Besos enormes a todos!!!_**


	11. El mañana no importa

**_Estoy de vacaciones y aprovecho para actualizar...espero les guste a todos!!! Besos!!_**

* * *

El mañana no importa

Los días pasaron y regresaron a la normalidad tan pronto y como el baile terminó. Mary caminó al lado de Lily el lunes por la mañana, la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno, con una extraña sensación adentro de ella. No había hablado mucho con Sirius el día después de baile, él parecía en tan mal humor como el de ella. Con James, a él si no pudo ni hablarle, no quería decirle algo inapropiado y disgustarse con él solo porque sí. Pero después que las clases iniciaron ella misma decidió olvidar el incidente y dejar que las cosas sucedieran, tal y como debería de ser.

Se sentaron a desayunar cerca de los merodeadores, como era de costumbre. La correspondencia comenzó a llegar como normalmente sucedía, dos cartas llegaron para Mary como de igual manera para James. Mary ojeo a James unos instantes y ambos comenzaron a leer sus cartas. Mary buscó la de su padre primero, que siempre solía ser la más larga o la que más le gustaba leer.

_Mary,_

_Hola muñeca mía, espero que el baile haya estado divertido. Se que no habíamos tenido una carta desde antes pero tu tía Kathy me dijo algo sobre prestarte un vestido, tengo curiosidad de saber que fue tú disfraz pequeña, me asusta sobremanera la mala influencia que tenga esa mujer sobre ti. ¡Ya se es mi prima, pero no le digas que te he dicho! ¡Merlín dirás que parece que James te escribió esta carta y no tú viejo padre! Pasa los detalles por alto muñeca. En fin, también escuche de tú Tía que tu cita fue nada menos que Sirius Black. Mary no soy un padre celoso porque se que con James tienes suficiente, así que tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo le hicieron para que este no los matara?_

_Muñeca espero que no hagan planes para las vacaciones porque yo ya los hice por ustedes, olvídense de la blanca navidad, yo estoy pensando en algo más tropical, como cierta cabaña en frente de la playa. Tú tía Kathy y yo ya lo resolvimos todo y tenemos todo pagado para irnos justo el día después que vengan a casa. ¡Consideren quedar desheredados si me dicen que no quieren ir! Por cierto inviten a Sirius, no creo que tengan el corazón de dejarlo solo en Londres si ahora nosotros somos su familia, ¿o si? Creo que tú madre piensa dejarles un día libre y que tengan algo así como una fiesta de fin de año, todos los merodeadores y los que no son que quieran invitarlos pueden llegar por polvos floo, así que avisen eso también._

_Estoy abrumado con tanto trabajo en el ministerio pero me encanta recibir tus cartas, lamento no responderlas igual de seguido, solo espero hacer estás contestaciones tan largas como sean posibles. Te amo muñeca ya quiero verte, te extraño mucho…cuida a tú hermano y sus locuras, al menos si las hace procura que no lo atrapen. Salúdame a Sirius y pórtense bien los tres._

_Te ama,_

_Papá._

Mary guardó su carta con una sonrisa gigantesca en los labios, levantó la mirada solo para ver a James bastante entretenido abriendo un regalo.

-James ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Mary curiosa.

-Mamá me lo envió –contestó James sin levantar la mirada. Mary miró alrededor y vio las tres enormes hojas que su madre le había escrito a James como carta. Se distrajo bastante que no vio a James reaccionar emocionado cuando vio que su regaló era un par de guantes de Quiddicth nuevos -¡Genial! ¿Qué te ha mandado a ti?

-Aun no reviso –contestó Mary, James pareció bien con su respuesta pues continuó probándose y admirando los guantes.

Mary bajó la mirada a la carta que aun había quedado en sus manos, la abrió con cuidado para revelar un pequeño trozo de pergamino que decía:

_Hola Mary, ¿Qué tal todo? Le mando a James un regalo me avisas si realmente le gusto. Pórtate bien y cuida mucho de tú hermano, no lo molestes mucho._

_Mamá._

Mary arrugó la carta en su mano y la metió entre sus cosas, se levantó del comedor y salió lo más rápido que pudo, lo último que quería es que su hermano se diera cuenta. Pero en lugar de James, Sirius la miró salir preocupado, pero prefirió darle tiempo a solas un rato, ya hablaría con ella después.

-Remus, creo que tenemos un problemita –dijo Lily sentándose en la biblioteca con Remus cuando él y Lizie parecían distraídos el uno del otro.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

-¿Haz visto como está Mary? –preguntó Lily viendo a su amiga de reojo, que hacia una tarea varias mesas lejos de ellos.

-¿Crees que aun tenga problemas con lo que pasó en el baile? –preguntó Remus viendo en dirección hacia Mary.

-No solo es eso, hoy recibió carta de su madre, bueno ya saben –dijo Lizie uniéndose a la conversación.

-James tiene guantes de Quiddicth nuevos –apuntó Lily y Remus entendió bien la situación -¡James está a punto de sacarme de mis casillas! ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo puede no ver todo lo que hace ella para que él esté feliz? –dijo Lily apretando los puños.

-Ya me imagino que día a de estar pasando –dijo Lizie tristemente.

-¿Creen que si Sirius se da cuenta la obligue a decirle a James? –preguntó Remus mirando con una sonrisa a las dos jóvenes a su lado.

-Es posible, aunque creo que ya sospecha –dijo Lily pensando las cosas –lo único que si sabemos por seguro es que esos dos necesitan hablar en privado, aunque sea solo de esas estupidas cartas. Si tan solo pudiéramos hacer que pasen la noche juntos o algo así…

-¡Eso es imposible! –Exclamó Lizie al instante – ¿Qué haríamos con James?

-Difícil pero no imposible –dijo Remus, Lizie y Lily miraron la cara de satisfacción en los labios de Remus, esa que les decía que el ojimel tenía algo planeado.

¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó Lily divertida.

-Mary tienes que hablar con él –dijo Diane por milésima vez esa noche horas después de la cena, ya estaban en su dormitorio, ella y Lizie estaban por persuadir a Mary a que fuera a buscar a James a su habitación. Como parte del plan de Remus al cual se había unido gustosa Diane luego que le informaron.

-No chicas ya les dije que no puedo decirle a James así nada más lo que sucede –contestó Mary una vez más cansadamente.

-Pues no se lo digas, solo ve y háblale Mary –suplicó Lizie –llevan mucho tiempo de no hablar juntos, no necesitas decirle la verdad. Al menos dile que te sientes mal, James te comprende y suele apoyarte mejor que nosotras en algunos casos.

-Está bien –dijo Mary poniéndose de pie, al menos lo último que había dicho Lizie si le había parecido una buena idea. Se vio a si misma para ver que aun llevaba pijama y con una mirada perezosa se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-¿Y ahora que? –preguntó Lizie cruzándose de brazos.

-Y estoy en pijama –anunció Mary viéndose a si misma de nuevo. Llevaba un short bastante pequeño y una camisa blanca de tirantes, como anunciaba hacer frío esa noche se había puesto un par de calcetas largas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes eres tú la que dices que James ya te ha visto así y sin menos ropa –arrebató Lizie comenzando a molestarse.

-Bueno…

-¡Genial! Ve y buscálo en su habitación –sugirió Diane.

-¿Cómo sabes que está allí? –preguntó Mary que con tanta insistencia comenzaba a sospechar ciertas cosas.

Diane y Lizie dudaron un poco en responder, hasta que Diane dijo –pues porque Lizie me ha dicho que Lily está terminado un trabajo con Remus y no los hemos visto en la sala común.

-Como digan –dijo Mary decidida.

- Y llévate esto contigo –le dijo Lizie entregándole un pequeño paquete a Mary, ella la vio dudosa de llevárselo –solo por si acaso quieres contarle –añadió Lizie, Mary asintió y salió de la habitación, seguida de cerca por Diane y Lizie que estaban dispuesta a asegurarse de que ella entrara en la habitación de los chicos.

Mary tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, al no obtener respuesta alguna abrió la puerta y entró al dormitorio. No había nadie excepto Sirius que venía saliendo del baño, limpiándose el rostro con una toalla. Este le sonrió a Mary una vez que la vio entrar.

-¿Está James aquí? –le preguntó Mary con un suspiró sentándose en la cama de James.

-No lo e visto desde la cena –contestó Sirius sentándose en la cama de enfrente, la suya -¿Sucede algo?

-No es solo que necesito hablar con alguien y pensé que él… -olvídalo –le dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesta a salir.

-Puedes decírmelo a mí –sugirió Sirius antes de que pudiera ir más lejos.

Mary lo miró unos segundos y con una leve sonrisa se sentó junto a él –no sabría por donde comenzar, no tenía intenciones de decirle todo a James, no creo que le convenga.

-¿Qué tal si comienzas por decirme que hay en el paquete? –preguntó Sirius, Mary aun no recordaba que llevaba el paquete en las manos.

Suspiró gigantescamente antes de hablar –hice una promesa unos cuantos años atrás y decidí guardar toda carta que mi madre me mandará, hasta que cambien –Sirius frunció el ceño, no había entendido lo último, Mary optó la manera más fácil y puso el paquete en las manos de Sirius –lee un par y te darás cuenta a que me refiero.

Sirius obediente tomó el paquete y comenzó a leer algunos restos de pergaminos, al cabo de un momento lo único que pudo decirle fue –en todas habla de James. ¿Me quieres decir que ella no…?

-No me quiere, no le importo y escribe esas cosas solo por compromiso –terminó Mary la oración que Sirius no pudo completar. Él la miró tristemente, tenía cierto sentido ahora: James recibía regalos y millones de cosas más de su madre. Mary siempre arreglaba y ordenaba todo lo que James hacia en casa.

-¿No creerás que ella no te quiere? –preguntó Sirius después de un minuto de silencio.

Mary se encogió de hombros, incapaz de ver a Sirius a la cara cuando dio su respuesta –al principio creí que solo era como un capricho, o porque estaba enojada por algo. Cuando era niña solía tratarme así, siempre prefería a James, una vez en Hogwarts todo cesó un poco quizás porque me veía menos. Luego en segundo empezaron las cartas cortas y ya fue todo más…evidente.

Sirius la observó mientras hablaba, con un nudo extraño en el estomago, no podía creer que la mujer que consideraba como su nueva madre pudiera hacer algo así. Ella aun no se inmutaba a verlo, Sirius la jaló del brazo hasta que ella cayó en su pecho. Mary escondió su rostro en la camisa de Sirius, él solo la abrazó y le revolvió el cabello.

-Mary, James no tiene la culpa de todo esto –le dijo después de saber que ella ya había dejado de llorar – a él le gustaría saber sobre esto.

-Por eso no quise decirle, se que él no tiene la culpa. Reconozco que de niña podía tenerle algo de celos pero ahora ya no es lo mismo, esto es entre ella y yo –explicó Mary limpiándose las lágrimas y moviéndose en los brazos de Sirius para poder verle la cara –además hay demasiadas cosas que James no sabe, él ya no me habla solo lo necesario y yo…no estoy mucho mejor que él.

-Eso es algo que podemos arreglar, ¿no es así? –dijo Sirius a la vez que ella se alejaba de sus brazos.

Mary le sonrió levemente, con un suspiro se tiró en la cama, Sirius sonrió de buena gana y se tumbó al lado de ella -, Sirius no estoy tan segura que sea fácil de arreglar.

-Lo sé, pero supongo que los secretos entre ustedes dos nos son buenos –dijo Sirius calmadamente viendo como ella observaba el techo –James te quiere Mary no digas tonterías, se molestará más si no hablas con él –Mary se movió un poco incomoda, no muy segura de lo que debería decirle a James -¿Hagamos un trato, quieres? –Propuso Sirius adivinando sus pensamientos –se dio la vuelta y apoyó los codos sobre el colchón de la cama para apoyarse y verla mejor –me quedaré con tus cartas y todas las nuevas que recibas. Tú hablas con James, nada más habla si y cuando sepa que estás lista yo te las devuelvo y le dices. Pero si tardas demasiado o no le dices y es necesario lo haré yo por ti, ¿trato?

-Me convences, tenemos un trato –le dijo ella sonriendo.

Sirius le sonrió de regreso y sin pensarlo hasta que ya lo estaba haciendo, se movió sobre ella y guardó las cartas en medio del colchón de la cama. No se dio cuenta que estaba sobre ella hasta que regresó su mirada hacia ella y vio sus mejillas sonrosadas. Iba a decirle que lo sentía o cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle pero la puerta de entrada de la habitación se abrió, Sirius se asustó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de la cama. Se enderezó de inmediato al oír la voz de James en la entrada y al ver a Mary incorporarse de un brinco y enrollarse en la esquina de la cama. Ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, sabían que no era justamente sano que James los encontrara a ambos acostados en la cama de Sirius. Corrió las cortinas de inmediato y se giró para verla a ella un poco asustado.

-¿Y ahora que? –le preguntó Mary en un susurró poniéndose de pie junto a él.

-¿Canuto estás allí? –preguntó James desde afuera haciendo que Sirius y Mary dieran un brinco de susto.

Sirius miró a Mary y luego la silueta de James al otro lado de la cortina, ella lo miraba asustada y sabia que su amigo necesitaba una respuesta en seguida. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que no James no entraría o vería por la cortina si sabía que él estaba con una chica en su cama. Para el asombro de Mary se sacó la camisa con rapidez y luego sacó la cabeza por una pequeña abertura que él mismo hizo en la cortina.

-Cornamenta –dijo Sirius haciéndose notar la falta de la prenda.

-O lo siento estás ocupado –dijo James nada más vio a Sirius –es que cerraste muy rápido las cortinas que no pensé en eso. ¡Vaya en el cuarto, debe de ser muy especial para que la traigas aquí! Nunca lo habías hecho.

-Ella es especial, se podría decir que única… ¿Ya veas a dormir? –preguntó Sirius tratando de no sonar apurado.

-Supongo, son casi las doce –contestó James mientras tiraba sus cosas en una esquina.

-Buenas noches, entonces –dijo Sirius antes de meterse de nuevo y ver que Remus y Peter acababa de entrar a la habitación, al menos el ojimel los ayudaría a salir de esta.

-Traten de no hacer ruido, ¿si? –se escuchó la voz de James desde el otro lado de la cortina.

-No vas a escuchar nada –dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de Mary en la cama. Afuera James y Remus mantenían una conversación, pero ni Mary ni Sirius le estaban poniendo atención –esperaremos que esté dormido para que salgas.

Mary asintió, trató de ver la cortina en lugar de ver el pecho sin camisa de Sirius. Mordió el labio porque al parecer la conversación de James y Remus iba a tomar bastante tiempo.

-Quizás debamos hacerle saber a Remus –sugirió Mary en el oído de Sirius –no confió mucho en el sueño de James.

Sirius asintió, con eso comenzaron un uno procedimiento, en el que Sirius se inclinó por un lado para vigilar a James y por el otro Mary atrajo la atención de Remus. El ojimel le indicó que esperaran a que James se durmiera, de igual manera sus intenciones eran que ella no saliera de la habitación esa noche.

Ya había pasado como media hora y James aun seguía, para asombro y molestia de Mary y Sirius, leyendo en su cama. Ambos habían empezado a bostezar desde hace mucho tiempo, Mary se acomodó en el brazo de Sirius cuando sintió que los ojos ya se le cerraban, era inútil y desesperante estar allí sentada, en especial porque un aire muy helado comenzaba a colarse por el suelo y porque realmente tenía sueño. No se dio cuenta en que momento, pero el sueño la dominó y se quedó dormida al lado de Sirius.

Para cuando despertó ya la luz ya no estaba encendida, Sirius se había quedado dormido a los pies de la cama, en una posición que parecía bastante incomoda. Mary se frotó los ojos, había muy poca luz en la habitación y estaba muchísimo más helado que cuando ella se había dormido. Se movió hasta la orilla de la cama y movió a Sirius gentilmente para despertarlo. Era su cama, no consideraba que él durmiera tan incómodamente y era mejor que se fuera antes que James despertara. Sirius entreabrió los ojos y los cerró de nuevo, se incorporó en la cama y fue allí cuando los abrió correctamente y la vio a ella.

-Me estoy congelando –susurró Sirius inclinándose al otro extremo de la cama para ver por la ventana –ven a ver esto –le dijo extendiéndole una mano a Mary. Ella la tomó y se unió a él en la ventana, afuera todo estaba blanco y curiosamente por esa razón todo se miraba mucho más claro afuera de lo que estaba en la habitación –la primera nevada del año –le dijo Sirius en el oído a Mary.

Mary se estremeció al sentir el tibio aliento de Sirius en su cuello, se dio cuenta que aun no había soltado la mano que él le había ofrecido. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por varios instantes, esa sensación volvió a aparecer adentro. Una vez que habían probado un beso, existía esa necesidad, de volverlos a sentir unidos. No supieron quien fue, pero en segundos la distancia ya estaba cortada y con un leve impulso sus labios se unieron el beso que había deseado desde hace mucho. Sirius la apretó contra él con la mano que aun sujetaba con la de ella, Mary liberó su mano de la de Sirius e hizo que viajara hasta llegar a la mejilla del ojigris. Se alejaron lo suficiente para tomar aire, aun sin abrir los ojos porque en segundos sus labios estuvieron juntos de nuevo. Esta vez era un beso diferente, uno más apasionado, más profundo que el anterior. Mary retrocedió un poco, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando su espalda tocó el colchón de la cama de nuevo, se perdería en sus labios si eso era posible. Pudo sentir su mano viajar por su piel en su pierna derecha, no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que sus caricias había avanzado bastante. Su pierna estaba casi enrollada en él y sus manos estaban adentro de la camisa de Sirius. Ambos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, se miraron fijamente a los ojos pero ninguno dijo nada. Con un suspiró Sirius se tiró al lado de Mary, sus manos se encontraron y solo se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron.

-Esto es una locura –susurró Mary cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Sirius se movió a su lado, con un movimiento la atrajo hacia él y la envolvió una vez más en sus brazos –olvídalo Mary, no pasó nada. Las cosas no tienen que ser así, nosotros no podemos…

-No lo digas –lo interrumpió ella tan fuerte que hizo que James se moviera en sueños. Sirius la miró entre la oscuridad del lugar, no podía verla determinadamente pero sabía que habían lágrimas en sus ojos, corrió dos dedos por sus mejillas y las seco –podemos empezar de nuevo y olvidar eso pero no me puedes decir eso.

-Está bien –le dijo Sirius en un susurro –preocupémonos por el momento por esto y luego mañana veremos si olvidar o no.

Mary asintió y se abrazó a él, dejó su cabeza en medio de su cuello, donde pudo sentir una mezcla de su olor personal, una mezcla de loción personal, un olor tan propio de Sirius, cerró sus ojos dejando que su olor la embriagara.

-Hueles bien, hueles a…hueles a Sirius Black –dijo Mary apretando su nariz contra su cuello.

Sirius sonrió ligeramente –estás helada.

-Tengo frió –le dijo ella.

Sirius se incorporó y en medio de la oscuridad le dio una sudadera, ella se la colocó y se volvió a acostar a su lado una vez más, solo que está vez Sirius acomodó las sabanas para que los cubrieran a ambos. Sirius la abrazó de nuevo, dejando un camino de besos y caricias alrededor del rostro de Mary, hasta que ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Esa noche, aunque fuera solo por ese simple abrazo que los unía, se olivaron de todo. Esa noche no pensaron en James, ni en nadie más, lo único que importaba era estar el uno al lado del otro, unidos solo por ese abrazo. Mañana ya sería otro día…

**_Como creen que queden Sirius y Mary despues de esto? Espero señales de vida!!_**


	12. desahogo!

**_Prometi este capitulo para hoy en la noche por lo tanto aqui esta, asi que Skuld Dark esto es todo para ti que lo disfrutes!!!!_**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews!!!_**

* * *

**Desahogos!!!**

La semana pasó lo más rápido posible, todos habían tenido tantos trabajos que apenas y habían podido hablarse. Sirius comía distraídamente mientras pretendía escuchar lo que James estaba diciendo, por suerte Remus y Peter estaban con ellos y podían contestar cualquier cosa que dijera James. Él por su parte tenía cosas de que preocuparse, como por ejemplo Mary, no había podido hablar con ella desde que durmieron juntos el lunes anterior, al menos no una conversación en la que ambos estuvieran solos. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho algo a la mañana siguiente…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////FLASH BACK////////////////////////////////////////////////

No se había movido de su lado en toda la noche, la cama solo era para una sola persona pero de la misma forma podía haberse alejado un poco de él o ¿si? Un ronquido extraño y bastante fuerte despertó a Sirius, se movió con cuidado en su cama comprobando que tan solo era las seis de la mañana. Vio a Mary que aun dormía, llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, repasó sus labios con uno de sus dedos y la besó en la frente. La sonrisa de Mary aumentó un poco en sus labios y con eso abrió sus ojos para verlo a él.

-¿Dormiste bien? –susurró Sirius, Mary asintió y corrió sus brazos para abrazarse un poco más de Sirius.

-Creo que debería irme –le dijo sin siquiera verlo a la cara.

Sirius no dijo nada, es más ni siquiera sabía que decirle exactamente, le besó el cabello y se sentó en la cama, Mary se sentó a su lado, por unos instantes los dos solo vieron la cortina que los había cubierto toda la noche. Una brisa helada se coló por debajo de la cortina.

-¿Me puedo quedar con este? –preguntó Mary al sentir el frió, enseñando la sudadera que Sirius le había dado la noche anterior.

Sirius reaccionó al oír el susurro de su voz –llévatelo –dijo sin pensarlo demasiado. Se puso de pie y examinó el sueño de James, parecía dormir bastante profundo. Le extendió una mano a Mary, ella se puso de pie y tomó su mano, colocándose al lado de él. Sirius volvió a ver unos instantes hacia fuera y luego se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Mary, puso sus manos en sus mejillas y levantó su rostro para que lo viera directo a los ojos –Mary…yo…

-Sirius… ¿Qué? -interrogó ella confusa. Sirius la miró a los ojos por unos instantes, con un extraño suspiro bajo sus manos hasta solo tomar la mano de ella entre la suya.

-Olvídalo –en un tonó un poco decepcionado –vamos a sacarte de aquí.

Mary asintió y solo pudo seguirlo fuera de allí.

////////////////////////////////////////////FIN DEL FLASH BACK///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Si tan solo le hubiera dicho, no estuviera en la situación en la que se encuentra ahora. Aquí está él, lejos de ella con unos estupendos y enormes celos. Estaba comenzando a pensar que era un plan diabólico que tenía contra él por haberse quedado callado, aunque no la creía capaz de hacerle algo así. Cada segundo del maldito día que había tenido libre la había visto hablando con él, podía estar con Lily, Lizie o Diane y él llegaba y se la llevaba. Resopló fuertemente al ver la imagen de ambos tomando el desayuno, bajó la mirada antes de que pensara hacerle un maleficio imperdonable al tipo, miró su plato de comida para darse cuenta que ya no quería almorzar.

-¿Canuto, estás bien? –preguntó James sacudiendo a Sirius para lograr su atención.

-Perfecto –contestó en un gruñido extraño.

-No me digas, ¿y porque no se nota mi amigo? –preguntó James dejando por fin a un lado su plato y analizando la cara de su mejor amigo. Remus se unió a él totalmente interesado, aunque tenía la leve sospecha de saber que era lo que sucedía porque Sirius no dejaba de ver a Mary en el otro extremo de la mesa –es por esa chica que no quieres contarnos ¿verdad? –La cara de Sirius fue más que respuesta ante esa pregunta –creí que después de lo del lunes la tendrías más que interesada –bufó James como de costumbre.

Sirius lo vio con cara de perro enrabiado –nosotros no tuvimos sexo, James. Ella solo durmió allí porque necesitaba compañía.

-Lo siento, no creía que fuera tan serio –indicó James -¿Sucedió algo entonces?

-Me quedé callado –dijo Sirius, James miró a Remus sin poder comprender lo que Sirius decía –ella estaba esperando a que yo le dijera y… no pude. Tal vez esté desilusionada de mí.

-No creo que sea así –dijo James dándole una palmada de animo a Sirius en la espalda –cualquiera puede ponerse nervioso o lo que sea, solo tienes que intentar de nuevo en una buena oportunidad.

-Eso espero –dijo Sirius un poco triste.

-Animo, tengo que ir a hacer algo con Lily antes de clases –dijo James levantándose y cogiendo el brazo de la pelirroja, que saludó a Mary de lejos y esta última siguió la conversación en la que estaba.

Sirius la miró desde su asiento y regresó su atención al único merodeador que quedaba en la mesa -¿Sabes quien es ese idiota?

Remus negó con la cabeza ligeramente –no tengo ni idea, creo que lo e visto está en Gryffindor, pero no se su nombre.

-Solo vayamos a clases quieres –dijo Sirius levantándose de la mesa, Remus asintió y se puso de pie, caminando hacia fuera con su amigo.

* * *

Tres merodeadores se sentaron en la sala común antes de ir a cenar esa noche, Sirius miraba distraído por la sala común esperando a que Mary entrara. Eran sus celos seguro, pero sentía que llevaba horas sentado esperando que ella entrara, y le preocupaba más el hecho de que Lily estaba sentada al lado de James y Lizie al lado de Remus.

Mary entró en la sala común, pero no estaba sola, el muchacho que había estado con ella también estaba a su lado. El muchacho se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Mary caminó sonriente hacia donde sus amigas, que ya se habían puesto de pie para recibirla.

-¿Quién era ese? –preguntó James con sus típicos celos de hermano mayor, Sirius se acomodó en su asiento, esta conversación si que le interesaba.

Mary miró hacia atrás por el caminó donde su acompañante se había ido –James, nadie que te interesé –respondió Mary encogiéndose de hombros. James le dio una mala mirada y dejó que ella se fuera con sus amigas en los sillones al lado de los de ellos, situación que Sirius no notó por analizar en su mente la respuesta dada por Mary.

-Canuto, ¿Ya estás mejor? –preguntó James después de conversar sobre algo distinto con Remus pero al ver la cara de Sirius decidió preguntar.

-¡Y porque iba a estar mal! Que haya pasado una noche con ella no significa que es especial –contestó Sirius elevando innecesariamente la voz –es solo una que me tiene sin problemas y preocupaciones. Es como cualquier otra chica en todo este maldito colegio para mí, solo un juego.

-Sirius…

-James…

-Solo piensa bien las cosas quieres –le dijo James en voz muy baja, que solo Sirius pudo escuchar, con eso subió salió con Lily para ir a cenar. Conocía a Sirius y sabía que con eso tenía que estar solo.

Remus lo vio dudoso desde su asiento, pues se había dado cuenta de algo que Sirius había pasado desapercibido –Sirius, estás seguro que…

-Perfectamente seguro Lunático –interrumpió Sirius a cualquier cosa –si anda con alguien todo el día es porque no lo importo.

-Suerte con esa ideología –le dijo Remus levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia fuera de la sala común.

Sirius se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, analizando principalmente todo lo que había dicho. Decidió mejor subir a su habitación, ya comería más tarde. Se detuvo en blanco cuando vio la figura de alguien sentada en el sillón de al lado, dándole justamente la espalda al sillón en el que él estaba minutos antes.

-Mary…

-Dime Sirius –dijo Mary con un tono que le demostraba que había escuchado todo lo anterior.

-¿Qué…que escuchaste? –preguntó Sirius indeciso de que decirle.

-Lo suficiente para saber que no valgo nada –contestó Mary poniéndose de pie, cruzándose de brazos frente a él –sabes no tenías siquiera que decirme que… se supone que somos amigos Sirius, ¿Qué eso no vale en todo esto?

-Como me preguntas eso, ¿Quién es la que se pasó toda la mañana con un idiota? –Preguntó Sirius sin controlar toda la ira de los celos que había sentido todo el día -¿eso significa que valoras nuestra amistad al no saludarme siquiera por estar con él?

Mary lo miró atónita antes de decirle –así que de eso se trata todo. Estás celoso y no quieres si quiera decirme que diablos te pasa. Se hombre quieres dime... ¿Estás celoso o no? –Sirius se quedó en silencio, una vez más cuando tenía que decirle algo las palabras se le quedaban trabadas en la garganta –entonces voy a tener que pensar que es cierto cada palabra que escuche. –se dio la vuelta para irse de allí pero él la detuvo de la mano –suéltame –pidió con voz suplicante, Sirius no la dejó ir pero tampoco dijo nada –Sirius maldición déjame ir.

-No estoy celoso –fue lo único que pudo decir en voz muy baja.

-Entonces sueltame –dijo una vez más.

-No...esto tiene que ver contigo y...tú y él.

-Sirius él no está interesado en mi, solo quiere hablar conmigo para que le haga un favor con Diane, ahora sueltame quiero estar sola -dijo Mary sintiendo que las lágrimas ya saldrían de sus ojos.

-No... -insistió él sin saber como controlar la situación.

Sin medir sus actos, Mary lanzó un golpe a Sirius y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Justo para caer en su cama cuando las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

* * *

Mary había sido la última en llegar a cenar esa noche. Para cuando termino de comer todos ya estaban cada quien por sus cosas, dejando muchos pasillos bastante libres.

Caminaba cabizbaja por todo el camino hasta el momento no se había encontrado a nadie.

Giró en un pasillo y vio a James y Remus que le sonreían bastante culpables, como si acabaran de hacer alguna clase de broma.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó James mientras Remus le dirigía una mirada de "no pudiste decirle más rápido".

-Acabo de comer –contestó Mary frunciendo el ceño -¿Por qué tan nerviosos? ¿Qué hacen?

-!Mírate que desconfiada eres! –exclamó Remus -, nos acusas tan rápido.

-Es que se les nota el mapa que tratan de esconder ambos –contestó Mary con una sonrisa -, ¿me dicen o que?

James y Remus se miraron y cuando James se disponía a hablar cierto pasillo secreto que tenían al lado derecho se abrió y un borracho Sirius apareció en el.

-No es gracioso –dijo Sirius con una botella en la mano y tratando de señalar a sus amigos pero parecía más formar un circulo en el aire -, yo ya iba a dormir y ustedes que me encierran.

-Está –comenzó a decir Mary sorprendida y Remus completo su frase -, borracho.

-Se nos escapo –continuó James al instante como si Mary estuviera por regañarles -, y lo estábamos buscando.

-¡Hola preciosa! –exclamó Sirius al ver a Mary.

Mary miró a Sirius con cara de disgusto y luego miró a los demás.

-Estará bien –dijo Remus –lo llevaremos arriba en un momento.

James sacó el mapa de su espalda y se pusieron a examinarlo por unos segundos, Mary no les dio mayor importancia y cruzándolos a los tres continuó su camino. Le dolía ver en cierta forma que Sirius hiciera eso y no quería seguir viéndolo.

-Espera Mary – llamó James bajando la voz y tirando a su hermana con un brazo hacia donde estaban ellos -, ayúdanos. Viene McGonagall y no se queda el solo callado.

-Ya se lleva bien contigo puedemos pedirte eso –continuó Remus viendo la cara de Mary -, pero no queremos que te encuentre a ti y es normal que mire a uno de nosotros.

-Está bien –contestó Mary frustrada mientras James le abría la puerta al pasillo. Ella tomo del brazo a Sirius y lo jaló hacia el interior del pasillo. El lugar estaba bastante oscuro por lo que sacó su varita y lo ilumino un poco.

Cuando hubo luz vio que Sirius estaba apoyado sobre una de las paredes, continuaba bebiendo y murmurando cosas inteligibles. Mary se apoyó sobre la entrada para escuchar lo que la profesora preguntaba afuera. Las palabras de Sirius incrementaron un poco en el tono de voz y Mary pudo escuchar como la profesora preguntaba por eso.

-Shhh… - susurro Mary a Sirius mientras se sentaba enfrente de el. Sirius la miró a los ojos y en silencio comenzó a beber de nuevo. A ella no le gusto para nada y con una sonrisa estiró el brazo y dijo -, dámelo.

-Mary no entiendo –susurro Sirius entregando la botella de mala gana y viendo como ella la ponía a un lado. El se llevo la mano al moretón que tenía en el rostro para preguntar -, ¿Por qué me ayudas? Después de lo que yo te hice.

-No soy tan mala –dijo ella quitando la sonrisa -, no tengo corazón para dejar que alguien se pudra con eso.

-Lo merezco –dijo el acercándose a ella –esto y muchos golpes más

Mary estaba tentada a besarlo de nuevo, pero luego recordó el estado en el que se encontraba y que probablemente olvidaría todo al siguiente día. Se echó para atrás mientras el se acercaba y resbaló quedando acostada en el suelo.

-Sirius, no de nuevo –pronunció Mary al ver que el no se rendía poniéndose en sima de ella.

-Solo si me dices que de verdad no lo quieres –dijo Sirius. Ella movió su cabeza en el suelo y se dedico por unos segundos a ver la oscuridad. El se atrevió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le susurro en el oído –contéstame.

Mary se estremeció al oír a Sirius y solo juraba que no lo miraría, no podía verlo si lo hacia lo besaba. Al no tener respuesta alguna el mismo la busco y movió su cabeza interrumpiendo lo que fuese que ella estaba observando. Como se dijo a si misma no se contuvo y sin saber en que momento comenzó, terminó besándolo. Tiernamente al principio para continuar con pasión después de unos instantes.

-Por favor –rogó ella después de un par de besos para que el se detuviera. El la miro y dándole un beso más se sentó igual de serio como estaba antes. Mary se sentó también y quitándole la botella del alcance se levanto de su lado para no escuchar ya nada al otro lado.

Se paseo unos instantes y se detuvo en frente de él, se cruzó de brazos con la botella en medio y sin saber exactamente porque comenzó a llorar. Sirius la miraba asustado desde el suelo sin saber que decirle, bien le habían dicho y la conocía para saber que ella no lloraba por cualquier cosa. Gracias a que Remus y James entraron minutos después fue que el incomodo silencio que había entre ambos se rompió

-Siento haberte hecho esperar –dijo Remus al ver que Mary se limpiaba el rostro, comprendía en cierto punto el esfuerzo por el que había sido sometido su amiga, su cara se lo decía todo –es que teníamos que esperar a que no hubiera nadie.

-James ¿puedo irme ya? –preguntó Mary arrojándole la botella. James miro el mapa unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza, sin notar el estado de su hermana.

-Mary, lamento haberte pedido esto –dijo Remus antes de que se fuera.

-Déjenlo así –dijo ella desganada y con los ojos vidriosos -, solo no me lo recuerden.

Con eso salio y volvió a tomar su camino como la había hecho antes.

**_Y bien espero señales de vida!_**


	13. Disculpas

**_UN beso a todos espero no haber tardado demasiado!!!!_**

* * *

Disculpas

Sirius se removió en su cama el siguiente día, ni hablar del terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía, se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor, no quiso no probar abrir los ojos.

-Al fin despierto –dijo la voz de James que le taladró los sentidos a Sirius.

-SS… más bajo quieren –se quejó Sirius hablando muy suavemente como si hasta su propia voz le molestara.

-Lunático esta buscándote la poción para eso –dijo James ahora en un tono más bajo –tienes que apresurarte, recuerda que hoy nos vamos a casa para navidad.

Sirius asintió aun sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, James no dijo nada más y entró al baño, pronto pudo escuchar el agua de la regadera caer. Peter aun dormía algunas camas lejos de la de Sirius. No tardó mucho tiempo para que Remus entrara en la habitación, no dijo nada al observar a Sirius detenerse la cabeza, solo se acercó y le entregó una botella, de la cual que Sirius absorbió su contenido en un segundo. Remus esperó unos segundos a que la pócima hiciera efecto, cuando vio que Sirius dejó de detenerse la cabeza, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó Remus en voz baja solo por si aun quedaba algún efecto de la borrachera, Sirius asintió como respuesta. Remus le dio una ojeada a toda la habitación para luego hablar -¿De casualidad recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?

Luego de una pausa en la que Sirius trató de hacer memoria, este contestó -, no desde la cena.

Remus hizo una mala mueca, volvió a revisar la habitación para luego volver a hablar –Eso es una pena. Escucha, no se lo que hiciste pero creo que no fue bueno. Ayer cuando James y yo te encontramos y tratábamos traerte, Mary se topó con nosotros, tuviste que pasar un rato a solas con ella y cuando volvimos ella no se miraba muy bien así que…cuando fui por la poción se me ocurrió pasar a verla y…

-¿Y?.....

-Lily, Lizie y Diane dicen que lloró mucho anoche pero que no les dijo que había sucedido –continuó Remus –hoy está muy seria y dice que no quiere decirlo aun, porque quiere olvidar.

Sirius chasqueo los dientes, quería recordar que había pasado la noche anterior pero nada…eso era lo único que recordaba nada…

-¿Tú no habrás intentado….? –comenzó a preguntar Remus pero Sirius lo cayó con una sola mirada.

-¡Eso ni borracho! –exclamó Sirius, Remus se encogió de hombros. Sirius pudo escuchar que pronto James saldría del baño – ¿Te molestaría ir y convencerla de hablar conmigo? Si es mejor antes de que abordemos el tren, me daré una ducha ahora quizás cuando termine iré donde ella.

Remus asintió y salió de la habitación con suma rapidez. Sirius fingió mala cara, para cuando James salió este prefirió no decirle nada y Sirius aprovechó para entrar al baño y darse una ducha rápida.

* * *

Remus recorrió su trayecto con agilidad, la mayoría de las alumnas estaban más preocupadas por empacar e ir de vacaciones que no notaron por completo la forma que utilizó el merodeador para cruzar las escaleras. Llegó al cuarto de sus compañeras y tocó la puerta, Diane le abrió y lo dejó pasar. Las cuatro Gryffindors ya estaban cambiadas y terminaban de empacar sus cosas.

-Quiere hablar contigo –dijo Remus una vez que estuvo adentro, Mary lo vio de lado y siguió metiendo cosas a su baúl -no recuerda nada, solo que ceno con nosotros. Es muy típico en Sirius olvidar todo el siguiente día.

Mary hizo una mueca de disgusto y se sentó en su cama viendo a Remus, las otras tres ya habían dejado sus cosas y estaban pendientes de la conversación.

-Mary, si no recuerda tienes que darle una oportunidad de saber que hizo mal –apoyó Lily.

-No tienes que perdonarlo –continuó Remus metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con toda calma –solo habla con él.

-Suena como una buena propuesta –dijo Lizie abrazando el brazo de Remus.

-No consideres justo de que no le hables por algo que él no sabe –dijo Diane justo después –no tienes que decirnos que nos pasó pero…al menos cuéntaselo a él.

Hubo un silencio por algunos minutos, Mary frunció el ceño y en voz muy baja dijo -¡Vaya amigos que tengo! –Los otros cuatro sonrieron y ella dijo en voz alta –está bien hablare con él.

-Pasaré el mensaje –dijo Remus sonriente, Lizie lo soltó y este dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Mary refunfuñó un par de cosas y continuó guardando sus pertenencias, sus compañeras se sonrieron mutuamente y continuaron en sus cosas.

Algunos veinte minutos después, alguien volvió a tocar la puerta. Mary levantó la mirada y vio a sus amigas. Diane sonrió y cerrando su baúl abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa se despidió de los dos merodeadores, que estaban en el marco de la puerta. Remus entró primero y ayudó a Lizie con sus cosas, pronto estuvieron fuera de la habitación. Mary miró a Lily confundida, la pelirroja le sonrió con ternura.

-Vamos Mary, el chico no es un caníbal. Aun no come jovencitas –dijo Lily divertida solo para que Mary la escuchara. Mary rodó los ojos –estaré con James –dijo arrastrando su baúl con ella fuera de la habitación.

Mary vio a Lily cerrar la puerta y luego vio a Sirius que la miraba con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Con un suspiro ella se sentó en su cama, guardó silencio porque en realidad no sabía que decirle exactamente.

-¿Tan malo fue? –preguntó Sirius acercándose a ella.

Mary se encogió de hombres y sin levantar la mirada del suelo contestó –es difícil decirlo.

-¿Me dirías que sucedió? –Preguntó Sirius –quiero pedirte perdón pero no se a que. No se si vasta con que diga: perdóname. –Sirius se quedó observándola, ella no contestó y tampoco levantó la mirada para verlo. Entendió en su silencio que tal y como había dicho Remus esa mañana, ella solo quería olvidar. Se hincó frente a ella y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, tenía un par de ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Señal fija de que no había pasado una buena noche, por culpa de él cabe mencionar. Sirius le pasó una caricia debajo de cada ojo, Mary le sonrió débilmente –si no quieres no tienes que decirme. Una vez te pedí que olvidaras una noche que pasamos juntos, pero creo que esa no era una buena idea en ese entonces. ¿Te olvidarías de la noche anterior y me perdonarías?

-¡Sirius! –reclamó Mary molesta limpiándose una lágrima de la mejilla.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius preocupado sin bajar las manos de sus mejillas.

-Odio que me hagas esto, me haces llorar demasiado –dijo Mary irritada –odio llorar, no suelo llorar tan seguido y ahora vienes y me haces llorar por todo –Sirius sonrió más tranquilo con la respuesta –me siento considerada hoy y te voy a perdonar fácilmente, al fin y al cabo ya estas de rodillas solo te faltaba suplicar un poco más. Pero con una condición.

-Eres mala, ¿lo sabías? –dijo Sirius bajando sus manos hasta la cintura de Mary.

-¡Por supuesto que lo se! Además me lo debes… -dijo Mary, Sirius sonrió de nuevo –solo prométeme una cosa: la próxima vez que quieras ir a beber todo lo que puedas por algo que tenga que ver conmigo, asegurate de llevarme contigo y así nos ahorramos lo que sucedió anoche.

-Prometido –dijo Sirius con sonriendo de nuevo – ¿entonces somos a…estamos bien? –preguntó Sirius por alguna razón no quería decir la palabra "_amigos"_ sentía que por esa razón era que todo había sucedido.

Mary asintió sonriente y corrió sus brazos para abrazar a Sirius por el cuello. Sirius la apretó hacía él desde la espalda de Mary –me hace falta hablar contigo ¿Sabes? Si que fue una semana extraña.

-Lo se es raro estar enojados... Ven deberíamos irnos, tenemos que tomar el tren –dijo Sirius ofreciéndole una mano, ella la tomó y se levantaron juntos, ambos salieron de la habitación.

El viaje a casa fue de lo más rápido que pudieron pensar, pronto Mary, James y Sirius se despedían de sus amigos antes de ir a buscar al señor Potter que siempre iba en busca de ellos a la estación. Mary caminó al lado de Sirius mientras, James negligentemente se rehusaba a una despedida corta con la pelirroja.

-Eso es asqueroso –dijo Mary mirando hacia atrás a su hermano.

Sirius rió con ganas -¿Me dirás que no lo has hecho nunca?

-No en publico –contestó Mary -, además parece que esta a punto de tragársela –explicó ella con cierto disgusto en la voz que hizo que Sirius riera con más ganas –PAPÁ...

Mary corrió hacia el mayor de los Potter, un hombre alto, un poco fornido de hombros aunque algo gordito, pero no al extremo, o al menos eso solían decirle sus hijos cuando se sentaba a la mesa y comía el doble que James y Sirius juntos. Era de cabello negro revuelto, llevaba unos ojos azules entre ocultos por un par de gafas. Mary le saltó y se colgó de él por los hombros justo cuando lo alcanzó, Charlus Potter sonrió y le besó la frente a su hija.

Sirius sonrió algunos pasos tras ellos y se apresuró a jalar su equipaje y el de Mary, que por el apuro de saludar a su progenitor había quedado atrás.

-¡Al menos se que me extrañaste muñeca! –Dijo Charlus al punto en el que Mary se separaba de él –Sirius…

-¡Hola papá! –saludó Sirius de lo más tranquilo estrechando una mano con Charlus, desde que le habían dado la autorización no podía dejar de llamarlos a ellos como sus padres. Mary se dio cuenta de que Sirius traía su equipaje y ella se acomodó junto a él para llevarlo ella hasta él auto.

-Tengo dos… ¿Qué se ha hecho James? –Preguntó Charlus señalando con los dedos a los dos jóvenes –no me digan que todavía se despide de la querida Lily Evans.

-Entonces no te diremos –contestó Mary tomando su baúl y caminando hasta donde su padre había estacionado el auto.

Sirius rió de nuevo para si al oír el disgusto en la voz de Mary, Charlus lo miró sin comprender.

-Sabes que, no me quiero enterar –dijo Charlus antes de que Sirius pudiera contestarle algo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta donde estaba Mary, donde la ayudó a meter el equipaje al baúl del carro. Ambos se quedaron conversando fuera del auto, Mary estaba apoyando la espalda en el auto y Sirius estaba de pie frente a ella. Charlus los observó desde lejos, se dio cuenta de ciertas cosas en la actitud de ambos, alzó una ceja y sonrió divertido y malicioso al mismo tiempo.

-Hola papá –saludó James detrás de él sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-James… -dijo Charlus al momento en el que saludaba a su hijo –te estábamos esperando –dijo viendo como su hijo miraba a su hermana y a su amigo pero que no le tomaba tanta importancia o no notaba lo que él si.

-Lo siento, ¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó James.

Charlus asintió, James comenzó a caminar hacia el auto. Charlus sonrió de nuevo y movió la cabeza negativamente, se revolvió el cabello con una mano y se dijo a si mismo –James hijo, no puedo creer que seas tan ciego.

**_Y bien que les pareció? E querido darle una idea de joventud al padre de los gemelos, o al menos de caracter espero y no me haya equivocado. A ver como les va a este par en vacaciones que no puede estar mucho tiempo sin dejar de hablarse...xd espero publicar pronto..si la universidad y mi lectura lo permiten. Me e involucrado demasiado con Dianna Wyne Jones y el castillo andante, la pelicula y el libro son geniales "El castilo andante" por si lo quieren conocer o "Howl's moving castle" estoy tan emocionada que ya hasta fic tengo recien publicado en la categoria. Pero en fin este fic siempre es de mis favoritos y no lo dejo atras... asi que espero sus reviews!!!_**

**_Muchos besos!!!_**


	14. Vacaciones I

**_Creo que me tarde un poco pero solo con las gracias les dejo el siguiente capitulo, creo que aqui se resuleven varias dudas acerca de Mary y muchas cosas mas...Espero que les guste!!_**

* * *

VACACIONES I

Mary suspiró y miró a su mejor amiga sentada delante de ella. Lily la miraba de forma reprobatoria, como si Mary acabara de hacer una travesura con los merodeadores en el colegio o haya reprobado alguna clase. Solo que no estaban en el colegio, era ya de noche en la mansión Potter y Lily se quedaría esa noche a dormir.

Charlus Potter estuvo un poco apresurado a salir a las fabulosas vacaciones que había preparado para su familia, pero a última hora le surgió un compromiso en el ministerio y antes de que lo solicitaran una vez que estuviera fuera de casa, decidió atenderlo. Lily aprovechó ese último día para pasarla con James y, como era de costumbre compartía habitación con Mary para pasar la noche.

Sabían que James y Sirius ya roncaban en la habitación continua, solo que Lily no dejaba a su amiga aprovechar de un momento de sueño, no hasta que hubiera terminado de hablar con ella. Tenía que hablar con Mary esa noche, pues quería que sus intenciones se cumplieran para cuando ella estuviera de visita por segunda vez esas vacaciones. Que ya no seria en la mansión sino que en la cabaña a la que todos los Potter, y Sirius, irían a pasar su navidad.

-Hablo en serio Mary esto tiene que llegar a su fin –dijo Lily mientras Mary abrazaba a su almohada haciendo pucheros.

-No es tan fácil sabes –espectó Mary un poco melancólica.

-No, es sencillo –dijo Lily empezando a irritarse, se acostó al lado de Mary y ambas quedaron viendo hacia el techo de la habitación – ¿Estás enamorada de él? –Preguntó Lily mejorando su tono, Mary asintió con una sonrisa de ilusión –entonces, ¿Qué estás esperando que Sirius haga? Porque yo creo que él siente lo mismo que tú Mary.

-Eso es lo que pienso cuando estoy con él –dijo Mary –pero luego si lo pienso todo resulta demasiado ilógico. ¿Cómo puede alguien como él cambiar de la noche a la mañana? No pudo solamente despertarse un día y decir: no me volveré a acostar con nadie, amo a Mary Potter –Lily rió por lo bajo al escuchar una imitación muy buena de la voz de Sirius. Mary sonrió por su lado pero borrando la sonrisa continuó hablando -¿Qué pasa si me eh tomado demasiado en serio todo esto? No quiero ser la única que este como idiota pensando en él todo el tiempo y tal vez, solo talvez para él solo soy alguien muy querida. Pero no justamente para tener una relación conmigo. Y en su estado creo que seria arriesgarse.

-¿Y como te piensas dar cuenta que eso si no le dices lo que sientes? –Preguntó Lily -, ¿Quieres que te diga como lo veo yo? Yo y Remus que los hemos aguantado tanto todo este medio año, ya hablamos de esto con él y es por eso que estoy hablando contigo Mary.

Mary suspiró de nuevo y moviéndose en la cama para ver a su amiga le contestó -, dime que es y yo veré que puedo hacer.

-¡Así me gusta! –Exclamó Lily –Creo que aquí hay dos cosas que se están metiendo entre los dos. La primera se llama miedo, Mary. Ambos tienen miedo a no ser correspondidos, tú me lo acabas de decir a mí y Sirius se lo dijo a Remus en el tren –Mary se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Vaya plan el que tenían sus amigos solo para que ella tuviera novio! Lily sonrió imaginando los posibles pensamientos de Mary y luego continuó -, la segunda cosa se llama James y de ese imbecil…

-¡Merlín, vale más que es tú novio! –exclamó Mary al instante al ver la furia con la que la pelirroja decía aquellas palabras.

Lily rodó los ojos y continuó con su plática como que si no la hubieran interrumpido –de ese imbecil es del que menos tiene que preocuparse. No por ahora, porque no se preocupan de ustedes mismo por un tiempo. Mary es increíble la distancia que se ha formado entre James y voz, así que creo que si él no entiende que esto es por tú bien no le afectara enterarse de su relación después de unas semanas.

-¿Qué hago? –preguntó Mary.

-Se que Sirius te dijo que tenías que empezar a hablar de nuevo con James –respondió Lily abrazando a su amiga –así que a mi me parece que eso beneficia por todos los medios. En la relación con Sirius y como hermanos. Ya es hora de que James se entere que sabes muchas cosas que él no te ha querido decir y también, que sepa que hay cosas que no le has querido decir. ¿Extrañas a tu hermano, verdad? –Mary asintió tristemente –bien entonces recuperalo. Y una cosa más, si Sirius no se ha animado a decirte algo quiero que tú lo hagas Mary, quiero que le digas cuanto lo quieres, aunque suenes como James cuando trataba de conquistarme a mí –ambas rieron al instante -, ¿Harás todo eso Mary?

-Si Lily, aunque muera en el intento –respondió Mary mientras ambas se acomodaban en la cama para quedarse dormidas.

Mary apagó la luz de una pequeña lámpara y la habitación quedó a oscuras. Los parpados de Mary comenzaron a caer en una forma pesada.

-Oh y Mary, si Remus y yo nos damos cuenta de que no has hecho nada vamos a intervenir en la situación –dijo Lily a oscuras –y creeme que a ninguno les gustará eso.

-Ujummm…

-Mary…

-¡Lily duérmete, ya te escuché!

-¡Buenas noches! Sueña con Sirius…

-Sueña con… James –dijo Mary entre un bostezo justo antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Mary se tiró a su nueva cama con esfuerzo, rebotando en el colchón mientras quedaba mirando al techo de la cabaña. Les había costado casi toda la mañana pasar todo lo necesario de un lugar a otro, teniendo en cuenta que ella, James y Sirius aun no podían aparecer y tenían que usar la chimenea como medio de transporte. Charlus y Dorea se encargaron de todo lo demás y pronto estuvieron buscando cada quien sus habitaciones. Podía oír los gritos de James y Sirius en el cuarto continuo, sonrió al escuchar un ruido enorme y la carcajada simultanea de Sirius, seguro James se había caído. Se levantó de la cama con pereza, era bastante grande y a la vez muy suave. Se dirigió a su maleta y sacó una blusa un poco más fresca, pues a diferencia de Londres aquí en la playa hacia un calor estupendo. Puso el cerrojo en la puerta y refrescándose rápido en el baño de la habitación, se colocó un short y la blusa que había escogido, cerciorándose de llevar su traje de baño debajo de su ropa.

En el proceso notó como había una gigantesca ventana que iluminaba toda la habitación, se acercó ella y la abrió de par en par sintiendo como la brisa salina corría y entraba en toda su habitación. Se armó una cola de caballo alta, se subió al marco de la ventana y en seguida estuvo de pie sobre el techo del porche de la casa. Se recostó a la pared mientras se sentaba y contempló la vista por unos minutos, el mar estaba justo frente a la cabaña y el lugar estaba perfecto. Cerró los ojos, como deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el lugar y las tareas que Lily le había dejado hicieran de esa una mejor vacación para ella.

-Bonita vista –le dijo una voz que ella reconoció aun con los ojos cerrados, la de Sirius.

Mary abrió los ojos para ver a Sirius salir de la ventana de al lado, colocarse una camiseta sin mangas mientras caminaba hacia ella. Seguro era una nueva imagen de Sirius, verlo en un par de bermudas caqui, que dejaba todo que decir mientras mirabas los brazos descubiertos y cierta parte del pecho seguro te dejaba sin aliento a primera impresión. Sirius se sentó a su lado sonriente mientras observaba alrededor, Mary solo pudo asentir como respuesta y ver hacia delante, no quería decir incoherencias por el momento.

-Es raro verte con el cabello amarrado –dijo Sirius después de unos minutos de silencio, en el que eventualmente había desviado la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Raro en el sentido en que me veo mal o…? –preguntó Mary desviando su mirada del mar y mirándolo a la cara entre preocupada, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Sirius le detuvo las manos antes de que pudiera tocarse el cabello, como también antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, y solo contestó sonriente -, raro en el sentido de que te ves bien, pero no sueles usarlo así. De todas formas te ves bien.

Mary le sonrió un poco apenada, se levanto un poco y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Eran un par de lentes de sol, se los colocó y risueña le dijo –dices bien porque aun no has visto el atuendo completo. ¿Qué me dices así?

-Hermosa, deberías usar así el cabello más seguido –dijo Sirius.

Mary se sonrojó un poco pero lo disimuló perfecto girándose un poco para guardar de nuevo sus gafas, se encogió de hombros con simpleza para darle una respuesta a Sirius -, verás cuando estaba muy pequeña solía tener el cabello mucho más corto. Y James y yo éramos mucho más parecidos de los que somos ahora y solíamos jugar mucho sobre hacerse pasar uno por el otro, el juego aumento cuando James hacia rabietas por no cortarse el cabello y le crecía rápidamente en destellos de su magia, sin agregar que empezaba a usar gafas y era muy divertido ponérmelas en su lugar. Aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez para él no, no mira mucho sin ellas –ambos rieron sobre el comentario –en fin el asunto se solucionó cuando nos cansamos de que nos confundieran y yo llevaba el cabello más largo que James como distinción. Ahora pues…no creo que pueda hacerse pasar por mí, no sin los detalles femeninos.

Sirius lanzó una carcajada al aire con una mirada picaresca en el rostro, Mary le enarcó una ceja en seguida. Sirius le negó con la cabeza -, ni siquiera lo intentes, no voy a decirte lo que pienso.

Mary miró hacia otro lado, fingiendo resentimiento. Sirius se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo para llamar su atención, Mary siguió fingiendo hasta que Sirius se cansó y la jaló de la cintura hasta él. Acercó su rostro al de ella y como Mary aun no se giraba a verlo le dijo en el oído –eres imposible, no puedo dejar de decirte las cosas. Solo imaginó que sería muy difícil que tomarás el lugar de tu hermano con tantos e…atributos que esconder.

-¡Que pervertido eres! –le espectó Mary girándose a verlo.

Sirius le dio una de sus sonrisas pero no le dijo nada más sobre el tema. En cambio bajó su mirada y tomó la mano de Mary y enlazó sus dedos con los de ella. Luego levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, que lo miraba expectante.

-La verdad es que quería hablarte sobre algo –le dijo Sirius, Mary sintió como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba de una sola vez.

-Te escuchó –le dijo ella tratando de tomarlo con naturalidad.

-Mary, quiero decirte que me…

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera? –preguntó James asomando su cabeza por la ventana, ya vestido casi o más o menos igual que Sirius.

Sirius cerró los ojos malhumorado por la interrupción pero solo tomó distancia de Mary y soltó su mano. Para cuando se giró James ya estaba subiendo al tejado junto con ellos, Mary los miraba serenamente a ambos.

-Es una buena vista –le informó Mary a su hermano.

James se quedó callado mirando a su alrededor, olvidándose de cualquier cosa en la que iba a estar dispuesto a preguntarle a la pareja que se había encontrado en el tejado. Un silencio un poco incómodo, para algunos, se hizo entre los tres. Hasta que se escuchó el grito del padre de los gemelos que los llamaba desde abajo. Mary se levantó con cuidado al lado de Sirius con solo escuchar su nombre, Sirius la sostuvo de la mano hasta que ella estuvo segura en el marco de su ventana. Luego él y James entraron por la ventana de su habitación. Los tres bajaron hacia la primera planta de la casa, encontraron a Charlus con una mujer al lado, que precisamente no era la señora Potter.

-¡Tía Katia! –exclamó Mary rebasando a los dos merodeadores y abrazando a la mujer al lado de su padre. La tía Katia no eran tan mayor como Charlus, sino algunos muchos años más joven, por ello había ganada la atención de ambos gemelos desde que los pudo conocer. Era una mujer alta, rubia y risueña, de cabello corto y solo un poco más alta que Mary. En realidad, no una Potter, pero si la hija del mejor amigo de Charlus, que debido a su gracia se había ganado el apodo de "Tía", ya que los gemelos nunca tuvieran familiar tan cercano desde que sus abuelos murieron.

-Hola chica –dijo Katia apretando el abrazo de Mary y separándose ella solo un poco, diciéndole algo que no quiso que ninguno de los demás presentes escucharan -, sabes que una carta no me basta y que me tienes que contar bien lo que sucedió, de lo contrario no te hubiera prestado ese hermoso vestido para el baile ¿o si?

-Hablaremos luego –le informó Mary separándose de ella un poco.

-¡James y tú no me saludas! –exclamó Katia abriendo los brazos hacia su otro "sobrino".

-Si pero primero las damas –dijo James recortando distancia y abrazando a su tía.

Katia abrazó a James y le revolvió el cabello cuando este se alejaba de ella, por último su atención se enfocó en Sirius, que solo había estado risueño observando como estos se saludaban.

-Lo siento Sirius –dijo Charlus incorporándose –ella es Katia Preston, o solo Katia. Es una buena amiga de la familia así como tú –Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa a Katia que le sonreía por igual –y Katia él es Sirius Black, seguro los chicos te han hablado de él.

-Por supuesto, es bueno al fin conocerte, Sirius –dijo Katia observando bien a Sirius, como dándose una sola idea de su apariencia.

-¡Katia ya estás aquí, estaba comenzando a preocuparme! –exclamó Marian Potter entrando en la habitación y saludando a la recién llegada.

-Lo siento Marian es que tuve cierto inconveniente –le dijo Katia –lo que me recuerda que había olvidado decirles algo –se giró hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa y cuando la abrió llamó a un niño como de seis años, de casi la misma apariencia que ella –él es mi sobrino y lo cuidaba antes de venirme pero no tuve con quien dejarlo así que viene conmigo. Espero que no les moleste.

-No querida en lo absoluto –informó Marian.

-Gracias, se llama Kevin. Pero es un poco tímido al principio –dijo Katia en el momento que el niño se escondía tras ella y miraba a todos en la sala asustado.

-Bien si me disculpan tengo que atender algo sobre la cena –informó Marian antes de marcharse, miró a Mary y le dijo –hija espero no sea molestia enseñarle a Katia en donde va a dormir para que deje sus cosas –luego se giró a ver a James y Sirius –como en su habitación hay una cama extra imagino que no les molestará que Kevin duerma con ustedes.

Sirius y James negaron al mismo tiempo y Marian regresó tranquila a sus quehaceres. Charlus se fue junto a su esposa al mismo tiempo despidiéndose con una tranquila sonrisa.

Mary se inclinó para estar a la misma altura de Kevin y sonriente le dijo –Hola Kevin, soy Mary. Y ellos dos son Sirius y James –le dijo indicándole a los dos merodeadores que le sonrieron al escuchar sus nombres. Kevin se sonrojó al instante de escuchar la voz de Mary -, no seas tímido, no comemos niños.

-Es como un pequeño merodeador si me lo preguntas –le informó Katia que trataba que él niño se alejara de ella, lo último lo dijo guiñándole un ojo –con eso del encanto y todo.

-¡Genial tendremos compañero para el verano! –exclamó James, tirándole un brazo en el hombro a Sirius –Canuto aquí a mi lado y yo hemos estado planeando algunas cuantas cosas y nos vendría bien una buena ayuda.

-Algo sencillo mientras nos ambientamos –continuó Sirius –que involucre agua y el cabello y ropa seca de unas cuantas personas, pero ya veremos que más podemos lograr. ¿Te nos unes?

-Si –dijo Kevin imitando la sonrisa traviesa en la cara de James, Mary rodó los ojos al ver el entusiasmo de Sirius y James, por lo que ni se dio cuenta cuando los tres subieron a toda prisa de nuevo hacia la habitación.

Mary miró a Katia que a su vez ella sonreía divertida. Katia miró a Mary y le dijo –ahora mi habitación. Tiene mucho que contarme señorita.

Mary asintió y ayudo a su tía a legar hasta su habitación, donde tuvo que relatar otra vez los hechos que había ocurrido esa noche en la que había llevado el vestido de su tía, y otras cosas más que al final terminaron en poner a Sirius en una fiel aprobación.

* * *

Sirius se sentó un poco cansado en la arena esa tarde, el sol estaba a punto de caer y la brisa fresca de la noche ya se estaba empezando a sentir. La había pasado bien con James y Kevin todo el día, pero ahora estaba cansado, aunque no tanto como sus dos compañeros que estaba tomando una siesta en su habitación. Y ahora que no tenía la mente ocupada en nada más se recordó de una cosa, se recordó que si al menos le hubiera dicho a Mary esta mañana ya no tendría que pensar en esa situación. En otras si, pero no en esa en particular.

Estaba un poco disgustado consigo mismo. En primera porque cuando estaba con ella le costaba mucho conseguir las palabras correctas para decirle las cosas, lo cual era algo absurdo pensado con cuantas chicas había estado. Aunque era la primera vez que debía preguntar y decir estas cosas, nadie más había sido tan importante. Y luego estaba esa mala suerte con la que vivía, cada vez que intentaba decir o hacer algo con ella algo tenía que interrumpirlo y postergar su agonía. Lo cual era suficientemente injusto.

-No te alejes mucho, tu mamá servirá la cena en una hora –escuchó la voz de Charlus que hablaba adentro de la cabaña.

-Estaré a tiempo lo prometo –contestó Mary.

Luego escuchó como ella salía de la cabaña y al fin aparecía caminando hacia el mar, estaba descalza y dejaba que las olas le mojaran los pies mientras se alejaba de la cabaña. Sirius la miró alejarse desde el lugar en donde estaba sentado, seguro iba a dar un paseo antes de la cena, y al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí afuera observando. Supo que esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, dejó que se alejara un poco de la cabaña. Con cuidado vio que nadie lo miraba a él y tomó forma animaba, echó a correr en el instante, tratando de salirle a Mary por delante cuando esta ya estuviera lo suficientemente lejos.

Cuando supo que ya estaban fuera de vista de la cabaña, tomó forma humana de nuevo. Espero que su respiración se relajara un poco y comenzó a caminar cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos. Mary se detuvo en cierto punto cuando lo vio, no esperaba encontrárselo allí, pero tampoco pensó en nada más y lo espero sonriente.

-Caminando antes de la cena –le dijo Mary mientras se sentaba en la arena y él llagaba hasta su lado.

-Algo así –respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose junto a ella –estaba aburrido, James y Kevin están dormidos.

-Se han divertido con el niño ¿no? –Preguntó Mary, Sirius asintió sonriente –me parece un niño muy dulce, aunque si es travieso. Supongo que me gustan los chicos malos entonces –Sirius se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle respecto a eso, Mary desvió su mirada a la puesta de sol que tenía en frente -¡Vaya, eso nunca se ve en Londres! No creo que haya algo así de hermoso por allá.

-Yo creo que si lo hay –dijo Sirius.

Mary se giró a verlo y se sonrojó de inmediato al entender sus palabras, rodó los ojos solo para decirle -, no digas mentiras.

-Mary, ¿Puedo preguntarte un par de cosas? –Preguntó Sirius un poco dudoso de cómo decir las cosas, Mary asintió como respuesta -¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que e tratado de decirte desde esta mañana?

-Creo que tengo una leve idea, aunque puede que solo sea mi imaginación –respondió Mary sin girarse a verlo.

-¿Remus hablo contigo sobre… bueno sobre nosotros? –preguntó Sirius mientras pasaba un nudo de miedo en la garganta.

-Remus no, pero si me preguntas a mi tuviste suerte que te tocará Remus, porque no tienes idea de lo grosera que puede ser Lily –respondió Mary, pero esta vez si se giró a ver la cara de Sirius.

Sirius miró hacia la arena y la empezó a mover con un dedo, después de un momento de silencio dijo -, creí que esa información me facilitaría las cosas, pero no hizo la diferencia y no se porque es tan difícil decírtelo.

-No quiero apresurarte, está bien si ahora no quieres –le dijo Mary tomando la mano con la que Sirius jugaba en la arena, en un acto medio nervioso.

-No es eso, es solo que es la primera vez que lo pido de corazón –dijo Sirius levantando la mirada, Mary le sonrió. Sirius se inclinó hasta ella y apretó sus labios en un beso, Mary perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas en la arena con Sirius sobre ella –Lo siento –dijo Sirius incorporándose sobre sus brazos para quitarle su peso de encima.

Mary se sobó la cabeza y miró a Sirius con una sonrisa –tranquilo sobreviviré.

Sirius le sonrió de regreso, se inclinó hacia ella una vez más, solo que esta vez con cuidado y volvió a retomar el beso en donde lo había dejado –te quiero… mucho…Mary –le dijo sin dejar de besarla -¿Quieres…ser…mi…novia? –preguntó en los breves espacios que podía. Mary trató de responderle pero Sirius tenía demasiado ocupados sus labios, como pudo asintió con la cabeza y sintió como Sirius sonreía mientras terminaba de sentó de nuevo y la ayudó a sentarse junto a él, Mary se sacudió la arena de la espala mientras Sirius la miraba sin parar de sonreír. Tenía los labios rojos y se dio cuenta de que no había podido evitar morderla.

-La próxima vez que quieras besarme así avísame –dijo Mary mientras soltaba su cabello y lo sacudía, Sirius rió divertido al ver caer los granos de arena en sus piernas -¡No te rías! –protestó Mary arrojándole un poco de arena en el pecho a Sirius.

-Oye yo dije que lo sentía –dijo Sirius sacudiéndose así mismo, al mismo tiempo Mary lo volvió a golpear con un puñado de arena –ni siquiera te atrevas a darme otra vez o…

-¿O que? –preguntó ella juguetona mientras le lanzaba de nuevo más arena, que le cayó a Sirius en la quijada.

-Vas a pagar por eso jovencita –dijo Sirius quitándose la camisa mientras la arena corría por todo su pecho y se le metía en la calzoneta.

Mary rió y de un saltó estuvo de pie lejos del primer tiro de arena de Sirius, que lastimosamente el aire se lo regresó y le cayó a él mismo. Mary reía con más fuerza, Sirius dejó la arena de lado y fue tras ella, al final tuvo que atraparla pues ella de tanto reír ya no tenía fuerzas para correr. La tomó de la cintura y la levantó hasta su hombro.

-Me avisas si el agua está helada –le dijo Sirius acercándose al agua, cuando vio que el agua le llegaba a las rodillas, sabiendo que si la tiraría no se golpearía, empezó a hacer el esfuerzo para arrojarla. Mary forcejeo con él y como resultado, enrolló una pierna con la de él y ambos cayeron al agua para variar.

-Yo creo que está algo caliento, Sirius. ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Mary mientras se ponía de pie.

Sirius la miró resentido a su lado -¿Y así tratas a tú novio?

Mary lo abrazó y le dio un beso por la espalda, caminando junto a él mientras ambos salían del agua. Sirius recogió su camisa del suelo y sacudiéndola se secó la cara, miró a Mary aun fingiendo algo de resentimiento. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que ella se le acercaba juguetona y se ponía en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó Mary, Sirius asintió y la besó de nuevo.

-Deberíamos irnos, no queremos que tú madre se enoje y si me preguntas teha estado tratando bien últimamente –le dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué raro no? –dijo Mary con ironía, Sirius sonrió y ambos empezaron a caminar juntos de regreso. Tenían que pensar una buena excusa de porque los dos estaban completamente mojados.

**_Y bien que les parecio? Espero que no les haya aburrido ciertas partes pero es que son un poco necesarias para los siguientes capitulos y yo se que se va a poner mejor?_**

**_Que me dicen de la declaración? Estubo buena?_**

**_Yo no se, solo me queda pedir sus reviews y esopero de verdad que les haya gustado..._**

**_Besos!!!_**


	15. Vacaciones II

**_Encuentros_**

Mary se sentó en el porche de la cabaña, dispuesta leer un libro que por allí le había quitado a Lily. No había encontrado nada más productivo que hacer y como el clima del lugar lo ameritaba, pasar una tarde fresca así no le pareció mala idea. Agregando que adentro de la cabaña todo era algo así como un caos: James, Sirius y Kevin estaban en medio de una fuerte discusión sobre un "Trabajo" que tenía que ir a hacer afuera, todos claro en la casa podían darse cuenta, excepto Marian Potter que por el momento estaba bastante entretenida con la elfina de la casa preparando la cena.

Mary negó con la cabeza al oír una risotada fuerte de los tres "pequeños", abrió su libro y trató con todos los medios concentrarse en su lectura. Su padre salió algunos minutos después, con una cara risueña de picardía, justo igual como la que James tendría en este momento. Se sentó en una silla al otro extremo de donde estaba Mary y abrió El Profeta, mientras lo escondía tras un diario muggle local.

Al fin silencio en la casa, Mary y Charlus levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo de su lectura. James salió por la puerta de la casa primero, seguido de Kevin y por último de Sirius.

-¡Buena suerte! –deseo Charlus y continuó leyendo sin problemas.

Mary rió para si misma al verlos a los tres salir en tal orden de la casa. Sirius dio la vuelta y caminando en reversa observó sonriente a su novia todo lo que pudo, Mary le rodó los ojos y Sirius se dio la vuelta para seguir a sus compañeros. Ella los observó marcharse a los tres hasta que los perdió de vista, giró su vista con descuido hacia su lado, encontrándose justo con algo que no esperaba ver. Su padre la observaba por encima del periódico, con los anteojos justo en medio de la nariz, expectante y entre risueño a la vez.

Ese caso ya era diferente, su papá no era tan despistado como James, bueno no era en nada como James en ese aspecto. Así que ahora solo le quedaba hablar y esperar a que su suerte corriera bien ese día. Sonrió inocentemente, tomó aire y…

-Cariño, ¿Quieres venir a darme una mano por favor?...

-En seguida –respondió Charlus doblando su periódico –no se me olvida, todavía tienes que hablar –le dijo en tono muy bajo a Mary, le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza con el periódico y entró de nuevo en la casa.

Mary resopló relajada, agradeció internamente la interrupción a su madre. En primera instancia pensó en esperar a Sirius para no tener que ir sola, de repente había sentido un poco de miedo, lo cual era un poco raro porque tanto James como ella estaban acostumbrados a decirle cualquier cosa a su papá. Luego se dijo a si misma que esperar a Sirius iba a ser inútil, lo más seguro era que esos tres regresarían hasta antes de la cena, lo cual sería esperar demasiado. Por último se dijo a si misma que era una tontería su temor, se levanto de la silla y entró en la cabaña.

No había caminado lo suficiente cuando se topó con su papá, que bastante serio le dijo –arriba, ahora.

Mary obedeció rápidamente, deseando haber esperado un rato más pues parecía algo molesto. Subió con él las escaleras hasta que entraron a la habitación de sus padres, Mary se sentó en la cama y Charlus cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Qué tanto llevan juntos? –preguntó Charlus dirigiéndose a su hija.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que noso…? –Empezó a contestar Mary pero una sola mirada de su papá la hizo retractarse y contestar de otra manera –desde ayer antes de la cena.

-¿Y se puede saber cuando tenían planeado decirme? Yo no soy James, Mary. A mi si me sirven de algo los anteojos –se quejó Charlus cruzándose de brazos delante de Mary –me refiero a que podías no haberle dicho a muchos pero a mí…

-¡Papá tranquilo! Si iba a decirte pero no con todos en la casa, ya es bastante complicado tener que pensar en decirle a James –dijo Mary más para si misma que para su papá.

Charlus sonrió y se sentó al lado de su hija, corrió un brazo por su espalda y la abrazó con fuerza – ¿Estás segura de esto? –Preguntó Charlus, Mary asintió contra el pecho de su papá -¿De verdad le quieres mucho y sabes si él a ti? –De nuevo Mary asintió –Bien, entonces escucha lo que te voy a decir, tu hermano es una cabeza dura que te quiere demasiado. Así que dense algo de tiempo y hablen con él hasta que estén de regreso en Hogwarts, se va a tomar su tiempo en asimilarlo pero al final no se va a negar.

-¿Seguro que no te importa? –le preguntó Mary levantando la mirada, todavía un poco insegura.

-Nah… muñeca lo esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo –respondió Charlus con una sonrisa divertida –si te hubieras concentrado menos en pelear con él te hubieras dado cuenta que te mira de una forma mucho más diferente que a cualquiera. Además es un buen chico.

-Gracias –le dijo Mary sin imaginarse eso en unos días atrás. Todavía le costaba creer que ahora Sirius era su novio.

-Anda, ve a arreglarte para la cena –dijo Charlus dándole un empujón suave en el hombro.

Mary sonrió y arrojándose a los brazos de su papá, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Sirius subió las escaleras mucho mas tarde ese día. ¡Susto enorme el que se había llevado cuando su "papá" le había pedido hablar un momento! Salió tranquilo aunque extrañado, seguro que no se esperaba la plática, tampoco esperaba lo que le dijeron. Esperaba una suave amenaza como lo que no podían hacer o lo que podía pasarle si Mary saliera perjudicada. En cambio solo había sido felicitado, ¿Por qué James no podía ser así?

Revisó su habitación y la de James en una ojeada rápida, James estaba cantando a todo pulmón en el baño mientras se daba una ducha. A Kevin no lo pudo ubicar, pero por el momento no le importó. Salió al pasillo de nuevo y al no ver a nadie estuvo decidido a lo que iba a hacer, llevaba todo el día y solo había visto a Mary de lejos. Caminó hasta en frente de la puerta de Mary y cuando estuvo con una mano alzada para abrirla, Mary lo hizo por él y quedaron ambos de frente.

-¿Me buscabas? –preguntó Mary mientras salía al pasillo donde estaba Sirius.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, tomó la mano de Mary y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre si. Llevaba un vestido de verano azul celeste y el cabello recogido –me gusta, te preciosa. Necesito hablarte, ¿podemos ir a un lugar más seguro? No se en que momento termina James con su baño.

-La ventana está bien –propuso Mary retrocediendo y poniendo una mano en el picaporte de la puerta, Sirius se inclinó hasta ella y dándole un rápido beso en los labios abrió la puerta y entró tras ella.

Después de verificar una vez más que nadie los observara, que James aun estaba tomando una ducha en la habitación continua, fue que Sirius se sentó junto a Mary en el techo de la casa. Mary se recostó en el pecho de Sirius y él corrió sus brazos alrededor de ella para abrazarla hacia él.

-Teniendo un día muy merodeador, ¿verdad? –dijo jugando con las manos de Sirius.

-Fue entretenido, pero te estaba extrañando un poco –respondió Sirius con naturalidad, ella sonrió –hable con tu papá, ¿le dijiste algo?

-Tuve que, él se dio cuenta, pero creo que es mejor así –le dijo Mary dejando sus manos entrelazadas con las de él.

Mary apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, él la besó en la frente, luego en la nariz y por último uno con más tiempo en los labios. Ella se acomodó en sus brazos y dejó los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba que la brisa salina la refrescara.

-Por cierto, quería decirte que te tengo una sorpresa –dijo Sirius después de unos minutos de silencio, Mary abrió los ojos y lo miró curiosa – ¿Sabes llegar hasta el muelle? –Mary asintió aunque aun no comprendía bien para que tenía que saber eso –bien, encuéntrame allí después de la cena, ¿quieres?

-Pero no crees que van a notar que…

-Ya lo tengo cubierto, confía en mi ¿si? –la interrumpió Sirius tomando su barbilla con delicadeza y mirando con cara de cachorrito directo a sus ojos.

-Está bien, allí voy a estar –respondió Mary besándolo una vez más y dejándose abrazar de nuevo. Los minutos pasaron rápido y ella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

Sirius se movió un poco después de un rato, pero a Mary pareció no importarle demasiado, la apretó más hacia él para decirle en el oído -, Mary, preciosa tenemos que irnos.

Mary gruño en disgusto y se movió para quitarse el sueño. Sirius sonrió con ternura a su lado, la ayudó a levantarse y despidiéndose con un beso la ayudó a entrar por su ventana.

-A las ocho…

-Allí estaré…

* * *

La cena pasó de un segundo a otro bastante rápido, Mary revisó el reloj de la pared y aun le faltaba más o menos una hora para encontrarse con Sirius. Él después del postre había desaparecido misteriosamente. Mary vio que James subía algo aburrido a su habitación, al parecer cada quien había buscado que hacer justo después de levantar los platos de la mesa. Como había prometido a Lily y a Remus creyó que lo más conveniente era subir y pasar el resto del tiempo que le quedaba con su hermano. Cuando entró a la habitación de los chicos encontró a James tirado en su cama, mirando el cielo falso de la habitación de forma desganada. Mary le sonrió a James y caminó hasta quedar de pie al lado de la cama de James.

-¿Has visto a Sirius? –preguntó James con un suspiro de aburrimiento, Mary negó con la cabeza solo para que James diera un suspiro más -¡Genial!

-¿Lo puedo reemplazar yo mientras regresa? –preguntó Mary mirando hacia abajo.

James la miró y le sonrió a su hermana, se movió en la cama y le abrió algo de espacio. Mary se acomodó al lado de James, se sentía bastante incomodo tratar de hablar con James cuando este solo miraba hacia el techo. No tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho con James hasta ese momento, lo peor es que no tenía ni siquiera la mas mínima idea por donde empezar. Sin quererlo se empezó a sentir nerviosa, respiró entrecortadamente y luego dejó salir el aire y tratando de relajarse.

-James… -él aludido se giró sobre si al oír su nombre y se levantó un poco al reconocer en ella tal nerviosismo.

-¿Sucede ago malo? –preguntó James curioso.

Mary negó inmediatamente con la cabeza y le sonrió levemente –quiero decirte algo es todo –le aseguró Mary, James la miró dudoso pero se quedó callado esperando escucharla a ella –la verdad son varias cosas James… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me dijiste sobre algo? –James abrió la boca para contestarle y en seguida la cerró frunciendo el ceño al instante –no trato de hacerte ver como el culpable, solo estoy tratando de decirte algo. Es cierto me hubiera gustado ir a comprar ese bonito collar de la gema verde que le vas a enviar a Lily de navidad, o no se James, celebrar después de tu primer entrenamiento como capitán del equipo de quiddicth.

-¿No te invité para eso? –preguntó James como tratando de hacer memoria.

-No, pero cuando me di cuenta porque yo no iba a ir al cuarto de menesteres esa noche y Lily me llevo –contestó Mary con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Lo siento Mary –dijo James verdaderamente arrepentido –debiste decirme algo, no se últimamente estoy demasiado despistado.

-Tener novia te afecta el cerebro –dijo Mary entre una risita divertida que James imitó en poco tiempo –no se, creo que después se hizo más fácil no decirte las cosas si realmente no estabas poniendo atención, aunque si pensé que algunas cosas no deberías escucharlas para tu conveniencia.

-¿Cómo que saliste con un tal Roger…bueno no se bien su nombre solo se que es un idiota, por dos semanas? –preguntó James mirando de lado a Mary, ella lo miró sorprendida sin saber que el conocía ese hecho –escuché una conversación que tuviste con Lily cuando terminaste con él, y como ya habías terminado no me pareció importante que yo me metiera. Es un imbecil así que no me extraña que no hayas querido decirme porque le hubiera partido la cara si hubiera tenido oportunidad. ¿No has vuelto con él o si? –Mary negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertida –Bien, porque ese no es el tipo de persona que merece salir contigo, sin ofender Mary pero que malos gustos tienes.

-No me ofendo –le dijo Mary entre risas.

-No es que no quiera que salgas con alguien, pero me gustaría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que no es un idiota que puede estar abusando de ti –dijo James después de reír un rato junto a ella –no se si te has fijado pero a papá y a mamá no le importa mucho con quienes salimos, pero a mi me parece importar un poco más tu seguridad.

-Gracias…

-Un placer, y… ¿Qué más no me has contado? –preguntó James fingiendo resentimiento.

Mary rodó los ojos y le dio un leve empujón a James en las costillas –hay algo pero no lo se James, ¿prometes creerme si te lo digo? –James asintió como respuesta –hay algo sobre…

-¡James! James…-Charlus abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a su hijo menor –James ¿quieres venir por favor necesito tu ayuda?

James miró a Mary un poco dudoso, ella le sonrió y le dijo –hablaremos luego, lo prometo.

-Mas te vale –dijo James, Mary asintió. De un salto James estuvo fuera de la cama y caminó fuera de la habitación mientras su padre le sostenía la puerta de la habitación abierta.

-Mejor te apresuras, no querrás llegar tarde –dijo Charlus mirando a Mary.

Ella se levantó también y esperando a que James y su papá se fueran ella salió corriendo hacia el primer piso de la casa. Vio su reloj y para comprobar que ya solo faltaba como cinco minutos antes de las ocho de la noche. Con cuidado salió de la casa asegurándose de que nadie la estuviera observando y corrió una vez que sintió la arena en los pies, quería asegurarse de verdad que nadie la viera. Retomó su respiración una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la casa y caminó despacio lo que le quedaba de camino hasta el muelle. No había nadie en realidad en el muelle, las noches allí eran bastante frescas y calurosas a la vez. Mary se recostó sobre la baranda del muelle mientras esperaba a que Sirius apareciera, no estaba muy concentrada en su alrededor hasta que sintió que algo le hacia cosquillas en la pantorrilla. Mary bajó su mirada para encontrarse con un perro negro, que llevaba una rosa en el hocico y que al rozarla contra su pierna le provocaba cosquillas. Mary le sonrió y se inclinó para quitarle la flor del hocico, de inmediato el perro se fue agrandado hasta que Sirius estuvo de pie frente a Mary, con una sonrisa seductora en los labios.

-¡Gracias! ¿En donde encontraste una rosa a esta hora de la noche? –preguntó Mary curiosa.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y se adelantó para abrazar a Mary –tengo mis maneras, nadie se me resiste eso es una buena ventaja.

Mary le rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta una vez más, dándole la espalda y apoyándose de nuevo en la baranda. Sirius no la soltó, sino que la abrazó con más fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mary. Ella lo golpeo en la nariz con la rosa, Sirius estornudó segundos después haciendo reír a Mary.

-¡Tienes olfato de perro! –exclamó Mary divertida. Sirius se sacudió la nariz con ambas manos, dejando de abrazar a Mary y dándole una mirada de molestia. Mary sonrió y se giró de nuevo para abrazarlo corriendo sus brazos por su cuello, se puso de puntillas y le besó la nariz –pero eres mi perrito, ¿no es así?

Sirius asintió levemente antes de atrapar los labios de Mary en un beso, Mary quitó el peso de su cuerpo de las puntas de sus pies y bajó a su estatura normal, Sirius se inclinó hasta que su frente quedó chocó con la de ella.

-Ya se que esta no es una cita formal, pero no tenía mucho tiempo y si vamos a decirle a James antes de ir a Hogwarts pensé que lo mejor seria pasar un rato a solas –dijo Sirius en una voz baja sin separase de ella –además tu papá estuvo de acuerdo en cubrirnos por una hora.

-Tienes razón en eso –le dijo ella en una sonrisa un poco inconforme.

-No pienses en eso, ¿está bien? –dijo Sirius tomando la mano de Mary entre la suya –por el momento solo tu y yo.

Mary le sonrió, Sirius caminó hacia atrás jalándola a ella de la mano y comenzando a caminar fuera del muelle.

* * *

Mary entró en su habitación algunas dos horas después de haber estado fuera de casa, habían regresado hace mucho pero se habían quedado todos en la sala conversando, una vez que el tiempo pasó demasiado todos decidieron irse a la cama.

Mary dejó la rosa que Sirius le había regalado en un escritorio y fue a buscar en su maleta algo para dormir, encontró un short algo pequeño y como vio que entraba una brisa demasiado fresca por la ventana tomó la sudadera que le había quitado a Sirius la noche que pasaron juntos y se la puso también. Se acostó en la cama y comenzó a frustrarse después de unos momentos por no lograr concebir el sueño. Estaba cansada, pues al menos así se sentía, sus parpados pesaban un poco pero de igual manera no podía dormir, quizás solo tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-No me dijiste que hablaste con James –escuchó la voz de Sirius desde la ventana, Mary dio un saltito de susto y se sentó para ver la figura de su novio entrar y colocarse junto a ella.

-Seguro lo olvide, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le contestó Mary en voz baja y seguramente preocupada.

-Tranquila puedo oír los ronquidos de James hasta aquí –dijo Sirius en voz baja también, guardó un minuto de silencio en el cual los sonidos de James se filtraban hasta esa habitación -¿estás bien? Me parece que has estado algo pensativa y se me ocurrió venir a preguntar.

-Solo es eso estaba pensado –contestó Mary encogiéndose de hombros, Sirius la miró sin convencerse y la abrazó con fuerza –pensando sobre nosotros y…en algo que papá me dijo esta mañana y creo que tiene un poco de razón.

-Estoy un poco confundido –le dijo Sirius honestamente.

-Me dijo que tomara mi tiempo, que al menos solo fueran las vacaciones pero que disfrutara de esto sin decirle a James –explicó Mary entrecerrando sus dedos en la mano de Sirius, él la miró por unos segundos pero no le dijo nada, como si tratara de adivinar bien los pensamientos de Mary –creí que eso seria demasiado egoísta de mi parte, pero lo he pensado y me funciona a mi. Y a menos de que a ti no te parezca.

Sirius tomó su cara entre sus manos y la acercó hacia la de él, la miró a los ojos directamente, ella pudo ver ese color plata apagado y solo con fría curiosidad y preocupación en la mirada de Sirius -¿estás segura de esto? Mary hablaste con James esta noche y le prometiste decirle las cosas como antes.

-Lo se Sirius, pero es que acabo de tenerte y no quiero perderte al mismo tiempo –dijo Mary mirando a la oscuridad de la habitación –no me digas que no te voy a perder porque sabes a que me refiero. Cuando acepté ser tu novia supe que en algún momento tendría que decir entre mi hermano y mi novio, por el momento te quiero más a ti, quiero estar bien y ser feliz, solo por unos días.

Sirius de nuevo la giró hacia él, le sorprendió un poco verla llorar, pero pudo sonreírle con ternura -¿quieres ser feliz? Entonces se feliz Mary yo no te detengo y tampoco voy a obligarte a tenerte triste, es navidad y eso seria grosero. Estamos juntos en esto recuérdalo –le dijo suavemente, le besó la punta de la nariz y ella cayó en su pecho para abrazarlo –sabes que voy a ser solo tuyo aunque James no nos deje ni vernos ¿verdad?

Mary asintió moviendo su cabeza contra el pecho de Sirius y sonriendo de nuevo -,No estas enojado por esto?

-Enojado porque mi novia quiera pasar tiempo conmigo, Mary no estoy tan loco -dijo Sirius en un tono muy burlon.

Mary se irguió de nuevo para estar sentada y con los puños de la sudadera se limpió el rostro –Te odio, aborrezco llorar y ahora lo hago por cada tontería que haces.

-¿Esto es mió? –preguntó mirando con atención la sudadera que Mary llevaba puesta.

-Si, me la diste cuando dormí en tu habitación –contestó Mary -, ¿Me la puedo quedar?

-Eso dice que perdí horas buscándola. ¡Y el pobre de Remus se llevó toda la culpa! –Exclamó Sirius más divertido que apenado, Mary no quería ni saber que le había hecho al pobre licántropo solo por la sudadera –está bien, quédatela. –dijo después encogiendo los hombros sin importancia.

-Gracias, ¿De verdad tienes que irte? –preguntó Mary frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Supongo que puedo acompañarte si me despierto temprano y me voy antes de que James termine de roncar –respondió Sirius después de unos minutos de silencio en los que se pudo escuchar aun los extraños sonidos que hacia James en la otra habitación.

Mary le sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, ambos se acomodaron en la cama. Mary en los brazos de Sirius, descansando su cabeza en su pecho. Sirius jugando con el cabello de Mary para quedarse dormido.

-Buenas noches perrito, te quiero mucho…

Sirius sonrió a su nuevo apodo y antes de que sus parpados cayeran cerrados pudo responder -, buenas noches preciosa, yo te quiero mucho más…

**_Y bien que me dicen? Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar y la primera vez que la inspiración volvió esto fue lo que resultó. Gracias todos los reviews espero seguir leyendo mas despues de esto y que no los haya corrido!_**

**_Besos!!!_**


	16. Enfretalo!

_**Siento mucho la demora, espero me perdonen al leer el cap. Aqui se dan varios camibios asi que espero muy bien sus opiniones...besos a Tildita a letuyop y a Rosario Blacu...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Mary, Sirius y James caminaban con pereza de regreso a la cabaña esa mañana, en primer lugar era demasiado temprano como para que estuvieran despiertos. Sirius y James estaban aun más irritados porque Dorea Potter hizo el escándalo del siglo al levantarlos solo por haber despertado a David, quien por ser niño aun no debía levantarse. A Mary no le importó demasiado el tono de su madre, como le aseguro a Sirius cuando pudo en ocasiones ya estaba acostumbrada, lo que si era difícil era levantarse a las seis de la mañana. Ya para esa hora eran las ocho de la mañana, y los tres regresaban con las manos sumamente cargadas de bolsas y paquetes para el banquete de navidad del día siguiente, los tres suspiraron con tranquilidad cuando vieron que al menos ya estaban cerca de la cabaña, habían pasado despiertos hasta muy tarde planeando una fogata para esa noche. Ya tenían confirmada la visita de Remus, y aunque James aun seguía malhumorado porque su novia no iba a poder venir, iba a ser una reunión a medias de merodeadores, pues de Peter no sabían nada.

James abrió la puerta y Mary fue la primera en pasar, caminó con cansancio hasta la cocina y dejó los paquetes en la mesa. Se dio la vuelta solo para oír el chillido de su madre al darse cuenta que Sirius y James venían tras ella.

-¡Merlín chicos! Déjenme ayudarles, a sido un largo caminó verdad, pasen que les tengo algo de beber –dijo Dorea entrando a la cocina maniobrando con los paquetes de Sirius y James en sus brazos, los otros dos entraron después de ella –Mary, se buena y sírvele algo de limonada a los chicos están cansados –dijo Dorea mirando a Mary mientras examinaba el contenido de los bolsas.

Mary se encogió de hombros y con tres vasos frente a ella hizo lo que se le había pedido, excepto que la limonada solo le alcanzó para dos vasos -¡Típico!

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó James distraído, Sirius le rodó los ojos, Dorea no les prestó atención.

-Nada –respondió Mary entregándole su limonada.

Prefirió salir de la cocina antes de que algo más terminara por arruinar su día, llegó hasta la sala y se tiró en uno de los sillones con pereza. Se recogió el cabello en un moño alto, cerró los ojos y comenzó a darse aire con un cojín. Aunque llevaba una blusa algo escotada realmente estaba acalorada y malhumorada en cierto punto. Sintió algo helado que le tocaba la mejilla, abrió los ojos para ver a Sirius frente a ella, quien presionaba con delicadeza el vaso de limonada sobre su mejilla. Como para refrescarla un poco, le sonreía con una de sus sonrisas traviesas y coquetas, ella le sonrió de regreso.

-Limonada –ofreció Sirius, Mary miró de lado el vaso sobre su mejilla, estaba hasta la mitad, lo que le dio a imaginar que Sirius no encontró otra cosa más que hacer que compartir su vaso con ella. Mary le sonrió y tomó el vaso, lo pasó a su otra mejilla y luego de un solo trago se tomó el contenido del vaso –sabes deberías de decirle a James –sugirió Sirius con la boca llena, comía con ganas un panqué de chocolate y ahora ya estaba sentado al lado de ella.

-Le he dicho muchas cosas a James últimamente –dijo Mary sin mirar a Sirius a su lado.

-Si pero no le has dicho eso –le espectó Sirius mientras tragaba un bocado un poco grande.

Mary lo vio divertida para contestarle en su defensa –le diré es solo que ahora yo no…

-No quieres decirle –terminó Sirius por ella, Mary se encogió de hombros pero no le dijo nada más al respecto, ya sabía que con eso nunca ganaba con Sirius.

Mary miró a Sirius, que por el momento tenía ciertos problemas con tanto dulce de chocolate, tenía los labios y algunas partes de las mejillas llenos de dulce. Parecía un niño pequeño, pues con cada bocado que daba más lleno de chocolate terminaba.

-Sabes que quiero en este momento –le dijo Mary coquetamente, Sirius la vio expectante mientras tragaba el último bocado de su panqué. Mary rió ligeramente –quiero en beso de chocolate.

Sirius se inclinó hasta ella pero solo lo suficiente para verla acusadoramente –no me cambies el tema, es tentador.

-¡Está bien! Tú ganas, le diré la próxima vez que lo vea –dijo Mary malhumorada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Mary…Mary…vamos preciosa –dijo Sirius jalando a Mary hasta él de nuevo, hasta que pudo lograr que ella lo observara de nuevo –es por tu propio bien, lo sabes.

Mary asintió y se dejó abrazar por Sirius -¿Te quedas conmigo para decirle? –Sirius asintió esta vez –todavía quiero mi beso –le dijo Mary haciendo un puchero.

Sirius sonrió mirando hacia alrededor para comprobar que aun seguían solos, a gusto se giró de nuevo hacia ella. Atrapó los labios de Mary en un beso suave, Mary enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de Sirius y comenzó a juguetear con su cabello. Él la sujetó con fuerza, haciendo que las yemas de sus dedos juguetearan en el espacio de piel descubierto que quedaba entre la blusa y el short de Mary. La sintió dar un pequeño suspiro es sus brazos, y fue cuando ambos cayeron en la cuenta, que no era el lugar adecuado para que su beso se hiciera más apasionado. Detuvieron el beso pero no se separaron el uno del otro, Mary bajó sus manos hasta el pecho de Sirius para jugar con su camisa, tenía que admitirlo pero extrañaría a Sirius en sus calzonetas veraniegas, y podía jugara que a él le haría falta ver cierta cantidad de sus piernas a diario. Lo volvió a ver directo a los ojos, Sirius tenía una cara de embobado mientras la observaba a ella. Mary se movió en el sillón y volviendo a recortar distancia le dio un rápido beso, para terminarlo dio un pequeño mordisco al labio inferior de Sirius, removiendo el último resto de chocolate en Sirius. Luego se alejó lo suficiente de él, tenían que detenerse tarde o temprano o alguien los podía encontrar.

-Sirius, ¿Hoy hay que ir por Lunático? –preguntó James entrando a la sala con dos panques en cada mano, Katia entraba tras él con un panqué para ella misma.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Sirius mirando a Mary nervioso, ella se relamió los labios quitando el chocolate que se le había pegado a ella.

-¿Qué si hoy hay que ir buscar a Remus? Recuerdas que dijo que estaba indirectamente cerca y que lo encontráramos en el pueblo, ¿es eso hoy? –preguntó de nuevo James mientras comía panques de cada uno de sus manos. Sirius asintió liberando sus nervios, una vez más James no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando frente a su nariz.

-¿Quieres ir Annie? No creo que hayas salido lo suficiente para conocer el pueblo –ofreció James mirando a su hermana mientras se atragantaba dos panqués a la vez.

-Si Jaime Poo –contestó Mary haciendo una mala mueca, le gustaba su segundo nombre pero no de la manera en que James lo decía.

-Bueno, límpiense de chocolate para que nos podamos ir –sugirió James dándole una mala mirada a Mary antes de subir las escaleras seguramente a limpiarse el mismo.

-¡Madre mía, ese pobre chico no puede estar más ciego! Espero que sea estupidez no la hereden las pobres criaturas que va a tener algún día –dijo Katia haciendo reír a Sirius y Mary -¿Y ustedes dos par de traviesos de que ríen? –preguntó girándose para verlos a ellos, le entregó el panqué que ella misma llevaba en las manos a Mary –anda, si vas a salir come que te llené el estomago.

Katia dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo en la cocina. Mary comenzó a comer, de verdad estaba hambrienta. Sirius la besó en la mejilla, se movió hasta su oído para susurrarle –hicimos un trato hace mucho Mary, aun no lo olvido y se te está acabando el tiempo, tienes que decirle hoy. –Mary lo miró preocupada, a lo que Sirius añadió –no me mires así, no te di ese beso solo porque me gustas –una mueca más de Mary –bueno ya sabes que no solo me gustas, pero... Estoy hablando en serio Mary, sino le dices se lo diré yo – con eso se fue luego por la misma dirección que James.

-Mary Ann Potter, ¿A dónde cree que va señorita? –preguntó Dorea cuando vio a su hija cruzar la sala para salir y reunirse con James y Sirius afuera.

-Voy al pueblo, los chicos irán por Remus para lo de esta noche y…

-Mary, ¡Por Merlín! Deja que los chicos paseen ellos solos –interrumpió Dorea cansadamente –son vacaciones, ¿tienes que fastidiarle la existencia a James?

-No, ellos me invitaron –contestó Mary tratando de guardar su compostura, de verdad quería salir –para que iba James a invitarme si le estuviera…

-Nena yo ya te lo eh dicho, que los amigos de James se hagan pasar por tus amigos no significa que los sean-interrumpió de nuevo Dorea –ahora déjalos que se diviertan. Eres una mujer, ¿para que quieras hacer cosas tan varoniles?

-¡Ir a recibir a _mi amigo, _es algo varonil! –exclamó Mary dejando los modales a un lado.

-Si me doy cuenta de que te fuiste con ellos sabes lo que te espera –amenazó Dorea realmente molesta porque su hija le elevara el tono de voz.

-¡PERFECTO! –Gritó Mary –iré a decirles que se vayan –se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa. James, Sirius y David estaban esperándola.

-¿Estabas gritando? –preguntó James una vez que ella estuvo cerca.

Mary negó con la cabeza –vayan sin mí, ya me enseñarán el pueblo otro día.

-Mary, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sirius está vez.

Mary asintió –solo váyanse quieren, ya hablaremos luego.

-¿Segura? –preguntó James está vez.

Mary asintió agregándole una falsa sonrisa. Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada, sabiendo que no lograrían mucho insistiendo dejaron la conversación hasta allí y comenzaron su camino. Mary los siguió con la vista, hasta que ya no los pudo ubicar dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo a la cabaña. Su madre la esperaba en la entrada, sin verla caminó rápido hasta llegar a las escaleras.

-Me estoy preocupando Mary Ann –dijo la voz de su madre que la detuvo en su camino, pero que aun no se atrevió a ver – ¿Por qué te importa tanto estar siempre donde tu hermano esta?

-¿Y que hay de malo con eso? Es mi hermano –le respondió Mary con simpleza girándose a verla.

-No lo se hija, tienes que darte tu lugar como mujer –dijo acercándose al primer escalón, para dejarla a la misma altura que Mary -¿De que forma te gustan los chicos?

Mary se agarró fuerte de la baranda cuando escuchó la pregunta, por varios segundos se quedó sin palabras, como si su cerebro estaba queriendo averiguar si ella realmente le había preguntado eso. Para cuando se logró sobreponer aun no hablo con tanta claridad -¿Me estás queriendo decir…que…que piensas que yo… soy una…? Argh… ni siquiera puedo decirlo, ¿es eso? –su madre asintió con pura curiosidad en el rostro –me gustan los hombres. ¡Madre tengo novio!

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién es? Mary Ann sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras –dijo de una sola vez, como si la preocupación se hubiera desaparecido de una sola vez y hubiera quedado una mujer excesivamente curiosa por un chisme frente a ella.

Mary la vio asustada, lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era_ ¡Mi madre está loca! _Decidió dejar las cosas hasta donde estaban, no valía la pena seguir discutiendo toda la mañana con ella y, en definitiva no le iba a decir quien era su novio. Le puso una mano en el hombro a su madre y bajando la voz le dijo – ¿Por qué no averiguas quien es por tu cuenta? Así será más divertido, ¿no?

Dio la vuelta y esperando a que no le dijera nada más subió las escaleras, esta llegar a su habitación y tenderse en su cama.

* * *

Sirius, Remus, James y el pequeño David habían regresado justo antes del almuerzo a la cabaña. Habían pasado la mayor parte del día junto y ahora, a solo una hora de que el sol comenzara a ponerse, arreglaban todo para la fogata que tenían planeando hacer esa noche. James, Remus y David estaban buscando leña o alguna rama útil que les sirviera para encender el fuego. Sirius se quedó de pie mirando hacia el tejado de la cabaña, exactamente la parte en que se podían ver las ventanas de las dos habitaciones. No había visto a Mary desde que había ido por Remus, sabía bien que ella no estaba bien por algo, pero no había encontrado oportunidad alguna para subir y hablar con ella. Por lo que James había preguntado cuando regresaron era que ella estaba en su habitación, y él al menos se había cerciorado de que ella no había salido de allí.

-¿Algo interesante allá arriba? –preguntó Remus dejando caer unas ramas cerca de los pies de Sirius, luego se detuvo al lado del animago mirando en la misma dirección que él.

-Nada en especial –contestó Sirius bajando su mirada y dándose la vuelta para ver la playa.

-Cierto, Mary no se puede ver allá arriba –dijo Remus regresando su mirada también y metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos con tranquilidad. Sirius le dio una mala mirada -¡Sirius, por favor! ¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy? Ya se que le pasa algo y que estás preocupado por no poder ir a verla, ¿Ya están juntos no? –Sirius asintió sin mucho ánimo de decir mucho, Remus se podía hacer sus propias ideas –Ya veo, ¿Y quien sabe de esto además de nosotros?

-Todos excepto James y la señora Potter –contestó Sirius.

-Entonces, ya veremos que se puede hacer –le dijo Remus cuando James estaba de regreso.

Continuaron el trabajo, estaban cerca de terminar y de entrar para tomar la cena cuando Charlus se les unió en la faena. Estuvo un rato con ellos hasta que realmente terminaron de trabajar. Sirius se sentó rendido en las gradas de entrada de la cabaña, tenía que subir a hablar con Mary o ella misma no bajaría a tomar su cena. Estaba realmente muy concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando Charlus se sentó junto a él, se dio cuenta del detalle hasta que él le hablo.

-¿Te molestaría tanto subir y hablar con mi hija? –Sirius dio un brinquito de susto y vio a Charlus que le sonreía débilmente a su lado –es muy obvio que quieres ir. Yo fui un par de veces pero parece que ella no quiere que me entere que sucede, Mary es así. Se preocupa demasiado por los demás, pero odiaría que se enfermara por no comer nada un día antes de navidad.

-¿Sabe lo que está pasando? –preguntó Sirius curioso.

-Por supuesto, yo vivo en la misma casa que ellas dos –contestó Charlus acomodándose los anteojos –ya se que ambas lo ocultan bastante bien pero, hay cosas de las que te enteras fácil cuando convives mucho con las personas. Sube ya, tienes hasta que llamen a cenar.

Sirius asintió y sin perder mucho tiempo corrió el camino hacia la habitación de Mary. Seguro Charlus ya se había tomado sus precauciones, porque no se topó con nadie en el camino. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta sin problemas y entró con cuidado. La habitación estaba oscura, solo entraba algo de luz por la ventana abierta, que iluminaba de lleno la cama, donde Mary estaba acostada. Se acercó con cuidado, ella estaba dormida y abrazaba con fuerza una de las sabanas, en la esquina más cercana a la ventana. Sirius se subió a la cama e hizo su camino hasta estar recostado al lado de Mary, se apoyó en uno de sus codos para ganar más altura. Con cuidado apartó varios mechones de la cara de Mary, que estaban un poco pegados a sus mejillas, seguro porque se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, el día había estado algo caluroso, Sirius abrió más la ventana y una brisa fresca entró y les dio de lleno a ambos. La besó en la frente varias veces para despertarla, se había movido demasiado así que seguro ella estaba muy cansada. Mary abrió los ojos dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a estar abiertos, Sirius no había parado de llenarla de besos aunque se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba despierta. Mary se acomodó para estar frente a él y se abrazó a Sirius apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Qué pasó preciosa? No has salido de aquí en todo el día, no tienes idea cuan preocupado me siento –le dijo Sirius más con ternura que como un regaño.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó Mary con tristeza, luego le explicó a Sirius lo que había sucedido con su madre -… luego me vine aquí y como no dormí mucho anoche debí quedarme dormida toda la tarde. Excepto por las veces que papá vino a verme.

Sirius la besó un poco más en el cabello y comenzó a jugar con el después de un rato de silencio, estaba pensando bien la situación –lo siento preciosa, pero ya sabes que esto no puede seguir así. Tienes que al menos hablar con James.

-¿Al menos? –Repitió Mary levantando su mirada para ver a Sirius – ¿No estarás pensando en que tengo que decirle a papá o si? –Sirius asintió como respuesta -¡Estás loco! Podría arruinar su matrimonio o algo así.

-No tontita, no digas esas cosas –le dijo Sirius sonriendo –tú papá no es como James, y ya se dio cuenta, solo que no va a ser un escándalo de esto. Lo está tomando con calma, y quiere ayudarte y también quiere saber porque tú mamá te trata así. No me digas que yo no se de padres y malos tratos

Mary lo vio preocupada, pero Sirius sonrió como si no hubiera ningún problema, volvió su cabeza a su pecho para decirle –si me lo dices así, es solo que no quiero hacer un escándalo de esto.

-¡Que suerte que tienes de tener un novio sexy y un mejor amigo que se preocupan por ti! –exclamó Sirius sonriendo encantadoramente, Mary dejó salir una pequeña risita en los brazos de Sirius –Que te parece si le damos las cartas a James y Remus lo calma un poco para que luego hable nada más contigo. Le dejamos a papá a James y lo demás cuando tú estés lista.

-Me parece que has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar esto, y también un par de cosas que me gustaría preguntarte luego y… -dijo Mary regresando la mirada de nuevo a los ojos grises de Sirius –que está bien. No se porque esto se hace tan difícil.

Abajo alguien tocó la puerta de la casa, James gritó desde otro extremo que él abriría. Sirius acomodó a Mary en sus brazos para quedar nariz con nariz con él –Está bien. Ve por James entonces.

-¡Así me gusta preciosa! –exclamó Sirius entusiasta. Mary le sonrió y recibió los labios de Sirius contra los suyos. Se levantaron rápido de la cama y con una mirada rápida en el espejo, Mary quedó sentada en la cama mientras Sirius bajaba por su hermano. No tenía que negarlo, estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero hasta donde estaba ya no tenía más remedio.

Sintió que demasiado rápido vio de nuevo la puerta abrirse, primero entró Remus, que saludó a Mary pues aun no la había visto; luego vino James, que traía las cartas que Sirius había guardado por un tiempo, con expresión fuerte, sabía que se iba a enojar; la siguiente persona sorprendió un poco a Mary, Lily venía abrazada a la espalda de James, se separo de él y corrió a sentarse al lado de su amiga; por último entró Sirius, que con una sonrisa tranquilizadora entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Un silencio cortante se hizo en la habitación, en el que todos miraron a James expectantes. Este último solo ojeo un par de cartas, las tiró en la cama al lado de Mary y luego vio a todos en la habitación.

-¿Y todos ustedes sabían de esto? –preguntó mirando entre enfadado y resentido a sus amigos y a su novia. Todos asintieron con la cabeza -¿Y tú que? ¡Te volviste cuerda! ¿EN que diablos va a funcionar que yo no sepa de esto? Puedo hacer cosas que te afecten sin darme cuenta, no se supone quiero ser el preferido.

-Lo se, me lo dijeron –dijo Mary como librando el compromiso de los demás.

-¡Y entonces porque…! –gritó James pero Remus se aclaró la garganta a su lado, se giró para ver a Sirius que le asintió como para darle permiso. James tomó aire y se fue a sentar al lado de Mary –está bien, no me voy a enojar. Y que esto quede claro para todos, como me llegue a enterar que me ocultan algo y se las van a ver muy mal conmigo.

Todos le sonrieron. Mary no podía creer que tan rápido había acabado todo, al fondo Sirius le guiño un ojo. Pronto salieron todos de la habitación para bajar a cenar, Mary abrazó a su hermano por la espalda para susurrarle algo al oído –realmente lo siento. Es lo último que te oculto, lo digo en serio.

James la miró por la esquina de los anteojos, le dio una mala mirada al principio y luego le sonrió como siempre lo hacia. Le corrió un brazo por el cuello y la abrazó mejor –sabes que no me tienes que cuidar tanto. De ahora en adelante mejor yo puedo cuidar de ti y tú de mí sin hacer esto. ¿De acuerdo?

Mary asintió y abrazada de su hermano bajaron juntos a comer.

* * *

Mucho más noche, en la fogata. Dejando a Lily y James en un extremo y a Remus, Mary y Sirius en el otro. Mary estaba sentada a los pies de Sirius y Remus, abrazaba y se apoyaba en uno de los pies de Sirius, y reposaba sus pies en los de Remus.

-¡Por favor, díganme que ustedes no se van a empezar a comer entre los dos! –dijo Remus haciendo una mueca de asco mientras regresaba la vista mejor hacia sus amigos.

Mary y Sirius negaron automáticamente con la cabeza, Mary tomó una de las manos de Sirius y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él –nosotros somos más discretos –le aseguró, Sirius asintió de nuevo y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Mary.

-Bien, creo que me iré a la cama –dijo Remus levantándose –ya tuve suficiente de eso.

-Buenas noches –dijeron Mary y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

Mary miraba las estrellas en el cielo, realmente desentendida hasta que escuchó la voz de Sirius hablar de nuevo.

-No sabes cuanta envidia les tengo –le dijo Sirius, Mary dejó de ver las estrellas para verlo a él, tenía su mirada fija en sus labios –yo quisiera estar haciendo eso.

Mary le sonrió y se sentó correctamente al lado de Sirius –sabes eh pensado sobre eso, pero siempre me acuerdo de un par de cosas. ¿Te molestaría responderme un par de cosas? –Sirius negó con la cabeza –bien, ¿Cómo es que terminaste tan entregado conmigo? Hace un par de meses no hubieras sido tan gentil como para cuidarme tanto o, no lo se, mejor dicho, ¿Qué hice yo para que después de tantas solo quedara yo?

-Es porque siempre fuiste tú, preciosa –respondió Sirius, Mary lo miró esperando una mejor explicación –está bien, me acosté con varias antes de ser solamente tuyo, es algo de lo que me arrepiento. Pero es que cuando me di cuenta que sentía esto por ti, pensé que la única salida era buscar a alguien más. Me lo creí durante un tiempo, hasta esa noche en la que James y yo te salvamos en luna llena.

Mary le sonrió un poco sonrojada, no supo exactamente porque –Quiero decirte algo, espero que no te moleste. Al principio no estaba del todo interesada en ti, Diane, Lizie y Lily me hicieron hacer una promesa tonta en la que quería que yo te conquistara a ti. Lo curioso es que después de esa misma noche ya no pude seguir con eso, un beso tuyo lo cambio todo.

-La vida es algo rara entonces –le dijo Sirius tomó su mano y la besó en la palma –pero es bueno, de lo contrario no te tendría a mi lado. –Mary le sonrió y se movió hasta estar a centímetros de su rostro, Sirius la miró extrañado y con una mueca le indicó a James y Lily que estaban al otro lado, pero Mary no se movió -¿Estás segura de esto?

-¡Al diablo con James! Te amo Perrito tonto y si tú me amas también yo… estoy dispuesta a hacerlo a tú modo. James no es tan malo como me lo pienso, de eso me di cuenta esta noche al hablar con él -le dijo Mary –deja que se de cuenta, si me quiere y razona que estoy tan enamorada de ti, va a dejar que esto suceda ¿no? Solo dime si estás dispuesto a estar conmigo así y…

-Shhh… -la cayó Sirius poniendo un dedo en sus labios –También te amo preciosa, por ti cualquier cosa, además tú perrito ya quiere un beso.

Mary le sonrió y aferrándose a la camisa de Sirius lo besó en los labios…

_**Recuerden...quiero saber que les parecio...besos a todos!!!**_


	17. Quien es mejor

_**Hola!!!! POr hoy los dejo con un capitulo un poco pequeño para la costumbre, pero es que la conciencia no me estaba dejando tranquila, e pensado mucho y creo que e dejado al pobre de James como, no se DEMASIADO, despistado o no se exactamente como describirlo, pero vamos el chico no puede ser tan tonto no? Asi que esperando tener algo mas grande para el fin de semana los dejo con esto...**_

_**IMPORTANTE::: POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_QUIEN ES MEJOR

Ambos se separaron lentamente, Mary sonrió levemente y abrió sus ojos para ver de reojo a su hermano al otro lado del fuego. Sirius estaba inclinado de una manera poco equilibrada en el tronco en el que estaba sentado, miró consternado como James no había prestado la más mínima atención a lo que él y Mary estaban haciendo. Dio un respingo y cuando se iba a tomar una mejor posición para hablarle a Mary, que estaba sentada en la arena a sus pies, perdió el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas y cayó al suelo. Mary no le estaba poniendo mucha atención a Sirius, solo sintió una leve brisa cuando su novio cayó al suelo. Se incorporó un poco sobre sus rodillas y cuando vio a Sirius una limpia carcajada salió de sus labios, el animago tenía arena en todo el cabello y la cara de Sirius reflejaba una molestia divertida para ella.

-¿Mary que le hiciste a Canuto? –preguntó James al otro lado, que esta vez con las risas de su hermana perdió la concentración en su novia.

Mary tenía una cierta risa histérica, que en ese momento era una parte imposible de detener, solo pudo negarle con la cabeza como respuesta. Sirius se incorporó en ese momento, le mandó una mala mirada a Mary que se mordió los labios para evitar reírse, con cierta lentitud levantó una mano y le revolvió el cabello a Sirius, haciendo que la arena cayera por montones. Lily al otro extremo soltó a reír sin problemas, James solo les sonrió.

-Riete –le dijo Sirius a Mary.

Ella se encogió de hombros y solo sonrió –fue divertido hasta que te levantaste.

-Graciosa…

-¿Oigan y Lunático? –intervino James un poco extrañado.

-Se fue a dormir hace poco, no pocos tienen el estomago para verlos comerse el uno al otro –contestó Sirius con mala leche. James y Lily se sonrojaron levemente.

-¿Así que a ustedes les gusta vernos? –preguntó James como tratando de defenderse. Lily soltó una risita de complicidad y diversión al otro lado.

-No los estábamos viendo –contestó Mary haciendo cara de disgusto.

James se cruzó de brazos y los miró curioso –entonces… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Bueno…nosotros… -quiso contestar Mary pero guardó silencio y miró a Sirius pidiendo apoyo.

-Nosotros estábamos viendo las estrellas –contestó Sirius con seguridad.

-Y de todas formas ya nos íbamos –agregó Mary al instante poniéndose de pie, Sirius se incorporó al lado de ella –buenas noches.

Sirius y Mary caminaron juntos de regresó a la casa, Mary miró de reojo a Sirius, ya no tenía la misma cara de disgusto que tenía antes, estaba tranquilo. Él notó que ella lo estaba observando y le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

-Eso no salió muy bien ¿no crees? –le dijo Mary sonriéndole de regreso.

Sirius negó con la cabeza como respuesta, miró de reojo hacia atrás y vio como James y Lily los observaban de manera extraña, trató de no darle mucha atención a ese detalle y regresó su rostro hacia el frente. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Mary ya estaba en la puerta de la cabaña, esperándolo, pero con una mirada en poco extraña.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Sirius deteniéndose para abrir la puerta y dejando que ella pasara primero.

-Solo pensaba –le contestó Mary encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la voz porque ya estaban en el interior de la casa –de verdad soy una novia rara ¿no? –Sirius la miró incomprensivo –me refiero a que, bueno primero no le quiero decir nada a James, luego si le quiero decir. Eso es raro si me lo preguntas a mí, ¿de verdad te gusta eso?

Sirius rió divertido y cayó al mismo tiempo para no despertar a nadie, se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en los labios –no es raro, se dice indeciso. Y mientras no te pongas indecisa sobre tenerme a mí a tú lado creeme que no me interesa. Y si, así me gustas.

-Lo que digas –le dijo Mary inclinándose sobre sus puntillas y besando a su novio en los labios.

-Descansa mañana es noche buena –le dijo Sirius besando sus mejillas. Mary le sonrió y aceptando un beso más en sus labios ambos entraron cada uno a su habitación.

* * *

-Se ven muy bien juntos ¿no? –comentó Lily que observaba a Mary y a Sirius marcharse de regreso a la cabaña.

James desvió inmediatamente la mirada de su hermana para centrarla en Lily, alzó una ceja y con un tono de preocupado-celoso preguntó -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡Que se ven bien juntos! –Respondió Lily rodándole los ojos –quieres parar tu paranoia de hermano celoso por un momento, es solo una observación –James la miró curioso, como si ella le estuviera ocultando alguna información. Que era exacto lo que Lily estaba haciendo, solo que no iba a ceder así de fácil -¡No puedo creerlo! ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta que tan bien se llevan esos dos?

-Pues si pero…

-Pero nunca habías pensado que pudieran sentir algún otro interés que la amistad ¿o si? –terminó Lily.

James la miró preocupado por unos segundos, como asimilando las palabras de su novia. Regresó su mirada a la puerta de la cabaña, donde Mary y Sirius estaban por entrar, ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que Sirius terminara de subir los últimos escalones de la entrada; para cuando Sirius llegó, abrió la puerta y con toda caballerosidad dejó entrar a Mary. James parpadeo varias veces y luego regresó a ver a Lily, más preocupado que nunca -¿No me digas que ellos ya son…?

Lily se encogió de hombros risueña, le gustaba hasta cierto punto ese lado protector de James; como no quería mentirle y tampoco creía sensato decirle ella la verdad, optó por una respuesta fácil, dándole a entender que no sabía más de lo que había dicho –no puedo contestarte esa pregunta.

-¡Mary siempre tuviste malos gustos con los hombres! –exclamó James entre decepcionado y preocupado a la vez –nada más ve en el lió en que me metiste.

-¿Qué te metió? –repitió Lily un poco molesta, ¿Qué tan despistado podía ser James? –James no te has puesto a pensar de que a Mary le gusta mantener alejada sus relaciones de ti porque la hostigas demasiado, y no me vengas con el cuento de que solo la quieres proteger, porque ella sola a podido salir de varias sin que estés con ella –James la miró perplejo de ver como el tono de Lily había aumentado a uno furioso en segundos, juraba que él no lo había pensado de esa manera –es cierto, no ha tenido exactamente los mejores novios pero no significa que tenga mal gusto. Lo de Roger no hubiera empeorado tanto si le hubieras dado la confianza de decírtelo, de eso estoy segura. Y…no sé, ¿no deberías de estar feliz? Es tú mejor amigo, ¿Quién es mejor para cuidarla que él? A mi me parece que de verdad la quiere.

-Si la quiere –aseguró James encogiéndose de hombros –me lo dijo indirectamente en el baile de Halloween. Dijo que no saldría con nadie porque se estaba guardando para una sola persona, y yo le di la cita que quería.

-Lo sé –rió Lily divertida, sin rastros de haber estado molesta –Sirius estaba tan nervioso por invitarla que al final no pudo hacerlo, le dio la mitad de sus dulces por todo el mes si no iba a reclamarte y salía con él.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó James claramente sorprendido. La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa, con un brillo especial en los ojos, satisfecha de su logro. James la miró anonadado, aun después de tanto tiempo no podía decir que cosa lo hacía enamorarse de ella, o que cosa la hacía más hermosa, simplemente era perfecta para él. Se perdió en sus hermosos ojos en el instante en que los vio, de una cosa si estaba seguro, si algún día tenía un hijo con ella, rezaría hasta lo imposible para que heredaran los ojos de Lily.

Lily le dio una caricia con suavidad en la mejilla, le colocó bien los anteojos antes de que James lo hiciera por costumbre. Él se inclinó hasta ella, antes de recibir los labios de James sobre los suyos le dijo –habla con Mary –James asintió y sonriente atrapó los labios de su novia contra los suyos.

* * *

El siguiente día pasó bastante rápido, y cuando menos acordaron ya era casi de noche y tenían que ir a alistarse para la cena de navidad. Remus, Sirius y James estuvieron la mayor parte del día fuera de casa, solo regresaban a comer o cuando Dorea quería un mandado, pues al parecer estaba emocionada por tener tantos invitados para esa noche. Mary y Lily tuvieron algo así como un día de chicas, hicieron todo lo que un par de amigas pudiera hacer con una playa a su disposición. Para Mary el cambio fue bueno, estaba comenzando a aburrirse de estar y participar en actividades de solo James y Sirius, estaba bastante acostumbrada a estar con su mejor amiga. Lily al fin tuvo el tiempo de contarle a Mary sobre el porque había cambiado de planes y ahora pasaba lo que quedaba de navidad con ellos, estaba harta y sofocada de tener que lidiar con los enrrollos de su hermana Petunia, y ahora con el nuevo novio, que a decir de Lily no era el tipo adecuado para nadie, prefirió salir de casa. Intencionalmente o no, la pelirroja decidió omitir la plática que tuvo con James la noche anterior, esperaba que James no fuera tan despistado o que algo de curiosidad lo animara a hablar con Mary o con Sirius.

Así, una vez que Lily estuvo lista para esa noche, Mary entró al baño que compartían y se dio una ducha rápida. Dentro de las actividades del día estaba comprar algo de ropa, y comprarles algo a Diane y Lizie, que por estar tan lejos recibirían su regalo cuando llegaran a casa. Hacia tanto calor esa noche que Mary y Lily escogieron un vestido bastante liviano para la cena, el de Mary era de un azul oscuro. Se lo puso con facilidad y luego un par de sandalias bajas, se secaba el cabello con una toalla cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Mary le quitó el cerrojo a la puerta y dejó que se abriera ella sola, para que quien fuera entrara a la habitación.

James entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, llevaba los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una sonrisa de picardía –No estas desnuda ¿o si? –Mary le arrojó la toalla con que se secaba el cabello, que le cayó directo en el rostro a James –está bien, yo solo decía. –dijo quitándose la toalla del rostro y sonriendo genuinamente –estoy solo, bueno lo estaba, Lily está abajo ayudando a mamá a terminar de cocinar, Sirius y Remus aun pelean en el baño, así que me dije a mi mismo ¿Dónde está Mary? Y vine a hacerte compañía.

-Gracias –le dijo ella mientras desenredaba su cabello frente al espejo, observaba la imagen de su hermano sentado en la cama -¿me pasas eso? –le indicó Mary una pequeña caja que estaba al lado de donde James estaba sentado. James se levantó y le entregó a Mary lo que le pedía, ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Destapó la caja y la puso en la mesa del tocador, allí habían varias ligas para el cabello, Mary sacó una mas o menos del mismo color que su vestido y comenzó a peinar su cabello para amarrarlo en una cola de caballo. James se recostó en la pared, al lado del espejo y la vio curioso mientras Mary se arreglaba con entusiasmo.

-¿Y desde cuando te amarras el cabello? –preguntó James mirándola como si le ocultara algo.

-Desde que está haciendo calor y desde que me di cuenta que es absurdo no hacerlo si ya no nos pueden confundir –respondió Mary mirándolo asustada, terminó de hacerse su cola y se paró en frente con los brazos cruzados -¿Qué?

-Nada, te ves bonita –contestó James sonriendo, ella le sonrió de regreso.

Mary se encogió de hombros y trató de no darle importancia, James estaba raro, de eso no tenía duda. James caminó hasta la ventana y se recostó en el marco para ver hacia fuera, con un suspiró le preguntó a Mary sin verla –Mary, ¿te gusta alguien? -Mary dejó lo que estaba haciendo, sonrió mientras pensaba para si misma: _sabía que estaba pensando en algo. _Caminó hasta donde estaba él y lo abrazó por la espalda, aun sin contestar su pregunta –es solo que…no te e visto salir con nadie en mucho tiempo y…oye no quiero que me sigas dejando de decir las cosas porque tengas miedo que lo arranque a golpes. Ya no quiero hacer el papel de hermano celoso y aunque me cueste voy a intentar cambiar.

-Sabía que querías preguntarme algo –le dijo Mary –y si, me gusta alguien.

-¿Mucho?...

-Muchísimo –contestó Mary sinceramente, apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de James, lo último que quería era verle la cara a su hermano cuando le preguntara quien era –te digo quien es si prometes no hacerle nada.

-¡Mary! ¿Qué idea es esa de que yo le hago algo a todos los que…? –la frase la dejó en el aire cuando Mary levantó el rostro y le dio una mala mirada, James suspiró y dijo rendido –lo prometo, pero si te hace algo tengo que ser el primero en saber. No me voy a contener de partirle la cara a nadie si no es así.

-Está bien –le dijo Mary volviendo a recostarse en la espalda de James – me gusta Sirius desde casi principio del año, ha sido un buen amigo desde entonces.

Un silencio los llenó a ambos, James no le dijo nada después de eso y ella no estaba segura si estaba enojado o no. Para cuando levantó la mirada para verlo se sintió más aliviada, James miraba por la ventana con una media sonrisa en los labios. Abajo los llamaron a todos para la cena, James se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Mary –no voy a advertirte como es Sirius, lo sabes. Solo cuídate, me gusta verlos juntos y odiaría que esto terminara mal –le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Mary lo observó mientras se marchaba, en el fondo esperaba que él lo aceptara, pero no que le prometiera ser un poco menos celoso. Reaccionó bien antes de que James llegara a la puerta de la habitación –James –él aludido se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre, Mary corrió y apretó a su hermano en un abrazó –gracias, a ti también te quiero muchísimo.

-Ven vámonos, de verdad te ves muy bonita y Canuto tiene que verte –le dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras, abajo ya todos estaban acomodándose alrededor de la mesa. Mary se separó de James para tomar un asiento exacto entre Sirius y Remus, Sirius se inclinó disimuladamente y le susurró a Mary en el oído –te ves especialmente hermosa, esta noche.

-Algo parecido me habían dicho –le contestó Mary sonriente.

_**Y bien? no se durmieron? espero que no?**_

_**En fin...e recibido como 10 peticiones sobre escribir algo como unos diez o quince capitulos, ya sea junto a esta historia o abriendo una aparte, para mejorar lo que la mayoria leyó como mi primer fic, Mary Potter. Entiendo enormemente que el modo de escritura y muchas cosas mas han mejorado enormemente y la diferencia entre este fic y el otro es grandisima. Pero no quisiera aburrilos con tanto, al final ustedes son los que leen asi que si estan de acuerdo yo añadire los capitulos a este fic, de lo contrario terminare el fic dentro de poco. Recuerden, ustedes son las que leen y me dejan reviews sin su aprobacion es como si no me pagaran, y eso que esto es sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Bueno, en el proximo cap ya veremos la ultima confrontación de Mary y su madre, y no se quiza James se ponga las pilas ahora que esta animado y se de cuenta del noviazgo de su hermana....Tener una novia como Lily es peligroso.**_

_**Besos y gracias por los reviews!  
**_


	18. Regalos, discusiones y tratos!

_**Disfruten de la actualizacion porque tengo muchos fics mas que actualizar y estoy aprovechando la semana libre que tengo...**_

_**Por cierto, la pregunta aun sigue en pie para los que no hallan contestado...porfa quiero leer eso en mis reviews porque sino al fic ya le quedarían muy pocos capitulos!!!**_

_**Besitos y disfruten......**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

-¡Hora de los regalos! –gritó James dando un brinco y cayendo directo al sillón más cercano al árbol de navidad.

Charlus Potter había trabajado el día anterior en la sala de la cabaña, trayendo todos los regalos y tarjetas de navidad desde su casa en Londres, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas que estaban con los Potter, era notorio que se había tomado bastante tiempo en arreglar todo. Remus y Sirius llegaron justo después de James y se sentaron juntos en el mismo sillón, Mary y Lily rieron divertidas al ver le emoción de los tres chicos, parecían dos pequeños niños a punto de recibir sus regalos. Ellas se sentaron en el suelo al lado de los pies de los chicos que esperaban ansiosos la llegada de los mayores de la casa. Charlus y Dorea llegaron justo después, con las bandejas del desayuno en los brazos, las dejaron en una pequeña mesa cerca de los chicos y se sentaron en el sillón opuesto a los merodeadores. Charlus asintió con una sonrisa a su hijo, James se incorporó de inmediato y sentándose al lado de su hermana en el suelo empezó a repartir obsequios a cada miembro de la casa, por último tomó uno él y con demasiada ansiedad rompió el papel para ver su contenido.

En medio de comer su desayuno todos fueron abriendo los regalos. Dorea y Charlus comieron y abrieron sus regalos y pronto dejaron a todos los jóvenes solos, que eran los que más regalos tenían.

Remus recibió obsequios de sus propios padres, una enorme dotación de chocolates por parte de Sirius y James, Peter le había mandado una caja más pequeña que incluía una tarjeta bastante divertida, no es que Remus iba a quejarse por la exageración del dulce; Mary le dio dos enormes libros de Aritmacia, sabía que eran tomos muy raros y que a Remus le interesarían bastante.

Lily también tuvo obsequios de sus padres, una nota de felicitación muy rara de su hermana y los mismos libros de parte de Mary. Sirius este año se estreno en darle una caja de ranas de chocolate, nunca le había dado algo a ella, pero dados todos los acontecimientos del año lo creyó adecuado. Lizie y Diane le mandaron un bolso muy bonito y sandalias a juego. Por último vino el regalo de James, y haciendo que su hermana se sentara en medio de Sirius y Remus en el sillón, le colocó a Lily una bella gargantilla de plata en el cuello, con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón, en el cual se podía leer muy detenidamente un "Lily" al frente, con las iniciales de James al otro lado.

Mary recibió un hermoso broche para el cabello de parte de su padre, era algo antiguo que al parecer había estado varios años en la familia. Remus y Lily le dieron dos nuevas copias de una novela muggle a Mary le gustaba bastante. James un oso de felpa gigantesco, que él y Mary habían visto en una tienda en Diagon Alley cuando eran niños, Mary lo pidió desde que lo vio pero su madre en aquel momento no quiso comprárselo. Con las lágrimas de su pequeña hermana James prometió comprárselo, el problema era que aun era muy pequeño para comprar algo de esa cantidad de dinero. Curiosamente, James se encontró con el oso unos días atrás y pensó que podía ser un buen obsequio. Mary abrazó a su hermano, medio llorando y medio riendo, cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación con el enorme oso. Sirius aun no le había dado nada, supuso que quizás quería hacerlo en privado o por último así que no le tomó mucha importancia.

James y Sirius recibieron escobas nuevas de parte de los Potter. También un nuevo kit de limpieza por parte de Remus, que al parecer presentía bien la situación. Lily le dio a su novio una snitch dorada como un trofeo. Todavía se desconoce que fue lo que Sirius y James se regalaron entre ellos, era algo de merodeadores y nadie puso más objeción en saber nada.

Y justo cuando vieron que ya nada quedaba abajo del árbol de navidad, Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada y luego miraron a Mary expectantes. James se acomodó los anteojos en la nariz y con cierta seriedad se dirigió a su hermana –no caminé medio Londres con esa cosa para que solo me digas Feliz navidad –señaló de mala gana el oso de peluche que le había regalado.

Mary dio una risita divertida y le dio a cada uno de los chicos, una pequeña caja azul con un moño –por supuesto que les traje un regalo, es solo que olvidé ponerlo con el resto.

-Espero que no sea un libro –indicó James viendo el tamaño del obsequio, se ganó una mala mirada de Lily y risas de parte del resto. Con agilidad ambos rompieron el papel y en segundos tenían un espejo en sus manos. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de curiosidad y luego vieron a Mary esperando una explicación.

Mary empujó a Sirius en el sillón, haciéndose un espacio justo detrás de él, puso su cabeza en el hombros de Sirius y tomándole las manos alzó el espejo hasta que ambos rostros estuvieron reflejados –James Potter –dijo Mary. El espejo de James se puso algo caliente y brilló un poco, cuando James lo alzó pudo ver no su imagen, sino la de Mary y Sirius al otro lado –Son espejos compañeros –les explicó Mary mientras los dos merodeadores miraban con asombro sus regalos de navidad –supuse que les serían útiles para una detención o cualquiera de sus bromas.

-¡Mary tienes que darles más para que sigan con sus juegos! –Protestó Lily al ver que ninguno de los dos parecía salir del asombro –nunca van a madurar.

-Lily, tranquila si supiera que estos dos tienen arreglo no se los hubiera dado –le dijo Mary risueña, Lily se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa prefirió guardar silencio -¿Y entonces les ha gustado?

-¡Nos encanta! –exclamaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo, Mary rió tranquila al ver que había hecho un buen trabajo con sus regalos. Su mirada se topó con la de Lily en un instante, ambas se sonrieron y luego Lily se concentró en un punto fijo lejos de Mary. Allí se dio cuenta de que los chicos conversaban de algo y ella no había puesta atención a nada de lo que decían. Una vez que terminaron Lily intervino enseguida, pidiéndole a James que subiera con ella por algo que habia olvidado darle, Mary lo entendió con rapidez, quería darle tiempo a solas a ella y a Sirius. James no dudó mucho y aceptó, subió con Lily y todos sus regalos en brazos.

-Saben por eso me gustan mejor ustedes, ellos solo buscan estar haciendo sus cosas en privado, cuando Lily lo soborna para que no se de cuenta de lo que ustedes dos van a hacer –se quejó Remus levantándose y recogiendo sus regalos.

-No tendrías de que quejarte si le dijeras algo a Lizie –le dijo Mary recostándose en el sillón.

Remus miró a Sirius como esperando ayuda, pero el animago solo se encogió de hombros para decirle –sabes que tiene razón.

-Pero no te preocupes, seguiremos siendo discretos aun cuando James esté bien enterado de lo nuestro –le sonrió Mary, Remus salió de la sala sin querer decir o esperar a que le dijeran algo más.

Sirius esperó hasta que los pasos de Remus se dejaron de escuchar, se giró a ver a Mary que lo miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Le dio una de esas sonrisas que a ella le gustaban decir que eran muy a su estilo, o muy perrunas. Porque sus ojos plata brillaban con una emoción poco común en un ser humano, a Mary le gustaba pensar que era ella la dueña de esa sonrisa, como si Sirius la hiciera solo para ella. Sirius le extendió una mano y le indicó con la otra que se sentara en su regazo. Mary obedeció sin decir palabra alguna, aun sin sonreír y manteniendo el rostro sin expresión.

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos –murmuró Sirius presionando su nariz contra la de ella con suavidad.

-Solo pensaba que adoro cuando me sonríes y me miras así –contestó Mary en el mismo tono de voz, solo que esta vez le sonrió.

Sirius atrapó sus labios en un beso suave, lento y delicado, disfrutando de ella por ese instante, ella dejó salir un suspiro cuando sus labios dejaron los de ella, abrió los ojos para ver brillar los ojos de Sirius frente a ella. Él corrió sus manos por el cuello de Mary y le colocó una cadena sin que ella la viera, mantuvo su nariz contra ella para que no agachara la mirada y le dijo –me topé con el distraído de tu hermano el día que quería comprar tu regalo de navidad, él no tenía ni idea de que darle a Lily y terminó comprándole lo mismo que yo le compré a mi "chica especial". Gracias a Merlín que no le dio por ver el nombre de la chica porque creo que en ese momento me hubiera dado la una buena paliza, aunque tengo mis ideas de que aun tiene ganas de dármelas, solo dijo que iba a tratar no ser celoso, se le puede escapar.

Mary rió un poco, Sirius la dejó ver la cadena que le había colgado en el pecho, era igual a la de Lily, solo que en la de ella decía "Mary" y en la parte de atrás del corazón decía "S.B". Mary le dio a Sirius un casto beso en los labios, le sonrió y le dijo –es preciosa, gracias perrito, me encanta. Solo esperemos que James no quiera nada de eso… -se buscó algo en el bolsillo del pantalón y le entregó a Sirius un pequeño paquete color rosa –es tuyo, Reg lo mandó hace unos días.

-¡Es rosa! –protestó Sirius tomando su regalo y abriéndolo.

-Dijo que dirías eso, recuerda que se supone que es para su novia no para su hermano –le dijo Mary risueña. Sirius se encontró con una navaja en la mano, le dio varias vueltas como tratando de verle la útilidad al regalo de su hermano – dijo que abre cualquier tipo de puerta, no importa que clase de hechizo o candado tenga.

Sirius guardó la navaja en su bolsillo, luego arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado para decirle a Mary –así que ahora te escribes con mi hermano y él te cuenta sus cosas. Define a que Black es el que quieres.

Mary enrolló los brazos en el cuello de Sirius y se acercó a él –a ti perrito y a ningún otro.

-Un alivio, acecinar a mi hermano no es lo que tengo en mis planes –le aseguró Sirius antes de que Mary lo callara con un beso.

* * *

A tan solo una semana de regresar al colegio, todos regresaron a la mansión de los Potter. La nieve que aun no había desaparecido de todo Londres les proporcionó una tarde de batalla de bolas de nieve a todos, solo esa pequeña salida y el rotundo cambio de clima dejó a Mary con un resfriado espantoso. Lily, James, Sirius y Charlus se dedicaron a atender a Mary y pronto estuvo recuperada y más ambientada al clima de su lugar natal, aunque no pasaba en la nieve lo suficiente pues aun no se sentía tan bien, a su lastima porque le encantaba jugar con los chicos en ese tiempo.

A la mitad de esa semana las cosas comenzaron a tomar curso como antes, Charlus tenía que regresar al trabajo después de tomarse tantos días de vacaciones. Remus ya tenía que regresar a su casa, a recoger todas sus cosas para regresar a Hogwarts. Lily tenía que regresar por igual, aprovechando la ausencia de su hermana ese día, decidió llevarse a James para que desayunara con sus padres y conociera a su novio. Dorea decidió ir de compras ese día, llevándose consigo a la elfina de la casa. Sirius recibió una carta un día atrás, la muerte de su tío había ocurrido mientras estaba de vacaciones con los Potter, ahora tenía que hacer presencia en el ministerio, pues era el único heredero. Lo que quedaba a Mary, que a pesar de todas las ganas que tenía de acompañar a Sirius, ni él, ni Remus, ni Lily la dejaron salir de casa; hasta el día anterior había dado mejoría de su resfriado así que se quedaría en casa descansando.

Ambos gemelos se despidieron de su padre y le desearon buena suerte en su trabajo. Luego se despidieron de Remus. James necesitó unas cuantas palabras de su hermana, estaba lo bastante nervioso por tener que conocer a sus futuros suegros. Mary se despidió de Lily y prometiéndole a ella también que no iría a ningún lado se fue con su hermano. Mary se quedó en la sala de la casa, suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Aun había alguien que no se había ido de casa, subió las escaleras con lentitud y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio que Sirius estaba tirado en la cama, cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella, Sirius se levantó y le sonrió débilmente.

-Sirius amor, ¿estás seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo? –le preguntó haciendo una carita angelical, estaba de acuerdo con que tenía que descansar. Pero de solo ver la mirada de Sirius, supo que realmente la muerte de su tío le estaba molestando más de lo que quería dejar ver.

Sirius se levantó y caminó hasta ella, puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y bajó su rostro para que estuvieran a la misma altura –no preciosa, quédate.

-¡Sirius esto es sumamente ridículo! –Protestó Mary, llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de él para acariciar su rostro –no es como si voy a estar debajo de una tormenta de nieve, me está matando que trates de manejar esto como si no te importara.

-James tenía un almuerzo importante y…

-¿Y que? Te lo estoy pidiendo yo, soy tu novia Sirius y me gustaría apoyarte más si lo necesitas –lo interrumpió Mary haciéndole mala cara.

Sirius la abrazó y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro; cuando la tuvo contra él empezó a decirle, haciendo varias pausas mientras hablaba por besar su rostro y su cuello –lo sé preciosa mía…quizás debería ser más franco contigo…es que me conoces demasiado…no quiero alejarte de mi… ni tampoco que no me acompañes o no me apoyes…lo que pasa es que lo más probable es que…mi familia llegue…y no la familia que me agrada…si es así lo último que quiero es que se encuentren contigo…solo quédate, hazlo por mi ¿si?

-Si me lo pides así, si –contestó Mary con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa –solo promete que irás rápido y regresaras. Y que nunca vas a tratar de ocultarme nada, o y que cuando regreses vas a seguir besándome así. A ya se me ocurrió la última, me dejas contigo si te sientes muy mal con esto.

Sirius rió con gusto cuando dejaba el último vez en la comisura de los labios de Mary -, lo prometo, pero vas a tener que recordarme todo eso para poder cumplirlo –Mary asintió y le dio una sonrisa al enderezarse –me voy con suerte y regreso cuando aun estés sola. Te amo…

-Y yo ti –le aseguró Mary abriéndole la puerta a Sirius, el animago salió corriendo y tras darle un beso a su novia. Mary se acostó en una de las camas de la habitación, en segundos estuvo dormida.

Se levantó quizás una hora después, o al menos eso pensó cuando vio un pequeño reloj en la mesa de noche de James. Salió al pasillo y bajo a la primera planta de la casa, al parecer aun no había nadie en la casa. Fue a la cocina, en busca de algo que comer, el dormir le había dado algo de hambre. Se sirvió uno de los postres que su madre le solía hacer a James y un vaso con leche. En minutos ya había terminado de comer y con paciencia terminó de beberse su leche. Dorea entró en ese momento con varias bolsas de sus compras y las dejó en la mesa frente a Mary, le dio varias instrucciones con mucha gentileza a la elfina y empezó a sacar sus cosas de las bolsas.

-Hola mamá –saludó Mary tratando de ser amigable.

Dorea le dio una sonrisa extraña y Mary le dio una más de regreso, la mujer siguió sacando sus cosas sin decir nada. En un movimiento de la mesa, el vaso de Mary se cayó mojando el abrigo de Mary, por suerte había solo un poco de leche y no la mojó tanto. Mary se levantó y limpió primero la mesa y lavó el vaso, luego se quitó el abrigo y con un pequeño paño mojado comenzó a limpiarlo. Se quedó solo con una blusa con mangas cortas, que le dejaba parte del pecho descubierto.

-¿No es esa la cadena de Lily? –preguntó Dorea cortando el silencio que había esta ese momento.

Mary miró a su madre y luego se llevó una mano al pecho, levantó su cadena y vio su nombre en ella –no, ella tiene una parecida, está tiene mi nombre.

-¿James te la regaló? –continuó preguntando Dorea solo que esta vez dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ver a su hija. Mary analizó un momento en su cabeza sobre si estaría bien ocultarle eso a su madre, pero no quería causar problemas así que solo negó con la cabeza como respuesta –entonces te la regaló Sirius ¿verdad? –Mary se quedó viendo a su madre sin poder contestarle por el momento – ¡Contesta muchacha! ¿Qué te estás quedando sorda? Hubiera sido más fácil si hace días me lo hubieras dicho tú misma. Pero no soy una ingenua y ya me di cuenta que le estás arruinando la vida al muchacho.

-¡Arruinarle la vida! –repitió Mary más con asombro que con enojo.

-Si Mary, me escuchaste bien –continuó Dorea –Sirius Black ha vivido con una horrible familia toda su vida, y viene aquí para escapar de ella, para seguir adelante. Y aparecer tú y haces tú cosas y ahora él es tu novio, es el joven abnegado a la gran Mary que solo obtendrá de él lo que quiere y luego solo será eso, una cosa, un estorbo más en su vida. ¿Quieres hacerle lo mismo que a mí? ¿Quieres sacarlo de esta casa?

-¡Sacarlo! ¿De que hablas? –preguntó Mary está ves si defendiéndose como siempre lo hacia que tenía una pelea con su madre –yo no te he hecho nada, al contrario, eh tratado de hablarte bien y nunca me contestas.

-Eso es hipocresía, niña tonta. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle a mi propio esposo que no soy una buena madre? –gritó Dorea caminó dos pasos hacia Mary y la miró amenazante. Mary no se movió de su sitio, tenía el fregadero a su espalda, solo tomó aire y miró fijamente a su madre mientras le hablaba–Por supuesto que Charlus ya habló conmigo esta preocupado por su pequeña hija –y luego está mi querido James, consintiéndote como siempre. Él debió ser el único hijo que debió tener esta familia, pero tú siempre llegas y arruinas todos los planes de improviso. Allí estaba yo, haciendo todos mis esfuerzos para tener a mi perfecto hijo cuando me dicen que no se habían dado cuenta, que son gemelos los que estaba esperando. Ese día tú tenías que salir primero y exhibirte, quitarle el lugar a James. Ese día se olvidaron que yo era la mujer en esta casa, ese día todos se entretuvieron buscando todo lo que no tenía la princesita –Mary, por puro instinto, busco a tientas su varita, pero no la encontró, aun tenía los pantalones del pijama y probablemente su varita estaría arriba, en su habitación. Dorea le sonrió con despreció, con dos dedos rozó la mejilla de Mary, ella trató de apartarse pero ya era tarde y su madre la había acorralado. La miró fijamente al rostro, aun así no le iba a mostrar el miedo que tenía adentro. Vio sonreír de nuevo a Dorea, Mary cerró los ojos porque interiormente sabía lo que venía. La cachetada le dio limpia en la mejilla, acompañada de un dolor un poco punzante, algo en la mano de su madre la había cortado. Abrió los ojos, con el rostro de lado por el golpe, comenzó a sentir que sangre le corría lentamente por la mejilla –yo debí tener ese broche que Charlus te dio, es una herencia de los Potter y yo soy la mujer en está casa, no tú.

Mary logró dar dos pasos lejos de los brazos de su madre -¡Estas loca! –le gritó Mary tanteando un poco su mejilla y sentir la sangre en sus dedos. Dorea rió limpiamente, con gusto y con malicia cuando trató de acercarse una vez más a Mary, solo que Mary trató de dar un paso más hacia atrás, sus pies se enredaron en el abrigo que se le había caído hace tiempo.

-Escúchame bien…

-Hay alguien en casa, Mary, hija, ¿En donde…? –La voz de Charlus vino desde la sala de la casa, y su búsqueda terminó cuando encontró a su hija en el suelo y su mujer para frente a ella -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Mary se resbaló y estaba a punto de ayudarla, ¿no es así cariño? –preguntó Dorea con un voz dulce, acercándose a Mary y tratando de darle una mano.

Mary retrocedió en el suelo sin poder decir nada, miró a su papá suplicante, asustada, retrocedió hasta que su espalda toco con algo duro, se abrazó a si misma y cerró los ojos. Escuchó los gritos de ambos padres a su alrededor, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta que no escuchó nada. Eso era justo lo que ella no quería que sucediera, lo último que quería era que sus padres se separaran por su culpa. Tiempo después vio que su padre entraba a la cocina y se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa, con solo ver su rostro sabía que estaba consternado. Aliviada de que solo él quedara en la casa, se puso de pie con cuidado, tenía frió, recogió su abrigo pero lo manchó con la mano que había sostenido su mejilla, entre molesta lo arrojó de nuevo al piso.

-Oye muñeca ven acá –le pidió Charlus a su hija extendiendo los brazos. El progenitor la sentó en sus piernas, como lo hacia cuando Mary era una niña. Sacó un pañuelo blanco, nítido, y con cuidado le limpió la mejilla; le dio una de sus sonrisas, tiernas y paternales que tenían ese efecto en sus hijos de hacerlo sentir mejor. A Mary se le pusieron llorosos los ojos, iba a controlarse a si misma, no iba a permitir que su papá la viera llorar, quería al menos ser fuerte por él. Se abrazó al cuello de su papá y logró en segundos componer su postura un poco –lo siento tanto hija, debí actuar antes pero no sabía que iba a llegar hasta este extremo. Perdóname muñeca, te juro que no vas a volver a pasar por esto.

-Está Bien –le aseguró Mary con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

La tarde se fue pasando lentamente. Charlus ordenó a Mary subir y buscarse algo para abrigarse, estaba helada, y al parecer a ninguno de los dos les gustaba la idea de que Mary usara el abrigo manchado. Mary subió a su habitación y tomó la sudadera que Sirius le había dado, puso su varita en la bolsas de sus pantalones y bajo de nuevo. Encontró a su padre hablando con alguien por la chimenea, no quiso molestar pero como tampoco quería estar sola se sentó en uno de los sillones y miró a su papá hablar sin escuchar realmente. Después de un rato, cuando Mary estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando Charlus al fin terminó de hablar. Le dio un golpe furioso y frustrado a la mesa de centro, luego se sentó en la orilla del sillón a los pies de Mary, con el rostro entre las manos. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Deberías ir si te necesitan –le susurró Mary.

Charlus la vio de reojo, ocultó de nuevo su rostro y le contestó –ni siquiera lo pienses, no voy a dejarte sola.

-Estoy bien –le aseguro Mary.

-Dije que no Mary Ann –repitió Charlus.

Mary dio un suspiró y apegó la cabeza a la espalda de su papá –sabes que tienes que ir, además ya se está haciendo tarde y los chicos no van a tardar en venir. Soy una chica grande y me puedo cuidar sola.

-No, ¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy? Uno de los que deja a sus hijos cuando más lo necesitan –le espectó Charlus sentándose correctamente.

-No, pero no quiero que tengas problemas en el trabajo –le dijo Mary haciendo un puchero –si no te vas entonces llévame contigo al trabajo.

-¡A una oficina de aurores! Mary eso es…

-Vete, estaré bien, lo prometo –dijo Mary sonriente.

Charlus se puso de pie dando un bufido de disgusto, tomó su abrigo y mientras se lo ponía le dijo a Mary –bien, había mandado a Pili a arreglar unas cosas para que tu madre no regresara, va a regresar y les hará la cena –le explicó refiriéndose a la elfina de la casa, Mary asintió que recibía las instrucciones de su papá –mandaré una lechuza dentro de una hora, si James o Sirius no me la responden regresaré a casa, no trates de responderla tú porque sabes que lo voy a saber –Mary asintió con una sonrisa mayor –cuídate quieres –Charlus se inclinó y besó la frente de su hija, con eso un _pop _ desapareció de la mansión.

Mary subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de su hermano, se recostó en una de las camas. Quería que su padre se fuera por una sola cosa, en frente de él no podía llorar, solo cuando estaba sola, o con Sirius y James.

* * *

Sirius entró en al casa algunos veinte minutos después, como por instinto subió de un solo al segundo piso, al no encontrar a nadie en la habitación de Mary, se fue directo a la de James. Caminó hasta la cama de su amigo, se recostó en ella y le corrió un brazo a Mary por la cintura, ella estaba acostada de tal forma que el daba la espalada a él.

-Hola Perrito, ¿Qué tal te fue? –preguntó Mary aun con la voz un poco gangosa de lo que había estado llorando.

Sirius se incorporó un poco, sosteniéndose con el codo para verla mejor, pero Mary tenía los ojos cerrados, así que tuvo que preguntarle –Mary, ¿Qué pasó?

-Contéstame, si te digo yo primero entonces luego no sabré como te fue –le dijo Mary aun son abrir los ojos.

Sirius dudó por unos segundos, pero lo mas resumido posible le dijo –cuando llegué no se porque mi padre estaba allí, pero logré arreglar las cosas sin tener que toparme con él demasiado. Mi tío me dejo mucho dinero. Ahora usted señorita, ¿Qué sucede?

Mary se dio la vuelta, le sostuvo la mirada con ojos llorosos por un segundo a Sirius y luego se abrazó a él. Y es que de solo ver la reacción del joven cuando vio su mejilla la hizo querer llorar de nuevo. Sirius se mantuvo callado y le acaricio el cabello, no iba a decirle nada. Mary, cuando pudo se contuvo un poco y le contó lo sucedido, aun temblaba y sus manos estaban frías. Ahogo un último sollozo cuando terminó, sintió los labios de Sirius besarle la frente y sus manos cálidas levantarle el rostro, con sus dedos le limpió las lágrimas del rostro, con cuidado para no lastimarla. Ella lo vio a los ojos, el color plata no brillaba como siempre, sino que resaltaba de un gris metálico y profundo, estaba preocupado, quizás algo dolido por verla sufrir así –Tengo miedo –declaró Mary como pidiéndole ayuda.

Sirius la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza –tranquila preciosa, yo voy a cuidarte.

* * *

James llegó a su hogar cuando ya estaba a oscureciendo, la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras. Extrañado, comenzó a buscar a alguien alrededor mientras encendía las luces principales. Llegó hasta la cocina y vio que en la mesa la cena ya estaba hecha para tres personas. Subió arriba a buscar a su hermana, pero en su habitación no estaba, se asustó al encontrarse con el abrigo de Mary tirado en el suelo. Su segunda opción fue ir a su habitación, cuando entró, con una poca luz de una vieja lámpara, vio a Sirius sentado en una cama, mirando fijamente la figura de Mary que dormía en la otra.

James llegó hasta donde estaba Sirius, se sentó a su lado y observó a Mary por unos segundos -¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó viendo a Sirius al fin.

-Tú madre lo hizo –respondió Sirius sin dejar de ver a Mary, James entendió que hablaba de la herida que ella tenía en la mejilla –tuvieron una pelea y tú papá llegó y sacó a tu madre de la casa. Nos han dejado la cena, tú papá vino hace rato para ver como estaba y se llevó las cosas de tu madre para que no regresara, dijo que vendría tarde y que no la dejáramos sola –Sirius dio un suspiro de tristeza y al fin se giró a ver a James, que se le notaba la preocupación y el asombro en el rostro –estaba nerviosa y no quiso comer, se quedó dormida poco después y pensé que cuando llegaras comería contigo –le puso una mano en el hombro a James para finalizar diciéndole –lo siento amigo.

-Gracias –logró decir James con voz débil, y luego aseguro –yo lo manejo, pero me preocupa que ella no.

Sirius asintió captando el mensaje, por varios minutos ambos se quedaron viendo a Mary dormir, en un silencio un poco incómodo. Fue Sirius, que se giró un poco para ver a James, él que rompió el silencio y le dijo –a mi me preocupa también, James, ella es mi novia desde hace poco. Mary es mi chica especial –James se quedó callado, sin siquiera ver a Sirius –reacciona, di algo, has algo. Un puñetazo lo que sea –pidió Sirius entre desesperado e incómodo.

-Estaba pensando en las cosas –le dijo James encogiéndose de hombros –es bueno saberlo, sabía que se gustaban pero nada oficial. –Hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego continuo –no puedo pegarte sabes, me hubiera gustado si tengo que ser sincero, pero le prometí a ella que no lo haría, ya tuvo suficiente por un día como para enojarse conmigo por romper mi promesa. Pero que quede claro que lo haré si es necesario –dijo James amenazadoramente, apuntando a Sirius con un dedo. Sirius asintió con una media sonrisa en los labios –escucha, como amigo, me agrada que hayas sentado cabeza. Como su hermano, te juro que aunque quiera no puedo creerte, ¿Qué hace que Mary sea diferente a las demás? –Sirius iba a contestarle pero James lo calló con un gesto y continúo hablando –así que como no puedo hacer mucho, al menos me voy a asegurar de que seas el adecuado y de lo que dices es cierto, este es el trato Sirius: estás a prueba, si por cualquier medio me llego a enterar que mi hermana no es la única en tu vida te juro, que te voy a dar la paliza del siglo por haberme aguantado. No trates de pasarte de listo con ella, no quiero que la lleves a ningún armario de escobas o algo por el estilo. Y por último, trata por favor de que yo no vea ninguna demostración amorosa, demasiado melosa entre los dos.

-Más fácil no puede ser –le aseguró Sirius ofreciéndole su mano para sellar el trato.

James la tomó y con una ligera sonrisa le dijo –espero que así sea Canuto. Teniendo todo eso claro, vamos a buscarle algo para curar esa mejilla y a calentar la cena.

Sirius asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación con cuidado.

_**Y bien...?????**_

_**Besos!  
**_


	19. Lo que todo Hogwarts sabe

_**Al fin comienzo mis vacaciones con una actualización,..lamento haber tardado tanto pero ultimamente la universiada se ha puesto muy exigente, aun asi agradesco todos los reviews de las personas que siempre me leen, y tambien de todas aquellas que agregaron la historia a pesar de todo este tiempo de inactividad. **_

_**

* * *

LO QUE TODO HOGWARTS SABE  
**_

En medio de tres baúles, lechuzas, escobas y demás, fue que Sirius y James con mucho esfuerzo cruzaron la barrera para entrar al andén 9 y ¾ dos risas diferentes se escucharon tras ellos cuando unos segundos después Charlus y Mary Potter cruzaran la barrera, porque quien sabe como los dos merodeadores estaban ahora en el suelo con todo el equipaje sobre ellos. Solo bastó un pequeño movimiento de varita para que el mayor de los Potter ayudara a ambos jóvenes, que aun tenían mala cara porque aun seguían burlándose de su mala suerte.

-¿Con eso basta? –preguntó James mirando a su hermana menor, exigiendo piedad.

La chica que ahora tenía varios mechones púrpura en su negro cabello los miró detenidamente. Porque en el resto de sus vacaciones en lo único que habían podido pensar Sirius y James era en las posibles bromas que harían cuando regresaran a Hogwarts, siendo ese su último año en el colegio tenían que terminarlo en grande. El problema es que la única persona además de ellos con quien podían practicar una de esas bromas era Mary, el día en que su cabello comenzó a tornarse púrpura fue el día que Mary decidió que ambos chicos habían tocado fondo -¿Ya puedo tener mi cabello como estaba?

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada, sabían que las cosas habían empeorado cuando olvidaron decirle a Mary que si lavaba su cabello el color se esparciría aun más, y para su mala suerte la posma que deshacía el la jugarreta aun no estaba lista –no – se escuchó la respuesta de ambos pero en voz tan baja que apenas y Mary misma pudo escucharla.

-Entonces no, aun no me basta –respondió la joven y salió corriendo a saludar a sus amigas.

Un suspiro automático salió de los labios de los merodeadores, resignados a todo mientras la pócima estuviera lista. Charlus los ayudó a llevar el equipaje de Mary hasta el tren, solo para que los dos no tuvieran otra caída. Mary regresó junto con Lily, para despedirse de su padre justo antes de que desapareciera, una vez que Charlus se fue le sonrió a Lily y se dio la vuelta para abordar el tren.

-¡Esta fue tú idea no la mía! –protestó James enrollando un brazo en la cintura de Lily mientras miraba de mala gana a Sirius.

-¡Mi idea! –repitió Sirius adelantándose unos pasos mas de la pareja, quería alcanzar a Mary antes de que se metiera en el compartimiento de sus amigas y no la sacará de allí hasta que llegaran a Hogwarts –yo lo único que dije fue que a Mary le gustaba el rosado.

-Si claro….

-¡Basta! –Reclamó Lily callándolos a los dos de una sola vez –los dos le pintaron el cabello, ¿está bien? ¡Los dos! –James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada y encogiéndose de hombros aceptaron su culpa de manera silenciosa.

En los labios de Sirius se dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras observaba a su mejor amigo y a su novia, con la vaga idea en su cabeza de que aunque su novia estuviera algo molesta con él por sus tantas travesuras, en ese momento ya no tenía nada que envidiarle a James. James lo miró suspicaz por unos segundos, como tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su amigo, no solo su amigo, su mejor amigo. Aunque ya llevaba días preocupado con ese título, y no es que no quisiera a Sirius como antes, pero en medio de tantas cosas le preocupaba no conocer lo suficiente a Sirius, y aunque no lo aceptaba en voz alta porque sabía que su hermana había sufrido mucho en los últimos días, él vivía mortificado esperando que nada malo ocurriera en esa relación. El ojigris terminó de sonreírle cuando se dio cuenta de que James lo observaba, y comenzó a correr cuando la atención de James se centró en su pelirroja.

Sirius subió al tren y a paso ligero comenzó a buscar a Mary, sin impórtale todos los saludos que le dirigieran cualquiera de las personas a las que pasaba a su alrededor, él necesitaba hablar con Mary. Por suerte para él, Mary, Diane y Lizie caminaban lentamente buscando un compartimiento que estuviera vació, mientras hablaban sobre todos los días en los que no se habían visto. Para cuando Sirius la vio estaban a punto de entrar en un compartimiento, con tres zancadas largas logró llegar hasta donde estaba su novia, la tomó de la cintura y la levantó con gentileza, aun así logrando que Mary diera un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa. Mary lo miró de mala manera, a lo que él solo pudo darle una de esas sonrisas, que para su suerte, ella le había dicho que le encantaban. Con voz inocente y tranquila se dirigió hacia las otras dos jóvenes, que observaban con atención la escena ante ellas –lo siento señoritas, ¿Les importaría que me la lleve? Solo será un momento –la respuesta fue simple, porque con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Diane y Lizie asintieron, Sirius afirmó a Mary contra su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta satisfecho. Se escuchó la puerta del compartimiento de las chicas cerrarse, y unas cuantas risitas traviesas también.

-Puedo caminar desde hace mucho –protestó Mary mientras se dejaba llevar por Sirius hacia los últimos compartimientos del tren, que normalmente siempre se encontraban vacios.

Sirius sonrió instantáneamente, por el comentario que ella había hecho y porque había encontrado un lugar donde hablar con ella, la bajó a ella en el compartimiento vacio y cerró la puerta –no hubieras venido si no te hubiera traído –respondió Sirius con esa sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Con los brazos en la cintura Mary lo observó con detenimiento, tenía razón, no estaba realmente enojada con él pero de igual forma estaba lo suficientemente resentida como para no querer hablar con él. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, derrotada hasta cierto punto, porque Sirius no la iba a dejar salir sin decirle lo que quería -¿Qué quieres?

Su sonrisa se agrandó con tan solo escuchar su voz, al menos no lo iba a ignorar mientras la tuviera allí –lo siento, Mary. ¿Cuántas veces me tengo que disculparme para que dejes de estar enojada conmigo?

-Ninguna –respondió ella con simpleza –porque no estoy enojada contigo –y justo cuando Sirius pensaba que no le quedaba espacio en su rostro para sonreír mas, fue que Mary decidió añadir –estoy muy resentida contigo, eso es muy diferente –se sentó en el sillón del compartimiento mientas sentía que bajo sus pies el tren comenzaba a moverse. Mary sintió el asiento moverse cuando Sirius se sentó al lado de ella, lo observó indeciso, tal vez por lo que diría o haría, así que ella prefirió hablar primero; levantó sus piernas y las abrazó levemente contra su pecho, como para hablar naturalmente pero mirando hacia el suelo –es en serio, se supone que soy tu novia no tu conejillo de indias. Una estuvo bien pero más de tres bromas en una semana fue el colmo.

Él tomó un poco de cabello púrpura y lo colocó tras la oreja de Mary –yo le dije a James que te gustaba el púrpura –ambos sonrieron con el comentario –además deberías sentirte alagada –añadió tomando una pose erguida que hizo que ella le rodara los ojos –eres la novia del gran Sirius Black, hay chicas en este tren que matarían porque yo les haya puesto el cabello de colores.

Mary se inclinó hacia él –es una lástima por ellas, pero te lo advierto perro encuentro un color de más en mi cabello y te buscas novia nueva –le besó la mejilla y dejó que él la abrazara y dejara varios besos en su frente. Mary se puso de pie poco después, eso de estar a solas con Sirius no le molestaba a ella, pero recordó las palabras de Sirius cuando le relató a Mary lo que James había dicho sobre su relación. Y si Sirius estaba "a prueba" no serviría si su hermano se enteraba de que habían pasado tanto tiempo ellos solos.

Sirius la siguió y corrió sus brazos por su cintura para atraerla hacia él, se inclinó lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios pero ella lo esquivó, en su lugar besando su mejilla y soltándose de su agarre -¿Y eso porque? –preguntó el entre desilusionado y confuso.

-Tú que crees, aun quiero mi cabello como estaba –dijo con una sonrisa y saliendo del compartimiento. Sirius suspiró cansado, si sabía lo testaruda que podía ser y la verdad no le importaba mucho, de todas formas si había sido su culpa. Con suerte mañana Mary ya sería pelinegra, con las manos en los bolsillos salió del compartimiento.

* * *

-Esto es extraño –dijo Mary mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de fresa en su desayuno, masticó con cuidado y agregó con una sonrisa en sus labios –no esperen, esto es más divertido que extraño.

La suave y tímida risa de Lizie se escuchó mientras asentía; Lily solo negaba la cabeza en desaprobación porque a diferencia de su mejor amiga a ella no le simpatizaba tanto la situación; Diane río escandalosamente mientras observaba a su alrededor y en medio de risas logró articular varias palabras –te apoyo…hay una chica de Ravenclaw que acaba de salir llorando –las cuatro dirigieron la vista hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde efectivamente distinguieron a una castaña salir corriendo con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

Una sola mirada alrededor del Gran Comedor y podías ver el motivo de la conversación de las cuatro Gryffindor. Accidentalmente los rumores sobre el gran Casanova de Hogwarts ya tenía dueño se habían esparcido por todo el colegio justo desde el día anterior. Mary pensó que en gran parte era culpa de Sirius, según lo que había dicho Lily que es la que más temprano se levanta de todas, la pequeña conversación que habían tenido Mary y Sirius no había pasado desapercibida por nadie. Así que para cuando las cuatro Gryffindor decidieron bajar a desayunar estos fueron los rumores que escucharon:

Para las que aun guardaban esperanzas, Sirius Black el día anterior solo había cumplido con su deber como Casanova, y siendo Mary una de las chicas que poco faltaban que estuviera en su lista era la única razón que existía para que el merodeador en cuestión se llevara a Mary a un compartimiento vacio. A ellas esa parte de que Sirius intimara con ella no les importaba, porque según escucharon "solo sería esa vez".

Sirius y James tuvieron una tremenda pelea antes de que empezara el año en Hogwarts, y la única manera en el que el pobre Sirius (porque aquí el chico era la victima) se vengara era tomando a la hermana de james por la fuerza y teniendo sexo con ella.

Y por último y por supuesto la más acertada, Sirius y Mary eran una pareja ahora.

-¡Si quieres preguntarle algo háganlo, pero dejen de mirar como unas idiotas! ¿Qué no ven que estamos tratando de comer? –gritó Lily seriamente irritada, atrayendo la atención de casi todos en el Gran Comedor.

El grupo instantáneamente se deshizo al sentir la mala vibra que provenía de la pelirroja, una sola joven quizás demasiado despistada para advertir que sus compañeras ya se habían marchado sin ella, murmuró un suave –lo siento –y salió corriendo bastante avergonzada.

-Me parece que ese era el club de fans –dijo Lizie, haciendo que Diane y Mary soltaran a reír, Lily suspiró tratando de calmarse y la atención de todos en el comedor regresó a su desayuno.

-Aun no sé ¿Cómo le haces? –dijo Lily mirando de mala a forma a Mary, tomó el tenedor y el cuchillo y con bastante esfuerzo comenzó a triturar el panqueque que estaba en su plato

Las rizas de sus amigas cesaron, Mary le arrebató los utensilios a Lily y cortó ella misma de manera segura la comida, ofreciéndosela a la pelirroja, bocado por bocado, con una enorme sonrisa –relájate Lily, si lo miras de una buena perspectiva la verdad es que no puedo hace mucha. Excepto reírme de ellas, asegurarme de no caminar sola por los pasillos hasta que se les quite la depresión y por supuesto asegurarme de que Sirius tampoco camine solo. –una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lily cuando recibía un último bocado por la mano de Mary.

Las cuatro terminaron su desayuno en silencio, cada uno observando a su alrededor. Decidieron levantarse e ir por sus cosas para no llegar tarde a sus clases, de nuevo como cuando habían entrado se hizo un enorme silencio alrededor de ellas, mientras todos los observaban. Más aun porque en la entrada del comedor se cruzaron con los cuatro merodeadores, que como era de costumbre en los primeros días de clase llegaban al desayuno lo más tarde posible. Mary recibió un beso tierno en la mejilla por parte de Sirius y le dio un abrazó fuerte a su hermano porque al parecer no le gustaba tampoco todos los rumores que se estaban corriendo en todo el castillo.

* * *

A James no le estaba gustando para nada todo aquel lió, especialmente porque se estaba hablando de que Sirius pudo haberse acostado con su hermana, lo cual rompía los tratos que Sirius y él habían hecho para que la pareja saliera. Así que después de haber aclarado con Sirius y Mary de que ellos en realidad no se habían acostado creyó sentirse mejor, aunque la verdad no fue así, aun sentía que había algo que le estaba molestado y el problema es que no podía ubicar que era. Sirius y Mary parecían bien juntos, y su amistad con Sirius no había cambiado en nada, y eso era lo que a él le preocupaba, cambiar a su amigo por algo así. Lily trató de tranquilizarlo y distraerlo, y lo hizo mientras estuvo con ella, pero no podía evitarlo era esa parte de hermano protector que quería salir a flote. Aun así no decidía si debía actuar o no.

Al final del día subió a su habitación con los demás, revisó la pócima de Mary y parecía que al menos ya estaría lista, entró al baño y la revolvió con un poco de Shampoo que le había quedado. Salió del baño y le arrojó la botella a Sirius –dásela a Mary, seguro querrá quitarse eso de la cabeza y yo quede de ver a Lily, dile que lo siento ¿Si?

Sirius recibió contento la botella de James, dijo que cumpliría con lo que le había pedido, salió no sin antes preguntarle a su amigo que era lo que le ocurría. James se encogió de hombros y afirmó que nada ocurría, simplemente estaba cansado. Sirius lo miró con sospecha, sabía que a su amigo si le ocurría algo, así que antes de salir de la habitación pudo asegurarle a su amigo que sabía que algo ocurría, y que ya hablaría cuando estuviera listo.

Remus que podía ser más fijado que Sirius y que ya había tenido alguna conversación con una preocupada Lily sobre las extrañas actitudes de su novio, esperó que Sirius saliera de la habitación para interceder con su amigo –James, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto su relación? –preguntó directamente.

James trató de esquivar su respuesta, pero con Lunático era un tanto difícil, así que solo suspiró –es mi hermana, si él le hace algo será muy difícil convivir con ellos después de eso. Además ya has visto todo el espectáculo de hoy, después de tantas mujeres ¿Cómo es que pretende que con _mi _hermana va a ser un santo varón? ¿Qué Mary ya no tuvo bastantes problemas como para que reciba una desilusión más? –dijo James poniendo bastante énfasis en sus palabras para que se supiera cuanto le molestaba la situación.

Remus asintió, como asimilando la información recibida, caminó hasta donde estaba James y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, demostrando apoyó solo con ese simple acto –se que suena difícil de creer, en especial porque quieres lo mejor para ambos. Pero James, Mary no es una niña tonta que cree en Sirius solo porque lo cree atractivo, bueno al menos a mi no me parece que la atracción de ella hacia él sea por eso. Y si ella confía en él es por algo, sola dale tiempo a las cosas ya verás que no es tan malo como parece –caminó para salir de la habitación –James, si decides hacer algo, solo piensa en las consecuencias que eso puede traer.

James asintió, colocando sus manos bajo su quijada para poder detener su cabeza. Hasta donde él sabía Remus era como la conciencia de todos, la voz de su sabiduría por así decirlo. Tal vez hacerle caso a un consejo de Remus no sería tan difícil y tan inapropiado como alguna de sus malas decisiones.

Peter había estado fuera de discusión, como siempre le gustaba más observar todo lo que sus tres compañeros hacían. Quizás podrían tomarlo como tonto, pero eran esos amigos los que le servían para muchas cosas, aunque recientemente pensaba diferente que ellos en muchas cosas. Por ello cuando se enteró en ese instante del problema de James pensó que había encontrado una solución a sus problemas, sin que él se viera vinculado directamente con los hechos –yo te apoyo amigo –soltó mirando en dirección hacia el pensativo de James -¿Qué razón tiene para cambiar sin razón o motivo alguno?

James sonrió, sintiéndose un poco aliviado de que al menos alguien lo apoyara –gracias Pete, pero si ambos están juntos no creo que haya una forma de resolver esto. Lunático tiene razón –dijo James sin esperanza alguna, caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación, aun tenía que llegar a su cita con Lily.

-Bueno…-dijo Peter caminado tras él –quizás sea lo prudente, pero si piensas que debes actuar de alguna forma, recuerda que yo te apoyo.

* * *

El resto del día si comenzó a fastidiarse un poco, porque las miradas se hicieron aun mucho más molestas, incluso niñas de primero o segundo año que aun eran muy pequeñas para haber salido con Sirius la miraban con devoción, como si el mejor o mayor logro del siglo haya sido llevado a cabo por ella. Mary estuvo agradecida cuando el día acabó, y justo después de la cena se tiró cansada en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Sabía que Sirius era un chico popular y vamos que algo parecido le sucedió a Lily cuando comenzó a salir con James, quizás sea por eso la razón de porque la pelirroja está tan molesta con toda la situación. Pero Mary no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez para ella estaba siendo más difícil, porque James no había tenido tanto pasado como Sirius. Era la primera vez que se cuestionaba ¿Qué tan tanto podía servir una relación con una persona así? No es que no confiara en Sirius, porque si lo hacía, pero ese no significaba que podía confiar en todas las demás personas que habían hablado mal de ella ese día ¿o sí?

No pudo terminar de pensar en nada, porque una voz conocida la trajo de nuevo a la realidad –vas a amarme después de esto.

-Muy tarde, yo ya te amo –le dijo Mary levantando sus pies para que Sirius se sentara junto a ella y los cargara.

-Entonces me amarás mucho más –le aseguró Sirius arrojándole el bote que James le había dado hace poco. Mary la atajó con las manos y lo miró de manera inquisitiva –te bañas con eso y adiós al purpura.

-¡Gracias Perrito lindo! –le dijo ella saltando sobre é para abrazarlo y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, luego de un salto estuvo de pie, animada porque lo único que había terminado de arruinar su día aparte de las admiradoras de su novio era las burlas hacia su cabello.

Sirius la miró curioso por unos segundos, eso de él castigado con ella no le gustaba para nada, y se decidió protestar cuando vio que ella se había olvidado de él – ¡Mary Ann Potter! –La aludida se giró a verlo a la mención de su nombre completo, se acercó hasta él que seguía sentado en el sillón -¿Sigo castigado? Porque si no es así ¿Por qué es que yo estoy aquí solito?

-Bueno, técnicamente si estas castigado, porque yo dije que no lo estarías hasta que mi cabello fuera normal de nuevo –contestó Mary mirando como la mala cara se formaba en el rostro de Sirius. Ella miró con detenimiento el bote que tenía en las manos, ese día le había hecho pensar muchas cosas sobre ella y Sirius, y quizás no lo pensó directamente en lo que iba a hacer pero si estaba decidida. No lo pensó más y le arrojó el bote de regreso a Sirius, que torpemente lo atrapó porque no esperaba que se lo pasara –tú lo pusiste purpura, ahora tu lo quitas –le dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, dándose la vuelta y comenzando el camino hacia fuera de la sala común. Se dio la vuelta antes de salir al sentirse que iba sola -¿no vienes porque si no quieres yo sola puedo hacerlo sola? -Sirius caminó hasta donde estaba ella, no porque no le gustara la oferta, sino porque no quería arruinar nada de lo que tenían, tenía que estar seguro de que ella estuviera lista para algo así. Mary tomó su mano con la de ella, cuando el azul de sus ojos se cruzó con el gris, era como si estuvieran hablando algo que solo ellos dos entendían, porque solo bastó eso para que él se dejara llevar fuera de la sala común.

* * *

James entró en la sala común quizá ya muy tarde esa noche, de la mano de Lily. Lo había conseguido hasta ese instante, olvidarse todo ese enrolló que la relación de Mary y Sirius hacían en su cabeza. Y todo hubiera estado bien hasta que entró en el lugar, su atención se centró en la pareja, cuando Lily le sonrió a Mary. Su hermana estaba en uno de los sillones cerca del fuego hablando cariñosamente con Sirius, su cabello ya no estaba purpura, pero si estaba húmedo, quizás James no registro ciertos detalles más, que Lily si pudo notarlos. Como el hecho de que el cabello de Mary estaba húmedo, al igual que el de Sirius. De todas formas James Potter se dio cuenta de que no podía aguantar más, de que los consejos de Remus se tenían que ir al caño, porque esa parte dentro de él que le decía a gritos que su hermana era la que estaba allí, lo hizo reaccionar.

-Lily, estoy cansado, ¿te molesta si me voy a la cama? –la pelirroja lo miró con curiosidad por unos segundos, le sonrió a su novio y cerrando sus bellos ojos esmeralda se colocó en puntillas para darle un tierno beso a James.

-Descansa cariño –le dijo Lily amorosamente.

James se lo agradeció, dejó a Lily en salió prácticamente corriendo hacia su habitación, donde encontró a Peter a punto de dormirse, afortunadamente Remus no estaba por allí – ¿Dime por favor que tienes algo en mente?

_**Bien ya que estamos en la recta final del fic...me eh decidido en termianr bien mis motivos...como en que demasiado excandalo ocultando todo como para que James no les hiciera nada verdad??? Además de que me gustaba incluir una razón de porque Peter traicionó a los Potter???**_

Pero al final ustedes mandan... porque sino leyeran esta historia no creo que servirían de algo mis esfuerzos, asi que espero sus reviews pronto, de ellos depende un nuevo capitulo!

_**Besos!  
**_


	20. Los planes de James

_**Al fin actualizo, y muy emocionada por cierto jeje, es que ya hace mucho quiero trabajar en mis historias y la universidad no me ha dejado trabajar en mis historia. Pero bueno la noticia es que tengo varicela y como no puedo salir de mi casa estoy escribiendo con renovadas ganas, quizas el capitulo este algo corto pero ya estoy trabjando en el siguiente para actualizar lo mas rapido posible. Agradesco a: danicap, skuld dark, lily lovegood, milenasaga, y Girl Gryffindor por sus reviews, este capitulo va para ustedes, que lo disfruten.**_

_**

* * *

**_

LOS PLANES DE JAMES

James sintió que dos brazos se enrollaban alrededor de su cintura, bastó desviar la mirada un poco del paisaje que contemplaba en la ventana de la sala común para identificar los brazos que vio en su estómago, sabía que la cabeza de Mary era la que se acomodaba en su espalda en ese momento -¿Qué te pasa James? Has estado bastante raro estos días.

-No pasa nada –respondió sencillamente tomando una de las manos de Mary con las suyas.

Mary soltó un bufido, se movió para sentarse en el marco de la ventana y poder examinar el rostro pensativo de su hermano menor, que por alguna razón aun no se atrevía a verla a los ojos -James, no creas que me voy a creer que no pasa nada si tienes esa cara. ¿Qué ya no confías en tu hermana?

De inmediato y con un respingo James miró a Mary, como con algo de pánico en su rostro. Ella solo arqueó una ceja realmente estaba confundida –es que la otra semana es el último juego de Quiddicth y quizás esté pensando demasiado en eso –mintió y al parecer de buena manera porque ella le sonrió débilmente –es un juego importante y yo soy el capitán del equipo –concluyó james satisfecho de haber salvado la situación.

-Estoy segura de que les va a ir bien –le dijo ella levantándose y abrazándolo cariñosamente.

James le dejó un beso en la coronilla, cuando una vez más esa presión en el pecho lo molestaba. Y no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Por qué les estaba haciendo eso? Si bien la respuesta era simple y había pasado bastante tiempo planeando todo y le resultó de una manera tan sencilla y satisfactoria, jamás había tenido tantas dudas como el día en que todo se llevaría a cabo. Bueno para ser precisos esa misma noche –Tenemos práctica después de la cena, ¿irás con Lily a vernos un rato? –preguntó James una vez que se deshacía lentamente del abrazo de su hermana.

Mary asintió –debo irme, las demás ya está abajo –le sonrió y salió casi corriendo fuera de la sala común.

James miró a su hermana marcharse, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se sentó en el borde de la ventana tal y como Mary lo había hecho segundos atrá presionó los ojos con los dedos, justo debajo de sus anteojos, todavía con esa presión que lo estaba atormentando desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana. Se sentía en la cuerda floja, lo hacía no lo hacía, había una gigantesca parte de él que decía hazlo, conoces a Sirius, no es bueno para ella. Y luego cada vez que se tropezaba con Mary escuchaba una voz que decía: a tu mejor amigo a ese que consideras tu hermano, estas por hacerle algo a él. –Mary vas a odiarme después de hoy –dijo en voz alta, porque eso era lo que más temía, que Mary o Sirius o en un último y peor caso que ambos lo odiaran después de esa noche.

-¿Y porque iba Mary a odiarte? –preguntó la calmada voz de Remus que provenía de un sillón cercano. James lo vio horrorizado, el licántropo solo bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y lo observó con atención. Pero es que James respuesta no podía formular, ¿Qué le diría a lunático? Que ya lleva días que sin querer lo atrapa murmurando solo y que James muy bien sabe no es nada tonto como para que al menos sepa las intenciones que James tiene –James, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir luego –le volvió a repetir Remus al ver que respuesta no iba a obtener de parte de James, se levantó del sillón dispuesto a irse con los demás a cenar -¿vienes a cenar?

James asintió, aliviado de no tener que responder a ninguna otra pregunta por parte de Remus. Los dos amigos bajaron en silencio hacia el Gran comedor, que ya estaba lleno de estudiantes tomando sus cenas, en la mesa Gryffidor ya estaban las cuatro chicas de último año comiendo y hablando entre ellas bastante animadas. James escogió el asiento a lado de Lily, dejando un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja antes de sentarse a comer, con Remus justo a su lado porque del otro lado Peter y Sirius acababan de llegar. Sirius imitó a James en besar a su novia y sentarse al lado de ella, Mary le regaló una sonrisa para luego regresar a la plática que tenía con sus amigas. Así, James comió poco, con los ojos puestos directamente en la pareja que tenía en frente, calculando cada movimiento. Si la toma de la mano, si sonríen entre ellos, si corre la mano por la cintura de ella y la atrae un tan solo unos centímetros más cerca de él; James no sabía si por ratos le hervía o no la sangre con esos celos de hermano que se cargaba, que ganaban más que cualquier culpa que podía llegar a tener. Era pequeña y muy chica la vocecita adentro de sí que le decía que todo aquello era muy malo, como persona no podía hacerle nada a Mary y a Sirius, pero bastaba ver un segundo más para que todo eso se opacara en un segundo.

Sintió un alivio cuando al fin le pudo decir a Sirius que debían marcharse para su práctica de Quiddicth, que poco le faltaba para que su tortura terminara.

* * *

-Lily, ¿No crees que James está actuando un poco raro últimamente? –preguntó Mary mientras miraban que el equipo de Quiddicth de Gryffidor se retiraba después de una larga práctica a las duchas.

Lily se encogió de hombros, con la vista en el mismo punto en el que miraba Mary –dice que es por el Quiddicth pero…

-…pero parece que hay algo más que lo está molestando –concluyendo la frase y Lily asintió apoyándola –es muy extraño sabes, porque no le ha comentado nada a nadie, ni a Sirius ni a Remus y ahora sabemos que a nosotras tampoco. Es lo que me preocupa.

-Tal vez solo sea el Quiddicth, Mary –dijo Lily poniéndose de pie al momento en el que la figura de James salía de los vestidores y se despedía del resto del equipo.

Lily extendió sus brazos para colgarse de los hombros de James cuando estuvo cerca de ella, recibiendo al capitán de Quiddicth con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Mary los observó con una sonrisa en los labios –hermanito parece que los Slytherin deberían preocuparse en lugar de ti, ¿no crees?

-Tengo el presentimiento de que dormiré tranquilo esta noche –le dice James satisfecho –corre una de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Lily y la presiona contra él, le besa la punta de la nariz y sonríe satisfecho. Mira de regreso a los vestidores -¡Muero de hambre! –dice james frotándose el estómago con la mano libre que le queda -¿Me acompaña a las cocinas señorita? –pregunta mirando a Lily, la pelirroja siente risueña y antes de que ambos empiecen a caminar en dirección hacia el castillo James se detiene y mira a su hermana –Sirius ya estaba cambiado, deberías ir a ver qué es lo que lo está entreteniendo.

Mary asiente con la cabeza y se levanta de su asiento. No sabe porque pero las palabras de James le han sonado un poco extrañas, ¿Cuándo James la ha mandado a lugares donde Sirius y ella puedan estar a solas? No es que se queje, pero quizás su hermano ya no está tan paranoico como ella creía, después de todo que no se ha tomado a mal la noticia de que ella este en una relación con su mejor amigo. Camina en silencio, que le va a reventar la cabeza por andar pensando tanto en James todo el día, poco se fija por dónde camina, solo deja que sus pies la lleven por el camino que ya conoce de todas las veces que ha acompañado a James por algo del Quiddicth. No llama a Sirius, porque siente que el lugar está vacío y que caminado un poco más se va a encontrar con él. Y era cierto, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, solo que no estaba para nada preparada para la imagen que sus ojos le mostraron. No pudo moverse cuando vio a Sirius besarse con otra chica justo frente a ella, no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar y solo se quedo allí, sintiendo como algo le apuñalaba en el corazón. El beso al fin termino, Mary sintió que duró horas antes de que ambos se separaran.

Sirius le dio un empujón a la chica con que se besaba, Mary pudo ver como sus ojos grises casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando se dio cuenta de que ella los estaba observando –Mary, preciosa espera, déjame, explicarte.

-¿Y qué me vas a decir? Que esto no es lo que parece –le dijo Mary tragando grueso, que todavía le quedaba orgullo para no llorar frente a él.

-Parece que ya está acostumbrada –dijo la voz cantarina de la joven que Mary todavía no sabía si conocía o no.

-¡Lárgate! –gruño Sirius en un tono tan mordaz que la joven no lo pensó dos segundos antes de salir corriendo fuera de allí. El trató de acercarse a ella, Mary no se movió, todavía insegura y tratando de que por alguna manera despertara de esa pesadilla que estaba teniendo. No se dio cuenta cuando Sirius ya tenía sus manos en ambas mejillas de ella –Mary preciosa tienes que creerme, ella vino aquí yo traté de deshacerme de ella pero no pude, lo juro preciosa yo no la besé.

Mary cerró los ojos, porque si era tentador creerle a aquella voz que le rogaba no, le suplicaba que le creyera. Pero lo que pasaba es que esa imagen todavía estaba clavaba en sus parpados aun con los ojos cerrados podía verlos -¿Por qué no la detuviste? –Le dijo abriendo los ojos al fin sabiendo que ya tenía el valor suficiente para hacerle frente – ¿Por qué no la empujaste? Dejaste que te siguieras besando.

-No, Mary, te juro que no…

-¡Merlín, que me has visto la cara! –Exclama apartándose de él –ya te acostaste conmigo y era todo lo que querías de mi.

-Yo no te haría eso a ti –le dice Sirius desesperado viendo que cada vez mas ella se aleja de él y que cada espacio que quiere para disculparse lo hace ver mucho más mal –por favor Mary, créeme, no necesito a nadie más.

Mary se dio le dio la espalda, pero no se movió, es que no quería llorar frente a él, no después de que le vio la cara de tonta y que entendió que la había engañado seguro todo ese tiempo –quisiera creerte, quiero creerte. Pero no puedo, lo siento pero no puedo. –se limpio el rostro con las magas de la camisa para verlo una última vez antes de salir de allí –ya vi suficiente.

Y una vez que Sirius la vio salir corriendo, sabía que nada de lo que él hiciera la iban a hacer detenerse.

* * *

-Mary, no…. –ella le cerró la puerta de nuevo, ya lleva tres días tratando de lograr una palabra con ella, se le rompe y siente que le quitan una parte de su ser cuando la ve a ella por los pasillos. No le hace falta ser adivino para saber cuánto le duele a ella lo que estaba pasando y mucho más por eso Sirius no ha dejado de intentar hablar con ella. Y es que es tan testarudo que no se va a calmar, ha hecho mucho por estar con ella para perderla así. Sirius desliza la espalda por la pared esta que queda sentado en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza se siente desesperado, ya le quedan pocas ideas para lograr que Mary hable con él. No entiende cómo es que de tanto insistir ella no entiende que él le dice la verdad y que aun no entiende de donde salió la dichosa muchacha que lo puso en tan terrible situación. Escucha un leve crujido y ve la puerta al lado de él abrirse, siente como un pedazo de ánimo vuelve a él pensando que es Mary la que ha abierto la puerta al fin dispuesta a hablar con él. Sin embargo, siente que lo apagan cuando ve a Lily salir de la habitación, nunca trató a Lily de verdad, de Lily solo sabe las disparatadas cosas que james dice de ella. Y una parte de él espera que la pelirroja le dé tremenda regañada "por lo que él le hizo a Mary".

Pero Lily sonríe y como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo se sienta al lado de Sirius. El ojigris ya no sabe que esperar, solo guarda silencio y mira expectante a la chica a su lado –tu no la engañaste ¿verdad?

-No –responde Sirius sencillamente, porque de verdad no se esperaba que ella preguntara eso, es más aun esperaba que lo sacara amenazado de allí, quizás vio como corría a James muchas veces y ahora es la única imagen que tiene de Lily Evans. Lily lo mira con cuidado para sonreír nuevamente y asentir –Entonces… ¿me crees Evans?

-Lily –corrige ella, Sirius asiente dejándola continuar con la conversación que realmente le este interesando –y si Sirius, te creo. –Sirius va a hablar, pero Lily lo corta y lo deja con la boca abierta –te creo porque no tiene lógica no hacerlo –le dice adivinando lo que quería escuchar, Sirius la mira extrañado y ella se dispone a responderle –si la hubieras engañado estarías queriendo pedir su perdón, no buscando hablar con ella para aclara las cosas. Eso para empezar y es que tampoco creo insistieras tanto en tener una relación tan seria con ella si solo la ibas a dejar por otra.

Sirius bufa al escucharla, ¿Qué acaso Lily ahora sabe como leerle la mente? Se quedan en silencio, Sirius pensando en que si la situación ahora mejora para él, si la mejor amiga de Mary le cree es porque debe de estar salvado ¿o no? Se pasa la mano por la cabeza hasta quedar despeinado, en un simple y leve parecido al pelo de James, solo que en Sirius solo se ve eso cuando está desesperado -¿Y ella que es lo que piensa?

-Ella está confundida –respondió Lily soltando un suspiro y Sirius se siente derrotado –es que no te cree mentiroso, pero ver lo que sucedió fue como ver lo que ella estaba temiendo desde que llegó a Hogwarts –Sirius la vio confundido –Tener una relación amorosa contigo parece ser una cosa muy difícil –Sirius le arquea una ceja y Lily le roda los ojos ante la respuesta tan obvia ante él -te acostaste con medio Hogwarts antes de empezar tu relación con ella y no es que no confié en ti –añadió rápidamente cortándole una vez más las intenciones de hablar –es que no confía en las demás chicas que piensan un millón de cosas de ella solo por ser tu novia.

-Nunca creí que le importara –dice Sirius sinceramente y en voz baja.

-Quizás no tanto, bueno no le importaba hasta que…

-…hasta que me vio con otra –terminó Sirius por fin una frase de Lily, ella asintió con una sonrisa -¿Y ahora que Lily?

Lily se pone de pie y le extiende una mano para que Sirius se ponga de pie también –dale tiempo –le dice una vez que Sirius está frente a ella –voy a ser buena y le hablare bien de ti.

Sirius ríe, por fin desde hace varios días, es pequeña pero al fin es una sonrisa en su rostro –gracias Lily –le dice comenzando a bajar las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas – Lily –la pelirroja voltea justo a tiempo antes de entrar de regreso a la habitación – dile a Mary que la amo –Lily asiente y entra en la habitación. Sirius baja tan solo un poco más aliviado de lo que debería de estar, al menos no todo estaba tan perdido como él creía.

* * *

Una semana, una semana ha pasado ya desde su plan maestro. Que su propia conciencia ya no lo deja ni dormir y de maestro pasó a ser el plan más idiota que James Potter a puesto a cabo. Según James iba a ser algo sencillo de hacer y lo fue, fue fácil conseguir una chica en Hogwarts que quisiera estar en el lugar indicado a la hora indicada. Pensó que después de que Mary lo viera se decepcionaría un poco de Sirius y movería la pagina rápido, como él ya había visto que hacía con cualquier relación que su hermana tenía. Pero la maldita culpa le empezó a crecer y a molestar cuando al día siguiente Lily le comentó lo preocupada que estaba por Mary, que su hermana había llorado toda la noche y que no sabía si había dormido o no. Sirius ya no era el mismo, parecía zombi ambulante y a penas y participaba en conversaciones. Comía y caminaba solo por el simple hecho de estar vivo y James bien lo conocía como para saber que lo estaba mortificando. Es como si su conciencia se lo restregara en la cara a cada minuto que pasaba, que el error más estúpido lo había cometido él.

Lo peor para James fue cuando Remus lo miró profundamente y casi lo mata con la mirada, si es que el licántropo ya tenía sus sospechas sobre él ahora ya tenía su sentencia de muerte asegurada. ¿Pero qué hacia? Su conciencia le decía que tenía que reparar sus errores, lo que significaba que le gustara o no le gustara Sirius y Mary tenían que ser una pareja. ¿Sería posible que él estuvo equivocado todo este tiempo? Pero el dilema aquí era que hacer, no podía decirles la verdad a ninguno de los dos. Sirius probablemente lo mandaría a la enfermería y Mary…bueno no quería herir más a Mary de lo que ya había hecho. Eso era lo que más le dolía, haber hecho algo malo contra Mary. ¿Qué clase de hermano era?

-James –la voz de Mary lo hace saltar y sentarse asustado en el colchón de su cama, respira tranquilo y se coloca bien los anteojos en el rostro –lo siento, no quise asustarte –le dice Mary sentándose en la orilla de la cama de James –toma –le entrega un pastelillo y una taza de chocolate caliente –Lily me dijo que te sentías mal y como no te vi en la cena pensé que tal vez podría darte hambre.

¡Y qué razón tenía! La verdad es que se le había olvidado bajar a cenar –gracias Mary –le dijo tomando la comida de la mano -¿y a ti quien te enseñó a sacar comida de las cocinas?

-Solo porque no soy merodeadora no significa que no puedo hacerlo hermanito –le dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-¿Sirius o Remus? –pregunta él con la boca llena.

-Sirius –contesta Mary borrando su sonrisa y acostándose en la cama de James.

James traga lo que tiene en la boca y de un solo esfuerzo se toma todo el chocolate que está en la taza –lo siento –hace la taza a un lado de la cama y se acuesta junto a Mary, ambos hermanos mirando el cielo falso por un buen rato.

Mary se mueve de lado y abraza a su hermano, es raro como siempre y desde niña dormir con James la relaja, la hace olvidar todas las cosas que le preocupan. Pero es que ella podrá ser la mayor pero entre los dos es él quien siempre ha sabido cómo cuidarla muy bien. Todavía recuerda cuando eran muy niños y solían compartir la misma habitación, como en que en las noches que esas tormentas de rayos enormes que iluminaban toda la enorme habitación se volvían simple lluvia con el simple hecho de dormir en la misma cama de su hermano, que lo dejaba abrazarlo y ambos se dormían con la fresca brisa de la lluvia del exterior. Mary espera eso, que la compañía de su hermano la haga sentir mejor, menos confundida y más segura, ya lleva una semana sin dormir bien pensando en Sirius. Si bien desde la posición que tiene divisa bien la cama de Sirius y hace que le den ganas de llorar la sola de tanta confusión que siente en su interior, cierra los ojos y se abraza a James –yo lo siento –le dice y su voz suena débil por abrazarse tanto a James, aun así James la escucha con claridad –es tu amigo James, yo no quiero que arruines nada de lo que tienes con él solo porque yo tenía una relación con Sirius.

-No te preocupes por eso Mary –le dice James tragando un nudo que se le ha hecho en la garganta, como confirmando que debe y tiene que hacer algo para remediar sus acciones –Mary deberías…Mary –solo se mueve un poco para ver que su hermana ya se ha dormida a su lado. Se levanta con cuidado para no despertarla, asume que estaría muy cansada para que se durmiera tan rápido. Mueve sus sábanas de su cama medio ordenada y la cubre, basta con un movimiento de varita para que la luz se extinga en la habitación. James se tumba al lado de su hermana y antes de quedarse dormido promete que lo va arreglar, mañana se le va a ocurrir un plan mejor.

Es medio día cuando se despierta o al menos eso cree James, Mary todavía está durmiendo a su lado. James se sienta en la cama y se frota los ojos con las manos, tratando de que se adapten a la luz que hay en toda la habitación, que ha olvidado correr las cortinas antes de quedarse dormido. Se coloca los anteojos y mira a su alrededor, la cama de Remus está intacta, la de Peter y Sirius igual de desordenadas, tal vez si se ha dormido demasiado. Se levanta y se dirige al baño sigilosamente, se lava el rostro y se regresa a su habitación con una toalla en la mano, secándose mientras camina. Se queda paralizado cuando ve quien acaba de entrar a la habitación, esa chica rubia que había contratado para su estúpido plan. La mira a ella y luego mira a Mary que gracias a todos los dioses sigue dormida.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? –pregunta hecho una furia y con la voz lo más baja que puede, mira a Mary de reojo dándole a entender a la joven que no es buena idea que este allí.

-Potter dijiste que Sirius se quedaría conmigo después de que nos deshiciéramos de ella –dice la chica sin miedo o no a bajar la voz – ¡Sirius ni siquiera quiere verme!

-Yo nunca dije que te quedarías con él, si no puedes conseguirlos por solita es tú problema, ahora ¡Largo! –Dice James todo muy rápido y olvidándose que debería de guardar más silencio, está molesto y le importa muy poco lo que esa joven que ni se acuerda como se llama quiera -¿Por qué sigues aquí parada? –pregunta casi con rabia mientras se da cuenta que la joven aun no se ha movido de su puesto, le da la vuelta y prácticamente la empuja hacia la salida. Sin importar las protestas de la joven la saca de la habitación y cierra la puerta, recostándose y cerrando los ojos aliviado de que se ha podido deshacer de ella. Abre los ojos de pronto, como si algo le hiciera clic en la cabeza y le acordara de que Mary todavía sigue en la habitación. Se maldice a sí mismo cuando se topa con los ojos llorosos de su hermana, porque ella ya está sentada en su cama, expectante de lo que pasaría a continuación -¿Cuánto escuchaste? –pregunta como para saber cuan perdido se encuentra.

-Desde la parte en que te querías deshacer de mi –responde Mary poniéndose de pie, quiere salir de allí y ahora se siente como más tonta –hazte un lado James quiero irme –le pide a su hermano que no se ha ni movido de su puesto en la puerta.

James mueve la cabeza, como tratando de hacerse reaccionar así mismo –no Mary déjame explicarte, yo no quería…es que Sirius y tú no…

-No, ¿Qué? –Le grita ella con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas –estaba arruinando la vida de Sirius y por eso creíste que era mejor que no estuviéramos juntos.

-Arruinando…Mary ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? –pregunta James casi con pánico, ¿Qué puede decir él en estos momentos para arreglar la situación?

-Es lo mismo que dijo mamá –le dice ella mirándolo con tristeza –y tú eres igual a ella ¿verdad?

Mary quiere empujarlo pero James la detiene de los brazos –Mary no…

-¡Suéltame James! –exclama Mary entre sollozos cuando está a punto de derrumbarse allí mismo –no me digas que no es cierto, me dejaste llorar por él todo este tiempo, me dejaste creer que no me amaba. Yo creí que tú me querías, pero eres igual a mamá, tienes que deshacerte de mi ¿no?

James la suelta y Mary sale de la habitación. Corre y aunque no sabe a dónde la llevan sus pies solo quiere salir de allí y dejar a James atrás. No ha corrido mucho cuando se topa con alguien, es Remus con quien se ha tropezado y la abraza de inmediato cuando la ve llorar. Lily está a su lado y es que ellos iban a ver a ambos gemelos a despertarlos de su gran dormida ese día. Lily deja a Mary en manos de Remus y corre a la habitación a ver qué ha pasado con James.

Remus tiene esa corazonada de lo que ha ocurrido, no es hasta que a Mary parece haberse calmado solo un poco es que se sienta con ella en el suelo, están cerca de los dormitorios pero a ninguno les importa si más de alguno pasa por allí en ese momento. Entre sollozos le logra contar a Remus lo que ha sucedido y es que ni ella misma se lo puede creer todavía. Mientras Remus se lamenta no haber podido darse cuenta antes a Mary solo se le ocurre un pensamiento en ese momento, tiene que hablar con Sirius. Tiene miedo, porque ahora sabe que fue muy tonta en no haberle creído, pero no sabría qué hacer con exactitud si lo pierde a él también. –Necesito hablar con Sirius –le dice a Remus casi con desesperación. Remus de Sirius no sabe nada desde la noche anterior, que ha preferido no dormir en la habitación una vez que vio a Mary dormida al lado de James. Sin embargo, se saca un pergamino de los bolsillos del pantalón, murmura algo con su varita y se lo entrega a Mary cuando las imágenes se empiezan a formar –Gracias –le dijo Mary limpiándose las lágrimas y con un ánimo y temor que desconocía salió corriendo de allí.


	21. Familia

Mary corrió con todas sus fuerzas alrededor del castillo, hasta que el mapa del merodeador le indicara que estaba frente al cuarto de menesteres. Cerró sus ojos para poder aclarar sus ideas, camino de un lado a otro con una sola idea en la cabeza, encontrar a Sirius. Para cuando abrió los ojos ya tenía una puerta de madera en frente, sentía que sus nervios la invadían y se acerco despacio, extendió su mano y la puerta se abrió para ella.

-Sirius -llamo el nombre del animado pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Estaba en una habitación igual a la de los dormitorios, con la excepción de que solo había una cama y por ello todo se miraba mucho más grande. Mary miro el mapa y claramente señalaba que Sirius estaba en la habitación. Se recostó tras la puerta, que por alguna razón ya no estaba, quizás Sirius había pedido no ser encontrado. Por supuesto, aun era muy temprano como para que el haragán de Sirius se despertara. Camino lentamente hacia la cama, llevaba la respiración entrecortada por haber corrido tanto y porque tenía miedo de ser rechazada -Sirius -llama una vez más cuando esta justo al lado de la cama y se desespera, porque Sirius Black ni siquiera se mueve.

Puede que ella estuviera hablando muy bajo, o quizás el este haciendo todo eso para torturarla. No sabe cómo y aunque todavía siente que no respira con claridad sube a la cama, una vez que está justo sobre Sirius se da cuenta que el ojigriz sigue dormido. Se inclina lentamente hasta estar frente a su rostro, cierra los ojos y presiona sus labios con los de Sirius. Delicadamente primero, ella solo quiere llamar la atención del chico, mueve sus labios con suavidad esperando ser correspondida. Sirius tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no es parte de su sueño lo que está sintiendo, y solo tiene que entreabrir los ojos para darse cuenta de quienes son los labios que lo están besando. Responde con entusiasmo una vez que sabe que es Mary, lleva sus manos a la cintura de ella y la impulsa, para ser el que este sobre ella. El beso acaba y ambos abren los ojos lentamente, él le sonríe con ternura, la ha extrañado y cualquier cosa que la haya hecho llegar hasta él, la agradece -lo siento Sirius -se disculpa ella desviando la mirada y él se da cuenta de que sus ojos están vidriosos, Mary a llorado por algo, lo sabe -me pediste que confiara en ti y yo...-hasta allí puede llegar, porque guarda silencio en el momento en que una lagrima corre por su mejilla.

-Te dolió lo que viste ¿Verdad? -pregunta Sirius limpiando su lagrima con el dedo y luego besándole la mejilla, ella asiente como respuesta y al fin se anima a verlo a los ojos una vez más -ya no importa hermosa, te amo, eso sí importa. ¿Quieres ser mía de nuevo?

-Yo siempre eh sido tuya -le dice Mary abrazándolo y besando sus labios -yo también te amo.-Sirius sonríe y atrapa sus labios con los de ella una vez más, es que la ha extrañado tanto que siente que no puede ni contenerse más -James -le dice ella de repente cuando siente que Sirius quiere llevar el beso a otro nivel. Sirius se asusta al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, tanto que se acuesta al lado de ella.

-¿Qué pasa con James? -pregunta Sirius apoyándose en su codo para poder mirarla, una vez que se da cuenta que los dos siguen solos aun.

Mary lo ve a los ojos, si no la conociera no se hubiera dado cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que ella estaba llorando. Esa sonrisa que estuvo en algún momento desde que ella regreso, se borró de sus labios -James, él le pagó a... -sacude la cabeza y se molesta con ella misma porque siente que las lagrimas traicionan de nuevo y ella solo quisiera dejar de llorar -bueno no si le pagó pero... Llevo a la chica esa para que te besara.

-¿EL QUE? -Grito Sirius impulsándose de la cama y haciendo que Mary se asustara en el proceso. Mary cierra los ojos cuando lo escucha gritar y maldecir a su paso, sabía que él iba a reaccionar así y sinceramente ella no le importa lo que haga con James, al fin y al cabo es James quien no le importa lo que suceda con ella. Solo se queda allí boca arriba esperando a que todo pase, si en realidad ella está muy confundida. Se sorprende de sentir movimiento en la cama, ya no escuchaba los gruñidos ni las maldiciones de Sirius, abre los ojos y lo ve a él acomodarse a su lado de nuevo. La abraza y la besa donde tiene acceso -ese imbécil va a tener que esperar -suelta un bufido que hace reír a Mary -¡Que se creyó! ¿Que era importante para que yo te dejara por él? -Mary lo ve a él con una media sonrisa -¿Te molestaría si le parto la cara?

Mary se encoje de hombros -sinceramente, no sé que quiero. Parte de mi te diría que lo detengas y yo te ayudo a darle y la otra... Es mi hermano, es mi maldito hermano igual que mama es mi madre y... -Sirius la abraza y la apega a su pecho -no me quiere Sirius, fui tan tonta creyendo que si le importaba.

-Yo te amo, Mary -le susurra Sirius al oído -y no pienso dejarte por nada del mundo. Me tienes a mí, ya veremos que sucede con James después.

...

A Lily siente que le hacen algo muy feo en el corazón cuando lo ve a él en el suelo, deshecho, nunca había visto a James llorar por algo y mucho menos deprimirse y rendirse tan fácilmente. Se le acerca lentamente y se siente a su lado, sus anteojos están en el suelo y Lily puede ver la furia y la decepción en su rostro. Se sienta a su lado y levanta los anteojos del suelo, los limpia con su blusa y pasa una mano por el cabello rebelde de James.

-No te voy a culpar si ya no quieres volver a hablarme -dice James secándose con fuerza las lagrimas de los ojos -soy un idiota Lily -la pelirroja gatea hasta el hasta tenerlo al frente pone sus manos en sus mejillas y le limpia el rostro con delicadeza -¿Sabes que fue lo sucedió? -Lily asiente y aunque la visión de James no es muy clara puede distinguir el gesto de Lily.

Lily se acerca un poco más a él y después de despejarle el rostro le coloca de nuevo los anteojos, le besa la punta de la nariz y lo obliga a verla directamente a los ojos -Amor lo siento, no fue la mejor decisión de todas pero a mí me tienes. Yo se que a Mary la quieres, ya lo arreglaremos.

James niega con la cabeza logrando que ella quite sus manos de las mejillas del -Mary dijo que era igual a mama, ella no va a perdonarme.

Lily lo atrae hacia él y James se deshaga en sus brazos -ya veremos qué hacer.

¨...

Una vez que las clases empiezan de nuevo llegan muchos momentos incómodos para todos, Lily y Remus se dividen entre James y Sirius y Mary. Aunque es más a James quien lo apoya, porque Sirius ya dejo a un lado toda gana de pegarle a James y ahora simplemente lo ignora, le preocupa más Mary, que está destrozada porque su hermano le ha fallado.

Mary está sentada en las piernas de Sirius, termina su tarea y el simplemente la deja estar muy cerca del antes de que empiece la siguiente clase. Ella guarda sus cosas en su mochila y le sonríe a Sirius -listo -anuncia inclinándose a besarle los labios, Sirius la rodea con los brazos y le basta con echar una mirada a su alrededor para que se dé cuenta de que el pasillo en el que están esta casi vacío. Mueve sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Mary y una de ellas ya busca el espacio de piel entre la blusa del uniforme y la falda. Mary puede sentir esa sonrisa traviesa en los labios del Sirius mientras están presionados contra los suyos -¡Sirius! -exclama Mary tomando sus manos entre las de ella, presiona su frente con la de él, ambos se sonríen - ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo en el pasillo? -Sirius ríe malicioso -¡Sirius!

-Preciosa es que eres bastante tentadora -explica Sirius todas sus malas intenciones pero ella solo ríe junto a él -¡Vamos Mary, preciosa! Tú y yo sabemos que a mí no me gusta compartirte y que además vales mucho para que considere hacerlo en un pasillo. -hace su mejor carita de "perro mojado y con frio" como le dice ella para hacerlo reír y que muchas veces sus intenciones no se cumplan -puede que este perrito este nada más aburrido de la soledad.

-Bueno... -dice Mary siguiéndole el juego y coqueteando con su novio -yo necesito ir a clases y entregar mi tarea debiste haber intentado eso antes de que terminara de hacerla -se pone de pie y le besa los labios y la punta de la nariz -tendrás que acordármelo como se debe, yo voy hacia allá -dice indicando hacia su derecha -Es la última clase del día si, tranquilo. ¿Te veo luego? -el asiente dejando salir un suspiro, ella lo besa una última vez y le guiña un ojo para irse para su clase.

Sirius se levanta y observa el camino de su novia con una sonrisa en el rostro, al menos hoy a sonreído. Hay días en los que Mary solo piensa en James y en esos días Sirius se siente impotente. Para él fue fácil darse cuenta de que con su familia no tendría futuro, ella, ella ama a James y no le cabe duda de que trato ser una hija querida. ¿Qué puede hacer él en esos momentos para que su preciosa Mary sonría de nuevo? Toma su mochila y se la tira al hombro, se da la vuelta cuando la pierde de vista pero en su lugar se topa con alguien a quien no quiere ver.

Puede ver en la sonrisa arrogante de Roger como el mismo lo odia, es fácil explicar porque lo odia tanto. Muchísimo antes de que el mismo Roger pensara en estar con Mary fue que Sirius comenzó a molestarse con él. Sirius recuerda que entre ambos y por razones que ni él entiende todo era competencia, chicas, comida, fama, etc. Y al final Roger tuvo el valor de empezar una relación con Mary, quien hasta ese momento para Sirius era algo inalcanzable. Quizás a Sirius ya no le importe que fue lo que los ha hecho rivales, lo que a Sirius si le importa es que desde hace tiempos el nota que no deja de ver a su novia. Y Sirius ya pasó mucho como para que deje que algo le suceda a Mary, porque no confía en las miradas de lujuria que recibe la chica.

-Black, si yo fuera tu no dejaría que algo como Mary caminara ella sola por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ríe burlonamente y añade -no, sabes que, si yo fuera tu esa nena ni siquiera hubiera ido a clases.

-Déjala tranquila -le dice Sirius y la verdad es que no quiere pelear con él ni con nadie. Se da la vuelta pero ya no quiere ir a clases, camina y cuando sabe que nadie lo ve toma forma animaga, justo detrás de una armadura hay un pasillo secreto que solo los merodeadores conocen. Y allí es donde va Sirius, porque no piensa dejar sin vigilancia a su único tesoro después de tal amenaza.

...

Sirius entra a la habitación y siente que se está volviendo paranoico, ha vigilado toda la tarde a Mary, hasta la misma pelinegra siente que los sentidos de Sirius están alerta a todo, pero aunque solo fuera un comentario absurdo Sirius aun tiene esa sensación en el pecho que le dice que no es solo eso.

Hagas lo que hagas no te quedes sola. Le dijo antes de subir a su habitación para cambiarse para la cena, y no se aparto de su lado hasta que le prometió que estaría con Lily todo el tiempo.

Se moja en la ducha, porque no quiere perder el tiempo con algo más, se viste de lo más sencillo y rápido posible y cuando está a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta tropieza con James. Ambos se miran por varios segundos, James había hecho hasta lo imposible por hablar con Mary y Sirius, pero ninguno de los dos le había permitido nada. En especial por lo protector que estaba Sirius con Mary, si hablar con James lo haría llorar después, James ni siquiera tenía permitido mirar a su hermana.

-Sirius escucha yo lo siento mucho...

-No James, yo lo siento mucho mas -le dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza, así tenía que seguir su día y la rabia que andaba a dentro no encontraba como sacarla, y justo que viene James ahora cuando el debe de estar con Mary -yo soy el que siente ver a tu hermana llorar casi en todo momento porque cree que tu no la quieres. Y sabes que, debe de tener razón, La destrozaste James.

-Sirius no lo hubiera hecho si no la quisiera -arrebata James pensando que esa es una buena salida.

-¡Yo la amo! -grita Sirius apretando los puños a los lados, por supuesto, a Mary la quiere pero todos esos años que dijo que era como su hermano eso si fue un engaño -¿Puedes vivir con eso? -lo empuja queriéndose abrir paso pero James no lo deja, Sirius solo quiere buscar a Mary -James no me hagas hacer esto, MUEVETE -ruge Sirius y por el mismo grito deja a James paralizado. Sirius lo empuja contra la pared y está a punto de conectar su puño con la mandíbula de James, pero no puede su conciencia no lo deja y en su lugar Sirius lo deja pegar contra la pared.

Se va de la habitación, hecho una furia y con un dolor punzante entre las manos. No se da cuenta cuando ya está en la sala común, cuando Mary le dice a Lily que sube porque algo le dice que James tiene que ver en el mal genio de su novio. Cuando Remus se da cuenta que su mano esta lastimada y le da de nuevo el mapa a Mary, para que lo lleve a curarse es seguro. De lo único que se da cuenta es cuando Mary lo detiene y al fin siente que todo ese coraje que carga en su interior se va de alguna forma, cuando Mary se abraza a él con fuerza. Sirius la mantiene cerca como puede, porque le cuesta abrazarla con su mano herida. Cuando el ya respira relajado, pero aun mantiene la consternación en el rostro, es que Mary deja de abrazarlo y toma su mano entre la suya. Lo besa después con cariño y cuidado, no cree que tenga ningún hueso roto pero si cree que necesita curarse. Basta con que Mary lo tome de la mano sana y lo lleve al cuarto de menesteres una vez mas, donde ella le venda la mano y lo cura como puede, todo en completo silencio.

Le besa la frente y lo abraza -¿Me vas a decir que sucede? Has actuado extraño desde esta tarde, ¿Tiene que ver con que yo no quise...?

-Me preocupas, preciosa -la corta Sirius -si te pedí que no estuvieras sola es porque creo que alguien quiere hacerte daño -ella frunce el ceño -Roger -explica el con un gruñido y ella ríe con suavidad, le gusta ver esa parte protectora que ha surgido en Sirius desde que regresaron -y luego James llega y...

-¿Le has pegado? -pregunta Mary un poco preocupada por ambos, Sirius y James.

Sirius niega con la cabeza y sonríe tristemente, sabe que estuvo bien no pegarle a James -solo a la pared.

Mary se queda recostada en el pecho de Sirius, mientras le acaricia la mano con sumo cuidado -¿Que vamos a hacer Sirius?

-No se preciosa -contesta Sirius con sinceridad.

A Mary le dan ganas de llorar de seguir pensando en tantas cosas. ¿Y ahora resulta que su ex la esta acosando? Se ríe con la idea en la cabeza de ver a Sirius con sus rabietas de celos. Por otro lado Sirius se siente más relajado que nunca, esta mucho mas cómodo teniéndola a ella en sus brazos -¿Me puedo quedar contigo esta noche?

Sirius le besa la frente -todas las noches y el tiempo que quieras.

.../

-James Potter ha visto la snitch y Regulus Black lo sigue de cerca, ambos buscadores están uno a uno por la snitch. Y allí va una bludger directo de Roger Davis para James Potter, pero el capitán de Gryffidor la esquiva y parece que la snitch se ha movido demasiado para el alcance de los dos buscadores, que siguen en su pelea por atrapar la snicth. Y allí va otro batazo de Davis para Potter. ¡Y lo ha esquivado de nuevo! Sirius Black defiende a su capitán con un buen tiro que da directo en la parte delantera de la escoba de Davis, un poco mas y Davis hubiera caído de su escoba.

Mientras tanto Potter y Black están demasiado cerca de la snitch, y allí va la tercera bludger del juego. ¡Oh pero que mala puntería la de Davis! La bludger le da a Regulus Black y lo tira de su escoba, Slytherin pierde a su buscador. James Potter tiene vía libre para atrapar la snitch para su equipo, ya puedo escuchar a los Gryffidor celebrar su victoria en las gradas.

Y parece que es un duelo de bateadores, Davis arremete contra Potter una vez más, pero Black se le atraviesa y recibe el impacto en lugar de Potter, que todavía persigue de cerca a la snitch. Allí va otro ataque de Davis, que Black regresa como puede, parece que Sirius Black se ha quebrado un brazo. Davis regresa ambas bludger simultáneamente, Black logra esquivar una pero la otra le da a James Potter. James cae de su escoba y atrapa la snitch en el proceso. ¡Señora y señores Gryffidor gana!

Lily, Mary y Remus corren al campo nada mas ven a James caer de cabeza y probablemente inconsciente al suelo. Lily y Remus corre a buscar a James, Mary por mucho que quiere correr al lado de su hermano y asegurarse de que está bien, se detiene. Porque una parte en su interior le recuerde que es muy probable que James no quiera verla a ella, que quizás se sienta mucho más mal si la ve a ella. Tiene un hoyo en el corazón porque ve que su hermano no reacciona y así el profesor Dumbledore lo lleva a que Madame Pomfrey lo atienda.

Mary gira sobre sus talones y busca a Sirius, el animago está a unos pasos de ella y camina muy lento, tratando de sostener su escoba y su brazo con una sola mano. Mary se apresura hacia él y toma la escoba de su novio -¿Estás bien? -pregunta con desesperación, Sirius le regala una sonrisa cansada y asiente -te metiste en lugar de James...

-Si, pero Davis salió mas completo que yo -corroboro Sirius al bateador de Slytherin que estaba no muy lejos de ellos -¿Y James? -basta con ver los ojos de Mary para saber que esa respuesta no era muy buen, Sirius se inclina y le besa la frente. Ambos entienden que James ha hecho algo que los ha lastimado a los dos, pero por ellos no han dejado de querer al joven Potter, y eso era lo complicado de la situación -ayúdame a llegar a la enfermería, preciosa.

Sirius tira su brazo alrededor del cuello de Mary y ambos caminan lentamente fuera del campo.

-¿No resulta gracioso Black? Tu hermano y tú van sin un brazo a la enfermería -se escucha la voz con sorna de Roger. Mary siente a Sirius tensarse a su lado y detener la marcha, Regulus caminaba para la enfermería solo que con cierta distancia entre ellos.

-Davis ten un poco de orgullo y cierra la boca -sisea Regulus, cruza una mirada con Mary y le indica que se vayan. Mary lo entiende quiere evitar una pelea entre Sirius y Roger -si hubieras sido menos idiota no le hubieras dado al buscador de tu equipo.

Roger mira con disgusto a Regulus por unos segundos, luego regresa su mirada a Mary -Black tiene razón, esto es mas entre tú y yo Mary. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar a ese perdedor y regresar con el bueno?

Y aunque Mary quisiera y se preparara para rechazar a Roger de la manera más cruel, la forma en que la miraba era suficiente para que Sirius se interpusiera entre ambos y sacara su varita -Sirius, vámonos, no vale la pena -pero Sirius ni se mueve y Roger ya ha sacado su varita también. Mary mira a su alrededor pensando en cómo evitar la pelea, pero hay muy poca gente ya en el campo. Mira a Regulus al otro lado pero sabe que el menor de los Black no puede hacer demasiado.

-Señor Davis -dice la calmada voz del director de la escuela -debe aprender a ser un buen perdedor. Señores Black, ambos necesitan ir a la enfermería y señorita Potter, necesitamos que contacte a su padre y le informe del estado de su hermano, si Madame Pomfrey no logra hacer mas con el tendremos que mandarlo a St. Mungo.

Mary asiente, se siente tan solo un poco más tranquila cuando Davis se aleja rápidamente del lugar. Ambos hermanos Black caminan hacia la enfermería con cierta distancia uno del otro. Mary sigue al director y le manda una lechuza de emergencia a su padre y corre a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey aun esta atareada atendiendo a James, Lily está al borde de la histeria porque no la han dejado esperar dentro. Mary si porque su padre está por llegar y ella promete que avisara sobre el estado de su hermano pronto. Mary entra y se sienta en la cama de Sirius, que está por dormirse por la poción que le han dado. Mary besa a su novio en los labios y se queda con él, Sirius le sonríe y se relaja en la cama. Regulus al otro lado esta arreglándose el uniforme y está listo para irse, Mary murmura entre dientes si se encuentra bien. Regulus le da una sonrisa, muy parecida a la que Sirius suele darle.

-Sabes cuñadita -le dice Regulus acercándose a la cama de su hermano, porque está seguro de que nadie lo va a ver hablarle. Mary le sonríe, porque le apena un poco ese tonito que Regulus usa con ella cuando habla sobre Sirius, se podría decir que lee la picardía dentro del, hermano de su novio tenía que ser -eh oído mucho sobre Roger Davis sobre ti. Deberías tener cuidado.

Mary le roda los ojos con diversión -cuñadito, la cosa más divertida es conocer lo celoso que puede llegar a ser tu hermano.

-Cuídalo mucho, dio un buen juego hoy -dice Regulus alejándose de la cama.

Mary asiente -tu también diste un buen juego, descansa.

Regulus se aleja con paciencia, hasta que sale de la enfermería. Mary se baja de la cama de Sirius, dejándole espacio al animago para que descanse mejor. Siente que el tiempo pase con demasiada lentitud. Tarde, porque a si lo siente ella es que su papa aparece en la enfermería, Mary corre a abrazarlo, a esas alturas ya no sabe qué hacer y se alegra de no estar sola. Madame Pomfrey les explica que James tiene varias costillas rotas, y algunos otros huesos también, la caída fue desde muy alto es probable que no despierte pronto, pero al fin y al cabo no es nada que Madame Pomfrey no pueda solucionar. Envuelta en la capa de padre, Mary se queda dormida en la silla, esperando que su hermano despierte.

...

A James le duele la cabeza como nunca, sin embargo y con esfuerzo logra abrir los ojos. Es de noche, y sabe que está en la enfermería. Quiere impulsarse y al menos enderezarse un poco, es allí cuando las manos de su padre lo ayudan a sentirse un poco más cómodo. Se siente mal, si su papa esta aquí es porque fue algo grave.

- ¿Como estas, hijo? -pregunta Charlus Potter con calma.

James piensa bien su respuesta -algo adolorido -contesta frunciendo el ceño.

-Comprensible -dice Charlus asintiendo levemente, nota que la mirada de James ya se encuentra con la mayor de sus hijas, que duerme en una incómoda posición en una silla cercana, abrazada al enorme abrigo de su progenitor -ha dormido aquí las dos noches anteriores -explica Charlus entendiendo la confusión en el rostro de su hijo -los demás han tratado de convencerla pero, ella dijo que aunque no lo quisieras ella quería saber que estas bien.

-Te han dicho lo que hice -dice James con la voz entrecortada, apenado.

Charlus se quita los anteojos y los limpia con paciencia contra su camisa -si, Sirius me lo ha dicho, está preocupado por tu hermana.

-Papa yo...

-James hijo mío, no tienes porque justificarte conmigo -interrumpe Charlus -hiciste lo que creíste correcto y lo hecho está hecho. De los errores se aprende James -dice calmadamente y palmeando a su hijo como para darle apoyo -ella te perdonara, si no quisiera hacerlo no estaría allí durmiendo. Y Sirius...se ve que la quiere.

James asiente con pena -la ama.

-Descansa hijo, las cosas se ven mejor por la mañana -James se acomoda de nuevo. Es fácil quedarse dormido.


	22. La ultima luna llena en Hogwarts

_**Trate de no tardarme tanto y la verdad ya me eh emocionado con este capitulo, por alguna razon me encanto escribirlo, asi que espero que a todos les encante leerlo igual que yo. El proximo capitulo ya esta cerca, quiero opiniones y pues ya a esta historia solo le queda un capitulo mas, y la secuela esta hecha, se llama Mary Potter y fue el primer fic que escribi, aunque debere de ser sincera, me asombra a mi misma lo que ha cambiado mi forma de escribir, se ve realmente con este fic y el anterior que he mejorado mucho y de verdad estoy feliz de que me pidan que haga una como adaptacion de la secuela y la añada a aqui...pero de todas formas para los que aun no han opina acerca de eso ahora es cuando, me dejan su review y me contestan si lo quieren leer, despues de todo sin ustedes mis lectores yo no seria escritora. Gracias de verdad por leerme. El fic " Mary Potter" aun esta en mi perfil, si es que no lo leyeron pues, con solo leer un poco sabran la diferencia. En fin, besos a todos y miles de gracias por leer...disfruten el capitulo y espero sus reviews...**_

_**

* * *

LA ULTIMA LUNA LLENA EN HOGWARTS  
**_

El piso y las paredes se empiezan a teñir de un color anaranjado, todavía hay partes oscuras que no distinguen todavía el amanecer que ya está cerca. Es una mañana algo fría, aunque ese sol que anuncia el verano ya empieza a sentirse. Mary abre la puerta de la habitación de los chicos con cautela, la puerta sede sin hacer ruido alguno y ella en dos sacadas está frente a las cortina de la cama de Sirius. Mira a su alrededor y se siente aliviada de que no ha despertado a nadie, se oculta entre las cortinas y sonrió ante la imagen de su novio. Si ella estaba en la enfermería cuando se despertó, su padre y hermano estaban dormidos y ella sintió la necesidad de salir de allí. Se acuesta al lado de Sirius y pone la cabeza en su pecho, es bueno tener que buscar algo así para descansar después de estar día y noche sentada al lado de la cama de James, ella lo siente, es esa conexión inexplicable con su gemelo que le dice que James va a estar bien.

Sirius por otro lado nunca volvió a tener el sueño pesado cuando no se acostaba con Mary al lado, es que no se sentía seguro, no era lo mismo, nunca lo sería. La siente, en su pecho, y ese aroma que despide su piel y su cabello le llegue a las fosas nasales y lo hace sonreír al instante, enrolla sus brazos alrededor de ella y la jala hacia su pecho. Le besa el cabello y abre los ojos para que se acostumbren a la poca luz que hay por las cortinas corridas.

-Estoy cansada -le dice Mary moviendo su cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de Sirius, ambos se sonríen y él le besa la punta de la nariz -no hay mejor colchón que mi novio -le dice con una sonrisa.

Sirius le acaricia el rostro con delicadeza, ella sonríe disfrutando el rose delicado de los dedos de Sirius -¿Ya ha despertado? -pregunta Sirius, porque lo intuye, al saber que ella está más tranquila.

-Eso creo -le responde Mary -y si no es seguro que estará despierto para cuando bajemos.

-Descansa preciosa -dice Sirius besándola delicadamente y abrazándola, lo necesitaría para después.

Mary durmió de más esa mañana y a Sirius no le importó quedarse con ella hasta que despertara, se sentía más aliviado de que ella durmiera ahora con una media sonrisa en los labios. A Mary no le gustaba llorar y a Sirius no le gustara que siguiera llorando por la situación en que James la había dejado. Si bien al principio él mismo se molestó con James, ese que se supone que es como su hermano, las cosas pasan y debía reconocer que le importaba más saber que la mujer que ama necesitaba todo de él. Le gustó mucho, quizás gustar no era la palabra adecuada, pero debe de admitir que llegó a pensar que estar allí todas las mañanas cuando Mary abra los ojos y le sonría a él, alejando el sueño de sus ojos, para luego besarle los labios, se le hacía embriagador. Se podía hacer adicto de esa sensación que incluye ser la última persona que Mary vea en las noches y ser la primera que vea ala levantarse.

Ambos se levantan y Mary va a su habitación para darse un baño y bajar con Sirius, van a ir a la enfermería primero, a ver si James ya ha despertado, antes de entrar se encuentran con Charlus, que les informa que regresa al trabajo una vez convencido de que su hijo menor va a estar bien. Los dos jóvenes se despiden de él, Mary toma la mano de Sirius y ambos mezclan sus dedos con fuerza, Sirius le sonríe mostrándole su apoyo.

James ya se estaba haciendo la idea de que Mary y Sirius no llegarían a verlo. Pero cuando ve que las puertas se abren y que en lugar de su novia entra Sirius que conduce a Mary de la mano hacia su cama, James no puede evitar sonreír -¿Cómo estás? -pregunta Sirius mientras se acercan a la cama de James.

Mary se suelta de la mano de Sirius, se sube a la cama contigua y solo logra ver a James por unos segundos, porque se sonroja y mira hacia el suelo. James no quiere quejarse, al menos ellos están aquí -sobreviviendo -contesta James mirando a Sirius por varios segundos. Es curioso como los ojos traviesos de Sirius se comunican con los de James, el avellana le dice al gris "lo siento", el gris brilla aun más aceptando esa disculpa, esa quizás era la razón del porqué ellos decían que eran como hermanos. Hermanos, porque James no solo puede ver a Mary de esa forma y saber que está perdonado, porque su hermana es un poco más compleja que eso, aunque si está allí es porque lo ha perdonado.

Es Sirius que se acerca y palmea a James como forma de despido, se acerca a la cama opuesta y le susurra a Mary en el oído -vamos preciosa -la jala y él mismo James casi se ríe con los malabares que hace Sirius para sentar a Mary en la cama de James. Sale en cuatro zancadas no sin antes besar con ternura a su novia en la mejilla.

Mary ve a Sirius marcharse y se muerde el labio inferior, no sabe porqué pero está muy sonrojada, aun espera que James la empuje a un lado y le diga que se largue. Pero James no lo hace, no lo haría nunca. Mary al fin lo ve, y se enfurece porque no sabe porqué le han dado ganas de llorar, y cuando las lágrimas salen de sus ojos con un impulso se tira sobre James y lo abraza, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de James.

James deja salir un gemido -sabes Mary, me había roto tres costillas -Mary afloja el abrazo pero aun se queda sobre él -Mary Annie lo siento mucho hermanita, quería evitar que te hicieran daño, pero no sabía que yo te era el que te iba a lastimar.

-Te extrañé hermanito -le dijo Mary levantándose un poco para ver a James a los ojos, allí es cuando James supo que verdad su hermana lo había perdonado.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho más -afirmó James y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía la abraza sin importar cada quebradura que tenía.

/…../

La última luna llena en que los merodeadores pasarían juntos en Hogwarts tenía a los cuatro con cierta nostalgia, y una cierta emoción por salir y vivirla como nunca. Las horas la habían contado hasta que después de la cena los cuatro merodeadores despidieron a Remus, y los tres restantes se sentaron a planear los últimos detalles. Sirius y James primero buscarían a sus respectivas novias, el primero abrió el mapa de los merodeadores y vio a Mary en su habitación. Antes de que lo pensara James ya había corrido a buscar a Lily, por alguna razón después de que Sirius le comentó a James sobre sus deseos de hacerle cosas malas a Roger Davis, ambos se marcharían mucho más tranquilos a merodear si dejaban a las chicas juntas. Sirius usó sus antiguos trucos para cruzar la escalera que lleva a la habitación de las chicas y con rapidez se llegó a la habitación de Mary. Encontró a su novia sentada en su cama, con varios pergaminos y libros frente a ella, estudiando para sus últimos exámenes.

Mary una vez que lo ha visto entrar le sonríe y espera a que él se acerque a su cama para besarlo de lleno en los labios. Estaba sola en su habitación hasta que Lily regresara, y allí estaría toda la noche estudiando para su seguridad y tranquilidad de su novio y hermano -¿Cómo vas? -le pregunta Sirius una vez que necesita aire y ya no puede más estar pegado a los labios de Mary.

Mary suelta un suspiro -aburridamente bien -contesta Mary y deja que Sirius le bese de nuevo los labios como consuelo.

-Mary ¿Has visto a...Lily? -termina James al haber interrumpido el beso de su hermana y su mejor amigo, no es que le moleste su relación, lo que no le gusta es verlos demasiado acaramelados.

-Bajó por un libro hace unos minutos -contestó Mary entre sonriente, con los labios y las mejillas de color carmín.

No más de unos minutos aparece Lily en la puerta de la habitación, sonríe y mira a todos a su alrededor, James se acerca, trata de darle un beso rápido en los labios y por un movimiento extraño termina dándoselo en la mejilla -suerte con su estudio -cita James y Sirius se pone de pie, besa a Mary y le entrega el mapa de los merodeadores, solo por cualquier emergencia.

-¡Diviértanse! -exclama Mary cuando los dos chicos salen de la habitación. Mueve el mapa y rebusca sus apuntes de pociones que estaba leyendo, odia pociones y se supone que Lily la ayudaría con eso.

-¿A dónde van? -pregunta Lily, Mary levanta la mirada, Lily está de pie a su lado en la cama y tiene una mirada extraña en los labios.

-Es luna llena ¿No? -le dice Mary indicando la ventana abierta en el otro extremo.

Mira a Lily que parece confundida, ya es suficientemente extraño que esté preguntando a lo que iban a ser Sirius y James. Regresa la mirada a sus papeles, con cuidado, y viendo de reojo a Lily que aun mira confundida la ventana acerca el mapa hasta ella, buscándose a sí misma. Y ve ese punto que dice Mary Potter, pero no es Lily Evans quién está a su lado. Trata de estar tranquila, o por lo menos aparentar que no sabe que no es Lily quien está a su lado. ¡Merlín que no sabe que se hizo su varita! Y tiene poco tiempo, porque el mapa nunca miente...

/…../

El lobo está tranquilo esa noche, lo cual hace que Sirius, James y Peter disfruten vagando por allí con tranquilidad, en sus formas animagas. Canuto siente la tierra algo húmeda bajo sus pies, ha empezado a lloviznar y como Canuto le gusta sentir el olor a tierra recién mojada. Si bien muchos de los rasgos que tiene como Canuto los tiene como Sirius, cuando está como Canuto todo se magnifica. Y cuando se cruza por el sauce boxeador siente un olor no muy peculiar, un humano ha salido del castillo, pero no sabe quién es. James, Peter y el lobo no están ni cerca, corre por en medio de los árboles siguiendo el olor, si es alguien que no sabe del lobo es mejor hacer que regrese dentro al castillo. Con esos ojos grises distingue que quien corre muy cerca de donde está es su hermano menor, le sale al encuentro y regresa a su forma humana cuando ve el mapa del merodeador en las manos de Régulus.

-Davis se la lleva -le informa Régulus y Sirius entiende que se refiera a Mary y siente como el miedo llena su pecho -va a salir del castillo, pidió la ayuda de algunos en Slytherin, se supone que yo estoy vigilando que no llegue nadie para que ellos salgan. Encontré esto en el suelo cerca de las cocinas, creo que ella lo tiró.

Sirius asiente y ya empieza a maquinar que es lo que va a hacer -corre, antes de que se den cuenta que me has advertido -le dice Sirius empezando a correr al sauce -gracias Reg. -le grita al fin cuando Régulus corre en dirección al castillo. Canuto regresa y corre con todo lo que sus piernas les permiten, lleva el mapa en el hocico y lo deja caer al suelo cuando con un ladrido llama la atención de James -Mary -dice Sirius en un jadeo porque ha quedado sin aire por correr tan rápido James recoge el mapa y entiende cuando ve a un grupo de Slytherins que no le gustan para nada, porque en medio está su hermana y Roger Davis -van a sacarla del castillo, ¿Crees que sepan otra salida?

James lo considera -no, están en el primer piso, significa que están esperando que les den la señal para salir -los dos merodeadores observan el mapa por varios minutos, ambos en su mente decididos en atacar cuando los idiotas estén fuera. Tienen que salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts si es que quieren aparecer.

-Parece que solo dos van a terminar por salir -dice Sirius sonriendo maquiavélicamente, Roger Davis firmó su sentencia de muerte una vez que se dio por tocarle un pelo a Mary.

-No se van a acercar más si saben que Remus anda suelto -dijo James con la misma sonrisa de Sirius en el rostro -más fácil no nos lo pudo poner.

Ambos asiente, el plan está hecho, los dos saltan y se convierten en su forma animaga, listos para alcanzar a Davis.

/…../

Siente como la sangre le corre y le llega rápido al cerebro, sacude la cabeza y logra abrir los ojos con propiedad. Lo último que Mary recuerda es que buscaba su varita y cuando la tuvo simplemente todo se hizo oscuridad, tardó un par de segundos para que se diera cuenta de que alguien la iba cargando por el hombro. Ya no llevaba la ropa de Lily, pero podía ver el cabello rojizo haciéndose más y más corto cada segundo.

-¡Suéltame pedazo de idiota! -soltó en un solo grito y empezó a patalear y pegar con sus puños en el cuerpo de Roger. Pero aquel no parecía inmutarse por más que Mary continuara golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas. ¿O es que era ella la que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas? Pero ese pensamiento no la detuvo en forcejar y patalear como pudiera, no es que se iba a dejar llevar tan fácilmente. Mary suelta un grito de sorpresa cuando y de dolor cuando Roger la toma de la cintura y la tira al suelo, justo cuando ella quiere alejarse y correr de allí, él se sienta sobre ella, movilizando sus piernas.

-¿De verdad no quieres hacerme esto fácil? -preguntó Roger con el veneno en el tono de voz, justo cuando Mary lo miraba con odio a los ojos, no tuvo que responderle, porque Mary había encontrado una pequeña roca en el suelo y con esa le golpeo el rostro, los pies de Mary continuaron luchando. Roger la tomó de las manos y se inclinó hasta ella, Mary podía sentir el aliento en su rostro y cuando sintió cierta libertad bajo sus piernas sabía que era hora de actuar. Tomó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para golpear la entrepierna de Roger, hacerlo a un lado y salir corriendo.

-¡JAMES, SIRIUS! -gritó a todo pulmón mientras trataba de internarse en el bosque, porque ellos tenían que estar por allí, tenían que escucharla y ayudarla -JAMES, SIRIUS...-Y su grito quedó en el aire cuando sus pies dejaron de moverse y ella callera al suelo con pesadez. Solo le bastó girarse un poco para ver que Roger la apuntaba directamente con su varita, podía ver que ella había despertado la rabia con ese golpe, pero Mary no iba a dejarse así nada más -JAMES...JAMES...SIRIUS -gritó al fin cuando detrás de unos árboles no muy lejanos vio dos ojos grises y algo en su interior la hizo dejar de gritar, estaban allí lo sabía y estaban esperando el momento adecuado para ayudarla -Suéltame...-forcejeo con Roger.

Se quedó inmóvil del susto, cuando vio que Roger, con un pedazo de tela en la mano, tomaba una larga espina roja. Ella sabía lo que eran, esas espinas eran las mismas en las que se había parado el día en que besó a Sirius por primera vez, excepto que, la que Roger tenía en la mano era mucho más grande. Roger ya no aguantaba, tenía que callarla antes de que despertara a todo Hogwarts, iba a huir con ella, ese era su plan, largarse con ella y tenerla hasta que ya ni recordase el nombre de Sirius Black. Muchos Slytherin estuvieron de acuerdo en que deshacerse de la chica era suficiente venganza contra los merodeadores y Snape le había dicho que si se ponía difícil con eso la dormiría por horas. El mayor grito de dolor salió de los labios de Mary cuando sintió la tremenda punzada en su pierna derecha, que quedó silenciado cuando Roger apuntó al cuello de Mary con su varita y de sus labios ya no salía ningún sonido. No pasaron ni segundos cuando Mary ya sentía que su cuerpo estaba quedando inmóvil, querían gritar por su hermano y su novio y lo único que podía era mover su rostro de un lado a otro, con las lágrimas de dolor y angustia corriendo por sus mejillas. Ella no se iría con Roger, ella tenía que escapar, correr lejos y buscar protección en los brazos de Sirius. Roger Davis tenía muy poco conocimiento en plantas y al ver que Mary aun luchaba por zafarse y gritaba, aunque él no la escuchara, decidió que con una espina no iba a ser suficiente. Insertó una segunda, profunda y dolorosa en la otra pierna, Mary gritó pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido y allí ya no pudo más. Roger sonrió complacido y se puso de pie, no le importaba si Mary dormía de aquí hasta el otro mes, lo único que le importaba era que Mary Potter iba a ser suya.

/…/

Sirius escuchó el grito de auxilio de Mary, estaba lejos, pero muy lejos de ella aun, vio a James correr a su lado y sabía que ese sentido animal que los dos tenían en ese momento les había permitido escuchar a Mary. Y esa fue la motivación exacta que necesitaron para que sus patas corrieran con más rapidez. Llegaron hasta ella cuando Roger se levantaba lentamente y el cuerpo de Mary estaba inmóvil en la grama. Fue la rabia de verla allí que sin pensarlo se lanzó contra Roger, y solo fue cuando Roger cayó lejos de donde estaba de pie cuando se dio cuenta de que James también lo había envestido, ambos al mismo tiempo. Ambos animales de un solo golpe se quedaron de pie al lado de su enemigo, y ambos sabían que la sangre que corría en el rostro de Roger no era porque ellos lo habían empujado, era porque Mary había luchado y eso había ayudado para que perdiera la conciencia de una sola vez.

Una leve llovizna comenzó a caer, y cuando el viento sopló y chocó contra Canuto, es que Sirius regresó a su forma humana -está sangrando -anunció porque había olido ese aroma en el aire una vez que James se había lastimado en una pasado luna llena. James apareció a su lado una vez que lo había escuchado y corrió al lado de su hermana a tomarla en brazos.

Sirius dejó que James tomara a Mary, no le iba a dar la espalda al idiota que había querido llevarse a su novia, y si podía iba salir con más que una frente con sangre. Pateo la varita a un lado y con la suya se sintió tentado a lanzar un maldición imperdonable.

-Sirius -llamó James, con un tono preocupado pero amenazante a la vez, es como queriendo decir ella te necesita ya déjalo en paz.

-Señor Black yo me encargo -y tanto James como Sirius se sorprendieron de escuchar la pacífica voz del Director Dumbledore en ese momento. Sirius bajó la varita pero se quedó inmóvil mirando a su director -la señorita Evans me ha informado de este incidente, ella está siendo tratada por ese mismo veneno, les recomiendo que lleven a la señorita Potter a la enfermería. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde -dijo eso último mirando a Sirius, como para que supiera que de Roger no se encargaría él. Sirius sintió un nudo en la garganta, Mary tenía que ponerse bien, corrió hasta donde estaba James y su rabia aumentó cuando vio las dos enormes espinas en ambos muslos de Mary -no toquen las espinas -dijo una vez que James levantaba a Mary y la colocaba segura en los brazos de Sirius y como mejor pudo corrió hacia la enfermería.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Mary, Sirius corrió a dejarla en una de las camas y por primera vez en todos esos años que James y Sirius llegaron a la enfermería, Poppy Pomfrey no se inmutó por decirles que se fueran de allí, sino que se movía con agilidad alrededor de la cama de Mary. Sirius sintió la mano de James en su hombro, ambos dejaron salir un suspiro de cansancio, lo único que tenía ahora por hacer era esperar. Sirius le indica a James unas camas cerca de ellos, a Lily durmiendo pacíficamente, al menos ella no ha sufrido tanto como Mary.

Es curioso como las cosas cambian en segundos, antes ni Sirius ni James hubieran aguantado estar a solas en la misma habitación, ahora estaban sentados uno al lado de otro, cada uno rogando en sus interiores que Mary estuviera bien. Hace tan solo unos días, era Sirius y Mary preocupados por el bienestar de James. Lo único seguro es que Sirius y James estaban unidos en ese momento, más unidos desde antes de que pensaran que eran como hermanos, porque ahora cierta pelinegra los había acercado más, esa noche mientras esperaban ambos de verdad se hicieron familia, aunque todavía ningún papel lo demostrara.


	23. El legado de los merodeadores

_**Hola, lamento el retraso, pero vengo con dos capitulos de una sola vez asi que no se pueden enojar conmigo...originalmente esta historia acaba aqui, pero paren el llanto, que yo estoy encantada de arreglar la segunda parte de este fic para ustedes y para que no tuvieran que agregar una nueva historia a sus favoritos y porque ya hay una historia llamada "mary Potter" de mi autoria, justamente por eso pensé que las mejoras de ese fic las agregaré a este, entonces los siguientes capitulos que lean despues de este considerenlos como un fic totalmente nuevo. Si existe el caso de que leyeron "mary Potter" (porque se que hay algunos que no lo hicieron) muchas cosas de la traman van a cambiar, asi que no se preocupen si lo leyeron o no.**_

_**Espero les gusten los dos capitulos, asi que...que los disfruten...**_

_**

* * *

El legado de los merodeadores  
**_

Se despertó asustada, pensando en que nadie había logrado ayudarla, confundida, porque la cabeza le daba vueltas, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para entender que estaba en la enfermería, boca arriba. Soltó un suspiro, le dolían las piernas y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo había dormido. Quizó incorporarse, pero su brazos estaba bajo algo pesado y allí fue cuando notó que Sirius se había quedado dormido junto a ella.

Sirius se despertó con el simple movimiento que había hecho, pero es que ya llevaba tres días esperando que ella abriera los ojos y aunque Madame Pomfrey les aseguro que dormiría hasta que la sustancia saliera de su cuerpo, él solo iba a estar tranquilo cuando viera sus ojos de nuevo. Lily tuvo permiso de irse justo el día siguiente del ataque, pero no hubo fuerza en el mundo que evitara que Sirius y James se quedaran en la enfermería todo el tiempo que pudieran -hola preciosa -saludó Sirius con los ojos entreecerrados por el sueño y con una de sus sonrisas puestas en sus labios.

-Hola perrito -contestó Mary en un susurro, no quería despertar a James que dormía en una posición muy pero muy extraña en una silla cercana a la de Sirius. Sirius se levanta y se acerca a ella para darle un beso en los labios, ya está tranquilo, ella está despierta. Mary le devuelve el beso, colocándo una de sus manos en las mejillas de Sirius para atraerlo más hacia ella -necesitas afeitarte -le dice cuando él deja sus labios, pero siente esa barba creciendo con su mano, aunque besarlo así le dio cosquillas, cosquillas de las buenas. Mueve su mano por el rostro de Sirius y pasa sus dedos por esas ojearas que se le han formado y repentinamente se siente culpable de que él no haya descanzado. Pero pronto otra idea llega a su cabeza -Sirius ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ustedes me encontraron?

-Te escuchamos gritar cuando ibámos a buscarte, Reg me llegó a decir que Davis quería llevarte -le explicó Sirius -Lily corrió a decirle a Dumbledore como pudo y él se llevó a Davis. James y yo te trajimos aqui. Hubieras visto a tú papá cuando te vió, nunca lo vi tan enojado.

Mary guardó silencio, ella si lo había visto enojado, el día que su madre se fue de la casa, pero eso no quería recordarlo -Sirius -llamó y su novio la miró esperando que hablara -si me duermo, prometes despertarme mañana por la mañana - Sirius sintió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. Mary apretó su abrazo y a los pocos minutos estubo dormida.

...

Falto un día más para que Mary tuviera permiso de dejar la enfermería, le dolían las piernas de vez en cuando, como cuando caminaba mucho, pero le dijeron que el dolor iba a desaparecer con el tiempo. Pero una vez que salió casí solo tuvo tiempo para ponerse al día con sus clases, porque los últimos exámenes estuvieron muy cerca. Una vez terminados todo el mundo se sintió muchísimo má relajados, porque todo ese empeño que había puesto ya lo podía dejar atrás y disfrutar de sus últimos días en el castillo. Justo la última noche y como cierre de su último día allí en Hogwarts, los merodeadores decidieron hacer una gran fiesta para todos los Gryffindor en su sala común. Mary y Lily nunca se enteraron de como hicieron los cuatro chicos para poder preparar todo, pero esa noche todos, todos los Gryffindor estaban en su sala común. Con la música a un volumen considerable para no irritar a su jefa de casa, fue que Sirius tomó la mano de Mary y le pidió que bailara con él, conduciéndola por em medio de las personas hasta encontrar un lugar adecuado para ellos dos.

Mary le sonreía abiertamente, porque bailar ahora con Sirius era muy diferente que la última vez que lo hizo con él, porque ahora no tenía que ocultar todas esas cosass que sentía por él, y si quería podía besarlo donde y cuando quisiera. Llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de Sirius y él puso las suyas en la cintura de mary, para apretarla contra su cuerpo y moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música. Sirius inclina su rostro hasta que su nariz tope con la de ella, le devuelve esa sonrisa justo antes de unir sus labios con los de ella, en un beso delicado. Mary juega con los cabellos de Sirius y se le escapa un suspiro justo cuando el beso termina, baja sus brazos pasando por el pecho de Sirius y apoya su cabeza eb su pecho y se abraza a él. Bailan así juntos algunas dos canciones, hasta que Mary y sus piernas piden un descanzo y Sirius la lleva a uno de los sillones, que han sido movidos para hacer espacio para bailar. Tomando un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, Sirius se sienta con su novia y ella poya sus piernas en su regazo.

-Sirius, tienes que ver eso -le dice James sentándose en el brazo del sillón justo al lado de Mary, se ríe entrecortadamente -no te has ido y ya tienes reemplazo.

-¡Pero que lindo! -exclamó Mary mirando a un niño de talvez primero o segundo año coquetando con dos niñas al mismo tiempo. Era rubio y tenía una sonrisa linda.

-¿Verdad que si? -apoyó Lily deteniéndose al lado de James -deberíamos ir a ver si tiene un amigo más lindo y sabes, escuché que se llama Sebastian Brown.

Mary se levantó del sillón ayudada por Lily, pero los sos chicos no dejan que den más de un paso cuando ya las han sentado, Mary en las piernas de Sirius y Lily en el lugar en donde había estado antes su amiga. Las dos chicas reían con fuerza mientra sus dos novios ponían el rostro más y más serio.

-¿De verdad se llama Sebastian Brown? -pregunta Sirius una vez que las risas de las dos se han terminado, de la boca de James sale un sonidito de risa, pero calla de inmediato.

Lily roda los ojos, Mary le sonríe y lo besa en la mejilla, porque James está allí -no sabemos como se llama, sería demasiada coincidencia que el niño tenga tús mismas iniciales -suelta una pequeña risita, muy parecida a la que James había dado unos minutos antes -pero tienes que admitir que es muy lindo.

Y Lily asiente apoyándola, James se pone de pie -esa es mucha tortura -dice James y le pide la mano a Lily, que se levanta y se va con él aun riéndose.

Mary se recuesta en el pecho de Sirius y él la abraza, poniéndo cara de recentido al mismo tiempo. Cosa que desaparece muy rápido cuando Mary le besa el cuello y él no puede evitar sonreír -¿Puedes caminar ya? -ella asiente -le tengo una sorpresa señorita.

Mary se pone de pie, Sirius se levanta, la toma de la mano y la guia en medio de toda la fiesta, salen de la fiesta y suben a los dormitorios de los chicos. Mary nota que hay tres camas que son un desorden, excepto una que Mary asegura que debe de ser la de Remus. Sirius la lleva hasta su cama, donde no hay ningún espacio vacio, porque todas, todas sus pertenencias estan sobre el colchón y el baul de Sirius está completamente vació.

-Perrito, ¿No deberías de haber empacado ya? -pregunta Mary. Pero Sirius no contesta, sino que rebusca algo en el fondo del baúl, se lo mete al bolsillo y con varios movimientos de varita y cara de concentración todo el desorden de la cama entra al baúl. Le indica a Mary que se siente, ella obedece ansiosa de saber que era lo que Sirius tenía para ella.

Sirius se arodilla frente a ella, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Mary -esto puede sonarlo loco, pero solo quiero decirlo porque es de algo que me di cuenta estos días. Solo tienes que decirme si o no, lo demás, tenemos tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -contesta ella sin saber que era todo ese arrebato de palabras que Sirius le estaba diciendo.

Sirius toma aire, está loco él mismo lo piensa, pero no cree tener ninguna otra opción, según él o lo hace o lo hace -me gusta cuando duermes conmigo porque me gusta ver como te estiras cada mañana y te sonríes. Me gusta que duerma en mi pecho porque estoy seguro de que solo así podré protejerte mejor -Mary le sonríe y siente como una repentino nerviosismo la invade -lo que quiero decir Mary es que, te amo y...no se que voy a hacer si no te tengo a mi lado cada segundo -lleva una de sus manos a su bolsillo del pantalón, donde Mary ha visto que ha guardado algo. Toma la palma de la mano de Mary y le pone una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro -Mary Ann Potter ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Mary lo miró a él y luego a la caja en sus manos varias veces, es que cuando Sirius estubo hablando tanto lo presentía pero no se creía que él se lo pidiera, al menos no tan pronto. Abre la caja y se encuentra con un sencillo anillo, sencillo pero muy hermoso, con un adorno en plata que brilló cuando Mary lo movió en sus manos. Sin quererlo y sin sentirlo, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero es que llorar de felicidad era algo que a Mary no le importaba -si quiero -le dijo sonriendo y limpiándose el rostro. Sirius sonrío enormemente, una sonrisa que casí en su rostro no cabía, se inclinó hasta ella y la besó con fuerza, féliz de saber que la tendría a ella para siempre. Sirius toma el anillo y lo pone en el dedo de Mary, ella le vuelve a sonreír y lo besa una vez más. Se muerde el labio inferior y mira el anillo en su dedo y de pronto su sonrisa se borra -¿Crees que...es que?

Él le pone un dedo en la boca -ya lo había pensado -le dice Sirius -podemos tener esto entre los dos, por unos días. A penas hace unos días y James se acostumbra a lo de nosotros -le toma la mano a Mary y le quita el anillo, enrolla sus brazos en el cuello de ella y le quita la cadena que le ha regalado de navidad y mete el anillo en ella -nuestro pequeño secretito.

Mary lo abraza y Sirius se empulsa para quedar sobre ella en la cama y volver a besarla, Mary sonría a través de su beso -necesitamos celebrar nuestro compromiso ¿No? -murmuró cuando los labios de Sirius dejaron los de ella para marcar besos en su cuello.

Sirius asiente contra la piel de Mary, porque después de eso ya nada lo interrumpe para hacerla suya. Él la despoja de su ropa con cuidado, sin prisas y ella lo va ayudando a deshacerse de la suya para seguirle el paso. Cierra las cortinas alrededor de la cama, solo por si acaso, aunque su reloj le dice que todavía es muy temprano y tiene tiempo de sobra antes de que James se canse de andar por allí y con buena suerte, seguro va a querer hacer lo mismo con su pelirroja. Mary deja que Sirius le haga el amor con delicadeza, porque eso es lo que le gusta a ella cuando está con él, porque realmente se siente amada. Odia ver esas pequeñas marcas en sus piernas donde la han dañado con aquellas espinas, la besa y toma sus piernas con cuidado y la pone alrededor de su cintura para al fin entrar en ella, ser una sola persona por un momento. Es como un sello de Sirius, porque lo hace cada vez que termina sin aliento con ella, apoya su frente con la de Mary y le sonríe jadeante, al igual que ella. Le besa la punta de la nariz y antes de que colpase a su lado baja y deja un beso justo en medio de sus senos, donde ya está su anillo de compromiso. Se acuesta a un lado y Mary se acomoda en pecho, lo besa con rápidez y juega con sus dedos en la piel de su novio, pensando en esa vez que besó a Sirius con su barba mal afeitada.

-Sirius, quiero quedarme contigo -le dice a Mary cuando ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

Sirius la recuesta en la cama y la cubre con la sábanas completamente, para volverse a acostar a su lado y acariciarle el cabello para que se duerma -quedate, pero si tu hermano me quiere hechizar si nos encuentra te pondré a tí en medio.

Mary sonríe -te amo perrito mio.

-Te amo mi preciosa Mary -contestó Sirius justo antes de que ella se quedara dormida.

...

-Entonces, ¿Te quedaste con Sirius anoche? -le preguntó Lily a Mary cuando la dos salían del castillo a buscar a los chicos y subir al tren de regreso a casa.

Mary le rodó los ojos a Lily, por la sonrisa pícara que su amiga tenía -no me mires así, no es como si tú y James no hayan pasado la noche juntos en nuestra habitación -Lily se sonroja tanto que su mejillas son casí iguales a su cabello. Pero Mary no le dió tiempo de que Lily pudiera decir otra cosa, la tomó del brazo y la jaló fuera de los alumnos que regresaban al tren -anoche Sirius me ha dado esto -le dice Mary sacándo la cadena y mostrándole el anillo a Lily.

-Mary, ¿Este es un anillo de...de...? -tartamudeo Lily y Mary pudo reír levemente por la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.

-Compromiso -terminó Mary por ella.

Tardó unos segundos en que Lily miró con detenimiento el anillo, como si buscara la forma en que delo que se acababa de enterar era cierto -¡Mary me alegro tanto! -exclamó Lily apretando a su amiga en un abrazo.

-Pero tienes que prometer que no le diras a nadie -sentenció Mary cuando Lily dejó de abrazarla - por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta que podamos hacerlo oficial.

-Por supuesto -le dijo Lily y las dos empezaron a seguir a los demás al tren -seré tu madrina ¿Verdad?

-no tienes ni porque preguntar eso Lily -le contestó Mary -es seguro. -Se acercan a James y a Sirius que tiene una gran discución en medio de la estación, Remus los mira en silencio, pero cuando ve que las dos chicas se acercan deja cualquier problema que sea en manos de la dos chicas -¿Chicos qué pasa?

-Se perdió el mapa -contestó James mosqueado.

-No, no se perdió -añadió Sirius -yo te lo di esta mañana porque dijiste que iba a ir a las cocinas por algo para el camino. ¿Piensas que voy a creer que llevabas el mapa en la mano y que solo se perdió?

La mirada de los tres se posa en James hasta que, irritado James grita -pues si, llegué a la cocina y me metí el mapa en el bolsillo del pantalón y cuando me di cuenta el mapa ya no estaba.

-Debiste cuidar...

-!Basta! -gritaron Lily y Mary al mismo tiempo, los dos chicos las miran asustados y sueltan un suspiro -mirenlo del lado bueno, alguién más que si regrese el próximo año. Será algo así como su legado.

Lily sonríe, si esa fue una buena movida para evitar que ese par siguiera peleando, elevarle un poquito su ego. Sirius ya sonríe imaginándose quién sabe que tonterías al respecto, James sonríe también, toma la mano de Lily y se va de allí cuando sabe que no dicutirá más con Sirius, aunque tienen que admitirlo, exceptuando a Mary ellos nunca, nunca pelean. Mary se acerca a Sirius, que con mirada seria miraba hacia la escuela, lo besa para llamar algo de su atención y él la abraza, muy cerca de ellos pasa Regulus, Mary le sonríe y él menor de los Black le devuelve la sonrisa de manera rápida.

-Extrañaré este lugar -le dijo Sirius a Mary, apretándola contra él -fue mi hogar por varios años.

-Perrito, no te pongas triste -dijo Mary besándole la punta de la nariz y poniéndose en puntillas para alcanzarlo -mirale el punto bueno, ahora puedes hacer tu hogar en otro lado.

Siris la toma de la mano y ambos miran una última vez el castillo -mientras ese hogar sea contigo, estaré bien -y tomados de la mano, los dos subieron al tren. Era el final de sus años de alumnos, pero era el principio de una vida juntos.


	24. Un nuevo comienzo

-Canuto...Canuto -llamó James Entrando a la casa de su amigo y su hermana, pero nadie contestó. Era raro porque ese día él y Sirius habían salido temprano del ministerio de su entrenamiento de aurores y si a él le había alcanzado el tiempo para ir a su casa y cambiarse es porque Sirius ya debería de estar aquí. También escuchó algo como que su hermana estaría temprano en casa -Mary...

Mary apareció al otro lado de la sala, con el abrigo solo puesto de un brazo y buscando algo frenéticamente alrededor de la sala. Dio un brinquito de susto cuando vio a James parado al otro lado -¡Merlín, James, seré tu hermana y esta es mi casa pero al menos deberías llamar!

-Mary yo si te llame -le dice James caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Lo hiciste? -preguntó Mary deteniendo su búsqueda, James asintió como respuesta -lo siento, si pudiera encontrar mi varita me quedé dormida en el sofá hace un rato. ¡Ha! -exclama sacando lo que buscaba y metiéndola al bolsillo de su abrigo -si quieres esperar a Sirius quédate, yo voy a la farmacia -le dice rebasándolo en la puerta.

-¡Alto allí! -exclama James deteniéndola del brazo -¿Qué vas a la farma...qué?

Mary le roda los ojos -a la farmacia James, un lugar muggle donde hay medicinas.

-¿Estas enferma? -pregunta James preocupado, Mary niega y si ante la mirada de su hermano se empieza a poner nerviosa -Mary... ¿Qué pasa?

Mary lo piensa en varios momentos, se acuerda muy bien del día en cuando Sirius le dijo a James que se quería casar con ella. Creyó que a su hermano le iba a dar algo y tendrían que llevarlo a San Mungo de emergencia, aun así después de que James reaccionara todo resultó bien. En lugar de comprar un departamento con el dinero que Sirius tenía de la herencia de su tío, con la ayuda de Mary compraron una casa a las afueras de Londres, junto con una motocicleta que Sirius insistió en tener. La boda fue sencilla, pues porque así lo querían y eran muy pocos invitados. Ahora la verdad es que con todo eso, Mary creía que su hermano menor lo estaba manejando bien, no es que le molestara que se casaran, porque bueno ni si quiera Charlus Potter puso objeción alguna, sino que Mary tenía miedo que con tan solo cinco meses de estar casada ya tiene una nueva sorpresa para James.

Mary se muerde el labio inferior -tengo un retraso -le dice al fin en voz baja, pero aun así James la escucha.

-¿Cómo que un retra...? ¡Oh! -dijo James respondiendo su propia pregunta, Mary soltó un suspiro y asintió conteniendo la respiración, solo por si la reacción no fuera buena. Pero James solo puso cara de incomprensión -trabajas en San Mungo, ¿Para qué vas a una farma cosa?

-Porque todos me conocen en San Mungo -respondió Mary sacando sus guantes de los bolsillos de su abrigo y moviéndolos con nerviosismo en sus manos mientras, con dificultad se los ponían, hablando muy rápido le dijo -y si no estoy em...bueno tú sabes -James asiente risueño- entonces se van a dar cuenta y van a andar diciendo como lo sienten y todo lo demás y si lo estoy pues bueno, mi idea era decirle a Sirius primero no a medio San Mungo.

-Ven vamos a buscar una farma cosa -le dice James tomándola de la mano.

-Farmacia...-corrige Mary siguiendo a James fuera de su casa.

-Esa cosa...

/…../

Sirius ya llevaba suficiente entrenamiento como para saber que alguien lo estaba siguiendo desde que salió del ministerio, normalmente aparecía en su casa, pero ese día planeaba cambiar, ser un buen esposo y comprarle unas flores a Mary, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo seguían. Analizó bien sus opciones y pensó afrontarlo en el primer callejón que encontrara, entró y se escondió en las sombras, pero para su sorpresa fue que si conocía a quien lo estaba siguiendo.

-Reg, ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que seguirme todo el día? -preguntó Sirius de manera seria haciéndose notar.

Regulus Black le sonrío -puede que en otro momento si tuviera, pero era el único modo de hablar contigo.

-¿Para qué soy bueno? -preguntó Sirius metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos. Es cierto que Sirius sabía que su hermano era un mortífago, pero Regulus Black era el único que había evitado que lo golpearan o hechizaran muchas veces cuando vivía con sus padres, solo que tal vez Regulus no fue tan decidido para dejar su hogar como él, pero de igual forma Sirius se lo agradecía.

Regulus se acercó un poco, lo suficiente como para no tener que elevar su voz -me salgo Sirius -le dijo y el animgao entendió de qué hablaba -hice algo muy malo y quiero repararlo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Sirius de una sola vez.

Regulus negó con la cabeza -supuse que sería mejor que lo supieras, si alguien debía enterarse ese eres tú hermano. Eh tratado de eludir esto, pero ahora veo que fue una tontería, debí haberme ido de casa cuando te fuiste.

Sirius se quedó en silencio, si Regulus no le decía que era lo que pretendía hacer seguro era por pura protección -¿Estás seguro que quieres ir solo?

-Muy seguro -contestó Regulus -me iré mañana por la mañana, aun tengo alguna cosas en que pensar.

-¿Necesitas un lugar para quedarte? -ofreció Sirius, pero Regulus lo miró dudoso -tienes que admitir que en mi casa es el último lugar en donde te buscarían -y en eso tenía razón.

-Si no me equivoco estás casado -agregó Regulus, era lo único que lo detenía, no quería poner en peligro la vida de nadie.

Sirius se encoje de hombros -a Mary siempre le caíste bien.

Ambos se sonríen, si no es porque Sirius es mayor que Regulus, si alguien pasaba por allí y miraba a los dos hombres juraría que estaba viendo gemelos, porque ambos tenían la misma sonrisa en sus labios. Y cuando una simple brisa sopla por allí, los dos hermanos desaparecen, sin que nadie se dé cuenta de que si quiera se han hablado.

/…./

-¿Y? -preguntó James cuando su hermana se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Hay que esperar un poco -le respondió Mary soltando un suspiro, toma la mano de James para ver el reloj en su muñeca -es tarde -anuncia Mary pensando en Sirius.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por varios momentos -Mary...¿Crees que Sirius esté con alguien más?

-No -casi gritó Mary de inmediato -yo estaba pensando en que tal vez lo siguieron y le pasó algo malo, pero muchas gracias por decir eso cuando estoy a punto de saber di voy a tener un hijo de él.

James la jala hacia él y la abraza -sabes que él no haría eso, esas son tonterías mías que ni yo mismo me creo -Mary asiente y trata de relajarse, debería de estar más tranquila está casada, las mujeres que se casan es porque esperan tener un hijo tarde o temprano. Pero es que le daba miedo, es cierto se había casado joven, y tampoco es que no quisiera ser madre, en especial si él padre era Sirius, ella ya lo había pensado, sabía que tanto su hermano como su esposo iban a ser los mejores padres -¿A qué le tienes miedo? -le pregunta de súbito James, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos -si estás embarazada no creo que a Sirius le importe.

-Estoy segura que Sirius le va a encantar la idea -le respondió Mary con una sonrisa de nostalgia en el rostro -tengo miedo de ser una mala madre, por lo menos yo no tuve un ejemplo a seguir.

-Bueno...-dice James encogiéndose de hombros -míralo desde un buen punto de vista, sabes todas las cosas malas que ni debes hacer. Mary le roda los ojos y se limpia el rostro por si hay una lágrima que se le ha salido sin querer, James le enseña su muñeca, para que ella mire la hora una vez más -¿Es hora? -Mary asiente con la cabeza, siente como si un nudo se le hace en la garganta y se queda sin aire momentáneamente. James se pone de pie y le sonríe para darle ánimos, le ofrece su mano y Mary la toma, James la acerca hacia él cuando nota que las manos de su hermana están muy heladas.

James la lleva hasta el baño, pero ella lo empuja primero, por lo tanto es el primero en acercarse al lavamanos y ver las cuatro pruebas de embarazo muggle que han decidido comprar -¡Voy a ser tío! -exclama James con emoción cuando ve que Mary tiene la cabeza apoyada en su espalda.

Lentamente se para en puntillas para poder ver sobre el hombro de James, cuatro pruebas y la cuatro con un signo positivo en -¿Crees que las pruebas muggles sean confiables?

-Con cuatro aciertos -contesta James a punto de tirarse una carcajada, pero se contiene -yo creo que si son buenas. -James se gira para tenerla de frente, Mary se queda ida por varios segundos, mirando por varios segundos las pruebas, como si eso le ayudaría a asimilar la información. Y después de unos momentos sonríe y mira a su hermano, con los ojos vidriosos. James la abraza una vez más y le besa el cabello -se está haciendo tarde, yo tengo que irme y levantarme temprano mañana. No te preocupes por Sirius, seguro está con Remus, la luna llena está cerca -Mary asiente limpiándose el rostro con las manos -no debería dejarte sola.

-Está bien -dice Mary muy rápido, lo abraza una vez más antes de que James se mueva -James...-le grita Mary y corre para encontrar a su hermano afuera de su habitación, y allí está su gemelo, esperándola con una media sonrisa en los labios. Mary lo abraza una vez más -Gracias y podrías mantener el secreto hasta que le diga a Sirius ¿Si? -le dice y James asiente, después de eso el menor de los Potter se va de su casa.

/…../

-Linda casa -comenta Regulus cuando entra justo detrás de Sirius.

-¿Hambre o algo así? -le pregunta Sirius colgando la chaqueta de cuero que Mary le ha dado como regalo de bodas en el perchero, si la que su esposa pensó que combinaría muy bien con esa motocicleta que se había comprado y que iría al ministerio en ella de no ser por no tener un lugar accesible en donde dejarla. Y que, cabe añadir en son de broma dice Mary "prefieres más a esa moto que a mí." Regulus niega con la cabeza -la cocina está por allí -le dice señalándole la dirección con la mano -solo por si quieres algo, hay un cuarto vació arriba, no es lo más ordenado pero...estoy seguro que para una noche servirá.

-Gracias -dice Regulus -estoy seguro que tú esposa te está esperando -los dos suben y después de que deja a su hermano en la habitación donde pasará la noche.

Sirius entra a su habitación. Está casi a oscuras, excepto por una lámpara que está a su lado de la cama. Mary ya está en medio de las sábanas, Sirius puede ver su melena rebelde de su mujer esparramada en la almohada. Se quita los zapatos y con sigilo se sube a la cama y le quita varios mechones a Mary de la cara. Mary entreabre los ojos para ver a Sirius, los cierra de nuevo y con una sonrisa se acerca hacia él. Sirius la abraza y le besa el rostro, sonríe cuando ella se acomoda a su lado.

-¿Porqué te tardaste tanto? -preguntó Mary aun con los ojos cerrados. Sirius suelta un suspiro y le cuenta a Mary de su encuentro con Regulus, ella abre los ojos y mira a Sirius con una mezcla de curiosidad en los ojos hasta que Sirius termina de contar -¿Estás bien? No quiero ser grosera pero, si te buscó es porque piensa que va a morir o simplemente quiere que le sepas si tú te has ido de casa primero.

Sirius le besa la frente -estoy bien preciosa -Mary lo abraza y se acerca a él lo más que puede, ella se duerme con facilidad, va a tener que esperar para decirle que está embarazada, al menos hasta que deje de estar tan preocupado por su hermano. Porque curiosamente, a Sirius le cuesta alrededor de tres horas conciliar el sueño, solo se quedó allí, acariciando el cabello de Mary y con miles de recuerdos en su mente, esa noche Sirius Black de alguna manera deseó ser un hombre diferente, sabía que al irse de casa hace años había empezado a cambiar, pero tenía a Mary ahora y en algún momento, quizás no ahora, iba a terminar de formar su familia.

/…./

Desde hace como un mes Mary tiene esa costumbre extraña, que fue en sí que le dio la idea de que tal vez estaba embarazada. El punto es que se levantaba todas las mañanas con un hambre voraz, tanto que juró que nunca se burlaría de Sirius y James y sus extraños hábitos de devorar todo a su paso. Porque frente a ella tiene café, jugo de naranja, tostadas, tocino, mermelada, panqueques y un toque final de fresas. Ahora, que tuviera eso no significaba que se lo iba a comer todo con semejante rapidez igual a su hermano y esposo, pero eso sí, iba a comer mucho.

-¿No es mucha comida para una sola persona? -pregunta una voz que desconoce pero que aun así sabe muy bien quién es.

Mary se gira en su asiento -literalmente es para dos personas -le contesta Mary llevándose a la boca un pedazo de panqueque con tranquilidad.

-Y tengo que asumir que esa otra persona no es Sirius ¿Verdad? -preguntó Regulus recostándose en el marco de la puerta, risueño.

Mary traga con dificultad lo que se ha llevado a la boca, de verdad que ella pretendía guardar el secreto, al menos hasta que encontrara el momento adecuado para decírselo a Sirius. Pero lo hecho, hecho está -a nosotros no nos interesa que nos acompañes -le dice Mary señalando las otras silla del comedor, Regulus se encoje de hombros y camina hasta sentarse en una de las sillas opuesta a Mary - ¡Nada de miel ni crema! -ordena Mary cuando su cuñado empieza a servirse y la mira extrañada -lo siento, si lo quieres vas a tener que ir a la otra habitación, donde yo no pueda olerlo -le dice con una mueca de asco.

-Seré bueno -dice Regulus sirviéndose "lo permitido" en su plato.

-Gracias –le dije Mary con la boca un poco llena, no puede evitar ver al hombre sentado en su mesa, si es cierto llevaba mucho tiempo de no verlo y puede decir que el parecido que tenía con Sirius había desaparecido solo un poco, solo ella que estaba casada con el mayor de los Black lo podía decir así. Comen en silencio, Mary no puede evitar sonreír al pensar de que si el haragán de Sirius ya estuviera despierto pudiera estar burlándose de él, porque su hermano sí que tiene modales en la mesa, supone que era una manera más de Sirius de ser rebelde frente a Walburga, pero claro, eso no significa que Mary no se pueda divertir con ello, aunque haya prometido no volver a regañarlo, no es lo mismo reírse que eso. Están por terminar, bueno al menos Regulus porque a Mary aun se le ocurren un par de cosas que podría comerse, cuando la ida le llega la a mente –Te vas a ir ahora ¿verdad?

Regulus Black la mira por varios segundos, quizás pudo engañar a Sirius pero Mary lo toma más en serio, si bien sabe que todas las posibilidades de lo que va a hacer es que va a morir, y justamente eso es lo que está haciendo allí, despidiéndose de su hermano, de esa persona que debió escuchar hace mucho tiempo y que ahora se arrepiente mucho. Porque podría tener una vida como la de Sirius, que lo ha empezado ya, una familia que seguro amara a ese niño que su cuñada lleva dentro, una familia sin prejuicios y expectativas sobre lo que él no nacido niño o niña deba de ser en un futuro para ser o no querido. Solo sería querido por el simple y sencillo hecho de ser su hijo, Merlín que lo envidia –él no sabe que estás esperando a su hijo ¿verdad? –pregunta Regulus cambiando totalmente el sentido de la conversación, aun así, Mary le niega con la cabeza y le regala una débil sonrisa –seguro que debió haber dicho algo si lo supiera –se levanta del asiento, es cierto sería el último lugar en que alguien lo buscaría, pero ella está embarazada, no puede quedarse allí todo el tiempo que quiera por mucho que así lo desee, sería demasiado peligroso –le das las gracias por mí –le pide a Mary y siente como si estuviera en el colegio de nuevo, cuando ella tenía que intervenir para que ambos se comunicaran, debería de haber terminado su último año, debería de seguir ayudando a ser un espía en el castillo para el señor Tenebroso, pero eso es lo último que va a hacer desearía poder quedarme más –le dice con toda sinceridad.

Mary asiente y le sonríe, en ese momento deja la comida a un lado y se pone de pie para despedir a su cuñado y aunque él presienta que le quedan pocas horas de vida, ella cuando lo abraza siente que algún día lo volverá a ver –ya conoces el lugar, serás bienvenido siempre que quieras.

-Gracias, cuñadita –le dice en ese tono juguetón que hacía que Mary se sonrojara cuando aun solo deseaba ser novia de Sirius, ahora era simplemente la realidad.

Se queda allí de pie, mirándolo desaparecer por la puerta, Mary mira hacia arriba por instinto, pensando en su esposo que todavía duerme. Sabe que no va a estar contento con la partida de Regulus, de hecho es la única que lo sabe, porque James es demasiado cabezota para entender que el hermano de Sirius estuvo de su lado en muchas ocasiones, por lo mismo es que Sirius se va a guardar esa tristeza. Eso significa que Mary tiene que encontrar la forma de alégralo, instintivamente se lleva las manos a su vientre, no sabe cuántos meses de embarazo tiene y aun no ah cambiado su forma física, pero al paso que come supone que eso va a cambiar dentro de muy poco. Espera que esa noticia lo alegre, será padre en algunos meses.

Sube las escaleras con lentitud y deja la puerta abierta para que la luz le dé a Sirius en la cara y se mueva incómodo en la cama. Mary se sienta en la orilla de la cama, alza una mano y le acaricia el cabello a su esposo para llamar su atención.

-¿Dónde estabas? –murmura Sirius contra la almohada y aun con los ojos bien cerrados.

-Desayunando, con tu hermano –contesta Mary y guarda silencio, esperando que Sirius diga algo pero no lo hace –ya se ha marchado y me ha pedido que te de las gracias –continua Mary y una vez más no hay respuesta por parte de Sirius. Sino que pasan varios minutos en silencio y cuando Mary está por hablar una vez más, Sirius la toma de la cintura y la acuesta en la cama, suelta un suspiro cuando usa sus senos como almohadas. Mary lo besa y continua metiendo y enredando sus dedos en su cabellera negra, lo abraza demostrando apoyo para algo que él no quiere decir que siente, pero que ambos saben que en realidad le duele y se siente culpable de haber podido ayudar a Regulus antes, de esa manera no hubiera tenido que marcharse quién sabe a dónde –Sirius-llama Mary cuando cree que se está quedando dormido.

-mmmm….

-Necesito que despiertes y me acompañes a San Mungo –le dice Mary con tranquilidad, queriendo llamar su atención para luego decírselo.

-mmmm…

-Sirius…

-Amor no trabajas hoy –le dice Sirius como si fuera un niño peleando con su madre para no levantarse temprano, el problema es que ya no era nada temprano, y que Mary le quería dar seriedad al asunto porque no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Sirius, de lo contrario hubiera reído.

-Ya sé que no trabajo hoy –dice Mary -¡Sirius! –protesta Mary cuando no está recibiendo nada de atención de su esposo, es casi mediodía, ya no debería de estar en la cama.

-mmm…

Mary toma aire, trata de calmarse pero no porque está nerviosa de cómo va a reaccionar, no eso era antes de que la hiciera enojar por ignorarla, no ahora necesita aire porque si no le dirá las cosas de una manera que posiblemente, él no se querrá enterar –estoy embarazada –susurra al fin y espera la reacción.

Sirius ríe, dejando a Mary desconcertada, esperaba de todo menos que se riera y más aun si todavía sigue con los ojos cerrados. Sirius se apoya en sus manos y abre repetidas veces los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz –bien ya estoy despierto, ya no bromees ahora dime que es lo que quieres –tarda algunos segundos, por la expresión en el rostro de Mary para que Sirius se dé cuenta de que ella no estaba bromeando, siente como el aire se le va de los pulmones y su boca se abre intentando que más oxigeno llegue a su interior -¿No estabas bro…? –y ella niega contestando la pregunta antes de que él pudiera terminarla. Hay un espacio de silencio después de eso, lo que necesita Sirius para recibir más aire y darse el lujo de poder formular una oración completa. Y él que pensaba que para eso iba a faltar mucho tiempo, pero claro si lo piensa mejor eso no es algo sensato. ¡Él es Sirius Black! Y que esté casado no significa que por eso va a dejar de "divertirse" con su esposa, sola y únicamente con ella, por supuesto –nos vamos a San Mungo ahora –le dice Sirius inclinándose hasta ella para besarla apasionadamente y de un salto bajarse de la cama y correr a ducharse para quitarse las ropas que había usado el día anterior.

Mary se sienta en la cama y lo ve correr alrededor de la habitación alistándose, al menos esa idea lo mantendrá feliz.

**Y bien todavía soy buena escribiendo esto? Lo eh mejorado de verdad a lo que era antes "Mary Potter?**


	25. Una nueva vida

_**Hola, lamento mucho el retraso.**_

_**Gracias a mi Beta que corrige todos mis horrores al escribir...Keikleen gracais otra vez.**_

_**Skulda Darck, espero disfrutes este capitulo, tu ayuda ha servido de mucho. Disfrutalo.  
**_

* * *

**III MESES.**

-Hermosa -concluyó Sirius cuando Mary se paró frente a él y le mostró su atuendo para esa noche. Mary soltó un suspiro, quizás preguntarle a tu esposo como te ves no es lo adecuado, después de todo está obligado a responderte que te ves hermosa y máxime si estás embarazada y tus hormonas te tienen de susceptible a los cambios de humor. Sirius le sonríe y le extiende su mano para acercarla hasta él y abrazarla de la cintura -se supone que estaríamos allí temprano -y con eso Mary cierra los ojos porque Sirius los aparece en la calle de Godric Hollow.

-Deberíamos usar la red Flu para regresar - dice Mary con una mano en su estómago mientras el mareo que siente se le pasa.

Sirius asiente un tanto apenado, le cruza un brazo por los hombros y la guía hasta la mansión Potter, esa que fue su hogar por todos esos años y en la que ahora, de su familia, solo quedan su padre y James.

-¿Papá estás en casa? -preguntó Mary una vez que había entrado en la mansión.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos, en los que Mary y Sirius se quitaban sus abrigos y se adentraban tan solo un poco a la casa. Charlus Potter les sale al encuentro, con una sonrisa cálida y limpiándose los anteojos con la camisa -tú hermano salió a buscar a Lily, no los esperaba tan temprano -Mary se paró en puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su papá. Sirius que ya estaba un tanto más alto que su suegro, cruzó un apretón de manos con él.

-La verdad... Es que queríamos hablar contigo primero -dijo Mary sonriente.

-Bien -dijo Charlus indicándoles con un brazo para que entraran un tanto más en la casa -soy todo oídos.

Mary miró a Sirius como para pedir apoyo, pero su esposo estaba más nervioso que ella, así que solo se limitó a tomarle la mano y hundirse en el sillón. Para el comentario de muchos su relación estaba marchando demasiado rápido, y aunque a él eso no le importara, si le preocupaba que Charlus se preocupara por ellos. En especial porque para Mary era muy importante el apoyo de su padre. Pero en su cabeza corría la idea de que, si bien no lo habían corrido a patadas cuando quiso casarse con ella, ahora sí lo harían.

-Estoy embarazada -dijo Mary, pensando que ser directa era lo mejor que podía hacer, se acomodó cerca de Sirius, esperando la reacción de su padre.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Charlus con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de James cuando pensaba en merodear. Sirius y Mary asienten con la cabeza -¡Felicitaciones! -exclamó levantándose justo al mismo tiempo en que al unísono Mary y Sirius soltaban un suspiro de alivio. Palmeo a Sirius en la espalda y apretó a su hija en un abrazo. Sirius se hizo a un lado, escuchando que James acababa de llegar a la casa y les dio a padre e hija unos minutos a solas -Mary, vas a ser una gran madre, ¿Lo sabes? -le dijo sonriéndole y besándole la frente. No, Mary no lo sabía. Es un hecho de que había escuchado a todos decirle eso y ahora ella ya ni sabía que pensar, hasta ese momento solo esperaba a que el momento llegara, sabía que de alguna forma no estaría sola -¿Cuántos meses tienes? -preguntó su padre tomando una postura más severa, lo cual a ella la asustó un poco.

-Tres -responde Mary mirándolo con curiosidad por su repentino cambio de humor.

Charlus asiente, con una mirada un tanto melancólica que Mary no entiende en ese momento a qué se debe -ellos son buenos aurores -le dice indicando el lugar en donde las voces de James y Sirius se escuchaban -pero los tiempos se vuelven oscuros, espero estar aquí el día en que nazca mi nieto. Pero cuídate mucho por favor, es mejor perder la vida de un viejo como yo, a una tan joven y preciada como esa -le dijo indicando con un gesto hacia el vientre de Mary, le sonrió y con un beso en su frente, y con eso se fue a saludar a su hijo menor. Dejándola a ella con una sensación extraña en su interior.

**VI MESES.**

Mary sigue a Remus por el estrecho pasillo de aquella capilla, hasta llegar a un pequeño despacho, donde Sirius estaba esperándolos frente a una puerta. Sirius le sonríe y se hace a un lado, colocándose tras ella al lado de Remus.

-James -llamó Mary tocando la puerta, se escuchó un ruido al otro lado y con un crujido la puerta se abrió. Tras una última mirada a Sirius y Remus, Mary entró en la habitación. Se sorprendió de verdad al ver el estado en que estaba su hermano, con el cabello increíblemente desordenado, la corbata colgando de mala manera en su cuello y con el nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo. ¿Quién diría que James se iba a poner así? Si es cierto era su boda y por lo tanto tenía todo el derecho de ponerse nervioso, pero de eso a la desesperación en la que se encontraba era demasiado -James, ¿Pero que te sucede?

James levanta la mirada -no lo hubiera hecho si Lily no lo desearía con todo su ser, yo la amo, pero y si todo se arruina después de esto.

-¿Lo dices por lo que pasó con mamá y papá? -le preguntó Mary, James asintió mirando hacia el suelo. Ella nunca pensó que después de todo lo que había pasado con su madre, James quedara afectado de alguna manera. Suelta aire y sonríe, tiene que animarlo porque no puede dejar que se pierda en esas tonterías, se acerca hasta él y le empieza a anudar correctamente la corbata -yo he pensado en eso, pero sabes después de todos estos meses sabiendo que dentro de poco seré madre, creo que no puedo vivir pensando que cosas malas haré, eso es paranoia James. Lo que les sucedió a nuestros padres fue algo malo, pero eso no significa que a nosotros también nos tiene que suceder -se hace un leve silencio, Mary se coloca las manos en la espalda y contempla a su hermano elegantemente vestido -amas a Lily y estoy más que segura que ella te ama a ti por igual. Es todo lo que necesitas saber para vivir bien. -James que tenía la mirada en el suelo, puso una mano en el vientre de su hermana y sonrío de lado -créeme, vale la pena el intento.

-Está bien, me convenciste –le dice risueño -toma -le dijo entregándole una pequeña caja a Mary -son los anillos, asegúrate de que el padrino no los pierda. ¿Cómo me veo? -pregunta guiñándole un ojo.

Mary ríe -muy guapo, apresúrate -le dijo encaminándose hacia la salida. Se topa con Sirius en la entrada, de brazos cruzados y recostado contra la pared. Mary se acerca hasta él, le coloca la corbata correctamente y le mete los anillos en una de las bolsas del saco, se inclina como puede y lo besa en los labios -te amo Sirius, gracias por casarte conmigo.

-No es que hubiera querido a alguien más -le dijo Sirius tomándola de la mano y guiándola fuera de allí.

**VIII MESES**

Remus, Sirius y James nunca imaginaron que armar una cuna tardaría más de tres horas, que la bendita cosa se caería más de ocho veces, que los tres ganarían unos cuantos martillazos y que acabarían completamente agotados después de armar toda la habitación, que entre los tres habían preparado para el "futuro merodeador". Porque aunque Mary aun no lo había hecho oficial, Sirius y James aseguraban que ese bebé iba a ser un niño. Remus simplemente les siguió la corriente, al fin y al cabo discutir con esos dos era como nadar contra la corriente y nunca imaginó que al final el trabajo sería tan difícil.

-Solo por si acaso -dijo Remus mirando con recelo la cuna que recién acababan de terminar -deberíamos agregarle un par de hechizos, ya saben, para que no le pase nada al bebé. -Los otros dos asintieron, gracias a Merlín que las buenas ideas de Remus aun servían aunque estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos en el piso. Así fue que con un ágil movimiento de varita, el licántropo hechizó la cuna, asegurando que sería el lugar más seguro para que su futuro sobrino naciera -¡Perfecto! –anunció Remus a punto de desplomarse y sabiendo que su trabajo ya estaba terminado.

James negó con la cabeza –la habitación necesita color –dijo sacando su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón, su rostro era de pura concentración, se mordió un poco el labio inferior y al final una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios –mi futuro ahijado va a estar feliz con esto –anunció y moviendo la varita todo lo que había en la habitación se tornó de colores rojos y dorados –El futuro Gryffindor.

-Cornamenta, a Mary no le va a gustar nada de eso –dijo Sirius con tranquilidad –yo creo que le gustaría algo más neutro, más…más….bueno más…-y en lugar de decirlo sacó su varita y con el mismo movimiento que James hizo los colores de la habitación se convirtieron en un azul celeste.

-Eso es muy…muy muggle –dijo James con una mueca de desprecio.

Remus soltó un bufido –espera a que Lily te escuche decir eso –dijo haciendo que James se pusiera rojo y que Sirius riera con ganas –además, los dos están muy equivocados, a Mary no le va a gustar eso, lo preferiría rosa –y al mismo tiempo que lo decía los colores de la habitación se tornaban de color rosado.

-¡Insinúas que no sé lo que mi esposa preferiría! –exclamó Sirius poniéndose de pie y al mismo tiempo cambiando la habitación a un color celeste una vez más.

Remus roda las ojos, él no quiere pelear, pero James no piensa lo mismo que él –por supuesto que no lo sabes, Mary es seguro que quiere que empiece a familiarizarse con las cosas que va a vivir cuando se vaya al castillo –y una vez más los colores de la habitación cambiaron a los de un Gryffindor muy fiel- así se va a sentir como en casa cuando se vaya a Hogwarts, no un patético azul –dice mirando a Sirius –y Remus para tú información, va a ser un niño. ¿Por qué le insistes en que sea rosado? –dice girándose a ver a Remus.

-Y estoy asumiendo que Mary ya les dijo que va a ser un niño, porque si no se los ha dicho es mejor dejarla rosada, a las mujeres les gusta el rosado –añadió Remus con toda tranquilidad poniéndose de pie y uniéndose en la discusión, aunque él no quisiera en un principio.

-No –responden Sirius y James en coro.

-Pero es más probable que sea un niño –apuntó James en defensa.

Sirius le asiente y cambia la habitación de nuevo a un color azul –por eso debemos dejarla así.

-Chicos ella quiere rosado –dijo Remus cambiando a rosado una vez más.

-Como Gryffindor –protesto James cambiando todo a su parecer.

-Es mi hijo, póngale ustedes los colores que quieran cuando tenga uno –gritó Sirius y la habitación cambió a un color azul.

-Sirius se racional y piensa en Mary –dijo Remus una vez que James indignado se había quedado callado, y los colores de la habitación quedaron rosados.

-Azul…

-Rosa…

-Gryffindor…

-Rosa…

-Gryffindor…

-Azul…

-AZUL….ROSA…GRYFFINDOR…

Y con ese último grito los tres, sudados, adoloridos y completamente rendidos cayeron sentados en el suelo de la habitación, con la espalda contra la pared y sin ganas de mover un solo dedo. La pobre habitación del futuro Black ya había sufrido las consecuencias de los tres últimos hechizos, porque ahora todo estaba mezclado con los tres colores: rosado, azul y los colores de un Gryffindor. El sonido de pasos llegando hasta ellos los hizo reaccionar, aunque ninguno tuvo la energía para levantarse.

-¿Qué tal si dejamos que Mary escoja el color? –preguntó Remus rendido y los otros dos asintieron igual de cansados.

-Mary...si eres tú, quieres cerrar los ojos antes de entrar -gritó Sirius tirándose luego al suelo completamente para quedar acostado, sintiendo el alivio en todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Mary empujó la puerta y con los ojos cerrados y la manos extendidas por si tropezara con algo, entró un poco a la habitación -bien quédate allí y abre los ojos –dijo Sirius dando las últimas instrucciones.

-Solo ignora a los tres tirados en el suelo -dijo James antes de que Mary siguiera la instrucciones de Sirius.

Mary hizo como le habían pedido y sonrió enormemente al ver el cuarto para bebé que los tres habían armado. Se lleva una mano a su vientre como pensativa, mientras mira cada detalle del lugar. Las cosas eran muy bonitas, la cuna y todos los demás arreglos, pero la combinación de colores era algo...inusual, si eso podía decir para no herir los sentimientos de los tres merodeadores tirados en el suelo.

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó Sirius, dudando del trabajo de su mañana, es que Mary se había puesto tan pensativa.

-Es hermoso -respondió Mary haciendo que los tres sonrieran orgullosos -¿Pero qué les sucedió con los colores?

-Es para que escojas cual prefieres –dijo Remus sin siquiera mencionar la discusión que habían tenido, así se salvaban de una posible regañada o de que se burlaran de ellos, todo dependía de que como estaban las hormonas revolviendo el temperamento de Mary –como el rosado –apuntó muy seguro de que él sería el victorioso.

-Azul –dijo Sirius mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa de forma coqueta.

-O como un Gryffindor –dijo James demasiado cansado para quitarle a Sirius esa estúpida sonrisita de los labios, que le estaba dando a su hermana.

Remus en ese momento lo entendió, la forma en que Mary lo había preguntado y como se había llevado una mano a su vientre al ver el lugar. Sonrío esperando ver como tomarían la noticia sus amigos, si bien con un movimiento de varita podían hacerlo todo de otro color, quería ver la reacción de Sirius y James después de tal desilusión.

-A las niñas no les gusta el azul –dijo Mary mirando a Sirius de forma tierna, quería ver la reacción de él primero, Sirius ríe gigantescamente y mira anonadado el vientre de su esposa, justo en el lugar en donde está su hija. Una niña no le suena tan mal. James va a protestar o a decir cuánto lamenta que no sea un niño y con un codazo de Remus mira a su mejor amigo y sonríe. Su labor es ser tío y malcriar a esa nena que dentro de unos días estará con todos ellos.

-Aun así será una buena merodeadora -comenta James orgulloso imaginándose Merlín sabe que cosas en su cabeza –por lo tanto tiene que estar en Gryffindor, así que aun podía quedar con los colores de…

-James –le dijo Mary negando con la cabeza y sonriendo –yo lo prefiero rosado.

-Rosado será-dijo James sonriente y soltando un suspiro de resignación, Remus suelta un bufido y es él quien cambia los colores al rosado que había sugerido inicialmente –lo que sea para la pequeña Potter.

-Black también -protestó Sirius mirando receloso a James.

Remus les rodó los ojos y hace el esfuerzo para ponerse de pie –yo me voy antes de que empiecen otra vez -dijo despidiéndose de Mary y a paso lento salir de allí.

James y Sirius lo siguieron, Sirius besó a Mary en la mejilla y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras para despedir a James. Solo que antes de que pudiera pensar si desaparecer o usar la conexión Flu para llegar a su casa, Lily entró a la casa y se apresuró, sin decir absolutamente nada, a darle una carta a James. En silencio observaron todos, ver como los colores se le iban del rostro y tragaba un enorme nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Le entregó la carta a Sirius, Lily se acercó a abrazarlo con cariño. Remus y Sirius leyeron la carta, juntos para cuando terminaron de leer habían pasado por la misma reacción que James.

-¿Qué sucede? -les pregunta Mary comenzando a asustarse.

-Mary deberías sentarte -dijo Lily con mirada seria.

Sirius caminó hasta estar más cerca de Mary, la ayudó a sentarse en el sillón más cercano, tomó su mano en la de ella. Mary miró a James y se quedó sin aire momentáneamente, solo le bastó sostener la mirada con él unos segundos para que, a ambos se les llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Sea lo que fuera nada bueno podía ser lo presentía.

-Hubo un ataque, Mary... -empezó James con la voz débil.

Mary cerró los ojos, desde que Sirius y James se formaron como aurores ha temido que alguien le diga esas cuatro horribles palabras. Y cómo James y Sirius estaban frente a ella, solo quedaba una persona por qué preocuparse, su papá. Recordó las palabras que le dijo el día que le contó que estaba embarazada, era como si supiera que esto iba a suceder. ¿Sería que él estaba esperando su muerte de alguna manera? -no sobrevivió ¿Verdad? -preguntó con la voz en un hilo, solo para estar segura aunque ella ya se estaba imaginando en su mente cual iba a ser la respuesta de su hermano. James negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo, Lily lo abrazó y él se apoyó en ella. Sirius le dio un beso a Mary en la mejilla cuando ella se recostó en él, la abrazó. El hombre a quien él siempre conocería como una verdadera figura paternal había muerto. Se apretó mucho más al cuerpo de Sirius, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez: su padre había muerto, quizás de tanto repetirlo, va a llegar un momento en el que lo pueda aceptar.

**/…/**

Sirius se sienta sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos y los codos en sus piernas a esperar quién sabe cuánto. Preocupado, nervioso y rogando a toda divinidad que él nunca se había molestado en rezar, que su hija y esposa estén bien. Porque de lo contrario la culpa se la echaría él para siempre, discutió dos días enteros con Mary para que no fuera al funeral, James lo apoyaba él no quería más perdidas, pero Mary les ganó la batalla al final y los dos tuvieron que dejarla ir.

Fue en una mañana muy fría de otoño, cuando parecía que todas las hojas de los árboles del cementerio de Godric Hollow estaban en el suelo y el viento soplaba fuerte y las revolvía a todas con intensidad. Llegaron allí cuando ya todos estaban presentes, porque James se hizo cargo de recibir todos los pésames de todas las personas que llegaron al funeral de su padre, todo para evitar que Mary se alterara. Y lo hubieran logrado, o al menos eso pensaba Sirius, si Dorea no hubiera aparecido. Solo habló unos momentos con James, pero Sirius cree que ya había hecho demasiado daño en Mary como para llevarla a esto. Una semana era lo que le faltaba a ella para tener los nueve meses. ¿Sería posible de que esa semana no afectara en nada? Merlín, él no lo sabía, él era auror no medimago.

Siente una palmada en su espalda, James se sienta a su lado, dándole apoyo, solo tiene que levantar la mirada un poco para ver a Remus apoyado contra la pared. Con diez minutos más pasaron y Sirius ya no sabía ni qué hacer con él mismo. Comenzó a caminar alrededor del pasillo. Ruegos y demás eran totalmente desperdiciados con Sirius, porque él quería que el tiempo se apresurara, él quería entrar en esa estúpida habitación y conocer ya a su hija. Pero es que tampoco tenía la fuerza de voluntad de entrar y acompañarla, no después de haberla traído hasta allí, sangrando y ambos con el pavor de no saber que iba a suceder ahora. No, Lily era la mejor para ese trabajo, Lily se mantendría serena y apoyaría a Mary en formas en las que él no iba a poder hacerlo.

Y al fin, después de horas según él, quizás menos en realidad pero eso ya no importaba, el llanto de un bebé llegó hasta sus oídos, deteniendo el caminar de los tres por el pasillo, si de los tres porque Sirius ya tenía igual de nerviosos a James y a Remus. Como un escalofrió invadió el cuerpo de Sirius, no pudo sonreír, porque en su interior quería guardar ese momento, porque ese era el primer llanto que escuchó de su hija, ahora ya estaba relajado y ansioso al mismo tiempo por entrar y saber de su bebita y de su esposa. Dos palmadas le dieron en la espalda, trayéndolo a la realidad, sus dos amigos felicitándolo.

Nunca se había imaginado que estaría feliz de decirlo, pero que bien se sintió cuando Lily Evans salió de la sala de partos con una sonrisa, señal de que todo estaba bien –creo que deberías de entrar allí primero –dijo mirando a Sirius directamente.

Y Sirius no lo pensó dos veces, sino que una vez que la pelirroja se hiciera a un lado él entró a la sala. Mary lucía agotada, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y empapada de sudor, pero sonreía como nunca, aun así para él estaba más hermosa que nunca.

-Hola papá –lo saludó Mary una vez que se dio cuenta que los ojos de Sirius habían viajado hasta el pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta rosada que posaba en sus brazos. Sirius le sonrió de regreso, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora caminó los últimos pasos hasta estar al lado de ella en la cama. Mary le entregó a su hija para cargarla por primera vez. Al verla, le dio miedo, porque la miraba tan chiquita, tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Tenía las mejillas rosadas y un poco de cabello negro se formaba en su cabecita, que solo el tiempo le diría si sería revuelto y rebelde como el de la madre o simplemente lacio como el del padre. Sirius se le quedó viendo por largo tiempo, porque parte de esa pequeña bebé que cargaba en sus brazos la había hecho él, y si se lo preguntaban era la cosa más hermosa que él ha hecho y haría en toda su vida –yo creo que será igual a ti – le dice Mary y él está orgulloso de aceptar ese hecho.

-Hola Ann, escuchaste a tú mami, eres la bebé más hermosa porque eres igual a tu papi –susurra Sirius sin dejar de ver a la niña en sus brazos. Y curiosamente ahora que la tiene en sus brazos, el nombre en el que habían pensado para ella se siente como si la misma niña lo hubiera escogido.

Se siente que algo le hace falta cuando le entrega de regreso la niña a Mary, le deja a ella un corto beso en los labios antes de ir a llamar a los demás, orgulloso pidiéndoles que conozcan a su hija. Porque Sirius Black no dejará de sonreír en mucho tiempo, ya tiene dos razones enormes porqué vivir y porqué luchar. Una vida viene y otra se va, todo eso cambió para ellos en tan solo unos segundos.


	26. Lo que parece ser el fin

**_Siento mucho la demora, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado..._**

**_Skuld Darck aqui está tu regalo...felicidades!  
_**

Godric Hollow parecía casi desierta, como si en cada casa no hubiera nadie dentro, aunque no era así. El terror había inundado el corazón de todos los magos, Voldemort se hacía cada vez más fuerte y parecía que era imparable.

Sirius Black apareció directamente en el patio de la casa de su amigo, donde era seguro pues había millones de hechizos resguardando la casa de los Potter. El viento frío, signo de que el verano ya se marcha y que el otoño está cada vez más cerca lo inundó, su pequeña Ann levantó su carita para ver a su papá, con una sonrisa muy suya y sus ojos grises brillando de forma traviesa. Sirius sonrió y aflojó un poco el agarre de su hija, la traía fuertemente apretada a su pecho por si la aparición causaba un efecto en ella, pero la pequeña parecía estar bien. El animago sonrió orgulloso de su pequeña traviesa, incluso sintió como el pecho se le hinchaba por tan solo unos segundos, para muchos aparecer era algo simplemente extraño y para su pequeña nena parecía totalmente cotidiano. Le dio un beso en la frente y la colocó en el suelo, el viento le revolvió el cabello negro, pero rebelde como el de su madre y su tío. Mary apareció con un "pop" justo al lado de su esposo, haciendo que su hija soltara una pequeña risita de alegría. Con movimientos un tanto inseguros de vez en cuando y con la vista de sus dos padres sobre ella, Ann Black caminó hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa. La puerta se abrió antes de que cualquiera de los Black pudiera acercarse, James Potter les sonrío de forma traviesa, poniéndose en cuclillas y abriendo los brazos para recibir a su sobrina.

-¡Io! -fue el grito que dio Ann, aun sin poder pronunciar muchas palabras a la perfección, que corrió como pudo hasta saltar directo a los brazos de James. Quién la alzó en brazos e ignoró por completo a su hermana y mejor amigo.

Sirius rodó los ojos, quizás un tanto molesto de que su mejor amigo lo cambiara por su hija, pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada porque Mary lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta dentro de la casa. Lily los recibió con una sonrisa, con el pequeño Harry en brazos. Sirius soltó la mano de Mary y fue directo hacia su ahijado, para unirse a James y jugar con los dos niños. Mary soltó un suspiro, los dos hombres eran realmente todo un caso.

James se sienta en el sillón al lado de Sirius, mientras ambos ven como Harry y Ann juegan entre juguetes, por tan solo unos momentos en la mente de los dos merodeadores no hay pensamientos negativos sobre la oscuridad y el miedo que hay en toda la comunidad mágica. No, solo por esos momentos los dos merodeadores se dedican a soñar despiertos, pensando en lo que serán sus dos hijos en algún futuro y aunque haya diferencias de edad y en sexo también, tienen esa pequeña esperanza de que sean tan unidos como ellos dos. Después de un buen rato, sin saber contarlo con exactitud, es que James suelta un suspiro, como para dar a entender a él y a Sirius que es momento de regresar a la realidad, es momento de dejar de pensar en lo que podría ser y pensar en el instante en el que están. James mira de lado a su amigo, aunque Sirius no lo esté viendo sabe muy bien que está esperando a que James diga algo, y es justo lo que hace –Dímelo –pide James sin rodeos -¿A qué vinieron? Porque tengo el presentimiento que no solo fue por la cena que Lily hizo.

-Nos vamos cornamenta -respondió Sirius con la mirada fija en su hija, contestando de forma directa tal y como su amigo se lo había preguntado, sin poder ver a James en realidad pues con este tema se sentía un poco atrapado. Él es la mano derecha de James, no puede dejarlo así por así, aunque Mary y Ann son su responsabilidad también, son su familia al igual que James. Por primera vez, Sirius siente que lo dividen en dos, o ayuda a su amigo y cuida a su esposa e hija -a un lugar muggles supongo, no puedo guardar tú ubicación, tengo que ponerlas a ellas a salvo también. Ellas son todo lo que tengo –continua de forma esperanzadora y con temor a la vez, esperando a que James lo comprenda, fue una difícil decisión pero piensa que ha llegado a la mejor solución posible. Para su alivio, James asintió con la cabeza, cruzan una mirada, no iban a discutirlo, ni James podía negarse a que Mary y Ann estuvieran a salvo también. Cada mortífago que conocía a Sirius quería hacerle algo, por el simple hecho de ser la oveja negra de la familia -Mary y yo lo pensamos, creo que deberías de considerar que Peter o Remus para tomar mi lugar, es menos probable que Peter sepa en donde están a que yo lo haga.

-Peter será entonces -dijo James después de unos momentos de silencio, palmea a Sirius en la espalda, como si presintiera todo lo que se ha debatido su amigo para llegar a esa decisión -gracias amigo, te entiendo no te preocupes, además no quisiera que algo les pase a ellas. Escucha, yo se lo pediré a Peter y hablas con Remus, él puede ayudar a Mary y Ann si algo pasa.

-Chicos, Lily dice que la cena está lista -anunció Mary entrando en la sala y haciendo que los dos hombres brinquen de sorpresa, sin querer habían estado susurrando todo lo que habían estado diciendo -llevan a los niños a lavarse las manos –pide Mary sonriendo divertida al ver las caras de susto en los hombres.

Los dos merodeadores asintieron con la cabeza y se levantaron del sillón para tomar a sus hijos respectivos. A pesar de que había un miedo entre ellos mismos, como una sensación extraña que les advertía que algo malo iba a suceder, las dos familias pasaron el resto de la noche juntos, de forma agradable. Con su hija en brazos y bien dormida, rendida por tanto jugar con su tío. Fue que Sirius salió primero, para aparecer en su nueva casa de momento y acostar a su hija.

Mary dudó unos segundos mirando a su hermano menor que le detenía la puerta para que ella saliera. Ambos hermanos unieron la mirada por unos segundos. Mary tragó saliva y recortó la distancia para abrazar a James, tomando aire con fuerza trató de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, no sabía porqué pero presentía que algo malo iba a suceder. James la besó en la frente, apretando a su hermana en un abrazo, curiosamente él también sentía lo mismo. Aunque últimamente todos estaban en peligro, pero esa sensación era distinta, era una de esas ocasiones en las que ellos dos compartían algo que no podían explicar con exactitud y que al mismo tiempo solo ellos podían decir lo que era.

-Te quiero James -le dice Mary separándose de él un poco.

-Cuídate Mary Annie -añade James y ella asiente con una sonrisa sincera -yo también te quiero –susurra suavemente, pero su hermana lo escucha, le sonríe una vez más y desaparece hacia su casa.

Su nueva casa era pequeña, un tanto incómoda para ser sincera, pero era algo provisional hasta que pudieran encontrar un lugar seguro en donde esconderse. Era su primera noche allí y aun sentía que ese no era el lugar en donde debería de estar. Caminó unos cuantos pasos para estar en la habitación de su hija. Con la luz de una pequeña lámpara de noche distinguió la figura de Ann, ya envuelta en sábanas en su cama. Sirius estaba sentado en una silla, con la mirada fija en la cama de su hija, Mary caminó en silencio hasta sentarse en las piernas de Sirius, apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de este y, al fin, dejar las lágrimas que salieran de sus ojos. Sirius la abrazó con fuerza hacia él, tenía ganas de decirle que todo iba a estar bien, quería hacerlo. Pero en el fondo los dos lo sabían, quién sabe cómo pero si sabían, las cosas no estaban ni estarían bien.

* * *

A penas y podían controlar a Ann ese día. ¿O es que ellos dos estaban irritables y su hija lo estaba notando? Si eso era de seguro, porque la pequeña Black solía calmarse cuando uno de los dos la tomaba en brazos y se quedaban sentados o de pie con uno de ellos. La noche avanzó con rapidez y Mary se acostó en la cama con los brazos alrededor de su hija, estaba cansada, pero como Ann, Mary no podía conciliar el sueño. Sirius estaba sentado junto a ella, acariciando su cabello, esperando que ella se calmara y se durmiera, porque estaba seguro de que él no podría hacerlo. Los ojos de Mary se comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, pero se abrieron con rapidez cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Sirius dejaba el puesto a su lado. Revisó que Ann no se caería de la cama si la dejaba sola por unos momentos, antes de levantarse y buscar a su esposo. Sirius estaba poniéndose su abrigo, se dio la vuelta al sentir la presencia de Mary, haciendo que un nudo en la garganta le apareciera a ella de repente.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó Mary encontrando la habilidad de hablar una vez más, porque momentáneamente parece que hasta la saliva se le haya escurrido de la boca y que los labios no los pudiera mover, era eso, eso que habían estado sintiendo todos ese día y que al fin había sucedido.

Sirius avanzó dos pasos para estar frente a ella -iba a buscarte para decirte -le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella -atacaron la casa de James y Lily -Mary contuvo la respiración, solo que la mirada de Sirius le decía todo -creo que solo Harry sobrevivió, iré a ver Mary, quédate con Ann.

Cada vez que respiraba, Mary sentía que le era más difícil conseguir aire. "Mi hermano está muerto, James se murió". Era lo que en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez, abrazó a Sirius antes de que este pudiera avanzar un paso hacia la habitación, las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, inevitables, podía ser tan curioso que la última vez que lo vio se había despedido de él. -Sirius ten cuidado, por favor.

-Lo tendré -le dijo Sirius tomando su rostro y besando sus labios, sintiéndose un idiota por dejarla sola en ese momento. Caminó hasta la habitación y besó la frente de Ann, salió casi corriendo de allí, no podía perder más tiempo. Si se quedaba tan solo un poco más no tendría la fuerza de voluntad para dejar a Mary, que si a él le dolía pensar que James ya no estaría con ellos tenía esa corazonada de que a ella le dolería muchísimo más. Con una última mirada a Mary desapareció de su hogar.

Pasaron minutos, segundos, horas quizás, es imposible decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo Mary de pie justo en el lugar en donde Sirius la había dejado, sentía que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se escurrían por sus mejillas con fuerza, como si sus ojos fueran un grifo abierto y fuera imposible cerrarlo. No podía moverse, solo su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras cada sollozo aumentaba la necesidad de más aire dentro de ella. Tal y como no se dio cuenta como había perdido la habilidad para moverse fue que la recupero de nuevo después de todo ese tiempo, el problema fue que cuando tuvo conciencia de ello una vez más no tenía ganas de mover un solo musculo, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, sintiéndose completamente vacía. Su cuerpo se acomodó en suelo, acostándose de lado y con los puños apretados, lejos de allí el cuerpo de su gemelo estaba en el suelo también, solo que James Potter ya no se movería nunca más.

...

* * *

La casa de los Potter era todo un desastre, Sirius apretó los puños y se armó de valor para entrar, tenía que ser fuerte, aunque el cuerpo de su mejor amigo estuviera sin vida muy cerca de él. Lo había deducido tan pronto y se había enterado de la noticia, sabía que el culpable de todo aquello era Peter y eso hacía que la sangre le hirviera en todo el cuerpo. ¿Quién más daría la ubicación de James y Lily? Que estúpido fue al confiar en él, hubiera sido mejor que él mismo cuidara la ubicación de James y que él se perdiera con Mary y Ann. Pero ahora era muy tarde, ahora James y Lily estaban muertos. Con varita en mano avanzó, el cuerpo de James en la sala fue lo primero que vio, se quedó como hielo por varios segundos, mientras su cerebro registraba que era lo que estaba viendo. Su cuñado, su mejor amigo, su hermano, ya no estaba en ese mundo, fue en ese momento cuando registró la verdad, cuando supo que jamás lo vería. Porque mientras avanzaba hacia el interior de la casa, una pequeña parte de su cerebro lo regresaba al pasado, cuando muchas veces llegó a esa casa y James le salía al encuentro, así pensaba que iba a ocurrir en ese momento, hasta que vio el cuerpo en el suelo y se dio cuenta de la realidad. James estaba muerto. Sin tan solo hubiera hecho tantas cosas, como ponerle más atención a lo mal que estaba Mary, si ellos son gemelos, ella presentía que las cosas no estaban bien. Ahora lo único que quería era regresar a su lado y soportar eso, los dos juntos. El llanto de un bebé lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, no se había dado cuenta de que había estado llorando hasta que sintió lo húmedo que estaba su rostro, con la maga de la camisa se limpió el rostro, su ahijado lo necesitaba en ese momento. En grandes zancadas subió las escaleras, siguiendo el llanto de su ahijado, hasta que llegó a la habitación de Harry. El bebé levantó sus manos y con ojos llorosos pidió que Sirius lo cargara, el animago no supo cómo, pero logró cruzar el cuerpo de Lily y tomar al pequeño Harry en brazos, que dejó de llorar al verse rodeado de un par de brazos conocidos. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba salir de allí, no podía resistir un momento más a solas en aquella casa, no con tantas emociones mezcladas en su interior. Casi tira a Harry del susto cuando se encuentra con Hagrid en el piso de abajo, según él aun estaba a solas en la casa, pero no, las personas del ministerio estaban comenzando a llegar, esa era la escena de un crimen. No pudo registrar ese momento las palabras que Hagrid le decía, porque la irá lo consumió en ese momento, porque allí, en medio de todos los aurores, estaba Peter Pettigrew. ¿Cómo se atrevía a regresar allí?

-Tómalo Hagrid –le dijo Sirius entregándole a Harry, pues si bien había entendido la razón por la que Hagrid estaba allí era por el pequeño Potter.

Con varita en mano corrió tras Peter, sin saber que esa iba a ser su perdición.

...

* * *

-¿Cómo no pueden darle un juicio? Ministro por favor, él es inocente –exigió Mary por última vez, a punto de llorar y suplicando que al menos su triste estado ayudara a su esposo.

-Señora Potter, es una decisión ya tomada –dijo el Ministro deteniéndose tan solo unos momentos delante de ella, ya llevaba mucho tiempo suplicando por algo imposible –déjeme recordarle que como esposa del acusado le hemos dado demasiadas consideraciones, pero si sigue insistiendo quizás lo único que logre es acompañar a su esposo en una celda en Azkaban. ¿Quiere que su hija crezca sola? No tiene a nadie más. Quiere un consejo, consiga el divorcio y olvídese de Black.

Mary se quedó parada, como clavada al piso del ministerio. Su cerebro se debatía en llorar en ese momento o ganarse de verdad la sentencia a Azkaban y ayudando al mundo mágico al tener un nuevo Ministro de magia decente. Y aun así, se quedó de pie sin hacer nada, por su hija, porque es cierto, estaba sola, sin James, Lily ni Sirius. Sintió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas una vez más, ya no sabía ni cuantas veces había llorado, estaba devastada. No supo cuanto estuvo allí de pie, pero es que no sabía qué hacer, ya no le quedaba nada.

-Black, Señora Black –escuchó Mary que la llamaban, nadie la llamaba por su apellido de casada, no desde que piensan que Sirius es el culpable de la muerte de James y Lily, movió la cabeza y vio a Ojo Loco Moody de pie muy cerca de ella –Black y Potter eran uno de los mejores aurores que habían por aquí, créeme chica, yo sé de mortífagos y Black no era uno, lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte –un poco de decepción invadió a Mary en ese momento, solo por un instante creyó que Moody la ayudaría, se limpió el rostro, a ella no le gustaba que nadie la viera llorar, nunca la había gustado, excepto que ahora era algo como una excepción, era imposible evitar que a cada momento quisiera llorar, y para ese entonces le importaba un comino los demás. Estaba punto de marcharse, cuando Moody volvió a hablar -¿Eres tan fuerte como tú hermano? –Mary lo miró sin comprender sus palabras –porque si lo eres puedo conseguirte una visita a Azkaban. Quizás Black se habrá más contigo y te de evidencias que logren conseguirle un juicio o bien, puedes despedirte. -Mary asintió, tomando compostura una vez más, sabía a qué se refería Moody cuando hablaba de ser tan fuerte como James, Azkaban estaba lleno de dementores, pero por ver a Sirius ella estaba segura que podía sobrevivir a una visita a ese lugar. Del brazo del auror apareció en aquella horrible prisión, se sintió muchísimo más triste mientras seguía a Moody por aquel lugar, nadie lo detuvo, nadie les negó el paso a ningún lado. Guiados por un patronus de la varita del auror, caminaron hasta llegar a la celda de Sirius –tienes quince minutos –le dijo Moody abriendo la puerta para ella y dejando que entrara sola a la celda.

Mary asintió una vez más, con paso seguro entró a la celda, miró a su alrededor, era un espacio reducido y sentado en el suelo estaba su esposo. Sirius se puso de pie de inmediato, corrió hasta ella para tomarla en sus brazos. Una vez más Mary no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a llorar aferrándose a Sirius como si de su vida se tratara –lo siento…yo lo intente…no me creen y Ann –fueron las pocas palabras que pudieron entenderse que de su boca salieron.

-Shh…-trató de calmarla Sirius moviendo sus brazos en su espalda –lo sé todo, Moody me lo dijo, tranquila, yo le pedí que te trajera a mí. Escúchame Mary, tienes que hacer algo por mí –Mary levantó el rostro para ver el de Sirius, él le sonrió débilmente y se inclinó para recibir un beso de su esposa en sus labios –vete del país si es posible, pero aleja a Ann de esto, no se van a cansar Mary y no quiero que nada les pase a ustedes. Promete que cuidarás a Ann, deja que yo me ocupe de estar en prisión, aléjate de aquí Mary y cuida a nuestra hija.

-Sirius yo… lo haré –fue lo único que dijo ella, sabía que lloraba, sabía que esa era su despedida, aunque no le gustara esa era la realidad, era lo que los dos tenían que enfrentar. Sabía que la destrozaba mucho más de lo que ya estaba aceptar todo aquello que Sirius le estaba pidiendo, aun así lo entendía, había agotado todas las instancias posibles, ahora debía entender que estaba sola. Completamente sola –te amo, jamás te olvidaré –susurró llevando sus manos al rostro de Sirius para atraerlo al de ella.

-Dile a Ann que la amo tanto como te amo a ti–añadió a Sirius antes de besarla por última vez en los labios, con pasión, con fuerza, porque ellos creían que ese era el último beso que se darían.

Para cuando Mary apareció en su casa provisional se sentía agotada, que ya no podía dar un paso más o seguro se derrumbaría. Le dio una leve sonrisa a Remus y un beso a su pequeña Ann que sentada en su sillita frente a Remus pataleaba de felicidad al ver a su mamá de regreso, recibiendo los últimos bocados de comida de su padrino.

-Gracias por cuidar a Ann - le dijo Mary pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Remus examinó el rostro de Mary, como queriendo saber qué tal le había ido a su amiga con tan solo ver la expresión en su rostro. Mary tomó a Ann en brazos cuando la niña hubo terminado de comer, le limpió el rostro y la beso en las mejillas, todo ese momento con la mirada de Remus sobre ella. Dejó a Ann en el suelo y la niña fue directo a sus juguetes muy cerca de donde ellos estaban sentados.

-Supongo que no quisieron escucharte -comentó al fin Remus, Mary pudo escuchar el tono extraño en la voz de Remus, desde que llegó un día después de la muerte de James y Lily está actuando extraño. Pero ella no ha querido decir nada, quizás era la forma de Remus de llevar el luto, además no podía quejarse. Porque Remus la había ayudado en todo, no había ni podido asistir al funeral de su hermano, por cuidar a Ann. Pero Remus se había hecho cargo de todo, sin negarse. Era luna llena la noche en que James murió y tan pronto y como se dio cuenta, Remus fue a buscarla y siempre estuvo allí para ella. Pero el caso es que Mary ya no aguantaba esa actitud extraña de él, ya suficiente tenía con todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento para agregar una preocupación más a su pobre mente -odio decirlo Mary, pero te lo dije, Sirius no podía salir de esta con facilidad como si fuera cualquier broma.

Mary detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Remus incrédula, es imposible que él esté sugiriendo que Sirius es culpable ¿O sí? -¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó Mary tratando de darle el beneficio de la duda a su amigo, es que Remus era todo lo que tenía. Su familia estaba desecha y Ann aun era muy pequeña para que ella no se sintiera sola.

-Un dedo fue todo lo que quedó de Peter –casi gritó Remus en un tono muy irónico poniéndose de pie, haciendo que Mary se enfureciera y se sintiera muchísimo más devastada de lo que ya se sentía. Y justo cuando ella sentía que las cosas no podían llegar a más. -se que amas a Sirius, pero nos engañó a todos y logró que mataran a James de paso. -Mary se quedó en silencio por varios momentos, sin decir o hacer nada. Preguntándose si es que ella había hecho algo malo. Porque no podía hacer nada, ni cuidar a su sobrino, ver la tumba de su hermano, tener a su esposo a su lado. ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer todo aquello? Sacó su varita de su bolsillo, por un momento Remus pensó que Mary lo hechizaría, pero no fue así. En su lugar Mary se colocó su abrigo, fue a la habitación y recogió las pocas cosas que habían traído de su casa, las hechizó para poder cargarlas y a Ann al mismo tiempo -¿Qué haces? -preguntó Remus extrañado cuando vio que Mary recogía los juguetes de Ann y levantaba a la niña en sus brazos.

-Lo que parece, me voy y me llevo a mi hija -respondió Mary con seriedad, en ese momento dejó de llorar, porque tenía tanta irá interna y no quería que Remus lo pagara, aunque el mismo Remus estuviera siendo un idiota con ella -de verdad necesito alejar a Ann de todo esto y yo también lo necesito. Y lo siento pero no puedes estar cerca de mi hija si crees que mi esposo es un acecino.

Remus estaba perplejo, sabe que se va a marchar y por un momento quiere seguirla, porque su conciencia le dice que no la deje sola, porque aunque ella piensa que Sirius no hizo nada malo, aun tiene que encargarse de Ann y de muchas cosas más y sabe, que aunque la vida de un licántropo no es fácil, la de ella se acaba de convertir en mucho peor, porque es la esposa del hombre que acaba de traicionar a su mejor amigo.

Mar desaparece y regresa a su antigua casa, deja a Ann en el suelo, tiene que ser rápida y una vez más está llorando. Deja las cosas de Sirius en su habitación y empaca todo lo de Ann y ella, en un pequeño bolso hechizado, para no tener problemas de cargar a su hija a ningún lado. Baja y al tomar a Ann se da cuenta de que algo no está bien, aprieta la varita en su mano y abraza a su hija, recorre la casa en silencio, con cuidado y esperando que no encuentre a nadie allí. Y al final lo encuentra, en la sala de su casa.

-¿Régulus? -dice al fin entendiendo que no era su esposo el que estaba con ellas, pues su mente le había jugado un mal truco y su corazón había esquivado un salto en ese instante. El aludido se da la vuelta y la mira a ella y a la niña por determinado momento -creímos que estabas muerto, ¿Cómo sé que eres tú? -preguntó sin bajar su varita de forma amenazadora, tratando de alejar a su pequeña del intruso, normalmente no suele ser tan descuidada, pero su mente ya no le da para más y si se es sincera hasta mucho ha hecho con pedirle que revele su identidad de alguna forma.

Régulus levantó sus manos y tiró su varita al suelo en el proceso -le di a Sirius una navaja en su última navidad del colegio, solías escribirme como mi novia pero en realidad era Sirius y hace dos años desayuné contigo cuando aun no le habías dicho a Sirius que estabas embarazada.

Mary soltó un suspiro de alivio -lo siento, tenía que revisar.

-Tranquila -dijo Regulus sin darle mucha importancia a lo anterior -escuché lo que pasó y vine a ver si podía ser útil de algina forma, escuché que no quieren darle un juicio. Es ridículo, Sirius nunca lo haría. Lo siento Mary.

Y al fin ella sintió alivio, alguien al fin alguien creía en ella, aunque fuera su cuñado a quién muy poco conocía -la verdad es que íbamos de salida -dijo señalando a Ann que todo ese momento miraba con curiosidad a Régulus. Régulus se acercó lentamente hasta ella -ella es Ann, Ann él es tú tío, Régulus -dijo Mary con voz cariñosa hacia su hija, Ann alargó sus pequeños bracitos y tocó las mejillas de Régulus para luego sonreírle con travesura -le recuerdas a su padre, supongo.

Régulus le sonrió, el ruido de alguien apareciendo fuera de la casa captó la atención de los dos, no solo una sola persona como para que fuera Remus, sino varias, seguro personas del ministerio. Régulus vio el terror en el rostro de Mary y la forma en que apretaba más a su sobrina a su pecho -vengan conmigo, no me han encontrado en dos años, no lo harán ahora -le faltó segundos a Mary antes de asentir y poner una mano en el brazo de Regulus para desaparecer con él.


	27. Sobrevivir

**_Feliz Año nuevo mis queridos lectores!_**

Mary no sabía en donde estaba, pero presentía que en Londres ya no, Regulus las hizo aparecer en un tipo de callejón, ella envolvió con su abrigo a Ann, cubriéndola completamente del frío y de la vista de cualquiera que los viera caminando por allí. Sin decir palabra alguna, siguió a Regulus por una calle mojada y fría, una o dos cuadras fue lo que caminaron hasta entrar en una pequeña casa, que parecía que nadie había habitado en años, los marcos de las ventanas caían desechos en el suelo y la reja de entrada parecía detenida tan solo por puro milagro ante los fuertes vientos que soplaban alrededor. A Mary no le sorprendió en lo absoluto que por dentro la casa era bastante espaciosa y con luces naranja que brindaba un brillo un tanto acogedor.

-La casa es muy grande -les dijo Regulus una vez que Mary se había quitado su abrigo y Ann estaba en el suelo -supongo que ahora es útil si ya no voy a estar aquí solo.

Mary le sonrió con debilidad, era mucho lo que podía hacer en ese momento -nos iremos en cuanto podamos, no queremos ser una molestia.

Regulus se gira en medio de su camino, un par de ojos grises la miran por unos segundos y luego se centran en dirección a la más pequeña Black, como si estuviera acostumbrado a tener la presencia de su pequeña sobrina se inclina frente a ella y Ann a su vez da tres pasos cortos hacia su tío -no digas tonterías Mary, somos familia, además... -dice tomando a Ann en brazos y levantándose con ella -mi sobrina y yo ya nos estamos acomodando. ¿Serías capaz de separarnos? -Mary ríe y le roda las ojos al mismo tiempo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pueda dar una sonrisa genuina -elige una habitación arriba, Ann y yo haremos algo de comer.

Mary recorrió la casa en algunos veinte minutos, escogió una de las cuatro habitaciones para ella y para Ann, dejó sus cosas, se refrescó un poco y cuando estuvo lista buscó a su hija y cuñado. Ann estaba sentada en la mesa, en medio de una pelea de pasta con su tío, mientras este último intentaba cocinar. Mary se recostó en la pared y soltó un leve suspiro, que no llamó la atención de los otros dos, aunque aun sentía que por dentro estaba destrozada le alegraba saber que había alguien que la apoyaba. Le consumía aun más la extraña forma en que Sirius y Regulus se parecía, si tan solo se esforzaba un poco podía imaginar que era su esposo el que estaba jugando con su pequeña en ese momento. Su esposo, con esa idea en la cabeza bajó la mirada hacia el anillo en su dedo, ahora que recordaba en el Ministerio habían sido muy claros, ella no podía seguir siendo la esposa de Sirius si quería conservar a Ann. Puede que ahora esta oculta con Regulus, pero en algún momento debería regresar a Londres, a ver a Harry para empezar. Si la encuentran Ann no estaría segura y lo último que quería perder en ese momento era a su hija. Aun así ella no quería divorciarse, porque aunque todos pensaran muy mal de Sirius Black, para ella era el hombre de su vida, su esposo, su todo.

-¿Lo conseguiste? -Mary dio un brinco cuando escuchó la voz de Regulus, no era nada parecida a la de Sirius pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que su hija y él habían terminado de jugar, ahora en la cocina había silencio -el divorcio -se explicó Regulus mirando de forma significativa al anillo en el dedo de Mary.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Yo no mencioné nada de eso -preguntó Mary extrañada, moviendo sus manos, lejos uno de la otra.

-Tengo un par de contactos en el Ministerio -respondió Regulus -cuando me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido pensé en ir al juicio de Sirius, aunque un ex mortífago como yo no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda, pensé que alguien podía hacerme un favor y ayudarlo. Me enteré que el Ministro te ha pedido el divorcio por la custodia de Ann.

Mary asintió, sin verlo caminó hasta su pequeña y comenzó a quitarle los restos de comida del cabello -creí que conseguiría aunque sea un juicio, dicen que aunque Sirius no es culpable es más fácil tener un culpable a no tenerlo -hizo una pausa, como para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de su rostro -Sirius no era el guardián de James, era Peter, podía probarlo pero, a nadie le interesó. Así que creo que he estado evitando el divorcio, lo haré pronto, solo por si acaso.

Regulus no encontró palabras justas para decir en ese momento, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero por alguna extraña razón no dudo ni un momento cuando la idea de ayudarlas se cruzó por su mente. Y estaba feliz de comprobarlo cuando se sentía tan bien estar con su sobrina -no lo hagas -le dijo de repente y Mary lo vio con curiosidad -haré un par de cosas, te dije que tengo contactos, parecerá que lo hiciste. Tengo mis contactos -añadió lo último con una sonrisa que hizo que Mary le rodara los ojos.

Mary besa a Ann en la frente -gracias -le dijo a Regulus, este sonríe y extendió sus brazos para tomar a Ann, quién con naturalidad entre una risita traviesa salta a los brazos de su tío para que la lleve a comer pasta. Le toma a Mary unos segundos unírseles, esa era su pequeña familia ahora, extraña, pero al menos no estaba sola.

* * *

Cuando Ann cumplió siete Mary lo pensó lo suficiente y decidió que al fin debería de regresar a Londres, a su antiguo hogar, la casa que había comprado con Sirius hace mucho tiempo. Los primeros dos años después de aquel horrible día, Mary y Ann estuvieron viviendo con Regulus, luego Mary buscó algo un poco modesto para ella y su hija, Regulus merecía su privacidad y no podían vivir a costa de él siempre, aunque vivían separados él siempre llegaba a visitarlas. Y al final, entre las visitas a Harry que incrementaban más en ese horrible lugar que tenía que vivir, así que regresar a Londres era su única opción. Además que dentro de poco tiempo su hija recibiría su carta tan esperada para ir a estudiar a Hogwarts, ese era un privilegio que no pensaba quitarle y quería estar lo más cerca de ella posible.

Ese día ella, Regulus y Ann llegaron a limpiar todo el polvo de tantos años de inhabitantes de esa casa. En ese día inició una mayor curiosidad en Ann en saber sobre su papá, cuando su tío Regulus le pidió que saliera con él mientras su mamá guardaba las cosas de su papá. En una heladería a cuadras de su casa fue cuando Ann comenzó a preguntar por su papá, preocupada por la tristeza en el rostro de su madre al salir de casa, su tío Regulus le dio un beso en la frente y con un suspiro respondió a la pregunta de su pequeña sobrina -cuando estés lista tu mamá te contará sobre tú papá.

Mary tardó alrededor de dos horas en guardar todas las cosas de Sirius, no porque fueran muchas, sino porque con cada cosa que veía los recuerdos de una vida lejana con él regresaban frescos en su mente. Pasó mucho tiempo para que ella dejara de llorar todas las noches cuando se iba sola a la cama, aun así eso no significaba que ya hubiera dejado a un lado a Sirius. Porque por mucho que hubiera intentado no había podido olvidar al animago de su corazón y de su mente. Vivía con dos personas que se parecían tanto a él que no la dejaban olvidarlo ningún momento, Regulus y Ann no solo se parecían físicamente a Sirius, sino también en su forma de ser.

Pero había algo más en Ann que solo parecerse a su padre, era tan testaruda como su tío James cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, tan testaruda como cuando su tío hace mucho daba lo que fuera porque nadie del sexo masculino viera su hermana mayor. Busco por toda la casa, trató de persuadir a su tío, le preguntó a su madre incontables veces, pero nunca consiguió nada, solo las mismas palabras que su tío Regulus le decía una y otra vez, "cuando estés lista sabrás la verdad". ¿Qué tan lista debería de estar? Era su padre, una persona muy importante en la vida de cada niño o niña y ella tenía el derecho de saber si quiera su nombre. Cuando tuvo diez años supo que había tenido suficiente, no podía continuar esperando mientras su mamá seguía pensando que ella no estaba lista, explotó, si es que así podía llamársele, su mente pedía respuestas mientras esta misma comenzaba a imaginarse millones de cosas.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó en una tarde de verano mientras caminaba hacia su madre, que leía un libro de forma distraída. Mary levantó la mirada de su lectura, dos ojos grises la miraban con una mezcla de furia y de curiosidad, no tenía que preguntar de que era lo que estaba hablando su hija, lo sabía muy bien, quería saber quién le había heredado esos hermosos ojos grises, que le daban escalofríos a Mary cuando le daban miradas fuertes. En un principio, Mary ya había pensado en eso, en un principio estaba decidida a hablar con Ann antes de que se fuera a Hogwarts, pues una vez que tenga el contacto directo con el mundo mágico tenía que saber la verdad al menos para sí misma. Pero debido a tanta insistencia de su pequeña considerar hablar con ella desde antes había cruzado por su mente, solo que aun no había llegado a una decisión -mamá, por favor -soltó un último ruego Ann con ojos llorosos.

Mary soltó un suspiro largo, puso su libro a un lado y sin ver los ojos de su hija, pues sabía que esos eran uno de sus puntos débiles, se inclinó hasta ella y le besó en la frente -lo voy a pensar muñeca -susurró contra la piel de su pequeña.

-¡Mamá! -protestó Ann comenzando a enrabiarse cuando Mary se puso de pie. Mary se giró en sus pasos, esta vez sí vio a Ann en forma severa, como para advertirle que la rabieta que iba a hacer debía detenerla. Pero para Ann ya era tarde, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho, sacando levemente su labio inferior al momento en que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas -¡Quiero saber quién es y quiero saberlo ya! Tío Regulus me lo hubiera dicho desde hace mucho, él si me quiere.

-Lo siento pero vives conmigo -sentenció Mary para que la discusión terminara allí mismo -yo soy tu madre y punto.

Ann la miró furiosa por varios momentos, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, sin embargo no dijo nada por respeto a su madre, ya había dicho suficiente. Como su mamá, no le gustaba que nadie la viera llorar, cuando ya no pudo detener las lágrimas en sus ojos salió corriendo a su habitación. Mary se dejó caer en el sillón una vez más, aparte de esas constantes discusiones sobre Sirius, ella nunca peleaba por algo con su hija, si bien la había castigado por alguna travesura, nunca había sido tan fuerte como esas discusiones. La verdad es que sabía muy bien que Ann podía aceptar la verdad de ser necesario, pero aun así tenía miedo, había luchado por ocultarla del mundo mágico para que no se enterara de lo que él mundo dice de Sirius, el muy poco contacto que había tenido era conocer a Harry. Mary quería por todos los medios que supiera que su padre era un buen hombre y que a la vez por su bien, debía guardar ese secreto. Se levantó del sillón en donde estaba, para buscar a su pequeña, pues iba a seguir su instinto y contarle todo, el problema fue, que Ann en su habitación ya no estaba, ni en ningún lugar de la casa.

En muy pocos lugares salía Ann que no fuera apareciendo junto con Regulus o Mary. Por eso cuando Mary no la encontró en su casa y llamó a Regulus para ayudarla, este último no dudo mucho en donde buscarla. Muy poco le importaba a Regulus que Mary lo hubiera llamado por algo que ella misma podía hacer, él para su sobrina estaba a la hora en que lo llamaba. Con las manos en los bolsillos caminó en silencio hacia donde estaba Ann, sentada en una banca del parque en donde él solía llevarla siempre. Sonrío pues al menos él y Mary conocían tan bien a Ann que sabían exactamente hacia donde huiría. Se sentó junto a ella en silencio, una de las razones por las cuales estaba allí era preparar a Ann para que escuchara la verdad, darle tiempo a Mary para que se calamara un poco y a la vez consolar a Ann.

Una brisa fresca mueve el cabello revuelto de Ann, dejando ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas, se recostó en las piernas de su tío, terminando de llorar sus últimas lágrimas. Regulus la dejó sollozar, moviendo sus dedos en su cabeza y alborotándole más su cabello, única señal de que llevaba la sangre Potter en ella, su cabello rebelde.

-Él nos dejó, ¿Verdad tío? -preguntó Ann con voz gangosa de tanto llorar, sentándose correctamente y limpiando su rostro con sus manos -no nos quiere y por eso mi mami no quiere decirme nada.

Regulus alzó a Ann y la sentó en sus piernas, ya no estaba tan pequeña para hacer ese tipo de cosas con ella, pero ese día Ann no protestó, solo ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Regulus -te amaba mucho, a ti y a tu mamá, si él pudiera estuviera con ustedes -Ann levantó un poco su rostro para ver de forma interrogante a su tío -no Ann, tu mamá te lo dirá. La verdad no es fácil, por eso tú mamá quería esperar hasta el momento adecuado.

-¿Mamá está enojada conmigo? -preguntó Ann preocupada sentándose correctamente y con cara de preocupación, hacerle una rabieta a su mamá no era nada bueno, no con un tema tan delicado como su papá.

-¡No tontita! -río Regulus dejándole un beso en la frente, la pone de pie en el suelo y le ofrece su mano -pero podemos ir a averiguarlo si no me crees -Ann toma su mano y camina de regreso a su casa de forma nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo con cada paso que daba.

Mary ya estaba a punto de salir de casa corriendo para ver si Regulus había encontrado a Ann, si bien había dudado un tanto en hablarle bien sabía ella que Regulus tenía su especialidad para calmar a Ann. Normalmente no lo mandaba tras Ann cada vez que ella tenía una rabieta, no era tan mala madre como para no poder controlar a su hija, pero cuando se trataba de Sirius prefería que Regulus usara sus dotes. Y justo cuando ella estaba por salir corriendo por la puerta de entrada, es que Regulus la abre y le sonríe gigantescamente. Mary le roda los ojos, cada vez que Regulus lo ve así le dan ganas de no volverlo a dejar entrar por allí, con el paso del tiempo tanto Ann como ella han llegado a querer a Regulus. Al principio creía que tenía mucho que ver con Sirius, ahora ella se da cuenta que ese divertido chico que le decía tonterías sobre su noviazgo con Sirius era siempre él. Regulus Black era el que tenía el poder para hacerlas sentir bien a ambas.

-Traigo tu paquete -le dice divertido levantando su mano para jalar un poco a Ann, que había preferido esconderse tras su tío para no ser vista.

Mary ríe levemente y mirando a Regulus mueve los labios dándole un "gracias", él se encoge de hombros y entra en la casa con tranquilidad. Mary se inclina hasta estar en la misma altura que Ann, la pequeña Black mira a su madre con arrepentimiento en su rostro, como si por haberse enojado con ella no le va a decir nada sobre su papá. Mary le da una leve sonrisa soltando un suspiro, abre sus brazos para que su pequeña se acomode en ellos, la besa en la mejilla y la levanta -lo siento -susurra Ann enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de Mary.

-¿Te quedas Reg? -pregunta Mary antes de sentarse en el sillón con su hija en brazos, Regulus se encoge de hombros y asiente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Ann brillan al ver esta reacción, pus sabe que en verdad su tío no le ha mentido y al fin su madre le dirá la verdad -¿En dónde empiezo?

-¡El nombre! -gritan como respuesta Ann y Regulus al mismo tiempo.

Mary los mira sorprendida de la precisa respuesta de ambos, Ann había dejado de dar saltitos en las piernas de Mary, la miraba conteniendo la respiración, esperando algo gigantesco. Regulus está a punto de reír ante la reacción de ambas mujeres, pero se contiene, Mary está nerviosa y Ann ansiosa -Sirius Black.

-Sirius... -repite Ann respirando al fin, Mary mira de reojo a Regulus que no aguanta más y rojo de risa ríe tan solo un poco -es un nombre extraño -comenta la niña como si esa fuera la razón por la que Regulus quiere reírse.

-Mi madre estaba loca -añade Regulus y Ann lo mira extrañada, Mary le roda los ojos y su cuñado sonríe inocentemente.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi papá? -preguntó Ann al fin y en ese momento la sonrisa de todos desaparece de su rostro.

Mary toma aire, lo ha repasado una y otra vez en su mente y al fin va a decirlo -¿Recuerdas a Harry? -Ann asiente con la cabeza -Harry es el hijo de mi hermano gemelo, se llamaba James -Ann escucha con atención, Mary le había ocultado realmente todo, porque nunca había sospechado que Harry era familia de ella por esa razón, si del único familiar que tenía conciencia era Regulus, el hermano de su papá -había un brujo muy malo hace mucho, los amenazó y la noche en que murieron creyeron que tú papá los delató y acecinó a alguien que pudo detener su muerte.

-¿Pero...pero...pero cómo saben que él no? -intentó preguntar Ann, de verdad estaba muy asustada, sabía que era algo grande pero como su mamá se lo había pedido tenía que ser fuerte y demostrar que ella realmente podía con toda la verdad.

-Porque porque solo una persona conocían en donde estaban escondidos tus tíos y no era tú papá -explicó Mary pero Ann parecía aun un poco confundida -un hombre llamado Peter Pettigrew hizo un hechizo para poder guardar el lugar en secreto, así alguien más podía cuidar el de nosotros.

Regulus intervino en ese momento, como para ahorrarle a Mary algo peor -tratamos de sacarlo de prisión pero nadie quiere si quiera escuchar lo que realmente pasó esa noche -sin pensarlo, los ojos de Ann se llenaron de lágrimas, no pensando en ella sino en las razones por las que su mamá no le había dicho nada y ella había empeorado todo al mismo tiempo. Respiró profundo y contuvo las lágrimas por más tiempo.

Mary la abrazó en ese momento, ni ella misma podía ver a Ann llorando por Sirius sin que ella misma llorara al mismo tiempo -Así que tu y yo ya no somos Black, no para las demás personas -le dijo Mary en un medio susurro en el oído de Ann -somos su familia pero nadie debe de saberlo o no nos dejarían vivir juntas. ¿De acuerdo?

Con pena, Ann asintió y no pudo evitar llorar en ese momento. Ella tenía la ilusión de que algún día conocería a su padre, el hombre que le ayudó a darle vida. Y ahora aunque supiera la verdad, según ella nunca conocería a Sirius Black.

* * *

El andén 9 y 3/4 estaba justo como Mary lo recordaba, como si fuera el día anterior que salió de ese anden para su casa, de la mano de Sirius y al lado de James. Solo que ahora llevaba a su ansiosa hija a su lado, nerviosa e impresionada por todo lo que estaba viviendo. El lugar estaba repleto y Ann se sentía un poco claustrofóbica, tomó la mano de su madre con fuerza.

Mary se inclina hasta estar a la misma altura que su hija -tranquila Ann, te irá bien -le dice con una sonrisa y Ann asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Porqué mi Tío no quiso venir? -preguntó Ann con las mejillas rojas, tratando de enfocar su nerviosismo en otro lugar.

-Por nuestro secreto -le susurró Mary en el oído y Ann asintió con un poco de tristeza en los ojos -recuerda, eres una Potter y...

-,..Y aunque los demás digan lo contrario yo se la verdad y sé que él me ama mucho -concluye Ann por su mamá y ella le sonríe -puedo con eso mamá -le aseguró con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Lo siento muñeca -le asegura Mary sonriendo orgullosa de lo autosuficiente que podía ser su hija -ya estoy vieja y olvido que mi niña ya está creciendo.

Ann ríe negando con la cabeza, la coleta que detenía su cabello rebelde se movía en todas direcciones -¡Mamá no estás vieja! -exclamó y se acercó hasta ella pata susurrarle algo al oído -te ves muy hermosa, deberías de buscar algún otro brujo que venga solo a dejar una hija y así yo tendría una hermanita.

El silbato del tren sonó en ese momento, mezclándose con la risa de Mary al escuchar lo que Ann le había dicho -ya es tarde Ann, deja de decir tonterías y sube al tren.

Ann asiente y salta para poder quedar colgada del cuello de Mary y darle un beso en la mejilla -te amo mamá, saluda a mi tío -y con eso Ann sale corriendo en dirección al expreso de Hogwarts.

Mary siguió con la vista la enorme maquina que se llevaba a su hija a Hogwarts. Río un poco más recordando las últimas palabras de su hija, mira por pura curiosidad a su alrededor y niega con la cabeza, nueve años han pasado y ella aun no puede si quiera ver a alguien más como hace mucho miró a Sirius Black. Con orgullo en su interior y a la vez una mezcla de tristeza, deseaba que Sirius estuviera allí para que despidieran a su hija juntos. Se da la vuelta, tiene ganas de caminar y quizás ir a visitar a Harry de la forma muggle, no tiene muchas ganas de hacer enojar a Petunia, discutirá con ella si es necesario, pero lo único que quiere es ver a su sobrino. Camina dos pasos, con la mirada en el suelo, cuando se da cuenta de que alguien bloquea su camino. Levanta la mirada y se detiene sorprendida, frente a ella está Remus Lupin. Se ve agotado, quizás si los comparan a los dos Mary parecería muchísimo más joven que él, ella supone que ahora sus lunas llenas han de ser más difíciles ahora que está solo.

-Señor Lupin, ¿Qué hace por aquí? -preguntó Mary cuando la impresión hubo pasado, lo miraba con curiosidad, de todos los lugares el último que Mary creyó encontrase a Remus era en la estación.

Remus se acercó hasta ella con lentitud, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a Mary con cuidado. Mary incluso se sintió mal, cuando se alejó de él la última vez quizás había sido un poco cruel, en dejarlo fuera de su vida. Pero le dolía en realidad, aun se sentía traicionada, y aun así sería ridículo de su parte no conversar con él ahora, después de tanto tiempo.

-No sabía en donde encontrarte -respondió al fin Remus -supuse que deberías estar aquí, con...con mi ahijada.

-La perdiste, se fue hace poco -le dijo Mary señalando el camino por donde el tren se había marchado.

Remus asiente siguiendo el camino con la mirada -no sabía si querías que me viera así que...

-¡Remus! -exclamó Mary sintiéndose realmente mal, no había pensando en eso en mucho tiempo, ahora cuando ya todo parecía imposible era ridículo que ya no quisiera tener algún tipo de contacto con él -lo siento, no es como si nos estuviéramos escondiendo de ti, es...

-Mary está bien, no vine a buscar tus disculpas ni nada -intervino Remus moviendo sus manos frente a ella, Mary le sonrío un tanto aliviada, era bueno tener una conversación con alguien de la misma edad que ella, normalmente solo era Regulus y cuando discutía con los tíos de Harry -nada más vine a ver ¿cómo está una vieja amiga?

Mary se encoge de hombros -sobreviviendo -responde con simpleza -iba a caminar un poco y visitar a mi sobrino, ¿Me acompañas?

Remus asiente con una sonrisa débil, aunque está complacido de que ella no lo haya corrido. Y no la culpa, fueron momentos muy difíciles para ella y aunque no esté de acuerdo con Mary no podía culparla de haberlo dejado atrás -¿Dónde estuviste? Te estuve buscando y no te encontré -preguntó Remus los dos comenzaban a caminar fuera de la estación.

-Nos fuimos del país, querían quitarme a Ann así que creí que era lo mejor, un amigo nos ayudó a tener un hogar lejos por un tiempo -respondió Mary sintiéndose mal al no poderle hablar de Regulus, pero sería muy difícil poder explicarle y más aun no pensaba que Remus creería en ella. Vio que él la miró con duda pero no preguntó más detalles, pues a penas y comenzaban a hablarse de nuevo -regresamos a Londres hace un año para que Ann pudiera ir a Hogwarts. ¿Cómo estás? Te ves cansado.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre -responde Remus mirando al cielo -no tengo mucho que contar, prefiero estar solo para no tener que imponerle a alguien mis problemas. ¿Así que visitas a Harry a menudo?

Mary asiente con la cabeza, ambos detienen su camino -el pobre no vive tan fácil -hace una pausa, pues supone que el licántropo está por despedirse de ella -fue bueno hablar contigo Remus, deberías visitarme si te recuerdas en donde vivo, a Ann le gustará conocerte.

-Iré pronto -le dijo Remus con una sonrisa con las manos en los bolsillos una vez más, Remus buscó el camino para poder desaparecer y Mary una forma de llegar hasta Privet Drive.

* * *

-¡Buenos días mamá! -saludó Ann entrando a la cocina y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Mary.

Mary le sonrío y se dedicó a ver a su hija por el rabillo del ojo, mientras terminaba de cocinar el desayuno para ambas. Ann se estiró bastante y luego se restregó los ojos con las manos, soltó un largo bostezo mientras arrastrando sus pies caminaba hacia la mesa para sentarse. Era realmente admirable que ella estuviera levantada tan temprano, bueno no era temprano, simplemente estaba de vacaciones y lo normal era que se levantara hasta muy tarde. La vio hacerse una larga cola de caballo en el cabello y mirar su reflejo en un pequeño espejo en la pared opuesta a donde Ann estaba sentada, se sonrío a sí misma y sus ojos grises brillaron con picardía, como si el rastro del sueño que tenía hace unos momentos había desaparecido. Y había razón para ello, en la mesa no estaban los platos para el desayuno, sino regalos y cartas que sus compañeros de Hogwarts le habían mandado. Quince años cumplía Ann ese día y Mary aun no podía creer que su hija estuviera tan grande, y que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido.

-!Buenos días muñeca del cumpleaños! -exclamó Mary poniéndo el desayuno favorito de su hija frente a ella y, el regalo que ella le tenía a Ann para que viera ese primero.

Ann tomó el regalo y como si aun fuera una niña pequeña abrió el regalo con agilidad -mamá me encanta, gracias - le dijo dándole un segundo beso en la mejilla mientras sostenía en sus manos la ropa que hace unos días había visto con su madre en una tienda, cuando ambas habían salido de compras.

Mary sonríe satisfecha y comienza su desayuno, observando cómo Ann come, lee cartas y abre regalos al mismo tiempo. Tiene un solo desastre en la mesa en unos cuantos minutos, su sonrisa es más grande y se dedica, al fin solo a su desayuno.

Regulus entra en ese momento, en medio de una entrada un poco escandalosa que hace que las dos mujeres lo miren curiosas, la sonrisa de Regulus se borra en ese momento cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de su sobrina, frunce el ceño, evidentemente disgustado -¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora? –le pregunta en medio de un reclamo.

-No tenía sueño –contesta Ann extrañada y preocupada a la vez pues no sabe porque su tío aparenta estar enojada con ella.

Un extraño sonido sale de los labios de Mary, que hasta ese momento ha estado evitando reír, Regulus le habían contado la noche anterior que quería llegar temprano y despertar a Ann ese día, suponía que estaba molesto porque había llegado tarde. Regulus le da una mala mirada –Te culpare por esto –le dice y es justo lo que necesita Mary para comenzar a reír. Ann lo mira aun muy confundida, Regulus toma una silla y se sienta con tranquilidad –mi regalo debía de ser el primero que abrieras –dice mirando de nuevo a Mary, que ha dejado de reír y está por terminar su desayuno –de todas formas toma. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –le entrega una pequeña caja plateada.

Ann se la arrebata en seguida, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se refleja en el rostro de Regulus cuando ve el brillo en los ojos de su sobrina al ver su regalo –Tío es muy hermoso –dice Ann mientras con delicadeza saca una cadena plateada, que con la luz de la habitación el dije de una pequeña estrella brilló en el centro. Salta de su asiento y corre hasta darle un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento a Regulus, sentándose en sus piernas para que este mismo le coloque la cadena en el cuello -¡Me encanta! –concluyó Ann una vez que la contempló en sí misma.

-Regulus… ¿Viste El Profeta antes de salir de tu casa? –preguntó Mary, que hace mucho tiempo se había levantado de la mesa para recibir el diario de la lechuza que siempre se lo llevaba.

-No –respondió Regulus mirándola con curiosidad, Ann aun en sus piernas supo que algo andaba mal, su mamá ya no sonreía y si se fijaba bien, el diario en sus manos temblaba -¿Hay algo interesante? –preguntó Regulus frunciendo el ceño y sentándose con la espalda erguida.

Mary no contestó, solo arrojó El Profeta para que callera directo en la mesa, frente a él, recostándose en la pared tras ella. Ann y Regulus se inclinaron para tener una visión del diario en la mesa. La portada de El Profeta de ese día decía: ASESINO SUELTO, SIRIUS BLACK HA ESCAPADO DE AZKABAN.


	28. Te veo de nuevo

Pasaron varios momentos, en los que los tres presentes tan solo miraban con atención la imagen de Sirius Black moviéndose en la portada de El Profeta. Mary se estremece por completo, porque en su mente recuerda la última vez que habló con Sirius, incluso en ese entonces no era el desgastado Sirius Black que aparecía en aquella fotografía. No mentía, muchas veces imaginó que de alguna forma Sirius se escaparía de prisión o por fin encontrarían que él no era culpable y regresaba con ellas una vez más. Pero esa idea parecía un cuento de hadas cuando la realidad en esa foto le llegó, porque aunque aun no lo hubiera visto sabía que ese ya no era el mismo Sirius del que una vez ella estuvo enamorada. ¿Qué haría si se lo encontrara? ¿Qué sería de ellos?

-Debo irme -dijo Regulus distrayendo a Mary de que entrara en un efectivo ataque de pánico. Se había puesto de pie y junto con él, Ann miraba a los dos adultos con miedo, más aún porque Mary no quería o no podía ver a su hija a los ojos en ese momento -tendrán está casa vigilada en cualquier momento, pero no es tan idiota como para venir hasta aquí -añadió lo último como para darle un poco de paz a Mary. Regulus se acerca y besa a Ann en la frente -feliz cumpleaños, se buena y cuida a tu mamá. ¿Quieres? -Ann asiente y sonríe como puede, antes de que su tío desaparezca a centímetros de la puerta.

Ann mira a su madre, como tratando de imaginar que es lo que pasa en su cabeza, pero las expresiones de Mary cambian con continuidad. Por eso lo único que pudo hacer fue caminar hasta donde estaba Mary y abrazarla con fuerza. De repente para Ann la emoción había llegado a su vida una vez más, porque era desde pequeña su sueño conocer a su padre. Sintió como la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo de solo imaginar los diferentes escenarios en los que podría conocer a su papá. Tuvo miedo de confesarle eso a su mamá, porque no sabía si ella aun quería verlo después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que ellas han sufrido sin él.

Y de improviso, la puerta de entrada suena indicando que alguien quiere entrar a la casa. Ann levanta la mirada asustada, Mary le sonríe levemente de forma calmada, le acaricia con suavidad el rostro y los ojos grises de su hija la observan con temor -ve arriba, cálmate y si es alguien que lo busca, actúa sorprendida. Solo relájate, no está aquí, no pasara nada -a Ann le sorprenden las palabras de su madre, tan tranquila en algo así, aunque está segura que su madre ha pasado por ello muchas veces. Respirando hondo Ann toma el valor que necesita y se sienta con naturalidad en la mesa, como si fuera un día normal.

Mary se sonríe y camina hacia la puerta de entrada, abre la puerta que revela a cuatro hombres con abrigos negros y bastante largos para un día de verano. Cada uno de los hombres mira a Mary de forma severa y ella solo devuelve la mirada sin emoción alguna en el rostro, sosteniendo la puerta con una mano y sus dedos rosando su varita en su bolsillo, esperando que los presentes se identifiquen. Y justo cuando Mary está por hablar, los hombres frente a ella se hacen a un lado, revelando a un molesto Alastor Moody - A un lado. ¡Aficionados! -exclama mirando de reojo a los demás aurores, jala las puntas de su abrigo como para colocarlo mejor antes de dirigirse a Mary -inspección de rutina Señora Black -Mary puede ver el rostro extrañado de los demás aurores cuando escuchan el apellido de casada de Mary, nadie la había llamado así en años, solo Ojo Loco Moody podía llegar de improviso y llamarla tal y como debería de ser -¿Si sabe que hay un acecino suelto? –pregunta dejando un sentimiento de ironía se escape de su tono de voz.

-Por supuesto, adelante -es todo lo que puede decir Mary que sonriendo aliviada se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a los aurores. Agradeciendo su suerte de que el propio Moody estuviera allí y no alguien que la mire de menos solo por ser la esposa de Sirius Black. Ann se acerca hasta Mary mientras todos los auroreres revisan la casa, con alguno que otro comentario de Alastor Moody de por medio.

-No hay nadie -anuncia al final uno de los aurores después de que la revisión ha concluido.

-¡Claro que no hay nadie! -exclama Ojo Loco con ironía haciendo una seña para que se retiraran -por supuesto que no hay nadie, no es tan idiota como para escapar y venir hasta aquí -terminó en voz baja como para que solo las dos mujeres lo escucharan y con una leve inclinación de la cabeza hacia Mary sale de la casa también.

-Mamá, ¿Quién era él? -preguntó Ann cuando creyó que nadie excepto su madre lo escucharía, un poco asustada de que ese hombre extraño haya acertado en las palabras de que su tío había dicho de su papá.

-Alastor Moody -responde Mary con un suspiro de cansancio -es uno de los mejores aurores que hay, tú papá solía trabajar con él, no creo que estaba muy convencido de que fuera culpable, lo conocía bien.

-Y entonces... ¿Qué hacia aquí? -preguntó Ann mucho más confundida.

-Su trabajo muñeca -contesta Mary examinando el rostro de su única hija -¿Quieres verlo? Estás preocupada porque lo atrapen porque quieres verlo –interroga cuando ve el rostro de Ann, conoce a su hija y puede imaginarse las mismas hazañas que puede hacer para ver a Sirius. Y no la culpa, años atrás cuando ella era un poco más joven, hubiera hecho lo mismo, era en resumidas cuentas la hermana gemela de un gran merodeador.

Ann la mira asustada, porque no esperaba que ella le hiciera esas preguntas y más aun que acertara tan bien en sus pensamientos, baja sus cabeza mirando al suelo con intensidad -yo si quiero verlo, es que se que sucedió con él y que se parece a mí pero...nunca me has dicho como es él, como persona.

-Era orgulloso y muy valiente, solía hacer tantas tonterías con mi hermano y yo lo odiaba tanto por ello -explicó Mary después de ver a su hija con determinación, decidida a que un poco más de información no le iba a hacer daño, después de todo era su padre. Ann levantó la mirada, extrañada por las últimas palabras de su madre -odiaba ser el centro de tantas boberías porque pasaba más tiempo en casa de tus abuelos que en la suya propia. Y él solía llamar demasiado la atención, con todas las chicas de la escuela que tenían una obsesión con él, eran contadas las que no fantaseaban con Sirius y muchas consideraban injusto que él viviera en mi casa, sin importar que yo no estuviera interesada en él.

-Y entonces... ¿Cómo es que te casaste con él? Era el mejor amigo de tu hermano, mi tío, ¿No era eso extraño? -los ojos grises de Ann brillaban con mucha intensidad, reflejando toda su curiosidad -¿Sentías celos si estaba con alguien más?

-¡Ann! -protesta Mary comenzando a caminar tratando de alejarse de toda la avalancha de preguntas de su hija, habían cosas que dolía recordar, porque su vida no era tan perfecta como lo había imaginado.

-¡Mamá! -protesta Ann en el mismo tono de voz que Mary y la sigue esperando una respuesta.

Mary ríe sin poder evitarlo, se da la vuelta para encarar a su ansiosa hija, se recuesta en la pared y cruza los brazos en su pecho, al momento en que deja salir un suspiro. Se muerde los labios intentando no sonrojarse y lo logra en ciertas partes mientras habla, porque tiene que contestarle o Ann no la dejará tranquila, además que su hija sea curiosa no tiene por qué afectarla, es normal y ella debe de hablarle sobre Sirius -no, no me ponía celosa porque tú padre me interesó mucho después de todo eso. Si fue muy difícil considerando que James tenía ganas de decapitar a cualquiera que quisiera algo conmigo. El cómo y el porqué me enamoré de él será para otra conversación -y con un beso en la frente de Ann, se fue de allí dejando a Ann con un enorme puchero en los labios. Pero había sido demasiado aceptar para Mary que Sirius se había escapado de prisión, no podía en esos momentos recordar cuando Sirius aun estaba con ella.

/

Un viento frío recorría las calles de Private Drive cuando Mary se apareció entre las sombras. No pudo evitar reír un poco al ver a la inflada mujer que aun flotaba arriba de ella. Y luego su sonrisa se borra, cuando ve a su sobrino sentado a la orilla de la calle, con la mirada triste, perdida.

-Por favor dime que yo no soy la próxima -le dice cuando se sienta al lado de Harry en el suelo e indica con la mirada a la mujer en el cielo. Harry ríe y Mary se siente a gusto, porque es lo que ella quería lograr en cuanto se sentó, hacer reír a su sobrino -yo sé que no soy la mejor tía, solo quiero saber si debería de preocuparme o no. ¿Puedo quedarme con mi varita cuando lo hagas? Sería muy útil cuando me aburra de estar flotando y quiera bajar.

-¡Tía Mary! -exclamó Harry al borde de la risa -no eres mala tía y ella no es mi tía -dice apuntando con un dedo el cielo y dejando de reír para ver fijamente hacia el otro extremo de la calle.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta Mary pasando una mano por los cabellos rebeldes de Harry, justo como los de ella, como lo fueron alguna vez los de James.

-Si, solo me caí, creí ver un animal al otro lado -responde Harry de mala gana.

Mary se concentra en el arbusto al otro extremo, pensando en la primera cosa que vino a su mente al escuchar las palabras de Harry, Sirius. Y luego reacciona, porque recuerda que su sobrino aun no sabe que el dichoso acecino que escapó de Azkaban es su esposo y aun no decide cual es el momento adecuado para hacérselo saber -sabes que no me refería a eso. ¿Por qué te enojaste e inflaste a esa señora?

-Hablaba mal de mamá y papá -respondió Harry mirando al suelo entre apenado y disgustado -me enoje tanto que lo hice sin intención, aunque si imaginé que algo malo le sucedía. Ya sé que no fue cierto lo que dijo pero... ¿Crees que me lleven a Azkaban por ello?

Mary niega con la cabeza y le sonríe con dulzura -no te enviaran a prisión por eso, el Ministerio atrapará al globo volador y probablemente le borraran la memoria -e instintivamente Mary miró hacia el otro extremo de la calle, en los arbustos que Harry le había indicado cuando se sentó allí, porque lo sabía, lo presentía, allí estaba Sirius -ven Harry, te quedarás conmigo el resto de las vacaciones -dijo moviendo su cabeza y poniéndose de pie. Le ofrece su mano a Harry para poder desaparecer de allí al instante.

Ann Black tenía el aspecto de su papá, con ojos grises que brillaban con intensidad, tenía el mismo color de piel que su progenitor y la misma encantadora y cautivadora sonrisa. Pero habían dos cosas en las que Ann se parecía mucho a su mamá: poseía el mismo carácter que Mary y tenía el rebelde cabello de todos los Potter. Era en resumidas cuentas una mezcla perfecta de su madre y padre. Le gustaba el Quiddicth pero nunca llegó a jugarlo como su papá, era buena en hechizos y como muchos alumnos en Hogwarts, odiaba pociones y a Snape también. Era algo de familia, o al menos eso lo suponía porque Harry compartía la misma sensación de incomodidad que ella. Snape hasta ese momento era el único en toda la escuela que la llamaba por su verdadero apellido, solo que a Ann no le gustaba para cuando Snape despectivamente la llamaba "Black".

Y justamente por Severus Snape era que a Ann le tocó salir del castillo de Hogwarts y buscar, Merlín sabe cómo era que se llamaba, una planta en las orillas del bosque. Por una parte Ann estaba agradecida de no cumplir un castigo y estar en la presencia de Snape todo el tiempo, pero con Dementores rodeando el castillo y lo helado que se ponía en las noches, Ann Black no estaba para nada contenta. Caminaba murmurando maldiciones contra su maestro de pociones y abrazándose a la vez porque realmente tenía frío. No sabe cuánto había caminado y estaba tan oscuro y estaba tan pendiente de cubrirse del frío cuando se resbaló, cayendo acostada en el suelo. Se quedó allí por un buen tiempo, maldiciendo su propia suerte, no se había lastimado, pero estaba muy cansada y preferiría estar en su cama que tirada en la yerba. Jamás encontraría las espinas rojas que Snape ocupaba, estaría allí toda la noche. En medio de sus murmuro siente que algo mueve su pie, como si la estuviera oliendo o algo parecido. Estando a orillas del bosque prohibido era simplemente natural que Ann se apresurara a tomar la varita de su bolsillo y se sentara con un impulso fuerte. Deja salir un suspiro largo, relajándose cuando ve a un perro negro a sus pies, no sabe porque pero no le da miedo.

-Hola amigo -dice Ann estirando una mano para tocar al animal, el perro se mueve y deja que ella le acaricia la cabeza, como si fuera su mascota de toda la vida -¿Eres algún nuevo perro de Hagrid? -pregunta y curiosamente el perro levanta la mirada y ve que dos ojos grises como los de ella lo ven con intensidad. Ann siente algo extraño en su pecho, como si la dejaran sin aliento de momento, luego se recupera y sonríe con tranquilidad -si lo eres, eres más bonito que Fang -y el perro al escuchar eso agita su cola con felicidad, haciendo que Ann ría por un rato -oye, tú debes de conocer el bosque. ¿Sabrías en donde hay espinas rojas por aquí? No sé como se llaman, Snape me ha castigado y debo llevárselas o estaré aquí toda la noche -mira a su alrededor con tristeza -¡Claro Ann, como si un perro fuera a contestarte! -se dice, a si misma y se pone de pie para iniciar su búsqueda una vez más.

Solo que para sorpresa de ella el perro la muerde juguetonamente del pantalón, Ann da un leve brinco de sorpresa, pero se deja llevar por el animal. El perro deja de morderla y camina delante de ella hasta que se detiene no muy lejos de la orilla del bosque y señala de forma contenta el pie de un árbol.

-Lumus -susurra Ann y de la punta de su varita comienza a salir un destello de luz blanca -¡Eres un chico muy inteligente! -admite con alegría acariciando el pelaje negro del animal, que una vez más está muy a gusto al lado de ella -gracias -dice con una sonrisa genuina.

Una vez más piensa que hay algo extraño en aquel animal, solo que su mente no puede llegar a la conclusión de que es lo que es. Lo que no sabe es que ese no es un perro cualquiera y que tiene a su propio progenitor a su lado. Como ella se lo hubiera imaginado cuando era niña, que aparecía para ayudarla en algo. Claro está que no esperaba que este fuera en forma de perro, su padre en su mente era un hombre sumamente apuesto, y el hombre que tomaba forma de animal, era tal y como ella lo había imaginado. Si tan solo ella supiera quién era. Si tan solo conociera porque para ese misterioso animal había sido sencillo ayudarla en su búsqueda. Porque hace muchos años Sirius Black llevó a Mary Potter justo a ese lugar, ayudándola a ocultarse de McGonagall cuando recién había escapado de un furioso hombre lobo. Fue en ese lugar en el que Sirius Black besó por primera vez a Mary Potter.

Con un movimiento de varita y el leve susurro de un conjuro conocido, Ann guardó las espinas que estaba buscando sin tocarlas y estaba lista para regresar al castillo. Le sonrío al perro que la había ayudado a completar su castigo tan rápido, alargó su mano una vez más y dejó una caricia en el pelaje del animal -gracias -dijo una vez más con una sonrisa tierna jugando en sus labios. Se puso de pie y comenzó el camino de regreso al castillo.

Sirius Black se quedó a las orillas del bosque, como perro vigía, esperando que su hija entrara sana y salva al castillo una vez más.

Harry se había olvidado de ello, se había calmado y gracias a la siempre razonable Hermione había encontrado la forma de no gritar y explotar en ese instante contra algo más que le había ocultado. Pero cuando regresó a la Sala común esa noche después de la reveladora visita a Hogsmade, vio a su prima sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común, no pudo contener su rabia.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste nada? -preguntó con la voz ronca, la mirada seria, atrayendo miradas de los más cercanos a ellos.

-¿Decirte qué? -preguntó Ann poniéndose de pie pero tenía una leve sensación en su interior que sabía de qué estaba hablando Harry.

La respiración de Harry aumenta considerablemente, pero logra controlarse un poco para susurrarle su respuesta a Ann -sobre Sirius Black.

Tan pronto como las tres palabras salen de Harry, Ann lo toma de la mano y lo empuja hacia fuera de la sala común, Harry no da protestas porque quiere respuestas de inmediato. Caminan un poco lejos, asegurándose de que nadie más va a escuchar lo que están por decir.

-¡Creyeron que era un tonto y no me daría cuenta! -exclamó Harry una vez que supo que ya no avanzarían más.

-No digas eso -le gritó Ann molesta, ya había tenido esa conversación con Mary, sobre qué pasaría cuando Harry se enterara y aunque no le dirían que Sirius era inocente, Ann no pudo evitar enojarse en ese momento -¿Crees que es fácil vivir siendo su hija? Yo estuve allí cuando solo tenías un año y mi mamá luchaba por saber que estarías en un lugar seguro porque por culpa de él no teníamos un hogar -ambos bajaron su enojo en ese momento, como simplemente recordando momentos difíciles en su vida -no es que no quisiéramos que te enteraras, es que no queríamos que pensaras mal de nosotras por ello.

-Lo siento -se disculpa Harry sintiéndose apenado, él se enojaba con su prima y tía cuando debería de estar enojado con Sirius Black, quién dañó de la peor forma a su familia, aun así Ann le sonrío. En ese momento si supo que tenía deseos enormes de tomar venganza, apretó los puños pensando, que no esperaba por ver a Sirius Black.

-¡Vamos lunático! Dime, quiero verla, por una vez -rogó Sirius comenzando a desesperarse, entendía por qué su amigo se negaba a confirmarle en donde vivía Mary, ya era demasiado que estuviera en su casa en ese momento, aunque claro la casa de Remus estaba muy alejada de todos. Pero dado a que gracias a Dumbledore el paradero de Sirius Black estaba era extremadamente lejos de Londres, Remus no quería que nadie más lo viera y Sirius simplemente quería ver a su familia -no entiendo cómo es que no sabes nada de Mary y Ann, eras su mejor amigo después de James, el padrino de Ann. ¿Qué pasó?

Remus lo ve a los ojos y suelta un suspiro largo, ve la desesperación en sus ojos grises y sabe que no puede seguir ocultándolo más -porque le fallé Sirius -responde Remus sonando apenado, aun así, Sirius frunce el seño y espera una mejor explicación -yo estaba cuidando a Ann un día cuando ella estaba en el ministerio buscando un juicio para ti. Le dije que eras culpable y ella se fue, dijo que no quería a nadie que pensara así cerca de Ann, que ella le enseñaría a su hija la verdad sobre ti. Traté de buscarla pero se había ido de Londres, no la vi hasta que Ann tuvo su primer día en Hogwarts, que me enteré que tu vieja casa estaba habitada de nuevo. -guardó silencio por unos segundos en los cuales Sirius lo miraba estupefacto -le pedí que me perdonara, por haberla dejado sola todos esos años, ella dijo que no tenía que perdonar nada, que alguien le había ayudado.

Sirius estaba a punto de gritarle, de reclamarle porqué ha dejado a Mary tanto tiempo sola, porque la traicionó. Pero una nueva idea apareció en su cabeza rápidamente, tragándose sus propios insultos y dirigiéndolos a alguien más -que alguien la había ayudado -repite Sirius haciendo que Remus se sienta aliviado, años en Azkaban pero Sirius Black siempre sigue siendo el hombre más celoso cuando se trata de Mary -¿Se casó de nuevo? Por eso no me quieres decir en donde está ¿No es así? -exigió Sirius pensando formas de muerte para ese que le quitó su lugar.

-Ya te dije que vive en la casa que ustedes habían comprado -responde Remus calmando una milésima al animago -no está casada Sirius no seas paranoico, no tengo idea con quién ha estado pero si sé que aun sigue casada contigo.

-¿Cómo? -pregunta Sirius completamente sorprendido, los rumores habían llegado hasta él de que si Mary no se divorciaba de él, perdería a Ann.

Remus se encoge de hombros -eso debes preguntárselo a ella -responde Remus sonriendo de lado -asegúrate de que solo sean ellas las que te vean y si yo fuera tu tomaría un baño antes de irme.

Sirius sonríe cuando en su cabeza se imagina estar aunque sea una noche con su mujer y su hija. Levanta una mano y se huele a si mismo, haciendo una mueca de asco seguido de eso, Remus como siempre era muy sabio, fue lo que pensó Sirius antes de buscar el baño de su amigo.

Esa noche habían cenado tarde, entre simples cosas cotidianas que Mary y su hija hacían se les había hecho tarde. Ann lavaba los platos sucios que su madre recién había puesto en el fregadero. Mary estaba de pie al lado de ella, inicialmente dispuesta a ayudar a su hija, hasta que algo más llamó su atención fuera de la casa y simplemente se quedó allí sin hacer nada. Ann lo notó pero por momentos se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que su madre recogió su abrigo del perchero y salió de la casa por la puerta trasera. Ann trató de llamarla, preguntar qué era lo que sucedía pero se tragó las palabras y solo apresuro a lavar los pocos platos que le faltaban.

Mary fue recibida por un viento fresco en su jardín trasero, se estremeció un poco y afianzando su abrigo alrededor de ella se sentó en el suelo. Suspira, no va a negar que no esta nerviosa y que su corazón está latiendo con exceso en su pecho, como si quisiera salirse de su lugar. Pero es que lo ha presentido desde ya hace mucho tiempo, sabe que esa noche ni ella ni su hija están solas.

-Solo sal de allí quieres, ya sé que estás aquí y no está precisamente cálido aquí afuera –dice a la nada, decidiendo poner fin a todos sus nervios. Es solo Sirius, solo su esposo. Y tal y como lo ha imaginado toda la noche, una sombra se acerca desde el otro extremo del patio, es curioso como lo ha esperado desde hace años, ver ese perro negro caminar hasta ella y en ese momento, se queda sin aliento. Le sonríe cuando está muy cerca de ella, Mary extiende una mano para poder tocarlo, como para comprobarse a sí misma que no se está imaginando nada, es real y lo tiene frente a ella –te eh estado esperando –susurra para que solo él pueda escucharla, antes de que regrese a su forma humana, antes de que sepa que es seguro que Sirius Black aparezca allí. Ella lo ve en sus ojos antes de que él aparezca ante ella como debe de ser, como simplemente sus ojos grises la cautivan de una forma extraña. Al fin después de tanto tiempo, ella se siente completa.

**_Espero reviews con ansias, _**

**_besos y hasta la proxima  
_**


	29. regreso

Regreso

-Mamá -llamó la voz de Ann, Mary levantó su rostro para poder ver a su hija desde donde estaba sentada en el suelo. Su hija reflejaba un poco de preocupación, conforme a su madre se movió para verla fue que distinguió al enorme perro negro, que lo reconoció inmediatamente, pues había sido muy peculiar la forma en que lo había visto. En ese momento el rostro de Ann se volvió pura confusión.

Mary soltó un largo suspiro, aun así sonrió cuando se giró a ver al animago, que se miraba increíblemente ansioso cuando la joven salió de la casa. Sin esperar a que fuera invitado, aunque no lo necesitara pues esa era su casa también, el perro negro cruza a Mary de un salto y rebasa a Ann entrando en la casa, donde es seguro volver a tomar su forma humana una vez más.

-Ven a dentro, allí lo entenderás -le pide Mary a su hija pasándole un brazo en la espalda a Ann y empujándola levemente hacia la casa.

Ann asiente mientras millones de ideas pasan por su cabeza, porque no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y no podía ponerle una respuesta a eso. Sabía que su madre había estado algo incómoda durante la noche y cuando salió de la nada y de improviso fuera de la casa, es que realmente algo no estaba bien. Dejó que Mary estaba en la casa, porque estaba nerviosa y no supo porque. Se colocó a un paso tras ella, pero con suficiente poder para poder ver a su alrededor, a un lado de ella la verdad. El perro negro que la había ayudado estaba allí, extrañamente sentado en el centro de la cocina, mirándolas a las dos con atención y Ann podía jurar que era la primera vez que veía a un animal sonreír. Estaba por preguntar algo, cuando su boca se quedó realmente abierta, ante sus ojos el perro fue creciendo lentamente, hasta que la figura de un hombre.

-¡No es justo, debiste decírmelo! -protestó Ann haciendo un puchero cuando identificó al hombre que tenía en frente.

-¿Decirte qué? ¡Que tu padre es un perro! -repuso Mary confusa ante el disgusto de Ann.

-No -responde Ann negándole a su madre -lo vi a él en Hogwarts y no pudo decirme que era él -preguntó ofendida y cruzándose de brazos mientras hacia un puchero.

-¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que sabías que eras mi hija y que no maté a nadie? -preguntó Sirius en el mismo tono de reclamo de su hija, a excepción de que Sirius no tenía el puchero en los labios que Ann.

Mary ríe mirando desde su esposo hasta su hija al otro lado, ella sabía que los dos tenían mucho parecido y no solo en el físico, pero nunca los había tenido a los dos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando Ann a penas y podía pronunciar las palabras correctamente, aunque ya sabían que iba a ser la traviesa que era ahora. Tanto padre como hija se giran a verla, esperando explicación alguna sobre porque ella se está riendo repentinamente, ella se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos, aunque le cuesta mucho dejar de reír -¿De verdad los DOS están haciendo una rabieta por esto? -Ann se sonroja un poco y Sirius ríe levemente -¿Quieres cenar?

-Si -respondió Sirius con suma emoción sentándose en la mesa sin esperar invitación alguna, Mary da la vuelta y comienza a calentar la comida que le ha ofrecido a Sirius.

Ann mira a su madre dándoles la espalda y de regreso a donde está Sirius, su papá. Miles de veces soñó en una noche así en familia, mientras estaba su tío generalmente ella pensaba que podía suplantar a su papá. Pero cuando creció realmente entendió que el puesto de su papá no podía ocuparlo nadie. Le tomó segundos para poder tomar el valor necesario para acercarse a la mesa y sentarse al otro lado de Sirius, tantas cosas que imaginó que podía preguntarle a aquel hombre y en ese momento sus labios parecían estar sellados. Mary colocó un plato de comida frente a Sirius, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa y le susurró algo al oído que Ann no pudo escuchar, con una caricia leve en el hombro de Sirius, Mary los dejó solos. Ann contemplaba la escena sorprendida, sus dos padres se manejaban juntos como si nunca habían estado separados. Lamentó en ese momento todas las bromas o comentarios que le había hecho su mamá sobre conseguirle un papá, sobre buscar un nuevo hombre para su vida. Solo había un hombre en la vida de su mamá y ese era el hombre que devoraba todo en el plato con rapidez.

Sirius levantó la mirada un poco de su comida, si Mary los había dejado solos un momento sabía que era porque le estaba dando un poco de oportunidad a Ann para que se comunicara con él. Y no es que él no quería decirle nada o algo por el estilo, es que como Mary le había revelado antes marcharse segura su hija estaba nerviosa. No estaba más decir que él también estaba igual de nervioso, en especial porque tenía miedo de que la joven que tenía en frente ya no lo quisiera como la pequeña que dejó hace mucho, porque su pequeña Ann lo adoraba, lo amaba. Pero la Ann que tenía adelante Sirius no podía estar muy seguro -No puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto. ¿Me recuerdas? -preguntó esas últimas dos palabras con un poco de miedo, porque esperaba una buena respuesta.

-Vagamente -respondió Ann con un poco de pena reflejada en su rostro -recuerdo cuando jugaba con Harry y mi tío James estaba allí, solías jugar con nosotros ¿Es así? -Sirius asiente sonriendo al igual que su hija pues los dos reviven sus recuerdos en su mente -pero sé que lo que más recuerdo es cuando me llevabas a la cama y te quedabas conmigo hasta que me dejabas dormida. Más que todo te recuerdo a tú, como eras, pensaba que te reconocería si te vería de nuevo.

-¿Cambie mucho? -preguntó Sirius de manera juguetona.

Ann ríe y niega con la cabeza -no mucho -respondió Ann cuando pudo dejar de reír -¿Extrañas la comida de mamá? -preguntó cuando vio que Sirius terminaba con el contenido de su plato, ambos ya se sentían más cómodos con ellos mismos.

-Por supuesto -asegura Sirius limpiándose la boca con una servilleta -en muchas circunstancias hasta la pasta que ella cocina se me hacía deliciosa. ¿Todavía se atreve a cocinar eso?

-No -responde Ann negando con la cabeza ligeramente, era curioso como su papá podía recordar tanto detalle sobre ellas, le hacía asegurar de que Sirius si la quería, no, las amaba -dejó de cocinarla desde que nos dio dolor de estómago a todos.

Sirius contempló su plato vacio con una sonrisa, hasta que pensó bien las palabras que su hija había dicho. "Nos dio dolor de estómago a todos". ¿Cuáles todos si él sabía que dé por hecho solo eran ella y Mary? ¿Quién era ese otro que Remus había dicho? Era verdad que ya no tenía lugar en esa casa, como esposo y como padre. Olvida la idea rápidamente, o al menos decide olvidar la idea para más tarde, pues tampoco podía satisfacer sus dudas con su hija -¡Merlín casi lo olvido! -exclama Sirius sonriendo una vez más, busca algo en las bolsas de su abrigo, que por el apuro de entrar aun no se ha quitado. Lo remueve para poder sacar una pequeña caja negra y la empuja sobre la mesa para que esté al alcance de Ann -es para ti, lo compre hace mucho pero obviamente no sabía si debía dártelo.

-Gracias -dice Ann tomando la caja en sus manos y abriéndola lo más rápido que puede. Adentro había una simple y delicada cadena que al parecer es de plata. Fue el dije de la pulsera la que llamó la atención de Ann, delicado y simple, casi no podía detectarlo a menos de que mirabas muy de cerca, estaban sus iniciales. A. E. B. P. Era un gran regalo en su opinión, en especial porque sabía lo que su papá estaba arriesgando al conseguir algo así para ella, podía ser capturado y nunca tendría la oportunidad de tenerlo allí frente a ella. Y si había algo que más le gustaba a Ann sobre ese regalo era que en su primer apellido estaba la B de Black, nombre que había tenido que ocultar por tanto tiempo y aunque nadie lo supiera lo llevaba con orgullo.

-Si no te gusta yo...-comenzó a decir Sirius moviéndose incómodo, literalmente no conocía mucho de los gustos de su hija, corría el riesgo de que su regalo fuera rechazado.

-No -interrumpió Ann saliendo de su propia impresión y sonriendo enormemente -¡Me encanta! -agregó levantándose de su asiento y para sorpresa de Sirius enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazándola por primera vez desde hace ya casi catorce años -gracias papá -susurro una vez que Sirius le devolvía el abrazo a su hija poniéndose de pie y ella se hacia un hueco entre su pecho y su cuello para su cabeza. Fue en ese momento, que los nervios se dejaron atrás y por su lado disfrutaron del enorme efecto que la palabra papá surgía en ese momento. Después de eso él fue libre de conocer por esa noche en que había crecido su hija y ella fue libre de ver al hombre que siempre admiraría, su papá.

...

* * *

Era muy tarde en la noche cuando Sirius se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón de su sala al lado de Mary, tenía esa sonrisa gigantesca en sus labios que Mary conocía muy bien. La miró a ella de forma placentera, porque realmente estaba complacido de haber pasado una noche entera hablando con Ann, y Mary también en algunas ocasiones solo que ella supo darle su tiempo a los dos y en eso Sirius se lo agradecía mucho. Quizás no cubrían años que Sirius no había estado presente, pero al menos era algo y ya tenía idea de quién era su hija. Mary tenía sus piernas recogidas sobre el sillón, prácticamente se abrazaba a si misma antes de que Sirius se sentara junto a ella, era después de todo una noche fresca.

-Se fue a la cama -comentó Sirius sobre el paradero de su hija en ese momento.

Mary ríe y se mueve para abrazar a Sirius, siento como un hueco en el estómago cuando con un simple tacto como un abrazo le demuestra lo deteriorado que está su cuerpo. Y aun así, a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo en prisión, no lo aparentaba, incluso al verlo hablar con Ann se sentía que era el mismo hombre del que se enamoró -¿Porqué tardaste tanto en venir? -preguntó dejando su rostro contra su pecho, aun así, Sirius pudo escucharla claramente.

-No sabía que aun estaban aquí, lo último que esperaba es que te quedaras viviendo con Ann en esta casa -respondió Sirius moviendo sus manos por su espalda y acariciando el cabello de Mary -Dumbledore me pidió que estuviera lejos por un tiempo, hasta encontrar un lugar seguro para estar. Luego Remus dijo que debía esperar un buen momento para no arriesgarlas y estuve en su casa algunos días. Y ya sabes que él es el inteligente ¿No? -Mary asintió con la cabeza, pero no se atrevió a ver a Sirius a los ojos todavía -me contó sobre la discusión que tuvieron, Mary él está muy arrepentido por eso.

Mary asiente una vez más -lo sé y lo perdoné hace mucho, es solo que ya no se siente tanta confianza, es como si esperar a que me fallara una vez más -guarda silencio por unos momentos antes de continuar -aunque sabes no tengo corazón alguno para solo expulsar si me ha perdido perdón, por lo que se él habla más con Ann que conmigo.

-Creo que piensa que tienes a alguien más por aquí y no necesitas mí su ayuda -continuó Sirius y de nuevo estuvo apurado por controlar sus dudas. Quería saberlo, si Mary en algún punto de su vida tuvo a alguien más a su lado o si aun lo tiene. Sabe bien que es algo que no puede evitar, esperaba que ella y Ann estuvieran bien y que alguien más las cuidara por él. Pero cuando escapó de prisión y sintió que tenía la oportunidad de retomar su vida, espera de verdad que esa persona que había estado velando por sus mujeres fuera Remus y no otro hombre que pudiera reemplazarlo -incluso mencionó que por un tiempo vivieron lejos con alguien más -agregó esperando con curiosidad la respuesta y esa reanudada sensación de celos en su interior que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Mary se separa de él por primera vez y examina a Sirius con la mirada, empezando a reír enseguida -¡Tú...tú estás celoso! -exclama entre risas mientras Sirius la mira seriamente, aunque ya sabe que está atrapado. Mary deja de reír y niega levemente con la cabeza -hay algo que tienes que saber, pero tranquilo no te busqué reemplazo o algo por el estilo -y sin querer Sirius suelta un suspiro y se prepara para escuchar lo que Mary va a contarle, la jala animadamente para poder sentarla en sus piernas con el pretexto de escucharla mejor -Regulus está vivo, quería ayudarte a conseguirte un juicio y cuando amenazaron con quitarme la custodia de Ann vino aquí y ofreció su ayuda. Había aurores aquí buscándonos y en realidad él se había ocultado muy bien y Remus ya se había marchado, nos dejó vivir con él por un tiempo.

-¿Dónde está ahora? -preguntó Sirius con el seño levemente fruncido.

-La última vez que lo supe vivía en Rumania, no hemos podido hablar mucho con él desde que escapas de prisión, no quería que pensaran que escondíamos mortífagos o algo así -respondió Mary -allí fue donde estuvimos con él y cuando había pasado todo y pude conseguir con trabajo Ann y yo nos mudamos para darle su espacio -Sirius asiente procesando toda la información que Mary le estaba dando -él es la razón por la que aun estamos casados, tiene algún tipo de contacto en el Ministerio que lo ayuda, tú hija dice que lo más seguro es que su contacto sea más alguien que le gusta pero eso es de ellos -una media sonrisa aparece en los labios de Sirius, su hermano está bien, ahora entiende porque Mary no se lo ha dicho a nadie y es porque tratando de Regulus él único que le creería es él. En ese momento sabe que le debe mucho a su hermano menor. Mary pone una de sus manos en su mentón y atrae la mirada de Sirius hasta ella -ya sé lo que te preocupa, que Regulus haya tomado tú lugar cuando no estabas -ante eso Sirius se encoge de hombros, porque no negará lo que Mary acaba de decirle -no podría cambiarte a ti por nadie, aunque quisiera. Y Ann, Ann lo ve como un hermano, siempre tuvo presente que tú eras su padre y de verdad te admira mucho. Regulus es más como un hermano mayor para ella, es su tío preferido, bueno el único que tiene. Es muy difícil tratar de controlarlos cuando están juntos, tú hija no es exactamente una santa.

-Bueno, tiene dos padres que le heredaron todo eso -comentó Sirius sonriendo una vez más -Ann es...es increíble. Hiciste un gran trabajo con nuestra hija. ¿No tiene novio, o si? -Mary niega con la cabeza como respuesta y se muerde el labio inferior para evitar reír por la tonta pregunta que Sirius había hecho -¡Excelente! Dile que su papá le asegura que debe de seguir así o y que se aleje de idiotas, así como era yo antes de enamorarme de ti -pero Mary no tiene tiempo para responder ante los arranques de celos y posesividad que siempre ha tenido, porque Sirius ya tiene sus labios apretados contra los suyos en un beso apasionado.

Mary siente que su espalda toca el asiento del sofá, en ningún momento sus labios han dejado los de Sirius, sus manos están aferradas en la espalda y el cabello de su esposo, mientras de nuevo su memoria se refresca sobre lo que es estar en los brazos de Sirius. El ojigris se presiona mucho más contra ella, sus manos viajan en suaves caricias por todo el cuerpo de Mary, tantas noches que soñó con tenerla a ella a su lado una vez más y ahora que sabe que ya no es un sueño, está seguro que no quiere soltarla.

-Sabes, Ann no tiene exactamente 5 años y no creo que aprecie que hagamos eso que estas pensando en eso sofá -susurró Mary abriendo los ojos cuando sus labios por fin estaban libres de los de Sirius. El animago deja un beso en la punta de la nariz de Mary, ella le sonríe y le acaricia el rostro -te extrañe perro tonto.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que quería estar a tú lado Mary preciosa mía -admitió Sirius besándola un poco más en los labios y con una sonrisa de picardía levanta a Mary en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Mary se muerde los labios una vez más y se abraza a Sirius, hace mucho que no se sentía así y estaba dispuesta a recordar cada minuto con él, porque sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo para que volviera a estar en los brazos de su esposo.

...

* * *

La lluvia caía afuera haciendo leves golpes en la espalda, había llovido toda la noche, fue hasta la madrugada que solo quedó una leve llovizna. Una suave neblina cubría las afueras y la lluvia parecía una suave canción de cuna, que te hacia apretujarse más en las sábanas. Sirius Black se despertó con el suave sonido de la lluvia y con la sensación del cuerpo de Mary apretándose un podo más al de él para atraer su calor. Él se quedó allí, sosteniéndola a ella contra su pecho y acariciando su cabello, trató de dormirse un poco más, aun tenía algo de tiempo para dormir un rato antes de que tuviera que partir. Pero por mucho que quisiera volver a dormir no podía, estaba nervioso por tener que irse, era lo último que quería si tenía que ser sincero. Quería que el tiempo fluyera con más lentitud para poder estar un poco más al lado de Mary y Ann. Pero él mismo sabía que por el bienestar de ellas dos moriría él mismo una y otra vez solo para saber que ellas estarían bien. Quizás encontrará un lugar pronto y le pedirá a Mary estar con él hasta que todo lo de Peter se solucione y él sea un hombre libre de nuevo, la esperanza la tiene una vez más, que será el hombre de familia una vez más. Fue esa clase de felicidad que lo ayudó a formar su plan para poder escapar de Azkaban. Esa noche había probado que en realidad todo había valido la pena.

Fue hasta que el goteo de la lluvia era casi imperceptible y un día gris comenzaba a distinguirse en la ventana, cuando Sirius recordó que era hora de partir. Besa a Mary en la frente y la llama, Mary sonríe antes de abrazarlo y situarse un poco más en su pecho, para abrir los ojos. Sirius le sonríe y besa sus labios una vez más -ya es hora Mary, debo irme -le recuerda aunque ella en su tono de voz entiende de que ninguno de los dos quiere que se vaya, pero es algo que debe de hacerlo.

-¿Porqué no te quedas? ¿Qué hay de Regulus? Podías hablar con él y esconderte junto con él -pidió Mary como su último intento de tenerlo a él más cerca por un tiempo.

-No puedo Mary -respondió Sirius acariciando su rostro y mirándola con tristeza -no sería muy bueno para mi inocencia si saben que estoy con él y lo entiendo, se esconde porque está pensando en salir cuando se le necesite, cuando sea prescindible declarar que los amigos que tenía ahora son sus enemigos -Mary asiente con la cabeza soltando un suspiro largo de resignación, oculta su cabeza en el cuello de Sirius y respira onda, como para que sus fosas nasales no vuelvan a olvidar ese olor distintivo de Sirius hasta la próxima vez que lo vea - estaré bien, lo prometo, sabrás de mí pronto.

-Hay unas ropas tuyas en el armario, deberías de llevarte un par de abrigos, los arreglaré si hace falta -sugirió Mary dejando un beso en sus labios una vez más, se levanta de la cama y busca su bata para cubrirse, al mismo tiempo que Sirius se levanta al otro extremo para buscar la ropa que Mary le había dicho -voy a despertar a Ann, se va a enojar si no te despides de ella.

-Iré enseguida, tranquila yo se que algunos hechizos para la ropa -aseguró Sirius cuando Mary estaba por regresarse para ayudarlo.

Mary asiente y le sonríe antes de salir de la habitación. Recorre el pasillo mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho para entrar un poco en calor, hasta que llega a la habitación de su hija y se sienta en la orilla de la cama. Ann es un solo enrollo en su cama en medio de sus sábanas, Mary aparta el cabello extremadamente revuelto de Ann antes de hablarle. Al tercer llamado Ann se mueve un poco, se talla los ojos con sus manos y abre los ojos mirando a su madre extrañada porque la levante tan temprano.

-Mamá, ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta un poco preocupada.

-Tú papá tiene que irse, estoy segura que querrás despedirte de él -responde Mary con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, porque no va a dejar que Ann la vea llorar, en todos esos años nunca ha dejado que su hija la vea así por todos los horrores de su vida, no lo hará en ese momento.

Ann afirma un sí con la cabeza, el sueño se le va en ese momento y se apresura a salir de la habitación lo más rápido que puede, como desesperada porque Sirius no se vaya sin antes decirle si quiera un hasta luego. Pero afuera de la habitación ya está Sirius en el pasillo, de pie y regalándole una sonrisa que Ann sabe imitar a la perfección en sus propios labios. Ann baja la velocidad de sus pasos para evitar chocar con su papá, su corazón se acelera increíblemente y de momento siente que pierde la facilidad de respirar bien. Su deseo de tener una familia otra vez se desmorona, aunque sabía que su papá no se quedaría con ellas todavía, no esperaba tener que despedirse de él al día siguiente. Sirius abrió sus brazos con una sonrisa gentil y Ann no pudo hacer más que devolver la sonrisa y abrazar a su papá, Ann era lo suficientemente alta para que Sirius apoyara su mentón sobre la cabeza de su hija y le besara el cabello. Ann trató de no llorar y lo logró, poco sabía de su papá pero solo con esa noche estaba segura que se desmoronaría su vida si no volviera a verlo -te escribiré pronto y si llegas a necesitarme yo estaré allí si me necesitas -susurró Sirius a su oído, Ann se separó un poco para poder recibir un beso en la mejilla y regalarle una última sonrisa a su papá antes de que se fuera -nos veremos pronto mi preciosa Ann -concluyó guiñándole el ojo.

-Te amo papá -dijo Ann antes de que este se separara de ella.

Sirius miró a su hija en completo shock, tres simples palabras pusieron a Sirius de cabeza, porque nunca soñó que viviría para escuchar algo así -y yo te amo a ti preciosa -repuso Sirius cuando pudo reponerse de la impresión. Se gira a Mary que ha estado mirando la escena recostada sobre la pared y con los brazos cruzados, Sirius se acerca hasta ella y lo primero que hace es presionar sus labios con fuerza sobre los de Mary, con necesidad -y a ti te amo también Mary preciosa.

Mary sabe que está sonrojada y no sabe porqué con exactitud -yo te amo perro tonto, ten cuidado.

Sirius sonríe gigantescamente antes de encogerse a la vista de Mary y regresar a su forma de animago, pasa por las piernas de Ann empujándola juguetonamente antes de buscar su forma de salir de la casa por sí solo.

...

* * *

Un extraño búho picoteaba con intensidad la ventana de la habitación de Ann, la pequeña Black recogía sus cosas para poder ir al juego de Quiddicth que sus amigos le habían invitado. Miró con curiosidad su ventana antes de que se acercara con cierta desconfianza la abriera y el animal volara dentro de su habitación. Se acercó y tomó el papel un tanto arrugado que traía atado a la pata, justo cuando ella se lo quitó el animal salió volando de nuevo por la ventana. Ann cierra su ventana y sentándose en la cama desenrolló el papel y fue sonriendo mientras leía.

_Mi hermosa Ann,_

_No podría decirte en donde estoy aunque quiera, las extraño mucho a las dos y quisiera estar de regreso pronto. Escuché por allí que irás a ver los juegos de Quiddicth, salúdame a Harry y diviértete mucho. Ten mucho cuidado también, las cosas se están poniendo muy oscuras y quiero que estés bien para poder verte pronto. Quiero un favor tuyo hermosa, dile a tu tío que me escriba y me mandas la carta cuando respondas esto, no quiero muchos búhos volando por allí que intenten llegar a mí. Se a que entenderás de que tío estoy hablando, podré verte pronto si me ayudas con eso. Cuida mucho a tu madre por mí, dile que la amo y la extraño mucho igual que a te extraño a ti._

_Te ama,_

_Tu__ papá._

Ann sonríe y salta de la cama de inmediato, verá a su papá pronto y eso es todo lo que necesita saber para alegrarse. Corre en busca de su madre para enseñarle su carta y posiblemente responderle en seguida.

**_Y bien?  
_**

**_Sirius y regulus se junta que sucedera aqui?  
_**

**_Va a morir Sirius?_**

reviews porfavor!****


End file.
